New World - Stage 3
by Can't make a name
Summary: Part 3 of New World. Thanks to the growing unrest on the ships the Fifth Column is growing, but unknown to them is another group. This group claims to not be resisting, but just leaving. Doing Our Own Thing is growing quickly and quietly due to their training from the Regime. Diana, John, Willie and Steven are on their own paths.
1. 01 Zelda The Beginning

Chapter 1  
Zelda  
Beginning

"I suppose it's as good a place as any to start." Brian says with a perplexed look to Kelly. "Remember that we can only be here for two hours. You really need to get this figured out now, don't start coding or hacking until then."

Zelda is shaking her head, she agrees with Brian for once. Kelly who she only met for the first time today is looking to do way too much. She has been told it is the first time he has ever been allowed to come down to Earth and everything seems wonderful to him. She can't even fathom being locked up in a spaceship for months and be able to see the ground below and not be allowed to go down. So in a way she understands his excitement. Still getting the Visitor computer setup is very important, it has taken four months to get it smuggled here. The objective is to find the various programs and figure out how to control them so that number one when the two ships are taken they are not blown up as they leave.

"In fact, just set up what you need to, then make sure it will work and that's all." Brian then waves his hand at Kelly in frustration. "I am going to set here and try to put some notes together. Remember when Nick closes the sliding door, remain quiet no matter what as there are customers and we do want to not arouse interest in our being here. You need a snack, the mice are downstairs as I showed you. Eat them down there and again when you come back up here be quiet just in case there is someone in the shop."

"Sure," Kelly says with a smile and Brian sets down at a table where a second device sits. This one has been especially altered so that they can't be tracked, but it still can't be used often or interest may arise if monitoring becomes aware of the unrecognized signal. The device will remain here at Beautiful Smoke.

Zelda just shakes her head and walks out the door to the cafe. They took a small amount of the money that Brian gave them and had a small covered porch built. They can now walk out the door to the other door or sit in one of the chairs and relax. It is a luxury that she has found she enjoys very much.

It has been a very odd four months. First her marriage to Javier hit sort of stumbling block when he agreed to support Brian and his friends in their movement to leave and not resist. She wanted to work with the resistance, but she agreed and told the people she was working with in the resistance a lie. A horrible lie, that Visitors were always at the shop and she didn't want to endanger Ethan's life. Then again maybe it wasn't a lie. They are here a lot and if discovered, not only Ethan's life, but all of their lives will be at risk. She shrugs, maybe it is for the best as the resistance would most definitely be in that line of fire by the Visitor Regime.

She and Javier had fought over a month, but the more Brian and his friends came the more she realized that Javier was correct. This was the right course for them to take and eventually it would benefit the resistance as well. She loves Javier and has never understood why people think he isn't very intelligent, funny as Brian who thinks he is smarter than everyone else sees Javier as intelligent. People only see a drug dealer when they look at Javier. What they forget is that he did that to help her with school, but in the end it was to expensive and the Visitors constant monitoring made school difficult. Brian coming into this was truly a benefit with the offer of money and thoughts on what they could do to make a living. Then again those changes have certainly benefited Brian and his movement.

There had been a bad moment when the Visitor Gary who had already been told that there was no more weed to buy kept showing up. In the end he demanded the weed. Finally, Javier had no choice, but to let Brian know that Gary would not leave them alone. If Brian and his friends wanted a new life, well Javier wanted a new life as well. This had been hard for Javier as he never wanted to be the one to ask Brian for a favor, but he did and not to keep Doing Our Own Thing movement from having an issue. This was done for her, because Javier loved his wife. She has no idea what Brian did, but Gary has never come again.

She loves that Javier is working on his new life. He is working with her in the cafe and taking care of the pot paraphernalia and does the books for both her and Nick. Nick's business has picked up as well, mostly due to the younger people that come for the pot paraphernalia, which again Brian and George seemed to inspire. However, it is difficult at times as the Visitor movement keeps showing up at inconvenient times. Now, Brian and his pals come through the back door using a key that is hidden for them to use. Doesn't mean that people in the neighborhood don't know they come, but nothing has been said. She fears that animosity may be brewing and that one day they will suffer repercussions from the local population, but for now it is something that must be done.

Yes, the past four months have been odd and ever changing with the work the DO is doing. Poor Ethan has been asked, no he has been pressured to understand he must not tell anyone that Visitors come to the shop and that they use the room behind the counter as a work room. Oddly though Ethan has not seemed to be upset by this. It is as though he feels he is involved in a secret agent group. She doesn't understand his complete devotion, but at least it is going well for now. Ethan she was afraid would be a problem in that he would tell other kids at school what was happening. Brian said he felt that Ethan would not say anything. For now all is good, at least for now, but she fears that eventually the boy may be bullied.

The Visitors have in the last few months begun to show who they are, not physical selves, but who they are inside. Some of their personality traits are as she expected and other things about them she suspected and other things were a surprise. Zelda, uses DO, which is her nickname for Doing Our Own Thing, until recently she wished she had found a way to alert the resistance without Javier or Nick or DO knowing. However, the repercussions of doing that are unknown and Brian is likely correct that the resistance may try to take over DO. Forcing DO to work with the resistance would not work, even if what she heard was true from the resistance meetings she attended months ago about there being a resistance group on the ship. Sadly not only Brian, but the rest of DO do not want to work with another Visitor resistance. They really want to do their own thing and want nothing to do with the older Visitor resistance group if it exists. When she looks at Brian, the troopers and now Kelly and Becky, they are so young and they have not had a chance to make their own decisions on what they want. To them the older resistance will see them as not knowledgeable enough to take control, but will do just as the Regime has done and that is use them. Zelda shakes her head, they have a lot of trust issues.

She had found out that George was George and she had no doubt that he really could sell icicles to an Eskimo. Lately he has even begun to pull small pranks even on them, apparently this is very George. He does have a good and bad thing, he can make people so happy to do whatever he asks and she can't tell if he even does this with manipulation. George is just being George. Another thing about George is he is a businessman and Beautiful Smoke has begun to prosper and he and Javier have had some very boring business discussions. Yep, George is George.

Gordon although he always looks grumpy, he is not. He is a very serious young man who believes in complete commitment, he cares deeply about his friends and his friends do not have to be Visitor aliens. If you are Gordon's friend he will take care of you no matter the trouble it may create for him. His biggest job has always been since even childhood to keep Brian, Shy and George out of trouble. He has been doing this and will likely be some ninety year old man still trying to rein his friends to stop whatever whacked out project they want to run out and do.

Aloohula is quiet and keeps his feelings hidden, but she has always felt that he is a young man with a good heart. His trooper friends appear to be good people as well and want so much to be able to leave the Regime, but they have fear for their families at home. However, they also know that their families if they were able to tell them would defend their decision. She has found that it is rare for most people to really have a chance to live their own lives on their home world. Zelda is more surprised that the Regime still exists, but Aloohula has told her that she has not been there or she would understand.

Because of Aloohula her yard has begun to improve as he does a little work from time to time and gives recommendations on simple things that could be done. The fence is really high and people can't see over it, but it is possible from second story windows. She has taken care of this now by having him take off his jacket and wear old shirts she has gotten at a second-hand store. He doesn't spend a lot of time in the yard, but the little bit makes him feel good. Now, his friends are helping as well; her backyard has gone from junkyard to being a very nice yard. She found out that on their world they are called Jungle people, but it turns out that they are now the farmers. He and his friends look forward to being true farmers and hopefully giving up the military life up altogether when they reach Avena. Every time they talk about Avena she wants to tell them it is the name of a beverage, but for their people it has another meaning. Avena is a Depol name that means; new home. Obviously, the planet was appropriately named.

She has also met Shy, whose Earth name is Shayne, but everyone calls him Shy. Well, Shy as long as there are no officers about. Zelda knows to be careful around him, not that he does not seem like a good person. No, Shy is a counselor and reading people is much to easy for him. He easily found out many things that worried Nick and personal issues that he hasn't even shared with her and as it turned out had not even shared with Javier. She is not ready to be around someone like him, someone whose job is to find out everything about you just by having a conversation. George teases him and calls him a shrink, but the truth is, he is a shrink or at least a shrink in training. Still he is a nice guy and she has found out he is someone called out to different ships to intercede when Youth Corp members may have taken their disagreement to far. He has even come between Nick and Javier when they were just about to cross the line in some battle of words. Shy made them sit down, talk and discuss the issue and later she thought they were going to grab tissues and wipe away tears.

It took her three months to really talk to Brian as something about him made her nervous. She just couldn't trust him. However, that third month she found out just how passionate he is. One day he was talking to two of the troopers and Shy. His speech was about how even if they followed every command given to them that their loyalty is always to Doing Our Own Thing. That silence is the greatest weapon they have now, but always remember that they must always protect each other and the safe zones. Oh, this is when she found out the shop was called a safe zone. When he finished his speech she was about ready to chime in and proclaim her own loyalty to DO. Since then she has found out that Brian makes at least one speech a month on the ship to the Youth Corp. The ranking officers think the speeches are about loyalty and dedication to the Regime, but it is for DO. If those speeches are anything like the one she heard that morning she has no doubt the Youth Corp is standing by each other.

She also has found out that even though Brian looks very tough and strong-willed, he is actually very sensitive. It was something she had not expected and Shy had seen her reaction and told her that almost all Youth Leaders are very sensitive. It was not thought of as a bad thing, but rather a gift if the individual was trained correctly. This meant that they could easily read people and manipulate them. Not a good thing in her opinion.

Another little learning event has been the cafe. The first two months only three or four people came, Brian had to give her more money, which made her feel badly as she had used some money for the porch. She was thinking of closing she was so depressed. Javier told her with things costing so much and the old cafe not being known for very good food it would just take a little bit for word to get around. It did as a month later fifteen to twenty people came. This month she has seen over fifty people come in. She has odd comments like, I didn't even know this was here and the food is remarkable. Hopefully, things will continue to get better or at least stay the same.

Finding out that there are two different species on their world was a surprise and this though she had attended a few resistance meetings before having to leave to keep her promise to the DO. She is quite doubtful the resistance leaders knew of the different species on the Visitor planet. This information came to them one day out of the blue, Brian asked if they knew that once there were different types of human before theirs became dominant and the others disappeared. When they said they knew of this, he said it was likely the differences were small, but there was a bit of a difference between these different human types. Brian left them wondering what this was all about as he continued by telling them that yes he did look just like the visual he showed them. He told them his world had gone through the same thing, but only the differences were much larger and unlike Earth each survived. Now the differences on Earth is the shade of one's skin and on his world the difference between people were those with crests and forked tongues and those without. Small differences in the foods they ate and the environment they were best suited for. After that they found out that Aloohula was very much like the drawing that Brian denied they were like. He said he hadn't really lied, he always referenced himself, basically just left out things he said. This confession he had made was done in this manner as it was apparent that too many differences would not be acceptable to them and make them fearful. She liked to think no, the differences would not have made a difference. Sadly now that time has passed he is right. In the last resistance meeting she attended they had made unkind remarks about lizard people and how maybe they might like a poison filled mouse forced down their throats. No, humans are not the most accepting people, her people have as much to learn as the Visitors.

The eating thing was not a surprise for her, it seemed obvious as she has watched Brian and his friends eat a sandwich or a piece of fruit, they seemed to chew until it magically went down their throats. Yet, none of the troopers would eat more than fruit, vegetables and maybe a small pastry, except for the pastry they would take a bite chew once or twice and swallow. Now, she knows that not only is Aloohula's face similar to the drawing, but the other troopers as well. Arai is especially unhappy about the drawing and believes that liberties were taken to make them look like unintelligent animals and not an intelligent individual, they simply find the drawing offensive to their people. She had not taken the drawing to heart as the troopers have, it was as Brian said the person had seen fear and his memory was derived from that fear. Aloohula had spoken to her privately one day, he asked that she not be offended by Arai. Arai had been hurt by the representation and is fearful of what she, Javier and Nick will think of him without his fake skin. Even Aloohula had said that he wondered what would they really think of him without the fake skin and eyes. Human film and such, always depicted aliens that may look similar to them as evil monsters. He said the Youth Leaders like Brian, would be the most similar to humans, but they would fare no better in the human mind. Every time they come and give something new about themselves it is like having the snow globe shaken one more time. Again, Brian may be correct, better this info just come in small bits so it doesn't take as long to get their heads around each bit of new information.

Now, she finds that Becky and the new guy Kelly eat live animals as well. Brian gave her money and asked would she please purchase a cage and several mice for those that needed to eat live food after announcing these physical differences between his people. It was Nick, that became angry and it took awhile to calm him down. In the end they accepted, but Nick warned Brian he had better tell him everything or out the door the DO would go. Brian looked at them and said, that they would learn a lot more as time goes by and their trust builds with each other. He didn't know if other new things would be considered huge or of no surprise, but too much at one time would not be good. She, Javier and Nick just stared at Brian in disbelief; if he didn't trust them, how were they to trust any of the Visitors. His response, 'Trust will grow, this I promise, it will grow on both sides.' They are learning more, but if there is something scary than it has not been announced. Time will only tell.

Zelda stretches, it has been over an hour and she has finished baking everything for now and there are no customers for now. She calls out to Fred who works for her, "I am going to take a break. Let me know if it gets busy and I will come right in." He nods to her and she leaves the kitchen to relax for a few minutes outside.

She became friends with Fred while in college, but then his father was in a serious automobile accident. His uncle said that if Fred wanted a break from the farm so he could be there for his father who is in the hospital, then he would take care of the farm for a few months. Here at Beautiful Smoke he has something to do when he isn't at the hospital with his father and can make a few dollars. His father has been in a coma now for two months and it is not looking good. Becky has ran a drone on Fred and Shy has spoken to him, he has passed the test. Fred has no interest in any resistance, but the idea of helping young people like himself to escape a totalitarian life gives him something he needs, a feeling of helping someone. Also, he has said he is willing to temporarily host the DO if needed.

As she walks outside sitting right there on the small balcony is Brian, there is something about him that seems off. "Are you okay?" She peers at him intently, "You've been awfully quiet today, that is for you."

"I'm fine," He says quickly, "Just concerned about getting the computer up and Kelly running the test he needs to run. So much rides on this." He turns his head away from her and then turns back, "Do you trust me?"

"I said, I was okay with you setting up your safe zone here," She snaps.

"I will take it that is a no." His face is solemn and he looks depressed for some reason.

"I know you as manipulative, I see it every time you come." Zelda shrugs, "You irritate me. You're perfect I guess, know everything."

"Perfect!" Brian shakes his head, "Not sure where that came from. I have made so many mistakes."

Zelda looks down at her feet frowning and does not look up, "I don't trust you. I know you have done something. Something bothers you and you don't want me to know. I just know, no one has said anything." She raises her head and looks off into the distance.

Aahh. . . trust. Such a word." He pauses for a moment. "Truth to tell, I have done something if I told you, you would not want me here again." He readjusts his dark glasses and then just looks at his hands as he moves them about in the air.

"I am sorry, I don't think I can ever trust you. Especially after that comment." She continues to look off in the distance. She knows that the DO will do as commanded, does that mean killing humans. "Did you kill someone?"

Brian leans back in the chair and sighs, "No."

"Good. Then you won't mind telling me. Get it out in the open, I rather forgive you than worry what you have done that bothers you so much."

"I suppose," He says absently, studying her face as he talks. "You will hate me."

"Just say," Zelda shrugs. "I know something is there that keeps you separate in a way. Different than the way the others interact with us."

"To tell the truth, I can't figure out how it all happened now." He turns from her, "Hell! Why not."

For a long time neither says anything. After a bit Brian clears his throat, "It is a story if nothing else." He looks down, "I thought I loved Diana. I cared so much about her, I really did."

"No, she's a monster. I mean a real monster. I hear you all talking about her. I know you feel the same way."

"I do now," He suddenly becomes tight-lipped. "First, I was told to do as commanded by one of her aides when I was asked to come and see Diana. I was afraid, I was sure that I was in trouble for something. The aide was correct in their advice, I have found out that she would likely would have had killed me for not obeying. I would have had an accident like so many others who have refused to comply with her wishes. However, it's not why I did it. I did it because I loved her." Brian shakes his head, "I was that stupid."

"Everyone makes a stupid mistake, I guess with Diana you made a really big mistake," Zelda sighs deeply and gives him a questioning look. She quietly asks, "Do you want to talk about it or just stop? If you were willing to say that much, you gotta be ready to talk about it. You have been the one that has said trust will come as it is earned. Maybe it is time to give it a try, we both know as I said, I have little for you."

"I guess you won't hate me anymore than you do now. Just not sure why you need to know in order to trust me." He doesn't wait for an answer, "There was a girl named Robin. I liked Robin, she was fun and I liked to visit her. I never tried to get her to go to any of the Visitor Friends events. I just wanted to be with her. We played Earth computer games, played on a television." He smiles from the memory of those times. "We took long walks and we went to a mall where I had something called a burger. In the end, I found out she was the daughter of a scientist and I knew I couldn't be around her anymore. I was more afraid that her being around me would bring unwanted attention to both us. When they did find out we were friends, I was asked about her. I was questioned on many things, I did say her family had at a beach house, but really her family had a cabin on some mountain. It was the best I could do to throw my ranking superiors off the path so to speak."

"You protected her then," Zelda says. She has a feeling something bad is about to be said. The vibe she feels is that he believes that she will lose what trust she does have in him if he tells her.

Brian is frowning deeply, "She was taken and brought to the ship. Diana for some reason wanted to see one of my people have sex with a human and she knew Robin and I were friends." There is a long pause. "I did it, pretty sick. Worse, I told Robin I would help her, there was no way for me to help her. I guess in my head I figured all would be good, maybe I could do something later." Brian shakes his head, "I like to think lots of things about that night and I keep changing the last part. Not on purpose, just guess my head wants to improve the memory." He sits back and looks up at the sky, "Such an idiot. There are mistakes you can never take back. What was I thinking, Diana doesn't love anyone."

Zelda finds her heart racing and it feels like she is going to be vomit for a moment. How could he have done this. How could he care for that monster Diana and do something so horrible for that witch. Then the sick feeling comes to her again. "She's in one of those pods isn't she?"

"No, she was rescued by someone in the human resistance. I honestly hope that she has forgiven me." He looks down shaking his head, "She had real feelings for me and I used her."

"This is awful. You used her, she isn't going to forgive you. You know that, right?"

"I can't take it back," He looks at her and shrugs. "I truly wish I could tell her how sorry I am. At the time if she had just said stop, I could have made that as the excuse. Diana would have heard it and let me out of it. I'll never know what would have happened if I had not, I think if it had not been me, it would have been someone else. Diana really wanted it to happen and I keep making this worse in my head, but I have to move on. This movement is very important and when we leave, we will disrupt everything on the ships if we do it right." Brian tilts his head, "You hate me even more, don't you."

"No. . .Ahh. . . Yes, but I asked you to share this." Zelda is not sure what to make of this. He did as she asked and shared this very deep and dark secret. This was something he was not comfortable with and yet he did it so he could make one more step to gain her trust. "Diana is a monster, she likely would have killed you if you had not agreed. This girl though, you used her, you did something wrong. Were you good to her in this act, I mean you didn't hurt her did you?"

"No, I didn't hurt her, she seemed to want me too. . .ah, have sex. I guess you call that making love." Brian frowns, "Unlike her, if I was being held against my will, I think sex would be the last thing on my mind, no matter how much I cared about the individual. All I would be thinking is how to free myself." Brian turns away from her looking at one of his hands as he moves it slowly in front of him. He finally looks back up, "You have to know we must absolutely do as commanded. We have too, no matter what. If I did that with someone willing, what happens when it is someone else and not a willing companion. I don't think, I can do that again, but we have been placed in position that we could do something deplorable and not be able to get out of it if we wish to protect the movement. Things are only promising to become more difficult and because of Robin, I wonder what will I be asked to do, I mean commanded to do later. Can you live with the things we must do to keep Doing Our Own Thing moving and not hate us. However, I know you may not believe me, but we are going to protect the four of you, ah I guess that is five, you know Fred. This I swear, you are one of us and as we will protect each other, we will protect you."

She snorts, "I guess. . .I guess, we really are part of DO."

"Do?"

"Doing Our Own Thing, guess you can be human and be part of this weirdness." Zelda sighs, "Just remember that any of us can do something dreadful, I hope it never happens. Another thing you said you would protect us, does that mean you would kill one of your people who is not part of DO to protect the humans of DO."

Brian looks away and then back again his eyes not leaving hers, "Yes. I like to think that will never happen and if does that we can find another way besides killing." He shakes his head and chuckles, "You are part of, ah . . .DO. I hadn't thought of that as I guess, I just always did, but yes you are." He gives her a hard stare, "Are you sure you can live with this. Silence is something that we have had to honor since we started this. Can you do the same?"

"I believe so," Zelda says and then turns away and back again, "Yes! Silence, still I wish I could share with the resistance movement. I honestly believe they could help you and your growing army and trained personnel is something that could be useful to the resistance as well. They in turn could ensure your movement moves on with less difficulty, think of it the resistance and DO working together."

"Not an army, we are not resisting. They would look at us and see a lot of younger individuals and think we didn't have the experience and would try to control us the same as the Regime." Brian gives her a smirk, "We are just leaving." He places a finger to his lips, "Silence." Turning his finger to the side and once again touching his lips.

She nods and does the same gesture, "Silence." Zelda isn't sure, but she has come to acknowledge that like Javier and Nick she has now officially joined the DO.

Suddenly the other door opens and Kelly walks out and says excitedly. "Totally awesome it rocks. Right, rock is the word? Anyway, we better go. Nice meeting you Zelda. It is Zelda? Anyway, gonna rock and I can't wait to see you again. Hey, you don't think maybe you could get some more temporary mice pets do you. I have some money," He then hands her some cash. "Sure nice being outside and lots and lots of color in the bright sunlight, kinda makes you think your. What is that word; stored, stoned, hazy. Hey smells kinda funny. Is that the smog smell? Hey, what is that. Just buy a few mice, gotta eat when hacken'. I hack, it is something I do. . . "

"Shhh," Brian interrupts him and then turns to Zelda, "My roommate is a bit excited today. First trip down."

Kelly rolls his eyes and leaves.

"Regarding our conversation, remember, you asked." Brian levels a stare at her as though trying to size up what she may think of what he has told her. "I have made so, so many mistakes and I hope that this means I am learning from them."

"We have all made mistakes, you've just had more opportunity to make some big ones." Zelda sighs deeply, "It may be a while before I forgive you, but I understand." She nods to the door, "You better go or Speedy may leave before you can stop him."

"One more thing, Arai. The drawing, I know he gets upset about that and you may be tired of it. He thinks that the person was seeing his people as a bird. It really has thrown him, please don't be angry with him. Arai just doesn't want to be thought of as a bird."

She finds herself smiling at the thought of Arai as a bird, "I understand."

He nods to her and leaves. She turns on the radio and sits there wondering about things, learning something new all of the time about the Visitors and now Brian's dark secret. Maybe she should never have pressed him. What else have the other Visitors done or may have to do in order to not give themselves away. Brian is in a special Security group that includes humans. He's also, working to move up in the ranks in order to get more information for the DO movement. Zelda finds herself frowning as time goes on what will the human resistance do to cause turmoil within the Visitors Regime. What if they do something to harm the DO and cause the movement to fall apart. She is finding herself really fighting the turmoil inside her. The resistance if they knew the things that she is learning, if they knew of this possible army and young crew learning to do so many things to take a ship, two ships.

A young army, but certainly not a stupid one. The DO has several Youth Leaders involved in this and the number of young troopers is growing. There are Youth Corp members that are using tiny drones against their own ranking officers. It is frightening just how much monitoring can be done with these tiny drones. In fact, Brian had taken one off of the cabinet where the alien computer is now residing and shown it to them. This is how he knew that they were not going to turn them in to their resistance. He wanted them to know what they had done and that there be at least; one less secret between them. Now, Brian has revealed one more secret, a personal secret. She sighs deeply, so much she could share with the resistance, but how would they use it. Would they use it against the DO because they are Visitors and most of DO are Youth Leaders and troopers. The word trust. It would be so easy to break their trust. For now she must shelve this, but the resistance is most defiantly going to gain so much when she does inform them. Every time they come, she learns something new.

Suddenly a song on the radio gets her attention. Takin' Care of Business, now that one she will dedicate to the Doing Our Own Thing movement. This makes her wonder if the human resistance has a theme song.


	2. 02 Brian chapter

Chapter 2  
Brian  
x

It is warm day as usual and he has been standing with Steven and Diana as they discussed the security needed for the medical building. Brian has made sure that his face is set hard and with no emotion. Standing in attention with his hands behind his back and having to watch Steven and Diana come close to verbally attacking each other has not been comfortable. Diana in Steven's opinion had crossed the line when she threatened the troopers, she had told them if there was a security breach they would be dealt with most severely. He has come to realize hurting a trooper would not be a problem for her. This is why the Doing Our Own Thing, must always do as commanded, always silence. He has found out just how easy it is for her to end someone's life. He watches as Diana walks away as both she and Steven give each other a dark look.

Steven then turns his attention from her with a look that indicates how much she irritates him, then he turns to the troopers. "Take a few extra minutes for a break and understand that the work you have been doing is as expected and I know you will continue to do so." They nod and appear to appreciate the words from Steven and they leave immediately. Then he turns and at first his focus seems to be elsewhere for a moment. "Brian, you are excused, if you wish to take a few minutes for yourself, go ahead. You as well have performed your assignments as expected, do not let someone tell you something else."

"Thank you sir." He takes a breath and relaxes for a moment, "I wanted to thank you for bringing in Gordon into this new division. You will find his leadership to be everything you expect it to be."

"I believe that would be me thanking you," Steven nods his head to Brian. "Already he has been there when needed and able to ensure that everyone does as directed. You've done a good job at preparing Gordon. I was quite happy to promote you further as my second. I am sorry we could not remove you from the Youth Corp, but they won't allow you. Just a reminder you will find your new duties will bring on further stress, so be prepared." He nods his head to the door, "At least go get a drink of water as today will be a very busy day or eat something. It is always good when the humans see you eating, not something most of us can do. Always best to keep them from wondering why."

Brian licks his lips nervously, he is not hungry and he dislikes being directed to eat so that humans would not know how most of their people actually eat. Walking into the hallway of the hospital he looks about, he is most certainly thirsty. He finds himself rubbing his fingers across the collar of his uniform. He hates this new hideous uniform that he and several others have been recently given. The stiff gold fabric on the collar rubs on his neck and the gold band feels like it is digging into his arm, both bother him and not just physically. The band on his arm reminds him of Earth history where Nazi's wore something similar. Do his superiors not understand the very history that he and other Youth Leaders were forced to learn, that the uniform changes are one of a people following an evil dictator. Humans must be thinking that his people are similar to Nazi's, this can't be good. Then again he hates the Regime himself, hopefully though this doesn't increase the hatred of his people. Too many protests and resistance is building among the humans and unrest amongst the ship personnel although it is quiet, it is still there knocking at little bit louder each time. This is going to make, Doing Our Own Thing even more difficult. What was the Great One thinking of to make them a representation of that one time dictatorship and the thought is, one time dictatorship.

Finding the water he takes a long drink from the fountain and sighs, that is better. Then he hears a voice yelling, "You will do what I say, when I say!" That is Diana walking towards his direction. He turns his head and sees an open door to a room and hurries towards it. He has no idea what or who may be in the room, but if he is lucky he will be free to hide there. Brian walks quickly as possible and enters the room, but before he can look around to see if anyone is there. . . . .

"This must feel better than being out there with. . . Diana," Martin says with a smile. "Great hiding place."

Brian finds himself pressed against the wall and feeling foolish with Martin watching him. "Hiding, no just, ah. . ."

Martin stops him from speaking by putting a finger to his lip and with the other hand indicating Brian should stay where he is. Then he steps out of the room holding his device in his hand, "Diana! I hope you got the information I sent."

"Yes, at least someone knows their job." Diana appears to be looking about, "Did you see Brian? I was sure I saw him when I was coming down the hall."

He looks at the device and then looks about, "Brian? No, if I see him do you want me to tell him you're looking for him?"

Diana frowns, "No. I just thought. Never mind." She then continues down the hall snarling at those who are attending her.

Martin returns to the room smiling and shaking his head, "You are not the first you know."

"Not the first sir?"

"I believe that you are one of Diana's lovers or rather wishing you weren't one." Martin says still smiling. "You began by thinking she was the love of your life and later all you want to do is get as far away from her as possible."

"No, sir."

Martin levels his stare at him, "Let me call her back for you then. She certainly is looking for you."

Brian swallows hard and looks toward door, the last thing he wants is Diana anywhere near him. He sighs, "You aren't going to tell her I was. . .ah, hiding from her. I mean, just being. . .ah, I. . ."

Martin holds a hand up so that Brian stops trying to find an excuse for his behavior, "No, I won't say anything." Then he looks to the door and back to the Youth Leader, "I wish you luck in your wish to redraw from her attention. It may take awhile, but she will get bored." He snorts, "She does get bored. Just be careful, there are two young men who tried to escape and they have moved on to what you Whipelli call the next path."

"Two?"

"Uhmmm," Martin cocks his head and gives him a smile. "Then you knew of one losing his life, but not the second. I would give you advice, but truthfully when it comes to Diana I have none."

Brian rubs his lips and chin, not sure what to do next, he looks back to the door and then back to Martin. "Thank you, I better go."

"One more thing, I have listened to your speeches," Martin seems to be sizing up the Youth Leader. "You have been mindful that words and passion are more dangerous than weapons. However, you seem to using them as though they are your weapons. I have heard that you and another named Alfred from the Berlin ship are both asking to give speeches. The two of you are quite dedicated," He crosses his arms for a moment, "Truly your dedication to the Regime is without question." With a nod of his head, "Have a good day and good luck with hiding today and still carry out your duties. Today promises to be a very busy day."

Brian simply stares blankly back at Martin, "Thank you." He nods and begins to walk out the door and suddenly turns. "Again, thank you sir."

Walking down the hall he continues to see if Diana is about, finally he decides it will do him no good to stay inside. Diana will not go out back and right now that appears to be the safest place to hide out until he needs to return to Steven or is called back to fulfill an assignment. He watches the troopers as they check people walking about. Some of the troopers have those gold helmets now and from what he is hearing they hate them as much as he hates the stiff gold trimming on his collar and arm band on his jacket.

He walks past two men dressed in blue hospital clothing, he has no idea if they are nurses, doctors or some other medical staff. They turn their heads away from, this makes him uncomfortable as it means they have some fear. He doesn't want people fearful of him, it makes it harder to read them and fear brings on repercussions. As he passes them he catches site of Gary who has a mouse in his hand that he has taken from a large orange garbage container. He has a feeling that Gary intends to eat the mouse and as quickly as he can without making to much of a scene of it he tries to reach Gary before he does so. Unfortunately, there are to many walking about and the quicker he walks the more turn their heads towards him, however he does not think they see Gary who now is swallowing the mouse. When he reaches Gary he violently grabs him by the arm, "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Then he sees an old man drinking from a bottle of which he assumes is alcohol, this is likely what the veteran does with the money he gives him, the veteran is forever drunk. This older man has the same look and smell as the veteran.

Gary smiles, "Mousie."

The drunk is trying to look up at them and Brian is pretty sure that walking away is not on the humans list of things he can do right now. He turns his head and sees what appears to be two nurses coming out of the medical building. It does not appear that they have seen anything, but Gary is completely done in by the haze. He pushes him back a bit and glares at him, "Humans must never see us eat, never."

His heart is racing, he takes out his device to call for security to come and take the old man, but just as he is ready to do it, he sees the veteran he gives money to in the old man's face. Brian finds himself shivering, he can't do it. He looks about, no one has seen anything and the old man is completely drunk. He walks over to the old man and glares at him, "I guess you saw him eating garbage out of there?" Brian points to the orange container.

The old man's head comes up with a snap like someone poked him with a stick, "Mowse?!"

Brian looks in the orange container until he finds what looks like some sort of wrapper with food in it and pulls it out. "Like this?" If he can't get the drunk to have his memory altered even the slightest he will not have to call and have him removed. He glares at the old man, otherwise he will have to as protecting the movement is first and foremost for him. Then he turns and glares at Gary, he may have been the one who got him to Beautiful Smoke, but today the favor has been paid back. This is also the second time he has confronted Gary, recently it was for threatening those at Beautiful Smoke. Gary has gone from being helpful and needed to being a risk to the movement.

The old man shakes his head no and appears to have a bit more focus as he snarls at Brian. "A mouse, mouse."

Brian holds up the white wrapper that he has tried to manipulate into a mouse shape and bending a bit towards the old man he shows the wrapper and the man looks at it as he pulls back the paper a bit.

The old man looks at it with a confused look and with a hiccup asks, "Is that mowse?"

"Does it look like a mouse?" Brian glares at Gary for a second and then points to him. "That idiot has a thing for garbage food. Please excuse his behavior, I know it must be offensive."

The old man shakes his head slowly and takes a sip from his bottle, "Loookeeed moose like." He takes another drink from the bottle and Brian drops the wrapper with the very disgusting rotting smell at his feet. The old man touches it and wrinkles his nose, "Stinks." Then he takes a deep sigh. "No, not eat mouse." The man looks at the wrapper and puts a finger to his nose, "He shouldn't eat. . . that." Then he goes back to drinking from his bottle and they become apparently oblivious to him.

"Ah, thanks." Gary says with a very glazed look. Brian grabs his arm and pulls him away from the old man.

"I am going to get you taken to the ship and report you as ill, somehow we'll get you there so you don't get into trouble. If you tell anyone what happened today you may stop breathing, Diana is not in a good mood today." Brian gives him an angry glare, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, got it," Gary giggles and then stops as the name Diana finally resonates within him. He looks a bit nauseous, "Uhmmm, Diana. I am sick, I should go."

"My favor to you has now been paid back!" He shoves Gary back and then again. "Life is rough and I understand wanting to hide from everything that is happening, but you can't."

"I am sorry. . .I will be more careful." Gary says quietly as he looks down at his feet.

"You better, because I won't always be there to help you." For the first time he would really like to hit someone, but anger won't help the situation. Control, manipulation and dedication are the only tools he has at this moment. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. When Brian looks up he can see Aloohula and Arai, he waves them over. When they come up he explains what Gary has done and can one of them get him back to the ship quietly and see if they can manipulate the situation. Arai nods and says that he can, he then escorts Gary away to a small shuttle where a few troopers are standing in line to go back to the ship. Brian sends a message to the ship and will speak to Daniel and alert him he will need another Youth Corp member to assist him.

Aloohula looks at Brian giving him an unhappy look, "Never let him find out about us. He could turn out to be very dangerous to our cause." Brian nods in agreement and they both watch Arai walking Gary away to the shuttle where now the troopers are beginning to enter.

"He used to be this amazing smuggler, if not for him we would not have Beautiful Smoke. Hell, we wouldn't have. . .you know." Brian knows that the trooper knows he is speaking of Doing Our Own Thing. "He's not stupid, anyone brought here is not stupid. What happened to him?"

"You know what happened to him, hard for him to deal with the day." Aloohula doesn't have to say. They both know that the Regime and its control over them has become ever tighter. "Just remember we are supposed to do as commanded." He then nods over to the old man in the distance. "Something happened over there, does it need further care."

"No, to many around and besides I think I took care of it. I will tell you tonight or later today when we don't have watchers so to speak." He turns his head to a group of humans who are watching them as they begin to walk back to the building.

"Arai and I were sent to look for you, Steven has an assignment for you. Your device has the room and who we are to take back to the ship. I am afraid that you are likely getting used to this kind of assigned task, we certainly have done several in these last few weeks. Figure you did not hear your device go off with all the happy time you were spending with Gary and his friend. Not sure if I care about the story now that I have gotten to know Gary it is likely something stupid he did." From there Aloohula gives the details of the assignment Steven has for them.

XxxxX

Brian stands stiffly with his arms behind his back, supposedly the human will be here shortly. There is nothing to prepare for, just take the individual in his visual. He has no idea why this individual is to be brought up to the ship, but one thing is certain the human will undergo conversion. This makes him uncomfortable as Diana takes great pleasure in watching the process, better when she can do it herself. However, it is a process that takes time and with her multiple projects she generally does not have the time anymore. His hope is that she is too busy and someone else will be directed to do the procedure or begin preparations and she will not come to check on the progress until after he has made his delivery and left. So far he has been lucky with the humans he has brought up to the ship, she has been either too busy to attend or delighted with the conversion to be done on a particular human to speak to him.

The door opens and an older gentleman begins to enter, Brian levels his gaze to the man, "I've been waiting for you." Two troopers come up behind Dr. Walker and Aloohula then enters the room, "Please, we will be escorting you to the shuttle. Would you like to do this quietly or we can have you take a nap. Which do you prefer?" He walks towards the man who gives him and then the troopers a defiant stare.

"No. . ." He looks again to the three of them and stands stiffly awaiting them to take him away. "I am fine doing as requested, I knew this day was coming." There is no fear in his eyes as he shrugs and turns to walk out the door between the two troopers.

They sit in the shuttle while the troopers weapons remain aimed at the doctor until they arrive to the ship. The doctor never says anything, he asks for nothing. The quiet seems odd as he has regrettably as of late been bringing people up to the ship for what he knows is the conversion procedure. Until today they always begged for help in some way. This always reminds him of Robin and never helping her and making promises he knew he could not keep. Today, you would think it would be better with the human not talking or crying, but it bothers him for some reason. This human is so willing to face the unknown. Something else though keeps nagging at him and it comes to him as they enter the elevator for the conversion chamber. What was it like when his own father was arrested, tortured and executed. All he can really do is remind himself that he must do as commanded no matter the command.

When they exit the elevator there is Jason, "All right then." Two troopers come up and Dr. Walker is placed in between the four troopers, Jason and Brian walk behind them.

"I didn't think that you were doing this kind of thing," Brian says very quietly to Jason. "I thought you did ancient stuff."

"The Big D; Diana is angry with me so this is my punishment." Jason shrugs, "Anyway I do the preparations and that is all. I haven't the knowledge or desire to learn and she prefers doing as much as she can. Lately she doesn't have the time for much."

"Totally understand and I like that, Big D thing." Suddenly there is that strange knocking he gets when he is being summoned to the dream world. "Are you okay with me leaving, I want to go to my room for a few minutes."

"No, problem." Then Jason says with a frown, "If I were you.." he points down the hall, "Run. . . run now."

Aloohula walks up to them and stands at attention, saying nothing.

He gives a nod to Jason and Aloohula before leaving he turns to them, "Do you remember a couple nights ago Kelly played that song for us?"

Jason looks at Aloohula and back to Brian, "Which one? You two love music. Oh, and Alex."

"Another One Bites the Dust."

"What about it?" Aloohula asks and then returns to standing at attention.

"Sick thought," Brian says as he frowns. "The song says another one gone and another bites the dust." Then he looks to the door to where the conversion work is done, "Something about bullets to the sound of the beat. How long before we, I mean another bites the dust?"

Aloohula's stance looses some of its stiffness as he shakes his head, "Been thinking about your father again."

Brian just nods his head.

Jason and Aloohula look at another and then the trooper sneers, "We won't be biting the dust."

"I agree, another one bites the dust will be each time we progress in our movement." He grins, "We are doing our own thing and not the Regime's."

They stand there for a moment and then Jason points down the hall again and says with a smile. "Run, now!"


	3. 03 Willie Downstairs Family

Chapter 03  
Willie  
Downstairs Family

"William," a young and very excited voice calls down from a platform through the sound of sprinklers.

Anthony is leaning over Carl's shoulder and before long Cathy has climbed down from the platform and is standing with them. "William, we didn't expect you. I know your schedule and you don't come for two more days," Anthony says with a happy tone.

Carl is giving Willie a questioning glance when he asks, "Is all okay?"

Cathy appears sad, "Are you not coming back. I had a dream you said good-bye and years and years go by until we see you again and I am all grownup."

Willie is careful as he speaks he doesn't want them get too excited and then not be able to do what they may expect to happen later. "I had some extra time today, I wish I could say that it will happen again. Just a one time thing." He smiles, "But I hope it is okay to come randomly." However, he hopes that he can come quite often.

There is a sound of hurried footsteps and Deanna runs up and repeats what Anthony has said with a large smile. "William, I didn't expect to see you today. I know your schedule and you don't come for two more days." She then holds up two fingers.

Willie smiles this is like a very large family to him and if he really hopes he can come more often. The Downstairs Kids are like his children and Brian, Jason, Aloohula and the others are like his messed up little brothers. He loves it and feels very lucky, most of the crew he knows do not have this kind of family bonding and are resentful of their superiors. Most even though they are here to salvage their world just want to go home or at least have confirmation that they will be returning home soon and bringing the water to their dying planet. "I am just very happy to be here and do whatever you would like to do for awhile." He shrugs, "At least until I have to leave for my shift. I believe that Becky is coming down today and this evening Jason."

Deanna smiles and looks up at Willie, "I think think that they are going to come down together." Suddenly the kids giggle and whisper to each other. With a giggle she says, "We know their secret, they like each other. They like each other a lot."

With that both Anthony and Cathy are kissing the back of their hands and Carl is covering his mouth for a moment and then sticks out his forked tongue and waves it around as though he is intertwining his tongue with another. Then all of the kids giggle again.

Willie had no idea that Jason had a girlfriend as there are very few girls Jason's age. Then he smiles as he remembers his first kiss with Taor. She had been very shy for their first few dates and he had wanted to kiss her, but her shyness kept him from doing so. Then suddenly she was the one that leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and then looked away embarrassed. He moved as close as he could and wrapped his arms around her and when she turned they had a long and he felt a very loving kiss. It was a good memory and then it brings him thoughts of Harmony Moore whom he fondly calls Harmy. Would she ever kiss someone like himself, he doubts it. He must agree with his superiors, humans appear to not be accepting of differences and now with what is happening with his people beginning to take control, no she would never really accept him.

Then Gerald comes running up with a large smile. Gerald is child that is becoming a rarity as he is half Dahax and half Depol. One day like the Whipelli and Ibrea there will be no interbreeding of any of their species on their home planet. He also found out that Gerald is not the required age of between twelve and seventeen for the Downstairs Kids, the child is only ten. He is also a very gifted fighter, even at the age of ten he does some amazing fighting positions. When Gerald does his fighting moves it is like a dancer moving to the music in his head. He has been moved recently from one of the other ships. Willie has no idea why Gerald was moved to this ship, but although he can do the fighting and moves like a dancer he is a sweet kid who seems to have a gentle spirit.

Gerald swallows hard and licks his lips, he is most certainly excited, "Guess who is here?" He receives blank stares from everyone including Willie. "Brian is here! Not bad Brian. I heard our teacher say, permission to enter Brian. Lets go see Brian."

"We'll be right back," Anthony nods and runs off with the others to greet Brian.

Willie is smiling, he truly enjoys his time here. Children want to be kids and not devoted crew to the Regime. They want to play, learn and be loved, not like himself; someone who is just trying to get through the day until he can finally go home again. He winces, if only Harmy was one of his people so they could go home together. What if he was human he could stay here. No, he wants to be himself again. If only he could be his true self, the true self that Harmy would hate. Sadness comes over him for a moment. Then he hears the children laughing on their way to the entry and he finds himself smiling at the way they enjoy whatever happiness is given to them.

Cathy is suddenly back and is very upset. "Not Brian," she says frowning.

The others have arrived after Cathy and seem upset as well. Anthony looks and sounds angry, "Not bad Brian, but not Brian. He says he is Brian, but he isn't."

Carl is shaking his head, "Too many Brian's!"

This has him wondering himself who this Brian is. Without meaning to his tone has a grim note to it as he holds a hand up indicating they should not follow. "I will check it out, stay here." It bothers him a great deal that the adults assigned to take care of the children are almost always in the training room and there is no one that is outside to ensure that nothing bad happens to the children. Then again, since the Under Twenty-one crew as the kids call them and are now coming down to do their own thing; once again as the children say. The ranking officers in charge of the Downstairs Kids act as though they no longer have to do that much. Their only requirement now is the children's training and tutelage.

A crew member that is maybe his age or a little older walks up to him with a small drone carrying tools and other small equipment on it follows behind him. "Hi, my name is Brian." He says with a slight smile, "I have come to fix the equipment collecting water from fog. Those kids seemed excited to see me at first and then I thought they were going to have mini heart attacks. Are they okay?"

"They are not used to you and your name is Brian." Willie realizes that sentence didn't quite come out right, but he continues. "Wasn't there another who did maintenance down here?"

The new Brian frowns for a moment, "Oh. . .that would be Greg. He has a new assignment and yes my name is Brian, as I just said." He pauses for a moment, "What's your name? Do you work down here?"

Willie smiles and extends his hand and they shake hands, "Willie. No, I come down to visit. A few Youth Corp members and some others come down here, one of Diana's assistants has organized a schedule for us to visit and assist the children with projects, study and just to play or talk if they are upset over something."

Slowly, the new Brian lets his eyes sweep over the area. "Nice down here." Then he smiles, "I actually like kids. I had to leave my wife and my daughter behind. Makes me sad and happy to see kids running around looking just like themselves and not pretending to be something they are not." He touches his hand to show he means the pseudo-skin. "Yeah, having real fun outdoors..." The new Brian chuckles before continuing, "Outdoors enough. My daughter would love to play in something this nice." He takes a deep sigh, "One day it will be like this. Maybe not for my daughter, but maybe my grandchild. Sure miss them."

He smiles back at the new Brian and imagines his son running about enjoying himself. Then he winces for even though it has been over a year the memory of his wife and children's deaths come back to him again. His wife Taor had meant everything to him, they had a beautiful son. BjoBak was three when he died. He and his wife had been given permission to have a second child due his leaving on this special project. His daughter was just a few weeks old when he lost her, her name was Bofael. Had he not gone out with his friends to celebrate the birth of his daughter, just maybe they would all be alive today. To this day the last message between him and his wife will never be forgotten. When he told her he was running a little late as he wanted to spend just a little more time with his friends, but he would be there soon. Taor messaged back, 'then see you when you have time for us'. When he arrived at her parents home her mother screamed at him and started hitting him as she blamed him for their deaths. There really is nothing more he can say about this, it is so hard to let go of the guilt.

"I miss my family as well." Willie moves his attention back to the crew member, "You are doing the work on the water collector you said. How is that going?"

"Not too bad, drones do the repair work outside of the ship. Looks like one of the collectors is not gathering as much water from the fog as the others." The new Brian points up, "How is that platform project going or do you know? I heard from my supervisor that the children and some others were given permission to grow some special plants for medical reasons. He said to check it out, not sure what I am supposed to be checking."

"As far as I know all is going well. Wish I could let you know, but they really haven't spoken to me about it." Willie says with a smile. "Some really smart kids down here and the ones doing the project would be the ones to ask. "

New Brian smiles back. "I agree, I had a briefing yesterday about them. They do sound super smart, I suspect they have special plans for them." He then points down, "So do you work down there? Like in one of the processing plants or such."

Willie gives a tight smile, almost a wolfish grin as he thinks of Harmy. His visits with her are what he treasures most in his day, he looks about the room watching the children play. The visits with the children are a way to hold good memories of the past close and make new beginnings. His visits with Harmy are a way to move forward. "Yes, I do. Nothing major, but I do work there."

"Do you know any of the humans down there. I have done some jobs, but really don't know any. I make the repairs and return to the ship right after."

"Yes, I have met a few and I believe I am friends with some." What Willie doesn't say as he smiles is that he has a very close friend in Harmy and that those feelings are growing.

There is a note of regret in new Brian's voice, "I want to help my people. . ." Then he stops and waves his hand. "Ever fear that they will see your true skin. Gotta be worrisome."

Willie nods, "Used to make me nervous. Not now, the skin covering has been improved in the last five months. Someone has to truly cut it open now. Best of all no bleaching and dying under the eyes as that covering has improved, hope they make the same improvement on the eyelids soon. Anyway things have been fine."

"Worried I guess, been asking other crew members who go down advice. Jacob works in section ten of the water processing plant and he said you are to never give any information about ourselves to humans." New Brian winces, "What if they see something though, like something happens to an eye covering, I mean contact or a deep cut? Guess I am nervous, I really don't want to have a permanent shift down there and mess up everything."

All Willie can do is nod, "I understand, just cover as best you can and seek assistance immediately. Hide the issue and say nothing." As for being quiet about their people, he has had numerous reminders that even if caught you say nothing that gives away your people. Never tell them that there are four species on the home planet and three of them on the ship. They can never know that only one can eat like the humans and the other two do not. Never tell them the history of their planet and never tell of health issues and plagues. Over and over, they have been told this. This has come from three different supervisors and also Steven in Security and Martin working under Diana at different times. Steven was likely the best at explaining it all to him. He explained that you may trust the human you confide in and they may have every intention of keeping this information, but it could be given to the wrong individuals either on purpose or accident and be used against them. A scientist may capture one or more of their people to try and duplicate a bacteria to begin a plague against their people. This illness could be one that may not happen until the ships went home and infected their whole planet wiping out their entire population. Martin also had said something similar that it was better to never say anything if you loved your friends and family at home and the supervisors repeated both Steven and Martin's thoughts.

Willie will never do anything to harm his people and can't see how he would ever have to face this issue or least he sure hopes not. He decides to speak in Depol, "It will be okay Brian. Just remember the training and lectures we have had since training began at home. Have they scheduled you for further training? If so they will go over all of this again as it is very important and especially that we never give away our history and the information on the four different people on our planet and so much more. I promise you it is everything that you have already been trained to do. Humans you will find are not horrible as we have been told. Most are warm and compassionate as any of our own people. Many want to be our friends, but there are those that hate us and have from the beginning. I have run into this more than once with the humans I work with. Still there have been those that were uncertain of us that now seem to accept us."

"Even though things are getting out about what we are doing to their people. I am just a maintenance guy, but I know some of the stuff." The new Brian looks around and also speaks in Depol, "You know eating. . ." He can't seem to finish.

He can feel a chill at the back of his neck as he knows new Brian means eating humans. Willie doesn't know everything, but what he does know would likely make Harmy turn against him. Taking humans and storing them away to be slaves or ground soldiers and now humans are being served as food. He is glad that he has never eaten meat. The chill races down his spine, this makes him sick. He cares so much about Harmy, what can he do to keep her safe and help his people. His voice takes on a gravely tone, "I can't say what they know or don't know. Just try and do your best and stay friendly. You may make friends, but just don't tell them of our differences no matter how close you become. As for food, I have never eaten meat. Just try to do the best you can and then one day we will go home again and you will return to your family."

"Thank you, most have said what you said. I better get to work. You have a great day and one day we will both be holding our family close to us again." New Brian turns and walks away to do his work.

For a long moment Willie watches him walk away. A sadness has overwhelmed him, he will never see his wife or his children. The only family he has is the Downstairs Kids, Brian and his peculiar group of friends. Sometimes during the day he feels like he can't go on, but then he remembers his Downstairs Family. This family depends on him in a way and feeling needed is something everyone needs. He turns and waves at Anthony and with a deep happy sigh he turns and walks back to this wonderful family. Yep, his family. Once he reaches the children he gives them a smile and they walk off together to play, talk or work on a project with what time he has for them before he must leave for his shift.

Willie looks around with a large smile, his Downstairs Family. Love is family. Life without family is empty.


	4. 04 Brian chapter

Chapter 04  
Brian

XX

Entering his room he takes a deep breath and simply decides to lay down. It is not long and he enters the dream world and finds Gailey staring at him.

"Brian, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, a few minutes. I am still on duty."

"No one has been able to get the code that will give the daily pass code that only John, Diana and the Leader have. I have been notified that even Secoery has been working on this with the best programmers on Avena. You are going to. . .No, must get the code from Diana. We can't leave if we don't have the pass code, we must turn the programs off that will allow them to blowup the ships when we leave. This will also guide us to the other programs that we will need when we leave or to modify so that we can evacuate the ships in some deceptive emergency. That security pass code is desperately needed."

Brian looks down at the waving grass at his feet and continues to do so as he speaks, "I can't. I can't. Diana, I thought I loved her. I did something so deplorable, so wrong and I can't undo it. I did it because I loved Diana. Then I became some willing sex toy for her. I can barely look at her, in order to get it I am going to have to go back to her bed. No, we will find another way."

"You have always been the one so willing to sacrifice. You have been the one willing to make decisions that no one else wanted or could make. You can, I know you can get this code. We need it and unless you know someone else." Gailey pauses for a moment, "Maybe I can help in some way, I will try to assist if I can."

"How?"

"Let me think about it," Gailey says with a shrug, "I want to help, I really do. Please try, right now you are all we have."

Brian runs through the thoughts he has had on this, but again he knows they would fail. Surely someone else could do this, but who in their movement has already made that inroad to Diana. He has told himself he would make no more promises he can't keep, he has promised everyone that leaving is best, not resist; just leave. Leave the Regime behind and hope that those in Avena do not plan to use them as the Regime has. He looks down and when he looks up he snarls. "All right! All right! I will do it."

Gailey lays a hand on Brian's shoulder, "I know you can." He smiles and is nodding his head. "You must know, you have earned being the leader of this venture. You can find a way to do things just by taking in every one's ideas and then looking outside of those ideas and creating a way to do something that no one else thought of. You were meant to lead."

"You are the leader Gailey and those on Avena chose you as well. You were there at the beginning when we were trying to understand this secret way of communicating with each other." He also does not want to be the one that everyone counts on to make the tough decisions, as of late these decisions seem to be piling on top of one another. If there is someone really good at making mistakes even when he thinks he is doing something for the best, it is himself. One thing he does understand is that he is not ready, but is quite happy to serve the movement as he has been doing. He likes being able to tell everyone what he thinks and not having to be responsible. "You were selected and I am proud to do as needed."

Gailey begins to laugh and waving his hands about, "Lately I haven't been leading this at all. For the last four months at least, myself and everyone that comes to the Dream World know you have been guiding the movement and even naming it." He chuckles for a moment. "Well, everyone knows, but you apparently. Do you not know what you have been doing? You can be a know-it-all, but you are the one most willing to sacrifice and will do what needs to be done. You are very good at manipulating as well and doing it for what is best to get the work done. You work hard, take the responsibility."

"I am doing no more than anyone else."

"We that meet in our Dream World agree, you are ready to take on this responsibility. There are things to remember. First, you do think you know everything better than everyone else. Don't be angry, it is just you. This is great, but you know only so much. You must embrace the fact that others will know better or are more familiar with the topic in need of a decision. You must listen to them and then make your decision based on the information they give you."

"I will do my best, I have been learning to lean on others and not plunge ahead," He says quietly.

Gailey smiles, "Continue to do so. Second you care about those in the movement and they don't have to be our people, they can be humans as well. Yes, we have been through the facial training to know that they are a human, but blur it so we don't see an alien. You though are exceptional at doing this. Keep this outlook going as seeing everyone the same is sincere and people know that. This will be good when you are making decisions that affect not only our three peoples on the ships, but now the humans who are assisting us. Four different people that have their own way of looking at things and want to protect their people, again that is four different people. You are good at seeing everyone as one, but you must remember that the majority will be the one to please. However, you must find a way to let the others know that this benefits them as well or find a way that will."

"I think that we are all good at blurred facial recognition and it is the Regime that we have to thank for that little gift. How do we get the majority to agree and yet ensure that all have the opportunity to at least try for what they see as the right thing to do. The more that join our movement are going to not only express their views, they are going to want to see things happen the way they believe. How do we tell a Dahax trooper that his voice is less than someone else. One of the things that we are finding is that everyone wants a voice to how they live their own lives. I believe that all should have the ability to seek and gain what anyone would have the chance to work for." Brian takes a long sigh, "I find this all confusing, this was so much easier on our communes. Equal food, equal water and someone who will be representing a certain group so that everyone has a chance to decide their fate."

"I enjoyed our communal lifestyle, equality simply was. Unfortunately, we will likely not see this again as there are not just the Whipelli on Avena." Gailey gives his own long sigh, "The Depol are the ranking personnel on Avena. Yes, we Whipelli are the majority of the population, so this leaves the Ibera and Dahax at the mercy of decisions made without true consideration for what they need. So be thankful that your leadership will end when we reach Avena. There will be a lot of us trying to understand our place in this new world."

"I will be happy to simply be there and hopefully make it a new world for all of us. My only hope after we reach Avena is that they do not try and use us as the Regime has done our entire lives." This is a concern they all have, that they are leaving a Regime to find they are simply expected to support a new regime that will be as bad as the one they are leaving. A fear that they will not get the chance to think for themselves, but will have their very lives dictated on how they will live by a regime.

"I have faith, that we are doing the right thing." Gailey shrugs and then smiles, "This is true, the Regime has and is training us to; as you say, simply leave." Both Gailey and Brian smile at the thought of how much training the Regime has done to get them where they need to be for their own movement. "Last point, yes you are so willing to make those very tough decisions and I know how hard it can be. Stress is part of the job, when you can try and relax, take time for yourself. I will still be here for you as well, this I am sure is not just the Dream World, we will all be there to support you during this difficult time. Also, I will still work as the go-between with those on Avena, which means I have a full plate as the humans say. You can understand now why I can't be responsible for everything. It is getting to be to much."

"I understand," Brian says quietly.

"So I guess the thought is get used to the new life, but then again you have already been living it." Gailey smiles for a moment and then sighs, "The others will give their thoughts on your taking charge of the movement as time goes on and what they would like to see as the next project to advance our movement."

"I hope, I do not disappoint and I did bring this on myself. I wanted so much to express my opinion and be heard, that I may have overdone the things I have said. If so, forgive me."

Gailey shakes his head and there is a passionate tone to his voice, "I was a temporary leader and now that we have taken charge of this it is now our movement. We will be the ones who define who are leaders are and what will be done to take those two ships, not those on Avena." He shrugs and gives Brian a solemn look. "Sorry, if that was a bit over the top as they say. I just want us to be the ones in charge of our lives."

"As do I, I want me to be in charge of me. We keep saying that a lot." Then Brian speaks his jaw set stiffly. "I understand supporting a new government though, but I want to agree with their agenda. I hope that is possible."

"We keep saying as we are tired of every moment of our lives being told what we will do, it is making us into very unhappy people." Gailey looks solemn, "We all really want to believe in Avena and therefore must support them."

Thoughts on how he will now setup the movement are coming to him. There are too many ships and the growing number of those who have joined the movement will make it impossible for just one to be the leader. This is where Gailey may have found how overwhelming the job could and did become, nor did he ask for this role. He didn't ask for the responsibility either, but when he thinks about it maybe he did. He has ideas on how to continue on, some changes need to happen. However, he cannot lose Gailey. Brian levels a gaze at him, "You must agree though that you are still one of our leaders as we need you. I think that we each have something that we are best suited for; mine is coming up with ideas and I do well at organizing things. So, promise you remain one of our leaders, this is our movement and not those on Avena. We will now decide how we organize this movement, we will now have things our way. This movement is complicated, plus keeping it secret and going through the process of selecting new members is overwhelming in itself. We can't have just one person taking over everything for that is likely impossible, it will cause problems just in itself. Another thought is that if something happens to one our leaders, than another can take their place far more quickly. So we will choose certain individuals to lead those areas, mine will be organizing as I have been doing, but now officially. I will take the ideas of each leader and then we together will choose the correct path, but each leader will be directed towards working on one goal in this very complicated plan that we have. Sounds a bit like a government, but it is just a movement, our movement to just leave the Regime."

"I promise and you are right about each having a niche that they should concentrate on completing. Would you agree that Brighton should be our leader on getting the ships from here to Avena. Our superiors are training him anyway to be there if needed in case of some tragic event. I am not sure what that tragic event would be though. Still they are training him." Gailey smiles at the thought.

Brian laughs. "Yes, I agree Brighton is the best choice. Find out if everyone agrees. I promise you Brighton already thinks he is commanding one of the ships to Avena and likely is just waiting to be asked to be the commander of our actual journey. We already discussed early on about him being in charge of one of the ships. Ahhh. . .sort of supreme commander will make his day." He gives Gailey a large smile. "I also, know that he will be happy to step down when the goal has been met."

"Now it is official, we agree that we will have leaders in certain areas. This means that more meetings will need to happen so that concessions can be made when needed or discussions on how to proceed." Gailey reaches out and takes Brian's hand and gives it a shake "You are going to be the organizer, like it or not as you have accepted. I will remain the go-between and will work with those on Avena." He gives Brian a smile, "They will not know for awhile that I am not leading. This will keep us doing things our way without them interceding and trying to redirect us. We in the Dream World have all wanted you as our own leader, but this will work as well. I believe most of our Dream World people will accept the roles, but some may have to have you or I give them a stronger talking too. From there the projects that they will need to work on and who else will need to take leading positions on projects."

"I don't think we can make this anymore complicated, but it will work." Brian says with a shake of his head and a brief smile.

"This is making my head spin." Gailey is shaking his head and blows a long breath of air through his lips. "Both of us will need to reach out to the others and have Brighton officially named as leader in guiding the ships to Avena, as I agree he is the right choice." Gailey loses his smile, "This leads me to ask, maybe you should have an accident and die after you get the code from Diana. We can cover it up by leaving enough of your DNA to make them think you were killed. A few of us have discussed this when we thought we were making you leader of our movement, but as the organizer you still may find it easier to work away from the ship. Not being directly in the path of ranking officers or those that are not in our movement will keep not only you safe, but all of us. Organizing is not going to be a simple job, what little I have done has been very difficult. Plus, you will need to make stiff decisions. Those in your safe zone, do you think they would hide you until we can find an appropriate place for you to work from?"

Brian still feels conflicted on taking a leading role in the movement, but he certainly has put himself in the path repeatedly. He has made so many foolish mistakes in the past that he is afraid that he will put the movement in jeopardy. Now that he has agreed, he must move forward, but he is not leaving the ship. Brian takes a deep sigh, "I would be a traitor to our movement if I was to have this so called accident and live safely in the safe zone we have setup while you risk your lives."

"Please think about it. I still will be the one working with those on Avena, but everyone looks to you on the ships and you need to be available." Gailey shakes his head, "We are now doing this for us, we do not need the Regime or those in charge on Avena to dictate our lives. We decide, it is our lives now and not theirs." Gailey then gives him an intense stare, "You are also the only one we believe that can get the code. Several have tried with John, but that is not going to happen. You have that relationship with Diana. Once you get it, we need you to be safe. It may be wise to not share the code immediately and it will be good if you are away from the ship."

"I will think about it, but the answer will still be no." Brian shows his teeth as he grimaces. "I will try for the code, but she is. . .she is someone who is not, shall we say sane."

"What do you think you will have to do to gain her trust?" Gailey says with a worried look.

"Stand in her path when she is looking to have sex," He says with shrug. "Not happy about it, but if we are to succeed in Doing Our Own Thing we all know that we will need the code so not to be blown up."

"I am sorry that you have to do this and I will try to find a way to assist if I can. It may now be the only way, this is a very guarded code. You have some very good people on that ship and I know they will assist you as best they can."

Brian tells him about the new nickname of DO which Beautiful People came up with and again they laugh. They talk for a few more minutes about how to proceed and then go their separate ways. His eyes snap open and all he can think of is how can he possibly do this and how did he possibly become the leader in Gailey's mind or any of the others. He likes giving his opinion and throwing in his ideas, but not being responsible for everything. All his past mistakes hang over him and it is hard to let them go, so he is happy that Gailey is on-board to have different leads for each needed project. However, others may be better suited than some of the Dream World people and not all of the leads should be Whipelli. It will be interesting to see how this all plays out. In his mind Gailey is still very much their leader or will become the person he leans on for the best advice. His device goes off and he is ordered to go back to the hospital, he has yet another assignment from Steven, one that will include Daniel. Thankfully, Daniel is becoming very good at his assigned tasks. Having the human do more frees him up for Doing Our Own Thing.

It takes little time to reach the Visitor Friends headquarters and he is immediately greeted by Daniel. He is finding that Daniel has done nothing as far as he knows to take vengeance against him due to his relationship to Robin. It has amazed him just how dedicated Daniel is to the Regime and so willing to do whatever asked, this he does without having ever gone through any bonding procedure. The word is that Daniel is extremely friendly and many of the Youth Corp and others enjoy Daniel's company. He smiles this is working out very well for him, as the ranking officers see this new working relationship as important.

"Ah. . .I can't believe it, I get to go to this meeting. To think I just got another promotion yesterday, I am actually in charge. . .Sorry, got sort of excited. . ." Daniel is grinning and very happy.

Brian's smile widens and he holds up his hand to get the excited Daniel to stop speaking. "You deserve everything you have been given."

Daniel gives Brian a shy smile, "I just feel grateful."

"Just remember with each promotion comes more work, more stress and you must keep your focus." The car arrives and the doors are opened for them and once inside they begin the short trip to the new acquired Los Angeles Security building. The conversation with Gailey has taken over his own focus until it suddenly dawns on him that Daniel smells. "You smell of herb, I guess you call it pot."

"Ah. . .shh," Daniel giggles. "Please don't tell, just smoked a joint. Just a little. . ."

Brian leans over a bit and speaks very quietly, "I am sure you wouldn't do anything to ruin your new career." Then he sits back up and smiles slightly, "Just remember eyes will be on you always. The more you move up in the ranks, the more people will watch you. They will watch to see what mistakes you make and how they can take your position or if you are suitable to move up in the ranks again. You do understand, do you not?"

"Absolutely, I will be more careful. After this only when I am home." Daniel gives Brian a sheepish smile, "Sorry. This hasn't ruined your trust in me has it?"

He glances out the window for a moment. "No, of course not. Your work is exceptional." Trust has lately became the most important word to him. Trust that he has ruined, trust that he is gaining and trust that he can lose in others. Trust, may he stop making really stupid decisions; especially now that he has taken one of the lead positions in Doing Our Own Thing.

"I sure have been enjoying my new car and all of the perks that come with the job. I sure like being driven about in a limo. I am being treated as the important person that I have become. I promise, I won't mess anything up."

No one can say that Daniel has not been impressive at the work he has done and he has no doubt he will perform well in his new position. Even Gary who was assigned to do some of the very same tasks as Daniel failed to come close to Daniel's work. Also, Gary went through training since he was sixteen preparing for the work he is doing for this mission, whereas Daniel is learning as he takes on each new task and is willing to do anything to obtain his goal. Yes, the human was a good choice and has and will serve as the Regime dictates and this will ensure that his own dedication will not be questioned. This brings him back to what he must do to get the codes from Diana. His father sacrificed his life and he can do the same for those in Doing Our Own Thing.

Daniel begins to chuckle quietly which has him giving the human a questioning look. "Should have seen me with those gonna be doctors today."

Brian is not sure what to make of this statement, "I don't understand."

"Let's just say my boots are clean and I have the respect of the troopers today."

"You didn't hurt anyone did you?" He suddenly has a bad feeling about this boot statement.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Those wanna-be doc's, they showed me the respect I deserved. They thought they could belittle me and the troopers, now they understand how things are. All is good, you would be proud of me for getting them to do as asked. It was a bit of a tease, but it shows them to respect us at that hospital and I know the troopers approved." Daniel shakes his head and smiles as he turns to the window muttering. "Yep, got nice clean boots."

He still isn't sure what the clean boot statement is about, he assumes the would-be doctors were interns or students preparing for the medical field. He's not sure if he should question Daniel further on this. It is apparently done and over with and he has not heard of any issues with the human which would need immediate attention.

However, it comes to him how much Daniel smells of herb. Gary reeked of it when he had confronted him this morning and he was most certainly way into the haze when Gary decided to eat the mouse in front of the old man. He had in a way threatened Gary awhile back to leave Beautiful Smoke alone as the people there are no longer in that business. The reason he had to make that rather stern remark was Gary had demanded herb from them or the names of new suppliers. He believes Javier when he told them he no longer knows the names of current suppliers, things have changed. Besides he can't have this little herb business venture going on now that he is using Beautiful Smoke or DO as the humans like to call it. This now has him wondering where did Gary get the herb? Then he shakes his head and smiles, of course he now knows where or rather who is supplying Gary, it was Daniel who provided it for him.

Daniel really is good at what he does, this young human is everything that he could have hoped for. The human has used Gary and it is likely Gary who is doing most of the work. Daniel must be giving the herb to Gary when they are working on some project and if Gary was anything like he was today he would have been deeply under the effect of the haze. Daniel likely got him high as that is what the humans call being in the haze, after the bulk of the work was done and then he himself would finish the work. When the work was turned in Daniel could then take full credit for the project. He smiles and shakes his head again, it is certainly a different work ethic that he himself is used too, but it works for Daniel. Likely Daniel will do it again and again in order to get what he wants. After all even he believed that the bulk of all of the work was being done by the human. Then maybe he is wrong. He finds himself smirking at the thought. No, this is very well what is happening.

"What's so funny," Daniel asks with a chuckle and an inquiring look.

He gives the human a smile, "I know that you are the best choice for this job."

Daniel grins, "Thank you." He turns away from Brian and stares intently out the front window. "Hey, we are here. Wow, look at those gates. They look like blue lights running around the place."

"It is a laser fence, very dangerous so please do not touch it." Then he remembers a song that right now reminds him of Daniel. "Do you remember that song I asked you about yesterday?"

"I kinda remember you asking about one." Daniel gives him an inquiring look, "You will have to remind me."

"Do you remember the part about; 'You go back, Jack, do it again.' Then something about the wheels turning round and round. Then it repeats, 'you go back, Jack, do it again'. There is also a part about a hanging and the guy is dragged by his feet to his death, but the execution doesn't happen for some reason." He can only remember bits of this song, but Daniel is most certainly going to be the one who will go back and do it again. Daniel is not going to give up this new life he is working to keep. He will go back each time and do it again. Brian begins to hum the tune best as he remembers. "The individual in the song is very stubborn and most willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"You're funny dude. However, I do know the song." Daniel chuckles for a moment. "Actually I don't remember the band, but I will find out and let you know."

"The individual in the song will always accomplish his goal, just like you." Hopefully, he himself will be able to accomplish his goal of helping to get Doing Our Own Thing to Avena. There will be no chance to go back and do it again. This project has one chance and that is all. They may wish to leave now, but they can only leave when they are fully prepared. Brian smiles once again, "You most certainly deserved your promotion."

"Wow, thanks. Yeah, nothing gets me down and I will most certainly try and try again. Just like the song they will find that they can't kill me, I am the one who will just keep trying until I do it!" Daniel is smiling and looking pleased.

"I know you will Daniel."

They then drive through the gate where two troopers stand at attention. The building is large and impressive. Two more troopers open the car doors and he and Daniel exit the car. He watches Daniel's face, the human is completely captivated with what he is seeing.

Daniel turns about looking at the new Visitor Security building, "This is incredible! I haven't even known people who have lived in places like this."

Watching Daniels pure delight is something to see. This is someone who has easily used Gary and maybe others to move up the ranks. How far will Daniel advance in his career? "Perhaps one day you will live like this," Brian says with a smile.

"Yeah, I know I will." Daniel has the look of someone who knows exactly what he wants.

Brian can't keep the smile from his face. Daniel is going places and may be able to obtain his own personal goal far faster than himself. His own reason for advancement is that he needs to move up so that he has access to more information for the movement. Does Daniel have a reason he needs to move quickly? Is it for power only or is there something darker that he is reaching for. It matters not, this human is going to help advance his career, Daniel is a very driven to succeed for whatever his goal is. For himself he cannot allow the movement to fail. They enter the room where John is sitting at the head of a large table, he motions to Daniel where they should sit. Daniel almost seems to be glowing. Yes, the human was a good choice indeed.


	5. 05 Martin Insect Distraction

Chapter follows Final Battle

Chapter 5  
Martin  
Insect Distraction

It wasn't easy trying to get to the location and designated time that Mike Donovan wants to meet him. In fact he is not sure if he is at the correct building, he was told to go to the back of the building and someone would escort him inside. He waves his bodyguard to stand back and walks to the door, he looks around and sees no one. Just as he is ready to turn away an Asian gentleman comes out of the door waving to him to come inside. He looks around and with a deep breath hopes he is not walking into a trap.

"Follow me."

Martin pauses, looking about and listening carefully for any sound that would warn him not to enter. He hears nothing and follows the stranger into the building and into a room with a glass window that has an intricate design.

"Wait here." Then the man turns and walks away.

He stares out the window feeling uncertain what he and Mike Donovan will discuss. He knows that Mike wants his son and although he has located him he can't get him out without causing an issue. They both most certainly have their own agenda, but he can't harm the Fifth Column in order to fulfill the humans goal of getting his son back. Then he hears footsteps, he knows who it is.

"Martin!"

"Yes," He turns and looks at Mike who reflects a mixture of anger and frustration.

Mike closes the door quietly, "Where's my son?"

"He is in section thirty-four Donovan," Now comes the bad news, "We can't get to him." Martin can understand the disappointment on Mikes face and suddenly he feels for him. If he had a child and the Regime or in his case if humans had taken him, what would he do to get his child back.

The tone in Mikes voice has that glimmer of hope to it, "You got to!"

Martin knows that there is nothing he can do except perhaps supply hope to the man. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"I will get you one."

He most certainly knows that this meeting is not just about Mike's son. Yes, the human has another goal, "What else do you need?"

Mike quickly states, "Weapons, uniforms."

Martin just knew that nothing simple would be discussed, but he must keep his voice calm. "Too risky. We have our own movement; I told you that our network is spreading."

"While your spreading up there; we're dying down here." Mike states strongly as he stares hard at Martin, "We lose you lose; we need each other."

Surely this individual who in the past was involved with gathering information for news shows, must know that even on Earth, military weapons are not just allowed to travel about without documentation. "I can't get you weapons they are all accounted for."

Mike's tone has become frustrated as he spits out, "Then get us uniforms."

Martin walks up to Mike until he is standing right in front of him. He is bothered more by the need of uniforms then of the Earthers need for weapons. What could Donovan be up too. "Alright. . .look Donovan I know what your up against, but I can't jeopardize our movement." Frustration is beginning to settle on himself now. "I want to help you, but the least slip..."

Mike interrupts him, "We'll never get a better opportunity, this could change the entire complexion of the war."

He is now sure that something is coming and he isn't certain if he should support whatever Donovan and his resistance are up to. With an uncertain look and a concerned tone he asks, "Just what is it you're planning?"

Looking Martin straight in the eye he says, "Better that you don't know, not yet. For your own safety and for ours." Mike emphasis the word ours.

All Martin can do is say nothing and watch as Mike then immediately turns and walks over to the door. When he opens the door, Mike turns back to Martin and with a stern tone, "I want my son back." He then walks away closing the door after him.

He stands for a moment and then turns away leaving the building quickly. Not far away stands another Fifth Column member who has acted as his bodyguard, he asks how it went. Martin shrugs, "As expected. Let's get back to the ship."

xxx Back on the ship xxx

He hesitates for a moment as Nancy waves him to the room they normally discuss their movement, it is a room that they know is not being monitored. Here they can speak freely about important plans and steps to be taken or just have fun at the expense of the Regime with no fears of being caught. The rest of the rooms here are also monitor free, but no one can just walk into this room. She smiles, "How are you doing? You look tired Martin."

"Been a rather uncertain day. Will you be joining us?"

"For a little bit. I coordinated my day so we could have this meeting together. I may have to leave though before we finish."

"Still so much left to do before your shift ends, you have definitely been busier than usual." They both enter and Jack who has been standing sits down and they join him.

"The new skin technique under the eyes is wonderful and everyone wants to have it done. One less place to bleach and the ranking officers are having the new skin covering placed on their eyelids as well. The procedure on the eyelid though is complicated and takes time as you know." Nancy sighs and waves her hand to signify she no longer wants to talk about it.

"Which is why we made you number one in that new technique Martin. Gotta be some perks for putting up with Nancy and I." Jack smiles at Nancy.

Martin shakes his head and chuckles as he touches his eyelid, "Must admit I do like the idea of less bleaching and dying,"

Jack nods with a smile and then gives Martin an inquisitive look, "How did the human take the news about his son?"

"Not well, but he never seemed angry. He was very frustrated that I can't just hand him his son with a little magic dust." Martin says with a tired voice. "Wish that was all he wanted. He wanted weapons and something that bothers me more." He shakes his head, "They want uniforms."

"Oh, no!" Nancy looks stunned. "Are they looking to stop our resistance. Martin, I keep telling you this is all going to be about them. Our movement is to make a mark, to plant the seeds to stop the Regime, which will spread home and truly end the dictatorship."

"She's right and I understand weapons, but uniforms! They don't care about our movement," Jack is looking surprised, "This is. . ."

Martin interrupts him, "I understand. However, we need to assist them. We discussed this before," He bites his lip for a moment, "Let us say they will be like the little insect that bothers you and creates a distraction from something else happening right before you. The human resistance will be our little insects, our distraction. We will make a mark, this I promise."

"Nervous about giving them weapons and uniforms, but your right I guess. Maybe we should do what we can for them." Jack says with a shrug. "Let's think about this and get together later tonight to work on this."

"Have not seen you for a couple of days," Nancy says with a smile. "Anything a bit more entertaining to talk about. Something not so serious."

Jack laughs, "Seems all of our conversations have been so serious lately."

Martin laughs, "I do have something funny. Do you remember Brian who got a promotion and is working with Steven in Security?"

"Ah, our favorite little opportunist." Jack says with a chuckle, "Never seen anyone take advantage of every situation put in front of him, not sure it even has to be put in front of him. One day, who knows what he will be. So what's going on with him?"

He smiles, "Well I found him or as the humans call them; this punk comes in and hides in this room I was in. Literally he was hiding from Diana." Martin shakes his head chuckling. "You know why don't you."

For a moment Nancy has a concerned look on her face and then suddenly laughs. "Oh, no way! He's one her special little ones."

Jack turns his head first to Nancy and then to Martin, "What!"

"One of the little boys she tucks into her bed," Nancy then chuckles, "Then they play. If you know what I mean."

"No, way!" Jack is now laughing, "He's an idiot. I certainly thought him smarter than that. Then again, what a way to rise in the ranks." He throws his head back laughing, "Rise!" He chuckles again with both Nancy and Martin sharing a laugh with him. "You said hiding, so I guess he has come to find out that it's not worth sharing the bed with her or rising." He shakes his head, "Sorry. I just can't help myself."

"I think he could use her to rise in the ranks." Martin crosses his arms in front of himself trying not to laugh as hard as he is currently doing. He takes a deep breath, "Now he has found there is a price to it. Rising that is," He waves his arms in front of himself and takes another deep breath. "A bad joke that just won't die. Anyway, I warned him, be interesting to see if he is still breathing in a few months."

For a moment Nancy looks confused and then with a sigh she says, "He's real devoted isn't he."

"Yes, and his devotion is paying off." Martin shakes his head and his tone is now serious. "I know we have talked about this before and I thank you for not letting me bring in any of the Youth Leaders into our cause. With that last bonding they are a very scary bunch."

"Not just the Youth Leaders all of the Youth Corp." Jack says.

"Just not the Youth Corp." Nancy is shaking her head, "I had some troopers in here one day. The way they were talking about their love for the Great One, their devotion is something I can't understand. Then another time, I had a young crew member in here, I was doing that new update under the eyes. When he left, I wanted to go get coffee and there he was speaking to a Youth Leader as though they were best friends. Youth Leaders, lower crew and troopers never used to be buddies, they were always separate. It is good that they are tearing down those boundaries to become friends, but it is like they have their own cause to support." She shakes her head, "They watched me pass by and then I could hear them talking about their devotion to the Great One. Creeps me out, our cause is to bring down the Regime and theirs is to bring complete devotion to Our Great Leader. Frightening just how devoted they are to something that is dictating every moment of their life."

"Martin, Nancy have you noticed that they all seem like they are all about the same age. They are some of the youngest on the ships." Jack is turning to each of them as he speaks. "I would say they are at least in their mid-twenties and under, no one older that act like they do. As you said scary, that funny Youth Leader George, really nice guy; well he sure is different since the bonding. I mean he still laughs, but he likes everyone to know where his devotion is and that is to the Regime."

It is like a cold realization has settled on him. They are correct, younger crew are always talking about their Great Leader. The Youth Leaders are always encouraging everyone to always show devotion to the Regime. All those speeches that both Brian and Alfred are always giving are frightening on there own when you think about it. He had thought they were aimed at keeping the Youth Corp united, but with the last bonding maybe that has changed. Maybe now they are looking to unite everyone around their age to the Regime.

Jack speaks grimly, "We need to ensure that no one in that age group is invited into our movement at least for now." He frowns, "No, more like twenty-on and under; I am thinking that really is the group to be aware of being a danger to our cause. For those few that we have, lets make sure we can truly trust them before having them do more for us. If the other Youth Leaders are like Brian and George, well those two are very good at getting people to do what they want. Brian is manipulative, no one is better at taking the truth and somehow make it seem something different and the entire time he is telling the truth. George, he could sell you anything even something that belongs to you already. There are countless other Youth Leaders that we have come to know and they all have some gift. I see Brian and George being able to inspire loyalty to several of their age in just the short time since that last bonding. With all of the other Youth Corp members doing the same as those two, this is going to grow and who knows how many troopers and crew are now following their lead. It's an age when passion is an ideal that is embraced." He is frowning, "What do you think Martin?"

He is remembering so much of what he has seen by the younger crew and Youth Corp members. All of Youth Corp are all very devoted and he has seen more crew and troopers of that age showing that intense devotion. Just a few days ago a young man who may have been seventeen to twenty was fixing a hose on one of the shuttles. At first from what he heard he was talking about how to begin fixing the hose, but as he passed the young man he began going on and on about the Regime and how no one could want more. Then he thinks about the older crew; crew older than those in their mid-twenties. The older crew is becoming frustrated and the growing unrest is building support for their own resistance. Martin shakes his head, "I am remembering things that have been happening in the last few months. Devotion among the younger crew really is growing, just as the unrest amongst the older crew is growing. I know that only the Youth Corp have gone through bonding, I am sure the crew and troopers haven't had any bonding. So why?"

Both Nancy and Jack shake their heads. Finally Jack says, "You know they could cause an issue."

"For now with the few in our cause, I agree let's say that we monitor them carefully. As for new recruits, again I agree we need to hold off." Then Martin shrugs. "Getting more complicated all of the time and not knowing what Donovan and his resistance are up to is making me nervous. Afraid of them causing an issue that may cause an issue for our movement."

Nancy rubs her neck, "Well I got to go. Nothing is ever simple is it. Let Jack know what we should work on for the human resistance and when I have time I will work on my share."

"No, never simple," Jack gasps as he frowns. "We will get it started, like it or not we got to help our little insect distraction." He points to the door with a smile to Nancy, "You better go."

She waves to them and leaves with both Martin and Jack waving back.

Martin can't help the aggravation he is feeling. Now he can't trust any of the younger members on the ships due to their over the top devotion. Then there is Mike and the human resistance wanting things that could get the Fifth Column into a great deal of trouble. No, one wants to die by torture and seeing Nancy and Jack taken by Steven or Diana because of some fiasco caused by the humans is something he would feel guilt over for the rest of his life. Then again his life would likely be short as well.

"You okay Martin?"

"Yeah, just tired." Jack smiles for a moment, "We better get started on getting the items for the humans to do their insect distraction. Sure wish you knew what they are up too."

"Me, too."


	6. 06 Steven With Each Gift

Chapter 6  
Steven  
With Each Gift a Fault is Given 

Eleanor hadn't wanted him to leave, of course he had to even though the night had ended in so much drama. All he wanted to do was stay and protect her, but he was able to leave troopers to protect the house for the evening.

What a night it had been, they had a long and happy visit. He still can't believe how much she reminds him of his wife and she seems to enjoy his visits. Her husband on the other-hand it is easy to see how much he dislikes him. He wouldn't be happy if his wife was flirting and enjoying the company of another man if this was happening in front of him.

She left for a minute and the next thing he knew there was the sound of gunfire from a room upstairs, he called for the troopers. The two troopers standing guard in the house and two stationed outside, rushed upstairs with him. He found a distressed Eleanor standing alone in the room with a gun in her hand, she told him she found her son Mike in the room. Eleanor said she asked him to turn himself in, but her son left escaping out the window and she shot at him knowing he was up to no good. He found it hard to understand how she could shoot to kill her son. What he believes is that she shot the gun, but likely didn't aim directly at Donovan.

He had asked is she knew why he was there and Eleanor told him Mike wanted his son, her grandson freed from the ship and then she pointed at a frame where a photo was missing. Then Eleanor fell into his arms in distress. He had the troopers check the grounds, but they never found Donovan. Steven wanted to stay or at least take her to the ship, but neither would have been allowed. All he could do was leave the troopers to defend her, although he doubted Donovan would have returned. Having Eleanor in his life has been a gift, but it came with its own issues.

Now he is back at the ship with all of the dark memories of his wife and son. He turns his head looking at the shuttles and everyone walking about. The thought of the albodog bush berries come to him. Those mountain berries harmless to the Whipelli and yet so poisonous to his people. Maybe it is time to enjoy those berries and end this miserable life. When a human woman is all you want in this life something must be wrong.

His device goes off and he receives a message from Victor asking to meet with him, what could that idiot want now. He shrugs why not, he isn't going to bed early. He messages back that he will be there in a few minutes. Who knows maybe Victor will entertain him with his stupidity.

Walking up to the elevators he sees Jason, Brian and oddly a trooper named Aloohula; he stops for a moment to watch them. From their interaction as he can see the three are friends. Jason is Diana's assistant, Brian is now his second and Aloohula is just a trooper. However, it is clear they are friends. Interesting, he continues walking up to them. It sounds like they are talking about the Downstairs Kids.

"Brian, Jason," He turns his head to Aloohula and just nods. "Did I hear you say you have a trip to the children's section. Aloohula is a busy young man and needs his rest."

"Sir, as you know as a Youth Corp member and especially chosen to be a Youth Leader we were encouraged to do as much volunteer work as possible when we were home. We find that we still get much satisfaction from assisting others. Jason although not a Youth Corp member has engineered a schedule for us to be there for the Downstairs." Brian says with a smile.

"All three of you?"

Jason turns his head, "This is an impromptu trip. We won't be there long and we promise we will make sure that we get Aloohula to bed." Then he chuckles and Aloohula shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"That is good of you."

"We were also discussing the Great One's speech when he took control of the government making our world great again." Aloohula says with a smile, "There are so many uplifting statements in the speech. What part of the Verlen speech do you embrace the most?"

Steven for a moment is not sure what to say as the Verlen speech was given when the Great One took power. He stares at the wall for a moment, "I find it all very inspiring."

Aloohula looks up to the ceiling for a moment, "Unity to all of us. None will take away what we have earned. We shall overcome each obstacle. . ." He pauses for a moment, "You don't want to hear the rest, I make such a mess of it."

"You were doing fine." He finds himself just staring at Aloohula, who would have thought the trooper would even know the name of this speech. "Unity is the key word isn't it."

"Yes, I agree with you both, such an inspiring speech." Brian smiles, "That is why I will always work towards unity." The passion escalates as he finishes, "It matters not if we are Youth Corp, trooper, deck crew or trained in a certain specialty. We all must serve in unity."

The three of them look at Steven, smile and nod. Then Jason motions to the elevator. "We must leave, have a lovely evening sir." They nod once again and enter the elevator.

The door opens and he enters and he gives his destination. As of late the younger members of the ship appear to really be embracing unity. He shrugs, well that's what it is all about. Once at his destination he walks out still thinking about how undying love for the Regime appears to be growing amongst the younger members of the ship. This is good as he is seeing too many of the older members of the ship who appear to be very unhappy with the way things are going. He shakes his head and chuckles, it makes him wonder if Victor has been lifting weights while he has been coming up to the floor. If so just what will Victor do to show his bulging muscles off.

He enters and simply says, "Victor."

"Steven!" Victor gives a smile and gestures to a chair as he positions his arms in a way to show off his muscles for a moment as Steven expected.

Sitting down he gives Victor a stern look, "What do you want today?" He then leans back in his chair and with a deep sigh, "Let me guess it is about Brian or one of the other Youth Leaders. I have not had them removed from the Youth Corp and neither has any of the other ships that are bringing in Youth Leaders into the division. Like it or not it is working."

Victor snarls, "This has nothing to with Mr. Obnoxious. Although I am not happy with his being moved into your Security division. He is simply not suited for this position. He needs to be in a position of using his real skills. His organizational skills, thinking outside the box so to speak and manipulating people into doing what is needed. Security is not it."

Steven sneers. "Oh, you mean I have taken him away from his training to be a politician."

Victor simply glares at him and then pulls out his device. "We are here to speak about bringing in humans into the Regime. I mean really bringing them into the Regime. I am also wanting to get your opinion on beginning the bonding procedure on young humans. We have done some studies and it appears to work on humans of the same age and younger."

"By studies you mean you used the bonding procedure on them."

"Yes, we tried different ages. We find that it will work on those about twelve instead of sixteen. Humans mature a bit faster than our people. We will have to do more work, but it appears to be working well in what little we have been able to do in the last two months."

"Sounds like you don't need my opinion on using bonding on humans unless you weren't given permission." None of this is making any sense to him. Why do the bonding on humans, is Victor really wanting to bring humans into the Regime. The idea of actually having humans in the Regime seems like an unstable event.

Victors teeth snap hard, "I was given permission. However, I think they refuse to see beyond just some experimentation. I really mean to bring them into the Regime by using the Youth Corp. I see the the Youth Corp as a fertile ground to have humans embrace the Regime as their own. Bonding is the most important seed to this. We can begin the bonding not every forty days, but less. The young humans minds are as accepting as the minds of our own youth. However, their minds are more mature, we can give them a stronger procedure or give them the procedure more often after we give the first one used to prepare them for the bonding. We do need to start at an early age as we do our own people in order to work correctly. We don't want someone who has actually been converted in those positions and a mature mind is not accepting of bonding once the prefrontal cortex is dominate. Can you imagine, how many humans would be supporting us, supporting us so willingly after bonding has been completed. Look at the Youth Corp, they are now inspiring devotion in others their age who have not undergone bonding."

Steven finds his jaw tightening. He doesn't care about the human youth, but corrupting the minds of young people seems wrong. If this experimentation on humans continue, what will stop the same from happening on the home world. Not just those chosen for the Youth Corp, but all youth. Bonding is not conversion, but it is beginning to feel like it may be worse. Always having a faithful people, but not by their own choice. Still, it would make the work here easier, but not just not have this done at home. He doesn't want that door opened on his own home world, but he may be supportive of young humans. "What does John say to this?"

"He said to go ahead with the study, but I feel he is not really supporting the work."

"Then perhaps the individual to speak to would be Diana, this is her field anyway." Steven says feeling like he knows the answer that will be coming.

"I would, but she will take it over and the work I wish to do will simply be ignored in the end." Victor looks disappointed, "I truly think we could create a valuable resource. Not just ground troops or some power hungry tripe like that Daniel Bernstein."

"That power hungry tripe is doing a remarkable job," Steven states flatly.

Victor shakes his head before he speaks. "It is not the same, we can take young humans from twelve to fourteen and do to them what we did with our own youth at sixteen. Begin the very soft, I guess you would say introduction on the first bonding and every thirty to forty days the bond building. Bring them in unity to the Youth Corp. A bonding procedure creating a very loyal group of individuals who have a true loyalty with the Regime. As I said before someone like Bernstein is in it for power or is a borderline narcissist. Qualities that we didn't want in the Youth Corp are the ones that we are now utilizing in those humans we are now bringing into the Visitor Friends. However, there are humans that have the same qualities as our Youth Corp. We need those individuals that truly have the need to help others, who see the goal and work for it and not for themselves. I know others think sensitivity is weak, but we need those who are sensitive to the needs of others and yes we manipulate them to work hard for unity in the Regime."

"So we need over-sensitive and don't forget manipulative individuals themselves," Steven says with a sneer.

"With each gift comes a fault," Victor gives Steven a hard stare. "Everyone who has a gift, must also carry a fault. This is how it is and will always be."

Steven finds himself agreeing with Victor, but it wouldn't be as much fun if he didn't add a bit of irritation. He flatly states, "So the Great Leader with his many gifts, will also be one with so many faults."

Victor takes a long sigh and then smirks, "Those faults are also gifts as well. As Our Great Leaders are gifts so are the Youth Corps faults. For them being sensitive or over-sensitive as you say makes it easier for them to read people and manipulate them as you well know." He then waves a hand indicating that Steven should have his turn to speak.

He chuckles and shakes his head. This bonding on young humans could very well be exactly what they need. "I have to agree, this may be ideal. I just saw three of our people just now; Brian a Youth Leader, Jason a crew member with highly specialized training and a trooper. They are friends, but I believe it is due to unity and the fact that the bonding although directed towards the Youth Corp has begun to take hold in the younger crew and troopers. This I believe is from the Youth Corps passion, dedication and need to unify which has driven them to bring in those of their age and to ignore these individuals rank or positions. All the Youth Corp wants is to unify to the Regime. If this works on humans, the Regime will have something that they could never had before."

"Then you will assist me in getting this to be more than an experiment?"

Steven smiles, "I will speak to Diana with John present. Yes, let's try it. If it works we will both share the accolades and if doesn't. . ." He pauses, "I just don't care. Will be interesting to see if it works as intended, but I would certainly like to see the same loyalty in humans as our Youth Corp. If it works as it has on the Youth Corp it may have the same outcome of inspiring those humans that have not had the bonding procedure to commit to the same intense loyalty."

Victor smiles and sends some data from his device to Stevens. They discuss how to begin to roll it out and the setting up of the new human Youth Corp. He leaves thinking about how all of this may come to fruition. Then he has another thought, conversion doesn't always work on humans why if Victor is correct is it working so well on young humans. He stops and stares at the wall and a shiver runs over him. How can he accept finding more and more that his people and humans are so similar. Not just physically and emotionally, but if Victor is correct in their mental processes. No, he can't accept that humans are just like his people except with different skin and eyes. Yes, each gift has its fault and all he can do is just move on; after all he doesn't intend to keep living. He will eat those berries and die in peace and leave this horrible life behind.


	7. 07 Jason A Story

Chapter 7  
Jason  
A Story

The quick conversation with Steven was not fun, but they were prepared to act as totally dedicated to the Regime with no secret agenda of their own. They had decided on the Verlen speech that the Great Leader had made after taking power of the government at that time. Brian had given them highlights and so it was quite easy even for Aloohula to appear blindly dedicated. It was like being able to take that deep breath without fear of anyone knowing how they really felt.

They arrive Downstairs and both Brian and Jason give their names and place their thumb on the sensor. Jason turns to Aloohula, "So give us a couple of minutes and then give your name. I just want to see what it is like when a name is given." Aloohula nods as this was already planned. Then he and Brian walk quickly to the room where the night person stays and watches the cameras. That individual also cares for the children in the evening making sure that they have their needs taken care of and do not try to have little adventures of their own. First he wants to verify that there is no monitoring going on in front of the room. Jason then walks back to another room and lets the instructor know that they will be doing the test and to not let anyone in until they finish testing the speaker.

Brian shakes his head in amazement, "Just how many Brians are there on this ship?" He shakes his head again, "Couldn't they find another name for all of us."

"They try to have names that are common and not overly different to each ship's docking location and then a name that is similar enough to our real names. Our Earth name is to be like a nickname that we use, it is so we don't feel so alien I guess." Jason stretches a bit and tries to relax. He is tired of all of the stress. "I really don't like that other Brian, the one the kids call bad Brian, the SSG guy. It is like hanging out with an evil spirit that entered someone's body and took over."

"I actually feel for you, but you don't have to meet up with Diana soon." Then Brian turns with a puzzled look, "When are you doing the Bermuda thing? You keep going, but return the same day."

"I don't think that they are finding what they thought they would, so far no magic portal to who knows where." He shakes his head and then shrugs, "We go, we come back, we go again. I swear it is like an endless loop. Neither of them are very nice, the way they treat Carl is wrong."

"Yeah, they really like the dark realm," Brian says quickly and then pauses for a moment, "I think the humans would say they are going to hell in a handbasket." He shrugs and smiles. "Don't ask me what that means, I have no idea."

"Those kids, too many Brian's." Jason shakes his head and looks to Brian and then to where the speaker is located. "They are hearing Brian over the speaker when they are near this room, but I have a feeling that the voice isn't clear enough to really identify the voice itself. When Aloohula announces himself we will have an idea what they may have been hearing."

"What is your plan though? If they are hearing who they think it is, you can't really improve that."

The speaker calls out, "Aloohula here."

"Yeah, that is muddled," Brian says.

"The speaker calls out again, "Aloohula 123."

Jason walks into the building and presses a button. "I will be right back, want to let the woman know she has control of the door again."

"Like she cares," Brian says rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, for sure," Jason mutters and leaves to let her know that they are done with their test.

When he comes out Aloohula is standing there and both he and Brian are staring at him. Finally, Aloohula asks, "What is the plan?"

There is a sound and the woman comes out asking how long they will be there. After he talks to her for a moment he invites Aloohula and Brian to his room for a few minutes.

When they enter the room, Alex and Kelly are sitting playing a computer game and acknowledge they see them, but don't stop playing. Only Jason sits and points to Aloohula and Brian to take a seat, but they shake their heads indicating they are happy standing.

Jason smiles and glaces up to Aloohula, "You all excited about going on our next outing?"

Aloohula snarls and says nothing.

Brian tilts his head and asks, "Where are you going? A new place?"

"It's called Puma Punku, I guess it is in someplace called Bolivia. The SSG think it was destroyed in a way that could not have been other than an explosion. Which they find odd unless a meteor struck it or as they think the ancient visitors destroyed it for some reason." Jason gives Brian a dark look for a moment, "The new fantasy story is that SSG believe that the ancients created the buildings and not the humans or at least some of the buildings. The temples in the Puma Punku complex have precision cut stones including some weighing over ten tons and laid intricately into place. They were built over twelve thousand years ago. Have to say pretty impressive and makes you wonder how the humans did it back then. We couldn't have either and of course they are still unsure what its true purpose was at the time. Oh, and they are still doing studies on those called Mayans."

Aloohula snarls, "I hate all of this looking for the so called clues or information so that the Great One can be made a god or a whatever. Already heard about some stone pillar with a carving of those peoples leader in Puma Punku and that he is wearing a beard. I overheard those two SSG's saying that the humans living there would not have grown beards or been around humans who did have beards. The SSG are saying the stone that is depicting those people's leader is actually an ancient who ruled over them and he was training them to be there to fulfill the new gods needs or Our Leader's when he comes to power. Since those humans haven't been around for a long time and the place was destroyed according to the SSG, I guess that means they won't be assisting the new god."

Jason has also heard that this place holds one of the keys of preparing the Great One for his place as a god or guardian as well even though the place was destroyed. One thing he is pretty sure about is that the Great Leader isn't on this planet for water or to save the lives of his people. His true goal is to become as Aloohula has said a god and worse the SSG will support him even if they must give their lives or others in order to make him their god. It comes to him that their conversation in this room has gone off track and they need to finish the topic of the name first. "Okay, let's talk about the Brian problem."

"Yes, I am a problem," Brian says with a smirk.

"So what do we do?" Aloohula asks impatiently.

He looks directly at Brian, "We come up with names and then all three of the Brian's will have to adhere to them when announcing themselves Downstairs." Jason then looks at Aloohula and back to Brian as neither of them say anything. "You have no ideas, any of you?"

"Well, I have an idea for bad Brian," Brian says with a smirk. "We call him Brian666. It is like an evil beast in the human Bible. I take it you will be assigning the names."

Alex turns his head and smiles as both he and Kelly have left their game and have joined the discussion going on. "Yes! It is an evil beast with lots of heads and horns. From what I heard about the guy it fits."

"Yes, tell him it is a name with a supernatural blessing or something. Trust me even if he researches it, he will love it." Aloohula says with a grin. He and Brian smile at Jason.

"So Brian666, now about the guy who fixes stuff." Jason says, looking at all of them.

"Well, I saw Willie today and he said he is nice person." Brian says, "Is there a good number that would fit someone who fixes stuff in an emergency?"

"Someone told me about the number 911, it is one of the humans devices; I mean phone numbers. Maybe you told me Brian, anyway it is a number to reach out for help if there is an emergency." Kelly is nodding and has a large smile, "Nice number because he wants to help and is not there to hurt someone."

Everyone agrees with that one and then everyone turns to Brian who then frowns, "Look I don't need a number. We give a number to those other two,"

"Yes, you do or the other two won't like it!" Jason says impatiently.

"Okay, whatever. Call me Brian210." Brian says with a grin.

Jason gives him an inquiring look, "Don't get it. You came up with that fast. What is the special meaning?"

Before Brian can say anything both Kelly and Alex are laughing. Kelly looks to Alex and then says with a chuckle, "It means 0 1 2, but turn it around and it is 210." Both he and Alex begin laughing and after a moment Aloohula joins them with Jason shaking his head.

"What you two are saying is that he sees himself as number one in the Brian's." Jason glares at Brian, "Why not just 001. Always have to be number one don't you buddy," Jason says still shaking his head.

"Of course," Brian says with a smile and again Alex and Kelly are laughing.

They talk about getting the names to Brian666 and Brian911. Then Brian's device sounds, when he looks at it he is frowning.

"Are you okay? Can you say?" Jason has a bad feeling from the look on Brian's face that something is wrong.

"Diana, wants me to come up to her room." Brian shakes his head, "I hid from her for so long. I just wanted her to forget me. However, I have had to place myself in her path if I am to get the code we need."

No one is smiling now as the hard truth is they need Brian to do this and they also know how much he doesn't want too.

"It's on me. I wanted her and then I understood who she truly was. I did what she wanted, even though it was so wrong."

Jason snaps, "You would have been dead if you hadn't. I warned you that day. I am sorry for that girl, but that was the way it was. You're still breathing, so let it go. Now, I am sorry. . ." He shakes his head, "You have to do this for, Our Own Thing."

"I have no idea how I am to do that," Brian sits on Jason's bed just looking down at his lap. "I know I have too, but I don't know how. It feels sick, like I'm a spy, like evil, but if I don't, then we don't move forward." He looks at his device for a moment and then sends a message to Diana that he will be there immediately.

"Well, our good-time sure went south," Aloohula says as he sits down heavily on Alex's bed. "You have to go tonight, but couldn't Becky use a drone after this. I mean open the door so to speak to Diana tonight so that the next time you can bring a tiny drone in and. . ."

Jason interrupts him, "Getting caught would end our movement altogether. However, Aloohula is right tonight is opening the door. Just take a deep breath and know that although we can do nothing for now to help you, that we need and appreciate this. We have to have the pass code."

They each try to make a comment to uplift Brian, but in the end they find there is nothing to say and it seems to be making it worse for him. With a shrug Aloohula simply says, "You need to go. Remember there is a goal and you may think you did something evil once, but if we haven't already done our own evil; then we will likely do so before we can fulfill our goal. Our goal is to leave this dark path as you like to say and sometimes it takes dark acts to finish, let us all hope that we have the courage as you. You are doing something brave as far as I am concerned." The rest nod in agreement.

"Right, I am doing good!" Brian exclaims, but seems to be staring at the floor unable to move. Finally he sighs, "I have to go. We won't talk about the private stuff, promise you won't ask me. I have to bring my mind to a place that this can happen. I gotta be all happy sex and all focused on the goal and get the pass code, a lot of stuff. Have no freaking idea how I do this." He stands and stares at them for a moment and then just leaves.

"I am so sorry that he must do this. He made mistakes, but this isn't the way to pay for them," Kelly says in a despairing way. "I feel like we are the ones putting him right in front of a firing squad. That is one scary woman and he knows now that there is nothing kind about her. Also, he knows what his fate could be if she finds out why he suddenly is complying to her wishes."

"We need the codes, if there was another way that would be great," Aloohula looks to each of them giving a solemn stare. "It would be great if no one had to make this sacrifice. Remember though he went willingly and happily to her bed before and only after did he find out who she really is. Perhaps this was fate making him ready for what must be done, he will be fine. Brian knows how to deal with her. Please, keep positive thoughts and don't try making it worse by saying anything negative to him when it comes to this."

"You're right, we need the codes and Brian is the one." Jason says with a quiet voice. "Lets just go over the name change and any other things we may have on the list and then I guess Aloohula and Kelly need to go to bed. Remember as Aloohula said positive thoughts and try not to make a fuss and make Brian uncomfortable."

Nothing is said for sometime before they go back to discussing the name changes. Jason is afraid once Brian is back in Diana's path he may not be able to get out of it again. He is fully aware that Diana doesn't like being betrayed even though the individual doing the betraying may not have any idea that they did anything to be thought of as a betrayal.

"I guess I better go," Aloohula stands and stretches, then he turns and looks down at Jason. "Again don't worry about him, he knows the price and is willing to pay."

"Yeah, I guess." Jason then pauses, "I guess we all have or will as time goes on, but the sacrifice is something we all appear willing to make. We have no family on this ship except the one that we are making currently and this family supports our goal. We also, have no mate and therefore no children. Sacrifice should not be a question, we made the decision to go with this and leave, we can do it. Like it or not sacrifice is part of it."

A few comments are made about the sacrifice they may each have to make one day. Alex then takes a breath and gives Jason an inquisitive stare. "I know you are not really doing anything now with the Bermuda Triangle and it sounds like the SSG are looking at that new place. However, they must be doing something else besides these on site visits. Like to that place called Puma Pa, sorry I forgot the name. Meaning the SSG and their supernatural quest."

"They will never give up their search for the Anyx. They think it has something to do with some old Mayan ruins." Jason says. "The Puma Punku, is just another place on the list with another something. I don't think they are happy lately. It was just one place and they did a lot of study on these Mayan ruins, then they drag Carl, Aloohula and I all over the place. We no sooner get there and we're back on the ship with no idea why we left in the first place." He shakes his head, "Makes no sense and likely never will."

Aloohula looks perplexed, "What's an Anyx? I didn't know about that."

Jason smirks, "It is some artifact hidden on this planet Earth. It is said to contain the power to destroy the human species or ours, but he is to be given this power so that he can be protector or god of the universe. The Anyx will completely destroy our people or the humans or maybe both. Basically it is supposed to be for the one to become the guardian or god, which is what I think they are going for." He shakes his head, "It is meant for Our Great One only. Literally, it is meant for him only according to the SSG. The Puma Punku, is the new place, whatever it is supposed to mean seems to change all of the time, because they haven't got a clue. The Bermuda Triangle has not given them their doorway to travel the universe although they keep looking as they still think that portal is out there."

"So this Anyxie thing is only on this planet and not ours. Our planet supposedly is where the god to be is from." Kelly says frowning.

"No, only some parts are here." Jason shrugs, "I have to say there are odd drawings on our planet that have been found and some ancient artifacts are very similar here on this planet. As for the Anyx, I am not sure if finding a really scary weapon is they way to go."

"So who left this Anyx thing?" Aloohula asks as he gives Jason a perplexed stare.

"The ancient visitors who came to our planet, I have given this story before, it has not changed." Jason tilts his head to Aloohula, but then realizes that this really is all very confusing. He can't even keep up with the ever changing story that the SSG are giving him and that is likely because they have no clue either. He gives Aloohula a shrug, "You have seen the way the SSG act, they get excited and then angry. Although each time we go out I am learning more and more. It is unsettling how much we have found on our planet and now even I can see that there are relics that are exactly the same here on this planet." He turns to Aloohula and gives a shrug, "They have you doing your watcher thing, in a way you're lucky you don't have to listen to them make up a story and then change the story each time. I can't keep up with their reasoning."

"What is the Mayan thing, is this where the Anyx is?" Aloohula asks with a curious gaze.

"No, yes; I don't know." Jason shrugs, "As I said, I learn this stuff bit by bit and it seems to change all the time, seriously they have no idea. I do know that there is some calendar that these ancient humans created. It has this world ending at the end of what humans call December, but not until their year two thousand twelve. Supposedly they are taking me and Carl to someplace in Guatemala's Peten region where they have found ruins of buildings. Again they want to get there before humans find what is left of these ancient ruins and the relics that the Great One will want. It is always all about the Anyx, but I have no idea if we are actually looking for the Anyx this time or another calendar. Maybe they are searching for some other worldly thing on the coming trip. The humans have studied this calendar already and say the reason the calendar ends is due to their world ending."

Alex is frowning, "Is this when this world ends or our world, or both of our worlds end?"

Jason sighs, "The SSG doesn't know. They do believe that finding the Anyx will give him the power, but I don't know about the other stuff. I did hear them talking together with Diana that the date is when the ancient visitors will come back. I don't know if it is our world or this one. So again, it is all up in the air; either ancient scary visitors come and give Our Great One powers to rule the universe or the calendar is the date when something ends, a world or universe or. . ." His voice trails off, he has no idea what to say about any of this.

"They really believe all of this confusing stuff?" Kelly asks and bites his lip, then he looks at the wall blankly as though he is trying to understand everything being said.

"The SSG are saying that these ancient visitors came to our world and taught us what we needed to know and did the same with the humans. The SSG believe that different ancient relics here and at home are all about these ancient visitors. Why they have decided to make Our Great One the ruler or god or something I have no idea. I sometimes wonder if they even know what is going on, I mean the SSG. I can tell you that Diana is working on creating a certain organ for the Our Leader to give him his super-duper supernatural powers. Funny, the SSG are saying that these ancient visitors created our different people by driving many of the Dahax away from their homes. Once they did that the ancient visitors modified them so that they could create the Depol and the Ibrea. The Whipelli are an accident and the way they talk, they are of no relevance to any of this. As for the humans, the ancient visitors started life here as there was no intelligent life, which means that they would have actually came to this world first as humans and our people are very close in age. So maybe humans are the ancient visitors chosen people. Well, except to get his extra special organ he needs to use the Whipelli."

Aloohula slaps his hands together and laughs, everyone gives him an odd look. He shrugs, "These supposedly smart ancient visitors as you call them chose humans and our people to have some great significance in the universe. Our people and humans, two worlds with the most messed up people in the universe." Aloohula laughs and holds up a hand, "Oh! Wait, Whipelli aren't even supposed to ever come about. Now if the ancient visitors created the humans and us; then how did the Whipelli come about. Oh, wait for the extra special organ." He puts up a hand up to his mouth and mumbles, "My mouth hurts now from smiling so hard."

Alex is grinning, "Apparently the ancient visitors had no clear idea of their path."

For a few minutes they all laugh and when they stop Jason sighs, "This lunacy though is why we really are here. We've talked about this already, we know it is not for water, we could get that on asteroids and such. If we needed the water to come from Earth we could have used our really sneaky way of settling in their Antarctica. We could gather the ice without notice for some time and when discovered we give a touchy feelie lie or just leave. No, I think it is because the Great Leader wants to be ruler of the universe and he's insane and decided on this insanity. In his mind I don't even think he cares if our people or the humans survive, he just wants his supernatural abilities so he can become the god he believes himself to be."

Kelly sighs, "We aren't the only ones with a wacky leader. Humans have had one called Hitler and other terrifying dictators. Not just us and the humans, who knows the other planets with intelligent life forms may have had or do have some leader who claims some supernatural gift, I am a god thing."

"It's going to be interesting as time goes on." Jason says with a smirk.

"You mean his being a god?" Aloohula asks with a puzzeled look.

"It may be a mixed up story, but when it comes to Our Great Leader it is his story. All of this lunacy is due to this story." Jason says with a smile and then he points to the door, "Good-night. Go to bed and just know we are working on our own story one we hope is a bit more boring."

He receives many smiles and Aloohula reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder and whispers, "I sure hope in the end we get the most boring story ever."


	8. 08 Brian Fifty Ways

The story follows Final Battle

Chapter 8  
Brian  
Fifty Ways To Leave Your Lover

Brian arrives at Diana's room and awaits for her to open the door, for a moment he has conflicting feelings about her. There is just something about her that fascinates him even though he knows one day those feelings will become just an odd memory for his older self. Then again he has had to admit that she is not and never will be a good person and that the only important person to her, will always be herself. Diana will never allow herself to be truly loved and cared for, nor will she ever make a true sacrifice for another. The door opens and she stands there in a beautiful blue gown and a smile that says more than lets sit and visit. He takes a deep breath and tells himself, relax and act as expected; no more and no less.

She pretends to shudder, "A little cold in here." She then walks away to a room where her bed is and waves for him to follow.

He sniffs the air it is filled with scent of incense, which he likes. "What is that? The smoke I mean, it seems familiar."

Diana pretends to be surprised, "Just a little incense with the scent of a spice from home. You do like it?"

"Yes, you have never used incense before."

She moves forward and takes his hand and leads him to her bed. "You said something about it the last time you were here. I wanted you to be able to relax and enjoy our visit." Diana then frowns, "We haven't connected in sometime. You're always busy it seems."

"I have been busy." Brian gives her the best smile he can, "When I saw you today." He sighs deeply, "I couldn't go another night without having you in my arms again. I hope you didn't find me too much of a nuisance or a stalker, I was hoping to find a way to get your attention." He grins and then gently places a hand on her face and staring into her eyes with what he hopes looks like a look of longing. She leans on his hand for a moment and then brings his hand to her lips and very gently bites.

"It's so sad it took us so long," Diana sighs and then begins to remove his jacket.

"Wait!" Brian gives her a warm smile, "Let me." He then removes his jacket, "May I take my boots off?"

Diana simply smiles and then lays down on the bed and then pats it giving him a playful smile. Brian sits and takes his boots off and begins to take off his pants. "Stop! Let me," She says and he lays down and together they undress him and they cuddle under the blanket and begin kissing. Then she pulls away, "I want to show you something."

"Is there something wrong?" Brian asks confused. He is beginning to be very concerned that she knows of Doing Our Own Thing. Then again, they were not exactly at a place where condemning evidence would be brought to his attention.

"Now watch this," Diana moves closer and he wraps his arms around her as a visual comes up.

It is of him and Robin. It is when they are having sex. It takes everything in him to not show his deep concern that she knew he was trying to get Robin to say no so that he could get out of there. He licks his lips, "My that has been some time ago. Why would you want to watch this?"

Her hand moves to his crotch and she begins to rub him, "Shhh."

He remains quiet and they continue watching the visual of him having sex with Robin. He's not sure why his heart is racing, but all he can do is just wait to see why Diana wanted so much to show him this.

She looks intently at him as she asks, "Is this how your Earth girl makes love?"

Brian is not sure what to say. Robin is a little younger than him and he imagines she wasn't out having sex with every guy she saw. What is Diana looking for, he decides to keep his answer simple. "She was young, I was her first."

"I think she loves you, look at the way she looks at you." Diana has a look of someone who is enjoying herself. "She believes everything you are whispering to her."

"I'd rather not think of the experience," He quickly states. All he wanted was for Robin to just say, stop. Now it is a night he can never forget and will hate himself for, for the rest of his life. He used Robin for Diana because of his idiot love for her. He now knows that the last person he wants in his life is Diana.

"Why don't you show me?" Diana says with a sexy look which tells him exactly what she wants.

He can't believe this, she wants him to repeat that night as though it was a theater performance. Brian keeps his voice calm, even though calm is the last thing he is. "Are you serious?"

Diana raises an arm and wraps it around his neck and pulls him down and kisses him. This is where he takes a breath and remembers that he once cared deeply for her. This is just sex, just do it. You like sex, just do it. With that he repeats what he remembers of that night with Robin and the visual that Diana has shown him.

XxxX

They laid together for a long time and said nothing. Finally, Diana smiles up at him. "That was nice and different."

He is trying to figure out what was so different, but after a few minutes she begins talking about her pretending to be Robin and the human experience. He is totally clueless on what was so different, to him this night was just like the other nights he has spent with her. As she continues talking, he comes to realize it wasn't the sex. It was pretending that she was a human, not just wearing a fake skin cover. No, she wanted to be a human for a few minutes. Suddenly her device goes off and he reaches over and gives it to her.

She reads the message and then abruptly says, "No!" Diana motions for him to move so she can get out of the bed without putting her gown back on. He watches as she picks up something, it is a tiny metal box. Diana then gets on her computer and types. With a frown she says, "Idiots always need something." Then she picks up the box and opens it spilling out something from inside, then she sets it down and begins typing again.

"Idiots!" Brian echoes back and then he gets up and walks over to her, he is naked as she is. Then he watches as numbers and letters come up on the screen, this he assumes is the daily password which was given to her from the passcode. Looking down at the metal box, there is something literally written inside the box itself. As fast as he can he tries to remember what he sees and hopes it is the passcode. His hopes are that this is the passcode Doing Our Thing needs to get the daily password. He places a hand gently on her shoulder. "Look I should leave, I have a feeling that this is important."

"No, let me just deal with these imbeciles, from all places Avena. What Secoery is doing I have no idea. This is the second night in a row he has asked me to run this test. Doesn't he know that the reason he is on Avena is that otherwise he would be dead. His brother should have gotten rid of him, he could have done it in a way that looked like Secoery just became ill and died of this illness."

He can't believe that it was this easy to get the passcode, maybe it's not what they are looking for. Also, how fortunate that Diana has not bothered to remember the passcode, but must verify the code each time she uses it. Maybe he is becoming excited when he should not, has she set a trap to see if he will betray her. After a moment, he knows if he continues watching her, she may become suspicious. "I will wait for you back in bed." She turns to him and he gives her a loving smile. Could it possibly be that Gailey has let those in Avena know he is trying to get the passcode so they can have the daily password. They all know they must have the daily password in order to get into those very encoded programs. He won't know until he can reach out to Gailey, but he did say he would try to find a way to assist him. If so, then all will be good, he hopes. Too bad, that only John and Diana have the code, if Secoery had the code all would be good to go. When he thinks on it Diana must have countless passwords to remember and as important as the code is she would likely not want to leave it to her memory. Having it written somewhere that she believes no one will find it could be his lucky day or is that night. He finds himself smirking and immediately stops.

Brian goes back to bed and pulls the blanket over himself. This will appear at the very least that he wants to be here for her. Take a breath he tells himself, if this is it, he is done with having to deal with Diana. No, he will have to come at least one more time to make her think that he wasn't trying to use her. How could she though, this was supposedly something that came up unexpectedly. Surely this wasn't a setup to test him to ensure he could be trusted. Now he must find a way to use the code and not be found out. No, that will be Kelly who will have to find out and the two of them will pay the price if it was a test to see if he would betray her and they are found out. He must be positive, it had to be Gailey who found a way to distract Diana. She did say this was the second time.

After about an hour Diana walks back to him. He watches as she places what looks like gems in the tiny box then sets it down and finally returns to bed. She smiles, "Sorry about that."

"I know that you have so much to do that is important for all of us. Your dedication to us," He takes her hand and puts it to his lips, "is everything to me, to all of us. It appears that the work you do is also important to our home world and to our colony planets."

"I wish others knew how essential my work is to our cause," She smiles and wraps a leg over him. "Lets play."

XxxX

Brian walks quickly to his room. All he can think of is that he wants out of this situation with Diana. When you are with her it is true, you really are a sex toy. He should be happy, he likes sex. However, sex with her comes with a price. A hefty price, upset her and you could be dead. He runs the code over in his head again and again.

"You okay?" Kelly asks with a groggy voice as he walks into the room and has turned the light on.

"Yes, remember don't ask me about it. I want to forget about it." He makes a motion with his hand about ensuring that the monitoring is not on. Then he walks to the bathroom and gets himself ready for bed. When he walks out he smiles over to Kelly, "We okay?" Kelly nods that they are, "Sorry about the light. However, I think. . .I mean. . .I think, I have the code."

"No, way!" Kelly smiles and sets up.

"Just hang on for just a moment," Brian begins writing a letter to a priest he knew back home. What little of the drafted letter he has written actually has the code embedded in it, which he hopes he remembered correctly. He doesn't intend to actually send the letter back home, but he will have the code saved somewhere. "Yes, I think I do. I will have to be with her one more night. Most importantly you have to figure out how to test it to ensure that we have the correct code and that she wasn't testing my trust. We could both be dead if it doesn't work out. I am going to wait to give it to a couple of our most trusted. We have to wait until you find the program to test the code I have. Better I don't endanger your life if you get found trying to find the program as they will just think that you're doing your hacking thing. When you find it, I want you to let me test it on my computer first. If we don't get caught, I mean myself. Then we should be good to go."

"Yes! I will figure it out and let you know. What I can do is create a paragraph that runs a series of. . ."

Brian holds up a hand, "Not a programmer. Just let me know when ready to give it a try."

Kelly shrugs and smiles up at him. "No, problem. I will let you know. Sorry you had to go and see the big bad D again." Wincing, "Even more sorry that you have to go to her again to cover the reason for tonight. . .ah, I think." Then he smiles, "Can't be all bad."

"Me too, she can be scary." Brian smiles and gets into his bed. "I do like the sex part though."

"Of course you do. Guess you gotta get a perk out of it." Kelly picks up his device and turns the light off and the room goes dark.

"What I really want to know is how do I end this. I mean this sex relationship. I want her out of my life completely."

"Reminds me of a song I just heard. Something about there must be fifty ways to leave your lover."

Brian stretches and can't help asking, "What fifty ways?"

Kelly chuckles, "Well the problem is inside your head."

"What!"

"Part of the song. Anyway, your supposed to slip out the back, Jack. Or a make a new plan, Stan."

Brian turns to Kelly as he can see the light from his device and then he can hear the song. The song is a great theme for his getting off of Diana's dark path and he can't help the smile as he listens to it. Yeah, it may take fifty ways to get away from Diana.

When the song ends Kelly laughs. "Okay, so remember Gus you don't need to discuss much. Just drop off the key Lee and get yourself free." Laughing he plays the song one more time.

Brian smiles at the thought of a bus being one of the ships when they leave. He also likes the line about the problem is inside your head, the problem is certainly inside his head. When the song finishes he says, "I like that, I will have to hop on the bus, Gus." Then he laughs again, "Or is that ship when we, just leave to do our own thing."


	9. 09 Kelly Next

Chapter 09  
Kelly  
Next

Kelly spent the night thinking about the code. What Brian didn't know was that he had spent the last week trying to find the program that gives the daily password and he had not been successful. He wishes Brian had gotten behind Diana before she typed in the program name for retrieving the daily password for those special programs. He hates to say this, but either Brian tries for that again or they need a programmer that may have been involved in fixing those special programs when needed. He just needs the security passcode name and from there began the slow process of identifying those programs that could explode the ships when they leave or other really bad stuff. What would be best is if he could find the log that kept the names of those special programs. Brian had done that Dream World thing this morning and Gailey did get those on Avena to message Diana for the test last night. Maybe just one more time, even though he knows Brian is looking to end his visits to Diana.

A thought comes to him, what if he was able to get to Diana's computer. Maybe, he could find it that way. No, that won't work as he could be monitored. Then he smiles, everything is on the server that stores those logs. When Diana logs on, the programs she is using is kept in a log for several entries. He doesn't need a programmer, he needs a system administrator. This doesn't have to be high level, just someone who has access to the security software. Is there someone who is twenty-one and under, an individual who is tired of the Regime and ready to; well just leave.

James the supervisor of the programmers involved in cleaning up programs and updating programs that fix corruption in certain files taps him on the shoulder and gruffly says, "On a vacation are you?"

"No, sir." Kelly looks up at James and then shrugs, "I just needed a moment to clear my mind. I fixed the program to find and list the corrupted records. It should be working now, but before I test it, I wanted to just take a breath."

James nods and then shakes his head, "Keep breathing and also keep working." Without waiting he turns to walk away, "This isn't that hard." Then just walks away.

Kelly takes a breath and finishes the work in front of him. A few hours pass and he is allowed to leave for an hour or so. He sends a message to Alex to see if he is free and gets a message back to come on up and have a mouse or two. It doesn't take long to reach Alex and Jason's room. Jason is not there, but Alex sits with a cage of small mice and what appears to be apple slices in a bowl on his desk.

Alex smiles and glances at a chair indicating that Kelly should sit. For a few minutes all they do is eat and then with a sigh Alex looks up at him. "How is it that humans, Whipelli and even Dahax can spend so much time eating?" They both chuckle.

"They just waste so much time with chewing. I don't just mean Whipelli, but since I had a chance to go down to Earth. Well, lets say humans may not chew as much, but they and the Dahax have no problem with chewing." Kelly picks up an apple slice, chews once and then swallows, "Now that is likely all the chewing I will be doing today."

"So how is Brian doing with that. What did he call it. Death Sleep?" Alex asks, with a puzzled look.

"He asked me to watch him this morning and to time how long he went before taking a breath while under. It was creepy, he wanted to leave his eyes open as well." Kelly shivers, "He wanted me to check his heartbeat so that it was slow enough for him to seem. . ." He makes a very unhappy face, "Dead. I swear he looked freaking dead, but he wasn't happy."

"Not happy," Alex sniffs.

Kelly just stares off in the distance as he says, "He wanted his eyes open. Brian wants to get rid of that dream where he dies and that he keeps having. In the dream he has a really long horrific death and he wants to do that Death Sleep or rather hibernation thing his people can do. Supposedly Brian and Aloohula believe if he can do the Death Sleep with his eyes open he will stop having that dream."

Alex slaps his desk in response to what Kelly has said. "This is crazy, how long is he going to be doing this. It has literally been months." He exclaims.

"Apparently not until he stops having that stupid dream."

"Hasn't he had that dream since we arrived here?" Alex says giving Kelly an inquiring look.

"Yes, you have to remember Brian has had a sad life even before we came here. All that sick training he went through as a kid for the Youth Corp. Also, he feels that he is responsible for his brothers death. Then his mother died from that biochemical that was dropped on the mountains a long time ago. It was hard on him to watch her die so slowly. From what he has said he was very close to his mother. I think she was like the second generation after the biochemical was dropped and the mutated gene was passed on to her, at least his generation is not supposed to become ill now from any lingering after effects. I think that the red dust swirling around him in the dream is a reminder of the toxin mayhem dropped on that one section in the northern mountains. That biochemical killed so many of his people and passed on a gene mutation that most Whipelli now possess. That mutation is what is now saving his generation." Kelly explains.

"He keeps calling it poison," Alex stares blankly at Kelly. "I guess it is poison. A few months ago I heard someone asking Diana why didn't they just create a toxic cocktail then drop it on the humans and that would take the humans out of the scheme of things. He thought he was being funny, but Diana gave him a real dark look. She said that the gas after it had been created was not used for over two years to ensure that there would be no after effects afterward. After that they then dropped the poison on the section of the northern mountains to force them to join the government at that time. Turned out there were after effects, it just took longer for the mutations to reveal themselves in plants and such." Alex brings a hand up to his face for a moment, he has a sad look, "Those who thought they knew so much, did so much harm. Anyway she said that we are still dealing with the ramifications in areas that are nowhere near the northern mountains as it eventually spread throughout our planet."

"Yeah, I know. My parents blamed this on why some of the root vegetables they liked to eat are no longer available as they have mutated in away to make them uneatable and these were grown locally. They were fearful about water that may be coming from the mountains as well." Kelly says with a grim look. "So thankfully we won't be dropping any biochemical on humans that will then kill us in the end, besides I am now becoming friends with humans and I don't want them hurt. Actually, I don't want any humans hurt by what I was told the humans call germ warfare. Not sure if that's correct, the germ warfare thing, but no one should die like that. I guess you get more then what you pay for when you do something foolhardy. Well, you're likely going to be the one who pays the price in the end."

"Yeah, foolhardy," Alex repeats with a thoughtful stare.

Kelly nods, "When you make a mistake like that you can't take it back. So I am glad that our people understand that biochemical warfare really is using a poison that will spread and change and cares not if you were the intended victim or not."

"Yes, we are still fighting that stupid mistake," Alex says nodding his head in agreement.

"Humm, got off track. So I think that Brian is imaging the chemical that was dropped on that section of the northern mountains in his dream. He's all stressed out and that dream comes to him because of that stress. From my understanding, he doesn't seem to think he is really going to die. However, he wants a way for the dream to go away or at least have it seem less painful. So Aloohula came up with this idea and he likes it. Kinda creepy looking at Brian like he's dead." Kelly shivers, "Can't believe he wants to do it with his eyes open so he looks dead, dead. He actually said so the people that murder him in the dream think he really is dead so they don't make it even more painful for him. His idea is to die with less pain, in the dream that is."

"He does understand that this whole thing is a bit on the creepy side?" Alex asks as he gives Kelly a questioning stare.

Kelly nods, "You would think so, but no. However, if it gets rid of this dream great."

Alex seems to be pondering his next remark, "I have to ask. . .Not sure how to say this. You know we all have talked about how many of us there are twenty-one and under. This morning I was working with a few people and Jeff apparently got a promotion. Well, after he leaves I can hear this other guy who is really upset. He was talking about how Jeff is only twenty, but now outranks himself. This officer was really upset and said that Jeff doesn't even have the experience or training for this promotion." He bites his lip for a moment, "Have you noticed all of the promotions of younger officers. Look at Brian and Gordon, now this Jeff and I heard George may be up for a promotion. They do have the skills, but Brian has never worked in security before. At least Gordon has some experience, but not much. I think it is true and I agree with all the others that the Regime plans to leave a lot of the younger crew behind as a permanent base."

"You know if we were humans, I would have just graduated from high school and you would likely be in some art school. Brian, Gordon, George and likely this Jeff would likely still be going to college." Kelly smiles, "Ironic is it not."

"Why don't they just tell us?" Alex says his frustration showing.

Kelly closes his eyes for a bit and does not respond. He shakes his head, "They can't tell us, not yet. They will though, just like they finally got around to telling us they are serving human meat. One day they say, eat this meat it's human and you no longer will consider them intelligent life. Now we are trying to find ways to not eat this. . ." He gives a look of total disgust, "I will starve first and I am not the only one."

"I won't either," Alex says wrinkling his nose. "Do the ranking officers not understand that no one except ranking officers are going to eat this meat. Ground crew working with humans are not going to go along with this ever. I have heard some as they pass the trays with strips of human meat or what we think is human. No, one knows for sure now if it is human or cattle meat. Totally sick."

"Sick! Real sick!"

"Sometimes I wonder if they are trying to build a revolt against themselves by making these weird rules or laws or whatever." Alex says as he sits back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"It could be that before we can be ourselves out of here that lower ranking officers and crew will revolt. The ranking officers and the ruling class is pushing to hard on a people who have left their families and friends because they want to help. They and," Kelly points to himself, "Us. We are here to serve those we love and not their stupid fantasies."

"Sure seems like we talk about this more and more often." Alex says, "And I bet we aren't the only ones on this ship doing so."

"Some think that there may be a resistance group. Not anything like us, like Brian likes to keep reminding us, we are not resisting we are just leaving." Kelly is slumped in his chair as he asks, "Do you think there may be a resistance group?"

Alex is nodding, "Yeah, I do. It makes sense. If us twenty-one and under want to leave, then older ones who aren't happy likely have some way they want to resist, revolt or at least make a very loud message. By that I mean older officers and crew. I bet there are more than one group too."

Kelly sighs deeply, "Wonder what it would be like if we all got together."

"Brian, Gordon and Aloohula will never allow it to happen. They honestly just want to leave, however their plan to leave is complicated," Alex snorts and with a smirk says, "But is it ever going to turn the Regime upside down if it is successful or not. Seems more like resistance to me."

"You gotta love that the Regime is totally training the Youth Corp to succeed in this plan." Kelly is now sitting up straight and excited. "Totally training Brian's cousin to take over a ship in case there is a disaster. Brian is an organizer and they keep training him to think, think, think and he is doing just that. Look at Becky and her use of drones, she is doing spy work for us and Jason works with Diana. I can go on and on, this is crazy. Don't they see what they are doing?"

"No, because they are training the Youth Corp to leave them here and to always be a constant presence as we take the water back home and come back again." Alex states.

Kelly shrugs and places his hands together and bows his head, "May I say thank you Regime for your kindness and training those who will do what is needed for us to just leave."

"I agree," Alex follows his example and bows his head to the Regime and then together they laugh.

"I gotta go back to work," Kelly says sadly. "Hate what I am doing, totally boring and now for our cause I have to find someone who is a system administrator or at least works closely with one on the server I need access to. Also, someone who I hope may want to join our cause after I get them checked out. Like I told you earlier, I swear this gets more difficult every time I think we have taken a step forward."

Alex smiles briefly, "You by the way are a big reason we can move forward with Doing Our Own Thing. You, I swear are one gifted individual. I am just thankful to be your friend and be included in all of this. I swear we are building an army, we must be close to five hundred troopers if you add them up from each of the ships and growing. Almost all the Youth Leaders now and in six months we may have most of the Youth Corp and who knows how many crew members like ourselves."

"Growing faster than we thought for sure," Kelly agrees wanly and then gives Alex a warm smile. "Thank you for the kind thoughts, I just hope. . . I never screw things up."

"What!" Alex has an almost surprised look on his face. "Without you we wouldn't be able to go as fast as we are and if we are taking two ships we need the numbers."

"The Youth Corp knows to keep their mouths closed and troopers won't ever talk." Then Kelly shakes his head sadly, "But we don't know about crew. The more crew and the more individuals we take on for the cause who are not as inclined to keep their mouths closed."

"You do understand that we were born and grew up in a dictatorship." Alex is smirking, "Keeping quiet so not to be arrested and tortured is just what you do."

"This is more than true," Kelly agrees.

"You have a lot on your plate." Alex smiles and points to the door, "Go find that software somebody."

Kelly just shakes his head, waves and leaves. Walking down the hall he has to admit, when living in a dictatorship you know that you must keep your mouth closed. Self-protection is foremost, you never know who is looking over your shoulder to turn you in for the slightest issue. Then he smiles, if they actually succeed and are not tortured and turned into dust, it will be the biggest thing in his life. What will it be like to live to be yourself, to make your own decisions is just one of the things he longs to be able to do. Or will those in Avena do just as the Regime has done. He must remain positive and Brian did speak to Gailey and another from Avena this morning using his Dream World communication. It was Gailey who has made sure that Diana got messages to run tests with the hope that Brian could get the passcode. Always remain positive, being negative will not be moving forward. How will this movement go down in history or will anyone even remember them two years from now. Then he stops for a moment, now are five hundred troopers enough troopers. They have the Youth Leaders, but how long before they verify the rest of the Youth Corp and reel them in. Humm, crew? Really they may need nearly every twenty-one and under there is. Maybe they don't have enough to do their own thing. Too bad, they just couldn't colonize their own world, why does Avena call to them? With another sigh he moves on, gotta get to work.


	10. 10 Diana Not Going Well

The story follows Final Battle

Chapter 10  
Diana  
Not Going Well

Diana is forcing her feet to move off of the shuttle and to the elevator, she is completely exhausted. Although last night had been wonderful as she played being Robin with Brian. It was funny how young men thought they were so good at sexual pleasure, but were awkward and uncertain or at least when they are with her. She enjoys teaching them how to truly please her. She smiles as Brian was just like any young man she has had sex with, well except for Donny. Brian is willing to learn those moves that please her, but it was with true regret that she had to get rid of Donny. Now there was a young man who knew what sex was and actually taught her a few moves, he was very experimental. She loses her smile, too bad he couldn't do as commanded when told to have sex with Brenda489 as she does miss Donny.

As she lay next to Brian with his arms wrapped around her, Mihee's shady brother decided to make a test once again of the emergency warning system. The one that Socoery was testing is an alarm to let the highest ranking officers know if there is a dire emergency on Avena. This also could be a warning of an immediate attack by the Banteen to attack their ships placing the Earth mission in jeopardy. Why she was chosen to be one of those involved in the testing is beyond her. In fact, she has never understood why Secoery is still breathing, Mihee should have had him poisoned and blamed it on some illness. Mihee even knew he could not trust his brother, something about him bothers her greatly. Yes, he was the one that created the bonding program, but what is it about him that makes her nervous.

She smiles again remembering last night. Pretending to be the human Robin had been fun, also she enjoyed the fact that although Brian tried to hide it, she knew he had liked that girl. It is possible that he had lied to cover-up where her family had been hiding, but unlike Donny he did as commanded. He did this no matter how he truly felt about the human he was asked to use. Her thoughts return on how she had been naked at her computer last night and having to deal with those on Avena. Brian had walked over to her as soon as he understood her to be upset with having to once again comply to Socoery's testing and stood there for some time by her side. He had tried to comfort her, not to be there in some sexual way, but to be there for her. It is a good memory, someone actually trying to take care of her for a change.

Now all she wants is to sleep even for just a couple of hours, something no one seems to think she should have the right too. The thought of how no sooner had Brian left that she received word from the Houston ship that her new Brenda was not doing well. Her hope had been that if she got to that ship that maybe they could save the embryo. This did not happen, there will be no baby yet again. She has had to accept the fact that likely Robin is not pregnant. In many ways she had been hoping that they would find this human and have not one, but both babies that she had been impregnated with. Sadly, she is finding that something happens in the second week and the pregnancy ends. Well, that girl on the Houston ship is going to be impregnated again like it or not.

Staff nod to her as she passes by them and she in return snarls at them. She must find a way to give Mihee his child, a child with the binal organ of the mountain people. The Great One wants his spiritual powers and the binal for some reason allows him to have access to them. Sadly, it always needs to be replaced and he has no Whipelli DNA which the organ needs. Worse they are no longer finding any Whipelli women with the gift of Future Sleep, he claims it is these women that he had the best use of his paranormal gift. The Whipelli have hidden them or there truly are no more of these special women. He now uses any binal organ and this organ does not need to be transplanted directly inside him as he has a pouch especially designed for him so that the organ can be replaced easily. Luckily, Depol don't need the binal so he can go without it when it does die. Sad for the Whipelli who do need the organ to live and it is only the Whipelli who have the needed organ.

She finds herself smiling, what would Brian think if he were to learn that his father was not executed as stated, but his binal had been harvested and placed in Mihee's pouch. She can only imagine how much joy The Great One had at watching Keithis die knowing that his organ had been given to him.

This will all be over once they are able to find a way to place Mihee's DNA into one of these organs, meaning manipulating a fertilized egg with Whipelli DNA. She smiles again, that child will die for this part human, Whipelli, Dahax and Depol organ, for it is the only reason for the child to be born. Sadly, the search for more Brenda's is not going well, they are difficult to find with the correct open gene for the much needed manipulation. At least now she can create the correct Whipelli sperm and then manipulate the egg with Mihee's DNA. Diana frowns, so close and still not there, for even with her new Brenda she must find out why the embryo does not last more than two weeks. Her investigation early this morning did not go well as to what the problem was, constant monitoring of the female must happen next time. Diana rubs her forehead, this project has never been easy and she had better get everything she deserves when she fulfills the Great One's wishes.

Jeremy one of those assigned to keep her schedule, track and store certain information when it comes in runs very quickly up to her, "Diana! Steven has taken custody of Kristine." He is out of breath and stops speaking for a moment. "She said she got lost in a restricted area. I knew you would want to know."

Diana frowns, "Why wasn't I notified of this?"

"I don't know," Jeremy says and frowns for a moment. "I knew you would want to know though. Do you want me take a message to Steven?"

"No, you did well in telling me." She looks at the elevator for a moment and back to Jeremy with a stern stare, "I will take care of this." Diana then enters and gives her destination, Steven must be up to something. Whatever is happening he is making yet another statement about how he is better suited than her. That isn't going to happen today.

Once she reaches the room she takes a deep breath and enters the room making sure that they all know she is there. She looks at the two troopers as she passes the one standing next to the door. Diana snarls, "What's this all about?!"

Steven gives her a smug look, "Caught her outside the special section."

"I am sure there is an explanation." Diana does wonder how and why Kristine would have gone there, but she won't give Steven the satisfaction. She knows that he feels to much trust has been given to the human.

He turns stiffly towards her, "She's yet to provide me with one, a satisfactory one."

Diana who has been standing rigidly turns to the trooper by the door and snarls. "Take her into my lab." One thing she knows is that Steven is trying to remove her once again from her place of power on this ship.

Steven signals to a trooper to do as commanded as Diana crosses her arms in anger. The two troopers move quickly to take Kristine away. With her arms still crossed in front of her Diana walks over to him with an angry look.

She speaks sternly, "I don't know what you're plotting in that twisted mind of yours." Diana knows that more than once he has pulled this on her. It is some game he plays and if not for more power than to treat her as a child in front of staff and more importantly John.

He has an edge to his voice. "Do not speak to me like that I am Chief of Security, remember." Steven then points to himself.

Diana levels a hard look at Steven and with an angry voice states, "You are using her to discredit me!"

"She's your recruit, your associate," He gives a smug look, "Your friend."

"I have no friends among those people," Diana very quickly corrects him as she is certain now he is trying to accomplish some goal to have John demote her. Not going to happen, Mihee has goals that only she can fulfill.

"If she betrays us, then I am afraid it is your judgment that must be questioned." He continues his steady stare as he keeps his voice calm.

Diana feels like she can literally smell his mischief. "I will speak to her myself," She snarls at him.

Steven has a momentary smirk, "Why not leave it to me, I am an expert in interrogation."

How can he say that, it is she who is in control of conversion and has been doing the most complicated interrogation practices. Diana finds herself almost yelling. "I said, I will handle it!"

He walks quietly to the door and levels a look at her, "Very well." The door opens door, but he stops for a moment and turning he states, "From now on I will be keeping an eye on her." Then he simply walks away.

Diana walks into the next room and there stands Kristine between the two troopers. She looks to each of the troopers, these are Steven's totally devoted retards. Her voice is flat, "Leave us." The troopers immediately turn and leave. Her anger in Kristine is ready to boil over, this woman has been up to something. She has done her best to bring Kristine into the fold and has been more than giving and now she feels like betrayal may be all that she will get from this human. "You've placed me in an awkward position."

"You know, I would never put you purposely in a bad light." Kristine shrugs and nervously continues, "I just made a bad turn."

She gives the human a slight smile, "Of course you did." Diana slowly walks around Kristine and stops behind her, "But you must be very careful. I am a woman of some authority. She places a hand on Kristine and places a hand on her hair playing with it. "Therefore, I have enemies who would use anyone to hurt me; you must not give them the slightest opportunity."

The fear in Kristine stands out as she swallows and with a nervous tone speaks as she shivers slightly. "No, of course not as. . ."

Diana interrupts her, "The consequences could be most unfortunate." She runs a hand over Kristine's back and then presses as though a knife is being pushed into the humans back. This woman will know now that mistakes most certainly have consequences and she better understand what this means to her.

Kristine gasps, "Never. Please, all is good."

"I know all will be good. Please, you should go and rest now. Steven can be such a pain." She takes out her device, "A trooper will escort you to the dock. Unless you need something."

"No, I am fine. I will go now and thanks," Kristine coughs as though trying to clear her throat. "I can't wait for our next interview, you're always so giving with the information that you share." She then turns and walks away quickly.

Now Diana knows she has three problems to deal with. The organ that Mihee wishes to possess and finding a human with the acceptable gene. Secondly, what if anything is Kristine trying to cover-up. Sadly, Steven is correct something is wrong. Last, Steven. How does she get rid of Steven.

She is still holding her device when she receives a message from the two SSG officers. Now what do they want! Diana messages back that she is here and awaiting them. What adventure are these two wanting to do this time? She has not been able to have Jason do the work that he needs to do with her for the new Brenda as they have kept him occupied with their own needs.

They both enter and nod their heads to Diana. She does her best to keep the look of disgust from her face and tries to keep her tone pleasant. "Have you found the portal in the Bermuda Triangle?" What misadventure do they need assistance with now, "Or do you need something for the Mayan studies you are doing for the Anyx?"

"No, we have nothing new to report on these two projects." Brett says barely looking at her. "We will continue to do the research on both."

She hates the fact that they seem to think they are not only better than her, but of John as well. Diana would love to remind them that when they first arrived that they dragged Donny away to his death at her request. "Then are you still compiling a list of sites?"

Brett tilts his head to her, "Yes." He says nothing more and just gives a blank stare in her direction.

Diana turns her back on both of them and remains so acting as though they are of no importance to her, let them think on that for a moment. She continues to say nothing and pretends to be looking at her device. Enjoy that you two imbeciles, then she awaits for them to try and gain her attention. Several minutes have passed and neither of them say anything to her. With a sigh she turns back, apparently ignoring her is not a problem for the two of them. "Where are you going now and do you need Jason and Carl." She isn't even sure why she has asked, of course they want Jason.

Brett states flatly, "The trooper called Aloohula as well."

She does her best to show no sign of frustration. "Most troopers are not under me." Then Diana remembers that particular trooper. "Oh, he's under Steven which means he is in Security. You will need to ask him for permission to take one of his troopers." She can't help the smile. "He may not want to let that trooper go, especially now with everything going on. If I were you, I would say be sure to let him know that you serve the Great One first and foremost before he tries to complicate the matter."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Brett says still showing no emotion.

Diana smiles once again, "So where is this trip. Do you believe you will find the ancient visitors message for Our Great One at this location."

Suddenly the SSG Brian slaps his hands together, "We have another location where the ancients have left messages for the future god; Our Great Leader."

She smiles once again. Is this conversation ever going to end, it seems pointless. They are here for her permission and assistance, but understand she can never say no.

Brett is now smiling as well, "We are taking a day trip to look into somethings that were done by what were called Norse Vikings. We believe their gods were actually the ancients. We will only be making a day trip, but we do need Carl to undergo the human pseudo-skin procedure again as this is not done permanently on the Downstairs children. This just in case we have humans that see us."

Diana gestures with her hand, "I have no idea what Norse Vikings are." She certainly has no clue what could possibly could be in their minds. More curious how they can even begin to believe that Carl has the ability to pull invisible information out of relics. The child she understands is a genius at figuring out ancient writings, but just pulling it out of ancient objects without any knowledge of the writings makes no sense. "Who are they or rather who were they?"

"They are old humans that discovered this continent beneath our feet. It was said it was another, but it was these people." Brett again stares out in the distance, "Actually, it was neither the Columbus person or the Norse people, it was what the humans call Native Americans. Anyway we have evaluated their old stories and believe that these stories are not of gods, but of the ancients. Like our own older generations, the humans explored slowly. Except for the Vikings, we believe that the ancients gave them the path and urged them to accelerate their need to explore. If this is so then they could have left information on the ancients, I mean the Vikings could have left information on the ancients."

SSG Brian is smiling and gleefully speaks, "Odin is clearly more than a made up Viking god. Odin had two ravens in the humans stories that we believe may have been drones who he sent places and got info of what was going on here and in the universe. Since we now have more sophisticated technology we may be able to find them, meaning pieces of the old drones or other technology that was left behind by the ancients."

Brett is nodding and has the same gleeful look. "When and not if. This may tell us where the ancients once lived. Doing this could mean Our Great One could obtain the goal of being a god or protector of the universe that he has been destined to receive even sooner or maybe this is how we find the Anyx."

The SSG Brian is nodding again. "We believe that Odin may have lived in a spaceship and our technology gives us a chance of perhaps finding more. The ancients wouldn't have left so many stories here and on our own world if not meant to lead us to the Great Ones destiny."

Diana tries to look fascinated but truthfully she could care less. The more she is around these two the more she is certain they are insane, but wouldn't that mean so is Mihee? She decides to disregard giving this any further thought as this trip could even change before the day is out, these two have done it before. The idea of ravens which are actually supposed to be drones and a spaceship floating above Earth so long ago is just another of their weird head trips. Besides why would these supposed ancients leave pieces of technology behind and what were the chances of this technology not decaying after a long period of time. "I will prepare Carl and let Jason know that he has another trip to take, but again the trooper is assigned to Steven." She smiles, "I know that you will do what is needed."

"The blessings of Our Great One will be showered on you for all that you have done to support him. We know you are coming closer each day to giving him his much needed organ, then he will have the organ to truly give him his spiritual powers." Brett says his eyes showing his faithfulness to the Leader and SSG Brian quietly nods his head in agreement.

All Diana can do is smile and do her best to get rid of these two and get them on their way to yet another one of their empty adventures. She just wishes they were not using Jason to fulfill their goal. Her device sounds and yet one more disaster is added to her day. The new Brenda who she has just seen this morning has killed herself. Somehow she had managed to sneak a sharp object into the room she was kept in and had slashed her veins repeatably, by the time they understood what had happened it was to late the message said. She will never have this baby that Mihee wants so badly at least they are harvesting her eggs. However, she has never been able to get the embryo to survive outside the womb. Diana looks up at the SSG and gives them a blank stare and hopes her eyes are not screaming, Leave! Instead she remains quiet until they are gone and then walks quietly to a wall and bangs on it as hard as she can.


	11. 11 Aloohula Anyx

Chapter 11  
Aloohula  
Anyx

Aloohula, disembarks the shuttle somewhat irritable. The trip to Norway was to be one day and that meant no overnight; it was to be from morning until evening and that was all. A day and half later they are finally back, but the trip wasn't a complete failure. They found something, but he doesn't know what. What was found?

He smiles down at Carl who is rubbing at the fake human skin and occasionally scratching his hand and arm. The poor child is clearly unhappy over what feels like being covered in one large bandage. He gives the child a smile as the two SSG's walk past them, they are smiling and laughing at how much they have to take back to the Great One. Jason looks like he wants to stand in a corner, scream and never leave. Hopefully, this means the SSG are leaving to go back to the home world. The way they have treated Carl this trip was not kind. Dragging a young child about like some tool is wrong.

He smiles down at Carl, "Let's get this ick off of you."

"Ick?"

"Clinging stuff that makes you want to scream," Aloohula says with a very large grin.

They take a step and then Carl bursts out laughing, "I like that. Ick! Ick! Ick!" Then he looks up at Aloohula and yells, "Let's race!" Then he takes off to the elevator so that they can go to the skin specialists.

Once they arrive he is told that someone will take Carl back down when everything is completed. He gives the boy a brief hug. Funny how close the two of them have become and how protective he finds himself of a child that is of no family blood and not the same species as himself. Jason is right they are a family now.

He goes to his room and showers and finds he is unable to nap. Just as he is wondering what project should he try to pursue, he gets a message from Jason asking if he might like to come up for a snack and talk. He messages back quickly and goes to Jason's room.

"How you doing?" Jason asks as he enters.

"What was that? That thing?"

Jason walks over to his chair and gestures to Alex's chair for him to sit and relax. "I have to tell you, that we would actually find something is weird and totally unexpected. I actually think we did find something this time."

"That wasn't some strange relic." Aloohula sits back in the chair trying to understand what he had seen. "Except for the sediment on it, there was nothing wrong with it. Do you think it was used by those Viking people?"

"I don't know it was embedded in what little was left of that ship." Jason sits back for a moment and then stands up abruptly. "Did you hear them talking about how it looked like an outline they found back home?"

"I heard a lot of stuff," Aloohula shakes his head the disbelief showing on his face. "I don't know about. . ." He stops and looks about and makes the motion that has come to indicate, are we being monitored.

"We're fine."

"I never thought we would actually find something, those two never seem sane." Aloohula looks at the ceiling for a moment, "Supposedly there were different human species in the beginning and then there was only one. Does this really mean that these ancients are the ones that started the human race or rather annihilated those human species that they didn't want. Does this mean, that my early ancestors were not forced out of their jungle homes because of harsh environmental issues? Rather they were driven out of the jungle so that your people the Depol could happen and of course the Ibrea. That the changes were actually modifications that these ancient peoples initiated?"

"Until now I just thought of it as changes that happened due to the environment." Jason is shaking his head, "Could it be that they only wanted one species on Earth. On our world they needed four, why would this be important." He holds a hand up, "I mean just three as the Whipelli are an accident and are not supposed to exist."

Aloohula gives Jason a hard look as he remembers previous discussions that the two SSGs had. "The way they were talking on one of our other trips, if it wasn't for the organ the Leader wants, the one the Whipelli have. If not for that organ they were talking like the Whipelli should all be condemned to death and their mountains be taken completely over. They said something about modifying the biochemical that was dropped on one of the mountain clans long ago. These modifications would keep plant and animal life from evolving in ways that would not benefit our people. Once the modifications are made and tested then just drop it on the northern mountains, killing Whipelli only and then those not killed by that, should be taken and executed."

"Well, officially the mountains are now completely under the Regime now as of two months ago, so that really shouldn't be an issue for any of them. From what I have heard listening to Diana and others when they are talking about the Whipelli, the mountain people are being moved as quickly as possible to Avena." Jason takes a deep sigh before speaking again. "Our world is dying, but the people you don't find important or you have deep concerns of causing issues with the Regime, you ship away to a world that is even nicer than this one beneath us." He snorts and shakes his head.

"Remember the Banteen are not making life easy for Avena. I have heard stories that it is almost a surprise that Avena is still there." Aloohula says, the conversation reminds him of things he has heard from different people. There have been so many attacks on that planet he wasn't sure how many there had been so far. "Jason, the Banteen sure don't want our people on Avena, but I have a question. Why did the Banteen not settle there or take whatever they are always looking for. Instead, from what I've heard the Banteen came and left."

Jason frowns as he responds. "I don't know, wish I did; it would be nice to know why they didn't stay. Maybe they need a people to attack to feel like they have done their thing. I know there are people on our world who wouldn't mind trying to survive the attacks, as it would give them a chance at a real life. I have a friend who really wanted to go there because of the ancient relics that have been found. That's if you consider super old spaceships as relics, the ships are not Banteen though. Must have been a surprise as our people find these things. It's like weird. us finding all these ancient sites on this planet and the humans here don't even know they exist."

"If humans ever get a chance to find the ancient relics on their own planet, that is if we ever leave Earth, they are going to have their own little adventures. We have found so much that they don't even know is there. Sure sounded like an adventure to me when I was a kid and I heard about them finding artifacts on Avena that were bits of very advanced technology. What child didn't want to go to that planet," Aloohula says with a smile, "I agree with those studying these relics that look like advanced technology and the very old ships and settlement buildings that appear to have belonged to different life forms. Who knows what else has been found, but the Regime doesn't want to release information on."

"Every government hides stuff. One of these ancient ships appears to be over a thousand years old and one of the settlement buildings is estimated to be at least three thousand years old. Sadly, my friend has never been high enough on the list to go there and now with the accelerated number of Whipelli being forced there he may never get the chance too."

Aloohula can't leave the thought of why alien people would have gone to Avena and left shortly after. He looks at Jason and decides to keep the conversation going for just a bit longer. "Why then have so many people begin to settle on the planet and then immediately leave it. How long before our people flee or do our people belong on Avena. How does a planet decide who will settle and who will not. My father has heard from some of my people who have settled there as part of the military, they are happy living on the planet and have no interest in leaving. Some have had the chance to leave the military and are now farmers and care for the forests as well. For them it is like living on our planet before everything went bad. We may have learned valuable lessons, but we learned them to late I think. This planet I think sends a secret signal that drives away others who have come, but has not driven us away because we belong there."

"No, way! Planets are not a life form, I have heard your people talk about this before. Your religion has led you down that road. I don't know why they came and left, but if it wasn't for the Banteen it is quite likely that there would have already been a mass exodus to that planet. Sending the Whipelli away to a war zone is preferable to sending an entire worlds people to a place that you never know when an attack will happen from your enemy. Also, the Regime has been slow to monitor Avena with all of the attacks made by the Banteen." Jason shrugs, "Which is good for us if that's we're heading when we, just leave."

He has to admit his peoples religion and the discussion on ancient visitors has got him thinking of a planet as its own life force. He takes a breath, "We are lucky that the Regime has too much they must accomplish on this planet Earth to continue their battles with the Banteen. Unless the Banteen set their site on Earth or return to our planet to try once again to destroy us and take the power crystals that they have already demanded previously. Avena and its struggle to survive the Banteen will continue."

Jason is shaking his head, "I heard there has been some really terrific battles on or near Avena as well. They come and leave and return to do it all over again. We have been there, what sixty years or so and it continues to this day. Hope Doing Our Own Thing, isn't making a mistake by taking ships there. Brian though is sure that the two ships will make a difference, not just to those on Avena, but us as well."

All he can do is shrug as he knows Brian is always looking at things in an over the top positive way. Aloohula speaks stiffly, "He sees us as bringing new settlers to this planet that can help to protect the planet and expand our settlements. He knows that those settlers are going to be the pod humans and he has a fantasy that although they will be scared and angry at first, they will become happy with their new life on Avena. He thinks they will be thrilled that we didn't kick their pods out in space and secondly they will be happy to not be sent to our home world as soldiers and food."

"Alex, said Brian spoke to the representative in that Dream World place and she in turn has spoken to those making the decisions on Avena. Supposedly, they will accept a new people as it is time to move forward." Jason says with a helpful expression.

Aloohula nods, "After all we have learned to live with four different species on our world, the humans will need to adapt if they are to survive. Trying to cause a problem to our people is something I fear they will try and I wonder how that will be dealt with."

"I hope those on Avena do accept the humans as sort of our fifth species and that the humans can accept what is going to happen to them on those two ships." Jason snorts, "That is if we survive ourselves. Besides we have all accepted that the Regime is training Youth Corp members in case of some special circumstance, which is great, but we know it will be a year at least before we can just leave. I have a feeling that many of us are going to have a permanent residence here. Anyway the longer this goes on the more we have come to embrace that we need the time. Hopefully those joining Doing Our Own Thing understand that."

"They better as it will take the training the Regime is so happy to give us to fulfill our goal of just leaving." What troubles Aloohula is that Brian must come up with some plan that will seem positive to others as to what they should do with the humans in the pods. Then he will have to find a way to manipulate the others who don't want humans to join this little venture. It is also good that Brian is gifted with making his unity speeches as they may be needed after they leave. Actually leaving may be even more trying.

Jason bites his lip for a moment before speaking, "I wonder just what Brian said to them in his Dream World to get those on Avena to agree that humans are worth bringing into this risky venture. Especially humans who may be reluctant to work hard for the very aliens who took them away from their home."

Aloohula takes a deep breath before speaking. "I have no idea, but taking the ships is going to be dangerous and we have no idea how we are doing that yet." He takes another deep breath, "Sure hope he's right about the humans. He certainly has it in his head that Avena will welcome them as we slowly bring them out of the pods and introduce them to their new home planet. I worry about those on Avena betraying us. I guess what I am saying, Brian better be doing a grand job at his manipulation and talking people into doing what he wants. Because I don't want to be the monster that throws the pods out into space."

"I don't think any of us that are now working with humans could do that. He's also said if the humans don't like it they can go back to their pods and hope that some day they will be able to go back home. So much to have to think about. Wish we just had a plan on how to get those not Doing Our Thing off of the ships and how to get our people onto the ships we will take. Brian isn't thinking this one all the way through, he keeps bringing up more and more things that will need to be done before we leave, let alone when we are on our way to Avena. I guess it's pretty obvious we have to have a game plan for all of this stuff that will or could happen. Already having leads being assigned to work on ways to do the things we need to accomplish before we actually leave is good, but Brian needs to die and work in a safe zone." Jason sighs deeply, "I meant ranking officers think he's dead. Getting so freaking complicated."

"I knew what you meant, it has already been suggested that once we are sure we have the passcodes, that he should leave." Aloohula then grimaces, "I sure hope that. . .I'm not one of those leads. Yeah, complicated and it feels like it will take forever to happen, this is daunting. So many want to leave now, but that would get us all killed as we are not ready. If. . .If this happens as we hope, then all we can do is hope that we make it to Avena. Anyway I guess we are bringing settlers, not slaves and trained crew to the planet as well as ships. A new life for everyone."

"Those on Avena sure are getting a lot out of this." Jason shrugs, "This should make those on that world who want to leave the Regime happy, if what we are hearing is true. Anyway, Brian sure is all excited that each of the assigned leads are working on details to get us out of here and leaving nothing to chance. Have to say all of the training everyone is doing; again thank you Regime for training us. If the next thing on the list starts soon, meaning the Youth Leaders begin training to fly the fighters, well if we run into the Banteen we will be able to at least try to defend ourselves."

"I hope that we can get as many humans out of the pods though before we leave. I hate to say this, but this is another thing that needs to go on the list. If we can find out which humans are a real risk to Avena and get them out of the pods and a shuttle back to their world, better for us. Guess I better find out if this particular pod thing is on the list. Hell, I don't even know how we are to take the ships, let alone get those we don't want off and get our own group on to the two ships." Aloohula gives Jason an inquiring gaze. "Has Kelly been able to find anything on the passcode?"

"Still working on the passcode, but yeah I hope Brian and his different groups figure how we do all of this. I hate to see everyone get angry if they get told it can't happen at all as so many are counting on this." Jason shakes his head and looks sad.

"You know Brian really is turning out to do a good job on all of this. It's weird that he and someone on each of the ships can do that Dream World thing. How did the ship assignments happen? There is one on each of the ships that can do that Dream World. Gordon says it is weird that you give him a strange string of words to say, he goes to the Dream World and then the individual he visited sends a message with that twisted string of words. Heard it is temporary though, the brain fixes it so it won't happen again." Aloohula says quietly.

"Makes you wonder about stuff." Jason rubs his forehead for a moment, "Magically you have Whipelli males who can do this when it is only supposed to be gifted females. Then somehow there is one of them assigned to each ship. Each ship has someone who can do this Dream World meeting thing. Real nice as no one can monitor these conversations and they can reach out to this girl on Avena. There has got to be someone at the top of the Regime who was and is really involved in getting all of this ready. This had to been a plan before Brian or any of us were even born."

"Things do seem to have been set in place for us to do this, but how did they know the Youth Corp would come out of bonding. Especially, the last one which was almost conversion. Anyway, Brian is going to do a good job now as the top lead and I know it's not an easy job. Again I don't want to even be one of those leads. Just too easy to make a mistake and so many lives depending on you to figure things out and not make a mistake." Aloohula looks to the wall for a moment before speaking again, "I heard those SSGs talking about how it was the ancients that inspired the Vikings, but they did the same with us as well. Not to explore, but accelerate our need to create new inventions quickly. Is it really true our people are not much older than humans?" Aloohula gives Jason and inquiring gaze. "It seems like we are further ahead in able to go from one planet to another and they barely have started."

"Our people and humans are pretty much the same age, but we rushed into everything we have done and messed up our world doing so. Very weird, but you have to remember every planet will have its thing. There are things about humans that seem more developed than us, they take a bit more time exploring different aspects of life. They seem to mature so much faster than our people as well." Jason holds up a hand, "Don't be offended. However, you take someone your age and a sixteen year old human. . ." He takes another deep sigh, "Your twenty and you pretty much share the same way of thinking as a younger human. Remember it is just a few years, but our studies have indicated they do mature faster, but remember that is in maturity only." Jason laughs and points to himself. "I might as well be a sixteen year old as well."

"So immature people and power crystals will get you from one world to the other so much faster."

Jason snorts, "You're funny." Then he frowns, "Maybe. Think about it though. The mountain people's only known weapons were spears and knives when my ancestors invaded with our supposedly more advanced weaponry." He shakes his head and smiles. "However, they had a glider, a glider! It was like the technological war began when the Depol with bows and arrows, met the Whipelli with their spears and knives, but who could fly and drop exploding fire. Fire falling from the sky." Jason laughs and shakes his head, "Instead of trying to figure out how to advance other things, the only thing we wanted was to do was figure out how to make something fly."

"Also, fly without launching it from a mountain," Aloohula adds.

"Humans on the other hand seem to take a breath before moving on to the next stupid thing. They may have done it because of some religious reason at the time, like burning people alive. Things seem to happen to allow them to think first before moving on to the next big thing. If there are ancient visitors that got rid of all human species except one and created three different types on our planet, then our people have failed them." Jason sighs, "We are the monsters the humans are beginning to fear and may be keeping them from doing their part for the ancient visitors."

"Actually, both us and the humans have likely failed them." Aloohula levels a glance to Jason and shrugs. "Not so sure about humans taking a breath before going all crazy on inventing something. They seem just as crazy as we are, it just takes them a bit longer to figure out how to do it. Otherwise, just as crazy." Then Aloohula shivers. Until now he hadn't bought into the ancient visitors with a lot of technology and supernatural skills who had once came to Earth and his own planet. Things have with this last outing with the SSG though has changed his thinking. They may be laughing, but he knows Jason is just as shaken as himself. "Humans once had a religion to burn people alive?"

"I don't really know anything about that burning people alive for religion, just heard about it. You will have to look it up if your interested. You are right about humans being as crazy as we are though. Give them a hundred years and the way they are going they may be in the same place we are now." Jason sits back for a moment, "If the ancient visitors are guiding us and the humans they have done a dismal job."

Aloohula has a thought and wonders what Jason will think of it. "How long do you think these ancient visitors lifespan is? It would take a very long life in order to do this I believe. So could it be they are from the future to save something and we and the humans are that something that is needed in order to do that. They wanted us to evolve a certain way and work together. How did the mountain people figure out how to build a glider, it may seem simple, but I know it is not. Could it be the ancient visitors taught them?" He frowns as he isn't so sure anything that he just said made any sense, "Does that sound confusing?"

Jason scratches his cheek and tilts his head, "No. No, not confusing. Instead of coming and magically knowing what would be needed thousands of years from now, they actually are from our future. They know some disaster is coming. They modified us and the humans. Like the gliders, they taught the mountain people to make them and then motivated all of us to create without hesitation to get us into space as quickly as possible. That is why we can't seem to restrain ourselves from doing the first thing that jumps into our heads and always charge ahead to meet some goal. The humans would have their own path to follow as well so they can fulfill what the ancient visitors need from them."

"If we are going to have adventurous thoughts that is one to consider. Certainly better than the cult thing the SSG like to follow." Then Aloohula snarls with his next thought and he spits out, "Tell me these ancient visitors really didn't pick out the Great One as a future caretaker of the universe or god or whatever. If they are from the future what does he do for them?" He shivers again.

"I think these ancient visitors are harmless. I do like your idea of they came from the future thing. Good thought on your part." Jason pauses for a moment. "I don't know what their game plan is if they do have one and if they did exist long ago or will exist later. Like you said maybe there is something in the future they see or saw and they must prevent it from happening." He chuckles for a moment, "Be interesting to see the Great One become a god."

Aloohula shakes his head, "Erf! He certainly has his growing cult."

"Sadly, I have a feeling you are correct there are more than the SSG who are in this cult. Anyway back to that future thing," Jason begins drumming his fingers on the desk for a moment. "Maybe the Great One is needed to ensure that they get what is needed down the line for them. Not sure that they would pick him on purpose, they just needed someone to get us here to this planet for some reason. Water, scared relic or something else; just get our people to Earth."

"Okay, so if we keep this conversation going, then we needed to get to Earth." Aloohula says with a perplexed stare.

"We do need to be here if ancient visitors have a game plan. Just look at what is happening with the Banteen. If our people were not so advanced we wouldn't be here to keep them away; not just from our world and Avena, but Earth as well. The Banteen as we know have been out in space causing problems for a very long time and they could destroy the humans easily. Having the humans do what is needed could be very important to the ancient visitors."

"Not so sure about them not being harmless, you sure about that? I mean the ancient visitors." Then Aloohula makes a face, "Are you saying we aren't important. Are you saying that it is humans that are important for the future?"

"Yes, I do believe the ancient visitors to be harmless." Jason says as he shrugs. "If this is true, they didn't have to create people on two worlds just to destroy them. As for the other question, I didn't say humans were more important than our people. Although, I can see why you would say that, but if they want us and the humans in the same place like Avena they would have to create a reason for us to be here. Then some us and humans to run off to Avena. So maybe the Great One or whoever would have been in power would be fooled into thinking he would have to come to Earth in order to become a god." He bites his lip for a moment, "Maybe it is themselves that they are saving, that is if they are from the future." Jason smiles, "Now I'm confused."

Aloohula frowns for a moment and then laughs. "Okay, I know. Say that these ancients are from the future and they are not our people or human people. The ancients are a combined people from us and humans that have come to inspire their ancestors to save the Anyx."

Jason laughs and smacks his desk, "Oh, my gosh! I love it, the ancient visitors are from the future and they are another people that have come about from the interbreeding of our people. Diana wins, she finally and gets her wish."

"Diana?" Aloohula gives Jason a puzzled look.

"Forget the Diana thing," Jason shakes his head a few times as he looks up at the ceiling. "Pretty weird neither of us believed in the Anyx and now we are starting to believe it." Jason snorts once again and then smiles. "But not that the Great One is going to be a god, please don't let that happen. Or maybe the cult is the disaster." He starts laughing and has a hard time stopping. "Stop the cult disaster!"

Then Aloohula actually giggles and puts his hands to his face as he tries to compose himself. "Yes, a cult." Then he stops laughing as he tries to figure out what did they find. "It looked like something. It really looked like it was part of some techie piece of equipment. No, way those Viking people created that."

"Not going to believe this, I never wanted to go on any of those trips before, but now I want to go on the next trip."

"I don't know," Aloohula seems to be cringing, "I am tired of being stuck with them and I am thinking they are leaving. Hopefully, they are leaving, at least for a bit, they are not. . ." He looks up to the ceiling as he feels a twinge of anger gripping him, "Not nice."

"I know what you are talking about. It's not you, it is Carl. If they continue then they must leave Carl out of this. That child he looks so depressed each time we come back, it makes me sad and if they keep bringing him they are going to leave some permanent emotional mark on him." Jason sighs and then frowns. "You're right, if I understood the discussion between them and Diana it is to be taken under high security back to Our Great One."

"If they leave, I wonder if we could find a way to do this exploring. Only do it our way," Aloohula has a faraway look in his eyes. If he and Jason could do this without the SSG maybe they could find something. All they are looking for is some cult relic called the Anyx. Forget the Anyx, what if ancient visitors did leave something here and at home. He sighs that wouldn't work either. "No, we don't have the training neither one of us and we can't get the information from home either. I was taking an adventure in my mind."

Jason is looking off at the ceiling, "Maybe there is an Anyx and the only reason we aren't finding it is that the SSG is doing their occult thing and they aren't really looking at things the right way." His face becomes somber. "You're right, for now it is out of the question." Then Jason seems to have a look that matches the SSG when they find something they like, "If we get the opportunity, let us. . ." He smirks, "I say we try for it."

Aloohula lets the air out through his lips, he was actually going for there was no Anyx. He finds him self humming for a moment. "We have become believers in the Anyx I guess, but let us also keep in mind it may not be this Anyx relic we need to find. With luck we keep it or whatever we believe is the true ancient relic from those two."

"We keep it away from all of them. If we find it, we take the Anyx with us when we take the two ships. We have to keep it out of evil hands."

"Sort of like fate has brought us here to find what the ancient visitors have left to be found, if it is the Anyx or something else. Our job is to keep it away not just from our evil people, but from evil humans as well." Aloohula nods, "We're never going to be able to do this as we don't have the rank and we have no idea what we are really looking for. We are going by what little the SSG have said or shown us, I don't see how we can."

"I disagree." Jason murmurs and then lifts his head, "I am going with fate as you said. Fate wants us to find it. Whatever this is, it is important and no matter what the SSG find, this important piece is necessary. They were meant to find that very sophisticated relic and then go away to give us the freedom we need to find the true Anyx."

"What if that was the Anyx they found," Aloohula inquires.

"No, it wasn't." Jason bites his lip for a minute and then gives a wink, "I'm going with fate. So keep your eyes and ears open. We need to remove the Anyx and have them keep searching."

"Sounds good. Shall we tell Brian and Gordon." Aloohula chuckles.

"Let me be there when you do that. Especially Gordon." Jason is laughing so hard he has to catch his breath. "Brian and Shy won't even care, but yeah Gordon will be," He shrugs, "He will be so Gordon."

"Ah, what was that about not leaving before?"

Jason looks at him for a moment, "You know that we aren't all going home right away."

"Yeah, I guess we all know it or suspect that the younger members are not leaving for awhile." For a moment Aloohula is unhappy, but just about everyone suspects they may not be going home for many years. Then he suddenly feels happy as a new adventure may be looming. Not the serious get ready to leave adventure. Aloohula picks up his glass of water that Jason had given him earlier and holds it up and towards Jason. Jason understands and picks up his glass as well and Aloohula makes his toast. "If we are meant to find and save the Anyx we will. For now we have our adventure, our distraction from this current scary life."

They click their glasses, "To the Anyx, thank you for the distraction from all of this." He waves his glass, "Allow the Anyx or whatever sacred thing is looking for a ride to Avena to join us on our adventure when we leave."

"To the Anyx, our distraction."


	12. 12 Willie Best Day

Following Final Battle  
Chapter 12  
Willie  
Best Day Ever

Willie finds himself in a tangle of vines and hoses as he assists Anthony with the platform he is building. He has not seen the platform for some time and is amazed how much work has been done not only on the platform that Anthony is doing, but the plants themselves. The plants growing on it are a combination of Earth marijuana plants and plants from the mountains from his world. These plants are being grown for medical reasons for the Dahax.

Once they completed the repairs and changes that Anthony wanted to make it is once again sent back to its chosen place. With a smile they begin to walk back to the elevator. Willie feels the disappointment that Anthony shows, he wishes that his assignment was to stay here and help the children with their projects. Of course, this means not seeing Harmony again, no he can't have both.

Carl runs up to him smiling. The boy is wearing pseudo-skin and the hair color is red and the skin on his face has spots. He thinks the spots are called freckles. It is not hard to see first the excitement and then the disappointment as the child approaches. "Oh, William! Do you have to go? Can't you stay here a bit longer."

Before he can answer Cathy and Deanna run up to him with sad looks. Cathy gives him a mournful stare, "Please stay. You're father. We need you, stay longer."

Walking over to a group of chairs he sits down and they sit with him. The thought of being called their father means everything to him and this has become a family. Sharing joy and making happy memories together is very meaningful to him and he thinks to them as well. However, family is fraught with its own turmoil, after all that is family and not every day is a happy day. Disappointment, fear and even sadness are a part of a family as it is part of everyday life. He has seen some arguments that have escalated in actual physical fights ones in which he would pull the ones fighting aside and discuss why things had led to an altercation. He would then give them a timeout or if he had time to be with them, then to figure out how to at least find away to let go of their anger. It is hard to imagine these children being happy if taken away from this family unit.

There is also, Jason, Brian, Gordon, George, Aloohula and three other Dahax troopers and of course Becky who have become their older siblings, but for a father they have chosen him. The older brothers and sister may have rank, but when it comes to being downstairs even they have had to listen to what he has to say when it comes to the children. He smiles, even Gordon listens to him when it comes to the children.

Willie sighs deeply in the satisfaction of the memories he is making. He looks at each of the children in turn giving them a warm smile. "I will tell you a story, but I will not tell the end of the story until tonight when I come back."

"You promise!" Deanna says with a stern look. She is most certainly Depol, but she has some very prominent crests like a Dahax and a nose more like a Whipelli, these features seem to emphasis the very stern look she is giving him. Deanna may be young, but it is like a thirty year old in a thirteen year old body.

"Yes," Willie murmurs as the thought of the death of his wife and children come to him. He had not been there the night they had died and the grief of that night haunts him everyday. "I will always be here for you." This he says with a tone he hopes they understand is the promise he refuses to ever break. Then he tells the story and adds sounds and changes his voice for each character as he did when he told the story to his daughter and just before the end of the story he stops. "What happened?" He gives a very dramatic face of shock as though it is a surprise to him as well that the story has ended.

Cathy slaps her knee, "You can't stop there. I have to know the end of the story, I can't go the day without hearing what happens at the end. Is Olselley really her friend or is he the monster?"

"He has to go to work," Carl looks sad, but gives Willie a bit of a smile. "You said you would come back after your shift. So we will be here waiting to find out how Olselley and WesRe solve their differences."

With a deep sigh, "I will be here to finish the story tonight." Willie hugs them all, except for Anthony who has decided he is to old for a hug. Then he chuckles, "I can't remember, which big brother is coming tonight or is that big sister. Anyway, besides the end of my story you will have someone who is older that you, that you can harass in your own loving way."

The children all giggle as he walks away. The loss of his family has always been hard on him, but this new family and Harmony have made his life seem so much better. This does not say he doesn't miss his wife and children, but it is good to have people to live your life for. The one benefit of his mate bonding not completing with his wife is that it has allowed him to start a new life with Harmony. No, he can't start a new life with her, and as he walks to the elevator the disappointment and sadness comes to him, he has seen the humans movies of aliens. All aliens that look lizard like are bad aliens in their movies. His people are not lizards, but they have characteristics that would remind her of a lizard, most especially his forked tongue. Right now he wishes he was Whipelli, if he was a mountain person he may have more physical attributes that Harmony could relate too. Worse, he can't even tell her who he really is, he can't tell her stories of his life back home. This includes telling her about the new Downstairs family he has come to embrace and who give him so much joy. Talking about the children or the troopers and Youth Corp would be a betrayal to his new family. This didn't mean Harmony would say anything to anyone, but then again would she. The sick feeling hangs over him right up to the elevator door.

"Are you kidding, can't believe you're here William!" Brian911 walks up to him with a large smile, "How are you doing?"

"Hi!" Willie smiles, he likes Brian911 in what short time he has come to know the man he has found him to be a good person. Lately he has come down doing more than he was even requested to do, in fact work that is not something he would do on a normal day. He has slowly been adding some shelves and things to one of the rooms for the kids to be able to do their projects and have the things they need to work on their own personal projects. Brian911 and he were even taking the shuttle to Earth together to the plant and back to the ship when their shift was over. That is until his shift and where he is now assigned to work was changed. "How is it going down there? I am sorry, I can't be at the plant to show you how to do some of that stuff we talked about. Are you finding better work with humans?"

Brian911 tilts his head for a moment as though thinking about what Willie has said. "I have been doing okay working with the humans now. Your help in letting me know what the human is really saying versus what I think they are saying has been valuable. Also, I am friendly to the humans, but I give absolutely nothing away. I met a human, a male who is a father as well." He frowns for a moment and then smiles. "At first I wanted to chat about my family, but didn't. At first very disappointed that we can't share our lives. Not now, I have come to realize even the smallest thing can be used against us. I hate what we do, but I want to save my family and I do not want to endanger my friends on the ships by giving away info that could hurt someone."

"Yes, just telling someone you know another individual can be an issue. I make worry every day, I like to think nothing will happen to any of us, but the humans are becoming angry more every day. One day. . ." Willie can't image what he would share with Harmony that would cause harm to the Downstairs kids, but it could. Maybe saying he knew Brian911 could cause one of them to be taken and then the other would have to help the angry human do something bad in order to save their friend. "Sorry, about that. What I say? Oh, yeah we need to be careful on what we say."

"Agreed."

"I have to go or I will be late for my shift. I stayed way to long here now." Willie tilts his head, maybe it is time to do more with his new friend. "Would you like to go to the game center for a bit tonight? It's kind of fun, but with my time shift and where I am working now the people I used to games play are not longer there."

Brian911 grins, "I would love that. I have been in there and played a few games. Also, I know that our superiors would like to see us older crew do a bit more exercise." He holds his hand out and he and Willie shake hands.

"Okay, we need to make a bet to see who does best." Willie is laughing, "Guarantee it won't be me." They both laugh and he says with a grin, "Later dude." He likes that he finally got a chance to use the word dude.

"Dude," Brian911 laughs and shakes his head, "What is dude?"

"Tell you tonight," Willie enters the elevator and is on his way to his shuttle with hopes he makes it on time so he isn't in trouble. Still he can't help the smile, he has a friend 911, a human friend in Harmony and a very happy wonderful family. The Downstairs Kids, some troopers, Youth Corps and Jason who is an assistant to Diana. Even though they are here to fix the disaster that is claiming his world he has a chance to have what everyone wants in life. He finds himself nodding with a large grin as he races towards to the shuttle.

vVvVv

The ride down is swift and he puts on his glasses. It makes him wonder why the Earth sun affects his peoples eyes so much. He once experimented and took them off, for a moment he thought he was actually going to throw up. It was like being attacked by color, how many colors could there be in the sunlight. He had once asked Harmony how many colors she had saw on a flower, she said three. Green stem and leaves, white flower petals and a yellow center. What he saw were several green colors in the stem and black streaks in the green leaves. The flower petals were not so bad, but it was definitely not just white. The yellow center though was frightening with its color variations twisting and swirling about. How do humans not see all those colors, or did their eyes see them and just block them out.

After a few hours of working Willie has been told along with a few others that they may take a break as something needs to be done without them being in the way. He has no idea what is going on, but he and a few others go outside, turning his head about he sees food vehicles. Could Harmony's food vehicle be here, after all she told him she travels about town. He looks about, but doesn't see her, he moans quietly to himself in disappointment. An emergency vehicle backs up and he must avoid being backed into and then there she is in front of her food vehicle. He is so happy and he walks quickly up to her with the largest grin he can give her.

"I am so glad to be looking at you," He is so happy to see her and she gives him a wide grin.

"I am happy to see you too," She says.

For him, his excitement has mixed up his words once again, then again it happened with Brian911 today. He feels he is doing much better with his English, but he has taken Brian's advice and actually lets his grammar be not quite right. It helps with human expectation. They see him as a dumb alien and in this way he can become more invisible and they have lowered expectations of him. Also, he doesn't like humans watching him as it makes him uncomfortable.

She tells him that she has waited for him at their usual place and he tells her that they moved him and they changed his job and his hours. He frowns a bit as he tells her that they moved many of them to the hospital.

Harmony also asked why they moved so many, but he could only tell her that he is just a worker and they don't tell him much. She tells him that is the way it is when you are the low man, one thing he knows he is certainly not ever going to be in charge of anything and he doesn't mind at all. However, he is so disappointed as all he wants to do is wrap his arms around her, but there are so many outside. The idea of holding her close and smelling her beautiful scent is something he longs for. This morning with the Downstairs Kids has brought so many emotions up and he is tired of fighting them. He wants what everyone wants, the feeling of caring for someone and in turn they caring for you.

He blurts out that he wants to touch her and she in turn tells him that she wants to be with him. They give each other not only a look of longing, but of lust. Harmony tells him where to meet her in the building and he says he knows where it is. She smiles and says that she will move her vehicle, park it in the lot and meet him in the room. They give each other another look that says they feel the same about each other.

Closing the doors to where the food is she gives him one more smile and drives away to park. Willie is elated, this is becoming the best day he has had in sometime. Family, friends, and now maybe love or at least the best he the alien from another world can hope for with the alien human female. He buries the fact that he can't tell her what he really looks like, but maybe he could and she won't care. Walking quickly to the door he sees Brian who appears to be walking to a shuttle with Gordon, they are each carrying a water bottle. He pretends that he is in a hurry and is not looking to speak to the two Youth Leaders as he walks up to them.

"Hi, hope you have day good." Although he speaks very quietly, Willie spits the words out with a very large grin. "See you later."

Both Brian and Gordon look at each other and smile. Then Brian shakes his head and speaking quietly as well says, "You look happy. Don't know what is happening, but be careful."

"No, be happy. I know you will be careful." Gordon says smiling. "You deserve some happy time."

Willie smiles and walks to the door as Brian and Gordon just look at each other. Yes, this is a good day. Best day ever.


	13. 13 Brian It Don't Come Easy

...

Chapter 13  
Brian  
It Don't Come Easy

Brian, is more than happy to be on the shuttle back to the ship. With him he has brought a bottle of water and he finds himself taking one drink after the other. Just feeling the liquid go down his throat is very satisfying. Today has been a tense morning, it is the first time that he has taken on so much responsibility in security. It feels good to have Gordon work with him on getting everything done before they have the event at the hospital and Daniel is proving his worth. If Daniel was angry over his and Robin's friendship he no longer seems to hold any grudge. Then again, what if he found out what happened between him and Robin that night when Diana requested that they have sex. Brian shifts uncomfortably in his seat, there is no way Daniel will find out, at least he certainly hopes not as he needs Daniel. It also, appears that he and Daniel are becoming real friends and if so maybe he will be a good candidate for the safe zone. That of course will be up to Shy to decide.

Gordon turns to him and gives him a large smile. "Thirsty are you," Then he laughs and takes a drink from his own water bottle. "I wish Aloohula had been there, but at least Arai was able to get there later. I have my part finished and that is good." Then he takes another drink from the water bottle and with another smile says, "Thanks for putting me in for the promotion."

"Seriously you are my closest friend, I need you to be there for me. What do you think William is up too?"

"No, idea. Just glad he looked happy, he's been great with the children and they sure count on him as well. He's a good guy, better than you and me anyway. One thing for sure we're gonna find out tonight. Hey, what did you think of that song I played for you this morning," Gordon asks eagerly.

With a smile Brian says, "It don't come easy." I think everyone was freaked out by playing it. . .how many tines."

"Six, hey had to get the lyrics down." Gordon says with a smirk.

Shaking his head and wincing he says, "Liked the song by that guy. Ringo Starr if I remember. That song was right on. The line, 'Got to pay your dues,' and the 'You don't have to shout or leap about,' I know it's supposed to be a love song. Still pay your dues is right on and we sure do and don't have to shout or leap about." Brian finds himself wishing he could really speak out loud what that song really meant to him. Because paying their dues, meant appearing to be all about the Regime, but not. And not shouting or leaping about meant to stay quiet and do everything as though for the Regime. He looks to Gordon and smiles, "Yeah. Enjoyed the song and it was a good choice for today as it was definitely a hardcore stress day. Walking down that hospital hall with Steven made me really aware of what a big deal this event is going to be. I mean, I knew. . .but, now wow." Brian takes a few more swallows of water from the bottle before speaking again. "He had me, I mean Steven had me review the security plan three times. So you know if he is doing that with me, he is under a lot of stress as well."

"Know what you mean. Wish this ride was longer." Placing his hand to his mouth like a loud speaker he says, "Please let them lift this baby off the ground. Wait, take your time." Gordon says the last with his eyes closed and appears to be trying to pretend he is asleep. "Very happy sitting here."

Brian closes his eyes as well and the memory of this morning and the walk down the hall had been intense. Everyday the stress of doing his job in security, then working on compiling the information and assigning duties to the leads for Doing Our Own Thing, keeps building. If that wasn't enough then there are the Downstairs Kids and being there for them. They are children that shouldn't be here on this mission. Young minds, young geniuses and another set of tools for the Regime. However, he is not unhappy about being there for them, they have been the seeds of making a new family. Lastly, due to the fact that Kelly is still working on the program to test the pass code so that they can get the daily password, he has had to once again figure out how to stay out of Diana's path, but still appear like he wants to be with her. Luckily with the hospital event she has been busy and accepting of the excuse he sent when she invited him to her room.

Opening his eyes as he hears footsteps, he finds Youth Leader Jon walking past him and Gordon. This is one that is not with Doing Our Own Thing, he smiles and Jon does the same as he passes them to go to his seat. Brian closes his eyes once again, it is easier to pretend you are asleep. With luck the shuttle leaves soon, Brighton is awaiting both he and Gordon on the ship. It's nice to have the very short nap, but he is eager to get back to the ship.

The vision of the hospital hallway comes once again to him, he can almost hear their own footsteps. They encountered very few people in the hall so it had been easy to speak about the impending event. It is odd reliving the morning, he can see himself gesturing with his hand as he described the three rings of security, which are very important to Steven. The first ring is outside, and the only way to enter is with the special passes. These passes he has been told could not be duplicated. Lastly in the first ring is Gordon, he will be with those troopers assigned for outside guard duty.

The second ring was that troopers would be everywhere inside the building. Except where Steven said he would be in charge of, he has no idea what Steven is doing in some of these rooms.

The third ring is Steven's special forces. These special forces were devised by Steven for new security measures and for now he has little knowledge of the special forces, but one thing is sure. Either he or Gordon must put this as a priority in gaining information. The more you rise in the ranks, the more you learn what will put them in peril when they decide to, well just leave.

Brian can feel the smile that graces his face, a new life, a life that is his and not the Regimes. The idea of true freedom, how does that feel; or are those on Avena playing them and once again they will be in another dictatorship. Quickly he loses his smile, how many has he spoken to in joining his cause and the idea that they have risked their lives for nothing is not a good thought. Martin had told him that words and passion are more dangerous than weapons, he is learning that he can be very good with words and hopefully it is for the good of his friends. Fighting and using weapons may not be his thing, but talking people into doing something with true commitment and with passion is his thing.

Suddenly his ears perk at the sound of the shuttle getting ready to lift. Good they will be back at the ship in a few minutes. The sound of the shuttle lifting is nice and equally nice he had a chance to speak privately to Victor for a few minutes before leaving. Youth Leaders have been given permission to learn how to fly the smaller fighters. Victor had not only seemed pleased at the idea when he first inquired, but then began to rally for this to happen and permission has been given quickly. Victor's thought was that having the Youth Leaders be trained on the small fighters could free up the few fighter pilots they have.

Today Victor had hinted that he may also be getting a promotion due to this new project after speaking to John. Before leaving Victor had laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Next, he told him that he may be getting a very large promotion of his own, one outside of security. Then Victor had swept his hand about as though hinting that he could actually take his place as supervisor of the Youth Corp for the Los Angeles ship. Just before leaving his last words to him were, 'Hope you like perks, they could be so much better soon.' What was said to him by Victor had made him feel elated, excited and fearful.

Could this actually become a reality, if so Doing Our Own Thing, really is going to get a lot of perks of their own. More and more he knows that they are going to leave the younger staff here when they take the water home and this is likely why there is the acceleration of the Youth Leaders and other members in the Youth Corp with rank and promotions.

Opening his eyes he finds it hard to be totally happy about the promotion, he should be happy, not one stripe, but he will have two. The idea of this happening at his age seems like a dream, he will literally out rank Martin and many others if this happens. It is like fate is working for Doing Our Own Thing. Why though couldn't the ranking officers announce they are leaving Youth Corp and most of the younger crew and troopers. It is becoming obvious and he doubts that anyone doesn't expect that many will be remaining when the ships leave. It has no advantage to keep this a secret, when you looked at what is happening it would be best to have permanent staff for the Earth project. The disappointment and resentment now is due to knowing that it will happen and no one is making it an official statement.

Then like a blink of the eye they are back on the ship, he smacks Gordon on the arm. His friend jerks and has a look of shock on his face, he actually had gone to sleep. Along with other Youth Leaders and two ranking officers they get off of the shuttle. It is good that he slept well last night as the upcoming project is going to make this morning seem like nothing, that is if it works. Gordon walks past him and knows he needs to shrug off the mornings events and go to his room, they won't have much time. Once on the elevator he sends a message to Brighton that they are on their way. Hopefully, his cousin can still meet today and with the amount of time they need to complete this upcoming meeting.

Walking off of the elevator he immediately sees both Brighton and Denny walking down the hall. "Who let you on this ship," Brian says quite loudly. Both stop walking and just shake their heads and make some remark to each other that he can't hear. They go to his room, Kelly isn't there and is not expected to be, so it should just be the four of them. The next thing he does is to immediately run the program to ensure that monitoring is not running. It's not something he expects, but it is better to always be aware. Unfortunately, you never know when a new type of drone may be hiding quietly, although Becky would find a way to warn them so Kelly could upgrade the program they use. Moving to his small desk he removes his jacket and places it on the desk, he truly hates that gold band on the collar as it is uncomfortable or at least to him.

As he enters the room Denny smirks and turns his head to Brighton for a moment. "Brian, I heard you like to walk down this hall naked in your sleep."

"Thanks," Brian turns his head to Gordon and then to Brighton and back to Denny, "I don't know who told you. Was it you Brighton?" With a snarl he speaks directly to Denny, "They should not have shared, because now. . ." Leaning down to Denny he says quietly, but loud enough for the other two to hear. "I have lots of secrets to tell about them." Then he shrugs, "Anyway it was stress. I now sleep in my underwear so if I do sleepwalk, I am not naked."

They all laugh including himself, but it all becomes serious very quickly as Brighton comes up to him and stares. "So are we going to do this or not?"

What can he say, this was the moment that has come to be. What will happen, will this end up with both he and Brighton being lost in the Dream World unable to get out. It was one thing for him to enter and have these conversations with others who could do this as well. However, it is another thing to try and bring another to this odd subconscious reality. What he knows now is that his mother had the gift and Brighton's mother was her sister. Brighton may not have the gift, in fact it won't be long he has been told that he won't have it either. The ability is a temporary one and one he didn't know he had until it was revealed the first time he left for this Dream World. They had trained him as a child in the temple on how to use it. Then the priests had hid it away in his memory until it was time for him to wake up out of the bonding. Those on Avena had set it up to happen, but they did not wake them as they were not ready or prepared. This came about because of his roommate. This was good for them on the ships, but those on Avena it was too soon for them. With a sigh, he nods to Brighton.

Motioning to Brighton he sits on his bed and then lies down.

Brighton takes a deep breath and lies down next to him and asks, "What do we do?"

Here is where it gets a bit sticky, does he tell Brighton that no one knows, as no one has done this. Turning his head and biting his lip for a moment, "We have never done this." Brighton begins to get up. "I understand. This decision is yours to make."

Brighton lies back down, "What do we do? Or rather what do you think we do?"

"I think we need to touch, not necessarily hold hands and then just try to relax. Close your eyes. Remember our mothers were sisters." Turning to Brighton he speaks quietly, "I wish they were alive today." Brian feels a moment of sadness, his mother died due to the biochemical dropped on her family's clan. His grandfather at the time was a child and this biochemical had mutated some gene in the survivors. Sadly this mutation was passed on to her. For him the open gene of the Whipelli was able to modify the DNA on the third generation so that evilness cannot harm him if ever it was used against him. For his grandfather he had died shortly after he fathered his two daughters and his mother died after she gave birth to him and his siblings.

"I know it is hard. My mother didn't die from the biochemical mutation on our grandparents, but having her arrested and executed. . ." Brighton stops and just shakes his head.

"Anyway, I supposedly carry this gift even though males are not supposed to be able to utilize it. We can pass it on to our children, but only our daughters may actually be able to use this ability. I believe that you may not be able to use this on your own, but you should be able to do this with me. That is my thought on this."

"Okay," Brighton closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths as Denny and Gordon hold guard watching for those besides Kelly who may try to enter. They also have their devices and are ready to send a message to another with the ability if they do not come back to reality. The idea is that they will not need to do that, but being prepared is best.

Brian tells himself, be positive, be positive and then he does as he would when he enters the Dream World. Then there he is, for a moment Brighton does not seem to be there. Then there he is as well. Except Brighton appears to be enveloped in a fuzzy haze and as he looks about there is a haziness in his Dream World just like there used to be when he first began to come here. Smiling he tells himself to stay calm as he speaks to his cousin, "We are here. I haven't seen the haze in sometime." As soon as he has said that the haze begins to disappear and his Dream World comes to be as he believes it should be. This is followed with Brighton looking like Brighton again.

His cousin appears at first to be confused and then excited. There is a long pause before he speaks, "This is like your home. I mean, it is like you have taken a piece here and a piece there and put it together. It is amazing."

"It is," Brian smiles. This world is literally a piece of home, he has taken places filled with warm memories and put them together as one place. Wonderful memories that give him the calmness and the feeling of belonging. Then in his mind he reaches out to Angeis'Ark. It is not long and she is there and with her is another who like Brighton appears to be enveloped in haze which begins to disappear immediately.

Angeis'Ark smiles to them and the man who appears to be close to their age nods to them. "This is Smitle'Coy, he is the one who will speak to. . ."

"Brighton," Brighton says as he interrupts Angeis'Ark. Then he appears to be studying Smitle'Coy. "You must be the one I can discuss the training that I and the others must have in order to take the two ships to Avena? Have we met before?"

"You may call me Smitle, I was born on Avena so we would never have met. Yes, as you know we were not prepared for you and a new plan is now coming together. I am happy to hear that you are finding and testing individuals before having them join this new movement you have created. I personally think that this is good. First, I will go over very quickly what we originally were going to do to take the ship. We will or would have sent a ship and supposedly be there for some meeting. Then a supposed disaster would come up with the Banteen. In our plan we will send the war ship stationed over Earth and the one we had sent for the perceived upcoming fight with our enemy."

Brighton shakes his head and with a look as though pondering what he wishes to say, he takes a deep breath. "I can certainly understand where our coming out of bonding was a surprise, but I am happy about that. We now are part of this new plan, you will find that us doing what we are doing is going to be much better than your original plan. Please continue, I should not have interrupted. The thought of creating a way to have the ranking officers think the Banteen is out there and threatening us is actually very good."

"I understand that you must feel used." Smitle'Coy gives Brighton a short smile. "As I said the plan to take the ship and gather all of Youth Corp was and still is complicated. Also, our plan includes the emergency that will remove those not wanted on this journey and I believe should still be valid. You would have been brought out of bonding long before this happened." He chuckles, "Well not as fast as it has happened now."

"I am just very happy to leave this Regime and I hope that we are not to be betrayed by you." Brighton says quietly.

With a sigh Smitle'Coy continues, "I understand. I wish we had a way to bring you there to meet, but it can't happen. I suppose faith in our trust is all we have for now. As for your training that we have already done and what we are doing now to prepare you to take the ship, must remain a priority. However, you know that you must always appear as if it is for the Regime and increasing your rank."

"We always appear to capitulate to the Regime at all times, we know exactly how to appear." Brighton has a sour look on his face as he speaks. "I am still wary of those on Avena, this means you. So when you say the training done on us and the bonding and the preparation, this was all done without us even knowing anything about it until we accidentally came out of it. Remember that we now are in charge, we are now working with you. How would all of this have worked if not brought out early, we would never have time to train as we wouldn't know what to train for and especially not have the time to do so."

For a moment Smitle'Coy appears to be considering what to say next, he speaks in a positive way. "Yes, the old plan was rift with problems, but any plan would be. Consider the fact that even the one we are now planning to use will come up with unexpected issues. Things must evolve continually and due to the fact you are out of bonding means you can very easily give away what is happening. This project is not going to happen overnight and you could have those not eager to wait for the day chosen."

Brian gives his cousin a cold look as it appears that Brighton is ready to interrupt once again. "We are here to talk about the ships we take, which ships and how to take the ships without killing everyone. This unexpected confrontation is taking to long. We are all angry about how we have been used." He turns, "Now it is my turn to apologize for interrupting. Smitle please, continue."

Nodding his head to both Brighton and Brian, Smitle'Coy continues. "There are three ships that are actually war ships and not service ships surrounding Earth. I know you think you know this, but no. These three war ships are true war ships. They are needed because the Banteen are always going to be around threatening us. We believe that the Banteen has had its eye on Earth for some time and they would have destroyed the humans as they have destroyed each intelligent life form they find on every planet they have gone to. Earth may have only been saved due to their slowly evolving space travel and because our path to Avena disrupted what appears to be plans for their need to kill everyone in the universe." He then looks to Brighton.

"Yes, we understand that our being here has been an interruption to the Banteen. So I take it the idea is the Banteen believe they know we are here for the water and our influence here has not been a gentle one. If they can, they may try to become friends with the humans and act like they will fight for the humans. If we leave, Earth will in the end be destroyed. It is like a religion to the Banteen. They seem to need to destroy all planets with intelligent life. Earth people do not know that we actually have left this planet alone due to the fact that it had intelligent life." Brighton shrugs and continues in a more respectful manner, "Until now that is and now we are Earth's Banteen. Any way which ship is it you hope for us to take?"

Smitle'Coy looks directly to Brighton as he speaks. "The one called the Houston ship is the one we hope you can take. It is the one best suited for our plans to leave the Regime. There are weapons on that ship you would not expect on most warships. This is why the hold for water collection is so much smaller than the other ships as it is not really meant to bring water back."

Brighton tilts his head, "First, the Houston ship is not in the middle of the continent, why station a warship closer to water, it seems odd." Then he takes a deep breath, "Remember we are taking two ships. Interesting, I have an idea of the weapons that may be hidden on the ship. Do you have the names of other ships that would be ideal for what you need? Also, there must be someone there to help to escalate the emergency to get those not wanted on the ship off quickly. It would be best to not have a true battle occur on the ship itself. Even getting the daily password to stop the ship from blowing up is not going to stop individuals from using guns."

Smitle'Coy nods his head and seems to be considering what to say next. "Yes, I have some other ship names. I may want to go over the names with others on Avena, before giving them to you. I can get the one that would be the best second ship and perhaps naming a third if the second ship they give me is to difficult to find a way to takeover. We do have a ranking officer that is assigned to the Houston ship and is ready for when the ship is taken. No, I will not give their name. Not yet anyway."

Shaking his head Brighton simply says, "I understand about not giving the name. You're trusting us as well, as you said faith in trust or blind trust. I still think it is better we are out of bonding and we will never give this away it would harm us all. The Regime has taught us well on how to keep our mouths shut. Even staff that work on Earth know they can never say anything so in a way we all know how to keep our mouths shut. In our case, we speak only of this to our group."

"This new plan I find so much better than the original, having a well trained crew that understands the needs is good. Being trained to be able to evade or fight the Banteen in case we can't get there is good as well." Smitle'Coy now smiles, "I take it that you, Brighton are the candidate that the ranking officers find to be the best suited for the job. We of course thank the Regime for training you so well."

"Yes, I have been chosen," Brighton says. "Fate I hope has chosen well."

"The chance to take two ships would give us more of an ability to fight the Regime and the Banteen We also want you, by you I mean all of Youth Corp. Your training has been based on your abilities in preparation for being left. The Regime has worked hard to get you where you will be best suited. I am sure you suspect that you know you will be left behind as permanent staff on Earth for a very long time." Brighton acknowledges that he knows. Smitle'Coy appears to be pondering what to say next. "Your entire lives have been sent down a path to take your place on a new world to truly call your own and to protect. There are those that think you to young and inexperienced to understand how to do this and that we need to stick with the original plan. However, I am quite happy to do this the way we are doing it now. We may not be able to arrange the pretend meeting and if that is so detection of our ships to close to Earth would be a signal that Avena may be striking out against the Regime. You can prepare far more as you will now have the time. I understand you have humans working with you."

"The humans are giving us a safe zone, they are truly amazing in their support and ability to keep this from their own Resistance. And I am looking forward to working with you Smitle; as I am. . ." Brighton turns to Brian, "Looking forward as you would say, living my life as my life."

Then Smitle'Coy turns to Angeis'Ark smiling, "May we go over there to speak? I do believe that Brighton and I have come to understand each other." She nods that is okay. Brighton follows him and they are already beginning to discuss what Brighton's abilities are now and what he may expect from Avena.

Angeis'Ark spreads her hands and smiles, "The magic happens." Then she becomes quite serious, "I was fearful it appeared that Brighton was going to argue every point. I do not want this to go over the time limit you have. You and Brighton getting into trouble would not be good."

"I have figured out how to have an aurora grace the sky when my allotted time is up. Guess you didn't know that." First he smiles at the aurora comment and then he frowns. "This is not an easy path for any of us. We have been dictated as to who we are by the Regime and will be." Then he smiles as he looks at his cousin and Smitle'Coy, "They actually look like they doing okay." He turns to her and says, "I want to try something."

She simply looks at him. Then the song from this morning seems to come out of nowhere. Angeis'Ark has a startled reaction, "What is that?"

"A human song called, 'It don't come easy,' I think it fits for today. For Brighton and Smitle had to work at it 'cause it don't come easy and we certainly must pay our dues so that the Regime does not learn of what we are doing and stay ever so quiet. You know, no leaping about."

"The song is good. You really like music, but your abilities are truly becoming more. I am sorry you will lose them." She smiles, "I like where the song says, 'I don't ask for much, I only want your trust.'

"Trust, don't come easy." He smiles, "I don't mind losing this ability, for one day we will have peace. Peace for ourselves and as the song says, It don't come easy."

Together they watch Brighton and Smitle'Coy talking for a moment. These two in the end will be the ones that dictate how these ships are taken and getting them to Avena. All he can tell himself is all will be good. The path is set for them, but it won't come easy.


	14. 14 Nancy Fear of Humans

...

Chapter 14  
Nancy  
Fear of Humans

Nancy swallows one of the pills that she was given for the pain in her shoulder by the doctor today. After a few minutes she smiles, she must say this one was much quicker in easing the pain and does not make her feel weird. Checking her schedule she finds nothing that indicates she can't take some time for herself. While she is deciding if she should go for a cup of chaffee or a quick nap suddenly both Martin and Jack come through the door and Jack points to his office.

Following Martin inside the room she can see that he looks miserable. They take their places at Jack's desk and can hear Jack talking to one of the assistants that no one was scheduled, but to let him know if there is an emergency. He then walks inside and goes to his desk and sits down.

"He had another little visit with that human today." Jack says as he looks first to her and then to Martin.

"His name is Mike Donovan, Jack." Martin says with a frown. Nancy now understands why Martin did not look happy, he knows that they are not so certain about this human he has become involved with.

"Just tell us what they want now," Jack snarls back to Martin. "There is something always."

"You of all people should understand how important it is to have these people on our side and to work together." Martin says with a sigh and for moment places a hand to his brow as though fighting an urge to become angry with Jack.

Nancy sits quietly waiting for one of the men to speak, but neither do. Her ears suddenly perk as she hears a noise outside. "Excuse me I will be right back." The individual that has come into the waiting room needs a small touch-up and she checks to see if an assistant is free. After a few minutes the crew member is taken to a room for the small touch-up. Taking a breath she tells herself that this discussion about the human Mike had to happen it could not be put off. To her and Jack it feels like the human is using Martin, but what can they say as they are not interacting with the man. Nancy simply goes back to join Martin and Jack and hopes for the best.

". . .Jack, it was such a beautiful site. I looked off into the ocean from this cliff. I am so envious of the humans world. I have seen visuals and artwork as to what our world was once like and I believe it was like being on our world sixty years ago. To think it was so. . ." Martin turns to her as she sits next to him. "I was just telling Jack about just standing and watching the ocean. It was so peaceful, if only I could have stayed longer."

Jack who had seemed quite interested in the story Martin had been telling him about the ocean now seems to be almost glaring at him. "Glad you enjoyed the view. Now what did they want? I know that they always want something and they always will."

"Be kind Jack, we invaded their world not the other way around." Martin states with a calm voice.

Nancy understands one thing the humans want more and more each time they see Martin. The one called Mike is using the growing friendship to his advantage and putting their movement at risk each time he meets with the human. Well, she is with Jack on this one, the humans want what they want and don't seem to care that they are putting Martin's life at risk.

"Please, Martin. You started to make a comment about the hospital when Nancy had to leave. Please, continue." Jack says quietly.

It takes a few moments, but Martin nods his head towards her and continues. "It's funny I have to admit I did go there nervous about what he wanted this time. It seemed like a combat of sorts, I swear. We both had our hands on our hips staring hard at each other. Finally, he said he needed our help at the hospital."

"No!" The word came flying out of her mouth. Nancy sits stiffly and embarrassed as both Jack and Martin stare at her. Taking a breath she knows they are now waiting for her to say something. "He sent that news person Kristine to section thirty-four. Do you have any idea how that could have gotten you into trouble. No, wait, that is all of the Fifth Column in trouble. We're lucky we all aren't in custody right now. Monitoring equipment setup everywhere and growing. Now I am hearing about drones being used to monitor conversations. Even more scary is that the Youth Corp is being brought into Security. Those may be young people, but they are so, so, so devoted to the Great One. You can't go anywhere these days without them talking to others their age about devotion and unity to the cause. I mean, young troopers and crew are talking about how the Great One is everything."

"I know, " Martin looks unhappy and frowns. "It was slow in the beginning, but you can't go anywhere without them talking about their devotion. So many of them, I feel like it is a new monitoring device, only its a breathing monitoring device."

"I used to feel badly for the Youth Corp because of all the forced training they have gone through since young children. Then the bonding was increased and they crossed the line. No, one should trust anyone twenty-one and under and maybe even a little older." Jack says shaking his head at what he has said. "Anyway, what do they want to do?" Frowning, "Humans want?"

"As for Donovan, I told him sending Kristine to that section of the ship was foolhardy." Martin takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Their going to expose John on their television system, which means our true selves. We will finally make that mark against the Regime. They need one of us on the ship to keep ranking officers from shutting off their transmission."

Jack gives Martin an inquiring look, "How is that supposed to happen? Steven will stop it long before this transmission goes out and in fact they will never even get inside. I have heard a couple of security officers talking about the passes and they can't be duplicated."

There is a long pause as Martin seems to be trying to figure out what to say and sternly speaks, "He says they counterfeited the passes. Before you say they can't, I believe they can. I also, reminded him that there was no way they would have a chance against the troopers."

"What. . ." Nancy starts and simply stops speaking, she can see that Martin is going to do whatever this Donovan person wants. Even if what the human wants puts everything that they have done in jeopardy.

"Nancy, I understand." Martin has turned to her, "Please don't worry. He has everything prepared and thought out as to what they need to do."

Jack is rubbing his forehead and the glint of anger is becoming more evident. "This scheme of theirs is not just rash, it isn't going to give them what they think. For this to work they want something from you. No, that would be all of us in the Fifth Column." Looking down for a moment he slowly looks back up again, "Humans will also see us totally as monsters, it won't matter if you want to be here or not. It won't matter that you may have children dying at home, friends starving as our world dies. It simply won't matter, we will be seen as green slimy monsters after this escapade at the hospital."

"He admitted that it may not be a great idea, but that they need to get their fellow humans to know what is truly happening." Martin looks first to Nancy and then to Jack, but neither look very happy. Giving them a pleading look he says, "Humans need to know who we really are. This will help them to learn that the universe is not going to look like them, maybe it is time for them to take that first step."

"You don't look to convinced yourself that this is good. This may actually benefit the Regime as it will cause unrest with the humans, which will turn against our staff on Earth. Maybe total violence will explode towards our people so rapidly that no one will will be able to stop it or even slow it down. This will then unite those who have become uneasy with the Regime on our ships." Nancy shrugs, "I can't help this feeling as something is wrong with this."

Martin looks up at the ceiling for a moment and back to them as he speaks quietly. "I know there can be repercussions for us, but they need us to do this for them."

Jack seem to be snarling as he says, "Let me guess. He begged you. Oh, please Martin; please. Look the more I hear about this the more I am beginning to fear humans."

"There is nothing to fear from humans. I did agree that we will somehow keep their transmission from being halted." Martin appears to become nervous, "They. Ah, they. . .may need one more thing from use."

"Of course they do!" Jack says with an intense look.

"I know they always want more and more from us." Martin says.

Nancy shakes her head, "If I was the human. Well, I guess. . .I would too. The problem is, they are putting our movement at risk and don't care."

Suddenly, Jack hits his desk. "They need us to run interference for them."

Martin sighs, he has a look of someone who is growing tired of the conversation, but knows he must gain support from them. "I am going to work with Joseph and we have already discussed what may be needed to keep the transmission continuing so that the humans will be able to see it. As for getting them out of there, Donovan says he has a plan and I shouldn't worry and not give myself an ulcer. I have no idea what an ulcer is. We just need to be aware of the situation for now and if something happens be there for them. This is good for us as well as we don't want them caught."

Jack looks sad as he speaks. "If you add up the Fifth Columnists on all fifty ships we have over a hundred and fifty, more than we thought we would have. Now it sounds to me like putting their lives in danger is of no consequence to this Donovan person. All of those individuals lives don't matter just as long as the humans get what they want. Again our lives don't matter, only human lives matter."

There is an awkward silence and then Martin gives Jack a pleading stare. "Our lives do matter to him. I am sure they do. He knows that we are still people."

"But you don't know that for sure. You are just saying this and hoping it is so." Jack says as he glares at Martin. "Lets say only one Fifth Columnist member is killed or arrested because of assisting these humans, we may see our movement stop growing. Putting our lives last in order to put the human life first will cause many to question what we are doing. Correct me if I am wrong. It also, doesn't sound like he gave you his supposed plan of escape."

"No, he didn't, but he cares," Martin says quietly. "He will not put our lives last and you will see that all will go well. When we first started this network to make a mark against the Regime, I thought it was to help the humans as well."

"Will, will, will, will." Jack snarls as he stands. "Let me know when, will happens. Yes, what we do is to help the humans, but most importantly it is to make a mark that causes a downward spiral of the Regime."

"Are you angry?" Martin looks up at Jack giving him a concerned look. "They understand that we must be careful. Things like this, Donovan knows can harm us, he will do nothing to damage our network."

Jack gives Martin a curious look. "No, they don't care Martin. It is their resistance mission that they care about. What we are doing will help them, but they will hinder ours to do what they want." Jack taps his head a few times as he says, "Think Martin. Think. This is about them and only them." Then he sighs, "That being said. I will support you no matter what I think the outcome will be in the end." Smiling he continues, "We have and always will be there for you. I promise from the beginning to the end, it matters not if we die trying. Just that we try."

"Thank you Jack," Martin says as he stares into his friends eyes. "I promise, I will not allow anything to happen to what we are doing. We will bring the Regime down or at the least make a mark that will speak to everyone."

For a moment Jack seems to be considering what Martin has said and then he walks over and places a hand on Martin's shoulder for a moment. With a smile Jack says, "You're a good man. You and Nancy stay and talk for a while. I have an appointment to begin a complete redo on a ranking officer and I need to prepare the room." Jack walks towards the door and turns staring at them for a moment. "I meant what I said. I do support you and if this is what must be done, then I will be there for you no matter the outcome." Then he is gone leaving Martin and Nancy alone in his office.

"Oooh, goody." Nancy slaps her hands together and with goofy tone says, "Just adorable."

Martin turns to her and shakes his head before he speaks. "Excuse me did I do something wrong? I know you may not understand, but you haven't said what I thought you would to dissuade me. Yet, I can tell you are not happy."

"Eeek!" Nancy again sneers at him. "Golly, gee whiz. Poor little human being."

"No!" Martin exclaims a bit of anger in his voice. "What is wrong with you? This isn't you."

"You do understand that human is not a true friend."

"We are becoming friends, you shouldn't be afraid of the humans. Maybe we won't be close friends, but we can help each other as time goes by. Truly he has no wish to betray me."

Nancy is not sure what to say to Martin, but she needs to say something. Since the day that Martin told them that he wanted to leave with Donovan and the human girl that Diana had been holding, she has been concerned. Martin said Donovan had told him no, that he should not run away, but to stay and continue his own resistance. What did this mean really. What it said to her in the beginning was that Donovan supported Martin's cause, but it also said that Martin was a coward. Regrettably she now has concerns about Martin leading their cause. Fear had overcome him and he was ready to run and leave them behind. It showed a weakness in Martin to the human and it gave this Donovan a hold on her friend. This hold he has been playing time and time again on Martin. Finally she just spits out, "He's using you. He doesn't care about you or our cause, it is only about the human resistance."

There is almost a look of shock on Martin's face, "He is not using me and he knows that our network is going to help their resistance. I have already gone over this with you."

A feeling of guilt comes to Nancy, but she still fears for her friend and decides to continue. "You are just one of the people that came to his world on fifty ships, and have begun to take over all of Earth. However, he now knows how much you want to correct what is happening and so he sees nothing wrong in using you in order to get what he needs. This no matter what could happen to you. I don't think he sees your life as the same worth as another human. You are an alien, one he sees as a monster and not the gentle and giving man that you are."

"No, you are wrong." Martin is sitting stiffly in his chair. "He knows that we are not the same. Although, he does seem to think that we are lizards. Even so he is fair in his judgment of us and understands what we are doing here."

"Whatever you do, do not tell them anything about us. Remember it may not be him, but anything they get they will use against us. There are the Downstairs children, they are completely innocent and the one he gives any information to may not care. They will just want us dead."

"I will never give away information on us, no matter how important it may seem at the time. We could be the best of friends, again I swear, I will never tell or give them any information willingly on our people."

Nancy shifts uncomfortably in her chair as she feels he is still not accepting what she is saying. "Sure maybe you will become friends," Shrugging as she feels he refuses to understand. "Maybe the best of friends, but when danger happens and and he must make the choice on who to save is it you or a human who is a total stranger. Well, it will be that human he will place first and not you. You will be the lizard monster as that shadow of doubt about you will always be there with him." All she can do now is take a deep breath as she awaits his reaction.

"You are wrong, friendship is not what species you are. It is an emotional bonding." Martin says flatly.

Shrugging once again she decides his reaction could have been worse. However, she wants to make sure that this man whom she considers to be a good man understands what his budding friendship with the human really is about. "On our world we have had to get along with four different types of people. We may look quite similar, but we are different. There are those physical differences; we are different in what we eat and how we eat, our binal organ, the inability to mate with one another and other things as well."

Martin clears his throat, "I understand that we are different and I also know that the Whipelli can breed with only Whipelli as the Ibrea with Ibrea. In fact, it is rare for there to be a child between Depol and Dahax now. We are different, but so are humans. They have different color of their skin and their different religions can be difficult for them, but when faced with a disaster it is something they know must not stand in the way of a difficult challenge."

Nancy glances at her hands for a moment, she has no idea how to get him to understand that the humans will never accept them for who they are. "Yes, but it is simply one main difference, their skin color and they still can't get along. Of course, there is a difference of religion as you pointed out, so maybe that is something to be considered as well. However, it takes a complete disaster for them to work together from what you are saying."

"Yes, exactly sometimes you need that challenge to sweep the differences away." Martin says with an vague smile.

"We are here on their world and with what is happening we should be that challenge that has them working together. Instead, they still fight each other." Nancy holds up a hand to express what she is saying. "Think about it, you are so different in their eyes, they will never accept your true self. You will always be different to them. You Martin are the challenge and it doesn't matter if you support the Regime or not."

"No, you are wrong. Given time they will learn."

Nancy shakes her head, "No. No, they won't. So please be careful around them. There is a reason that ranking officers do not want human scientists to know about our people. They will use everything and anything against us. Always remember never tell them about your friends, your personal history. Don't give information that you don't need to give. Try to hide things, as they will use everything against us. Maybe not your friend in the making, but others that he will give the info to. Always stay quiet as you never know what would be the wrong thing to give them. Promise me."

Martin reaches out and takes her hand gently, "I promise. They will never know everything about us. I would never tell them that there are four different people on our world. I will never tell them about the history of our world, wars, plagues and technology we have or will be developing that they could use against us. I will help them though and eventually they will help us. Then we will strike out against the Regime and make that mark so the Leader can no longer subjugate our people at home." He gives her a large smile and a wink, "Could be one day you will find your best friend is a human."

"That would be fun, but my dearest friends are you and Jack." Nancy gives his hand a squeeze. "I am just worried, something about your interactions with that human bother me. I can't put my finger on what is bothering me about all of this." Looking down for a moment, worry comes to her that she may have damaged their friendship. "We're still friends?"

"Goes without saying. You said all of this because you're my friend and you worry about my safety and the safety of those in the Fifth. This is not an easy road." Martin gives her a warm smile. "I promise you, you don't have to fear the humans. They are just like us. I mean this, they are just like us."

"Now, I think I am even more scared of them. Just like us," Nancy says as she laughs.

"That is correct and I meant the good things about us." He stands and holds a hand out to her and he pulls her up from the chair. "I gotta go, Brighton from the Seattle ship is here and is going to be doing some training. He's a Youth Leader and has been elected to take charge of a ship if all ranking officers were to suddenly disappear. We know the real reason, as they are being left when the older crew and officers leave." He smiles once again. "I do appreciate your friendship."

"Thank you for putting up with me." Nancy sighs, "I got to go as well as my break is over. Time to fix pretend skin and chastise people on how they care for their pseudo-skin."

Martin places his hand on her shoulder and she pushes it aside and gives him a brief hug before they walk out the door together.


	15. 15 Brian Not Gonna

...

Chapter 15  
Brian  
Oh, We're Not Gonna Take It

Brian watches as both his cousin and Smitle'Coy are talking together in the distance. They really were going to be the ones in charge of their lives if they are able to take the two ships. No, always be positive. It's when they do take the ships.

Angeis'Ark points to a bench and they walk towards it as she speaks. "Thank you for coming up with the idea of trying to bring someone to the Dream World who didn't have the temporary gift. I must say you have a tendency to think or go forward with things we have not thought of or we are cautions of doing. Charging ahead is certainly you, but so is the way you come up with ideas and you have a gift of being able to unite people to a cause. Bringing someone here has worked so far and I expect that we will be able to return to reality as you may say. Before we were going bring someone here who is not as knowledgeable and have to do a very drawn out conversation with two individuals, going back and forth and maybe never really communicating as we should. Good job, but it comes with risks."

"I have a team of friends who part of our friendship is not allowing me to charge ahead. They make me think more about my ideas, before I do anything or make promises I can't keep. Sometimes they may have a better idea or present changes that would work best. I have been very lucky as they know how to speak up to me without me feeling stupid." Brian is smiling as he thinks of the good friends he has in his life now. "Funny, I am beginning to have a human friend who is starting to do the same. Zelda, is her name you would think she was in charge of me."

Angeis'Ark and he laugh and are still laughing as she speaks. "I wish, I could meet her and I hope that you do become friends. You have one that is beginning to be a friend, but do you have a human who is?"

"I had one named Robin, but I destroyed that friendship. I have another human friend, but sometimes I am not certain if we are truly friends. It is an odd relationship that is too hard to describe, but Daniel and I also work together. I can't trust him yet with our cause. There is something not quite right, but I am hoping that I can later."

"This Robin, you said you destroyed the friendship. She isn't one of the safe people is she?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about it." Brian finds himself shrugging as he knows he must look uneasy and this must have her wondering even more about this destroyed friendship. A friendship which may actually have been his one and only true human relationship and one he may never have again. He destroyed the friendship because of his attraction to Diana. Now he has come to understand she's not a good person and it is hard for him to understand how he made so many excuses for Diana's behavior. Worse is the regret he has for taking advantage of Robin, a regret he will never lose, then again he would be dead if not, as Diana was not someone to say no too. When he looks up he can see that Angeis'Ark is giving him a questioning stare.

"Brian, I understand. Even though human, they are a person and to break a trust you earned is painful."

"As I said, I am making friends in our safe zone, Zelda's husband Javier and Nick and his little brother. We are learning to trust each other." Brian shakes his head and then shrugs. "Trust for each other can be challenging at times, we know we could easily betray each other. However, we are continuing to build that trust. I am not stupid though as I know they have their reasons to support us, they want our ships gone and they know we will cause problems when we leave taking two of them. Problems they hope to take advantage of and reach out to their resistance. So there are benefits for each of us in this growing friendship."

"Just leaving will be an issue, but giving them the information that we are allowed to give will most certainly be rewarding for them." Angeis'Ark smiles and nods her head. "Their resistance will be more than pleased, yet not enough information so that they can harm our people."

"None of us will ever forget the day when we are finally able to take those two ships. Plus, the data that will be given to the humans will not be something that they can use to cause harm, everyone knows we need to protect our people. That is why none of us even now gives information out that will harm us. Yet, it will give our safe zone people a chance to strike out against the Regime." Brian shakes his head sadly, "What human scientists could do with information on our true biology could hurt us and we all have family and friends at home. Can you imagine what they could do to create some bio-weapon that could somehow be brought home by accident. A silent weapon that may be engineered to take time to evolve, and once it has evolved it would then kill each and everyone on our home planet."

Angeis'Ark winces at the thought, "It is why we will be very careful as to what information we will allow you to give to them. The idea of something like a plague would not benefit any of us. A plague orchestrated by the humans could even make it to Avena and all of our people would be dead from the assistance we gave your friends. Unknown to the humans, is that this would not benefit them as well, the Banteen would no longer have us oddly protecting Earth as we have done for over fifty years. Our people and their people will be gone and the only thing when others come to explore our planets will be the relics left behind. I can only imagine what story the new alien visitors will come up about our people and the humans when they explore our two planets wondering who we were."

Brian shrugs as he can't see anyone betraying anything about their people on the ships now, but they must be careful of the reward of information they give the safe zone. Although, he has a knocking at the back of his head as Angeis'Ark is likely reminding him she knows how much he has already told the safe zone people. He has in many ways already betrayed his people, something the lowest crew member would not do. There is a certain sadness to his voice. "We all know the more their resistance grows, the more they will begin to look for a way to kill us as we are their Banteen."

"Have you heard if the Youth Corp or Leaders like yourself will be allowed to learn to fly fighters? We have heard nothing about it on Avena."

Brian finds himself smiling, "Yes. It is going to happen. I just found out this morning. Victor told me that it appears he may be getting a promotion because of this as well. Also, that I may be taking his place." Then frowns, "From our conversation just now it seems to confirm that we are not leaving. My age, my experience are not enough for this position and yet I may very well attain it."

"This is good for our cause. You will be able to get into things and change what is needed for your benefit. I still like the idea of you supposedly losing your life and living in one of your safe zones. This however, is also good." Angeis'Ark replies with a smile.

"Yeah, the whole Brian has an accident and dies. My DNA found, but not my body as I have apparently exploded or something." Brian chuckles and then sighs, "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve anything. I am certainly not going to be anyone's hero. I have screwed up my life so much." With a snort he says, "And I would do it again for our cause. So, color me dark I guess."

"Heroes are amazing. Ever notice in the stories that the hero disappears after they save everyone, but the one that remains and is forgotten is the one individual that has held everyone together." Angeis'Ark appears to be considering what she is going to say next. "Brighton is going to be a hero and likely you will not be. You may very well be the one lost in history, but we didn't pick out Brighton we chose Gailey and from there you. You and Gailey are not heroes. The two of you are the ones that hold everyone together. You are the ones that unify as you like to say, find ways for things to continue on. The two of you and others that we are working with, you and those individuals are the ones that will ensure that not only will the goal be completed, but that everyone will be calm and cared for."

"I'm not a hero," All he can do is grin.

"No, not a hero. Heroes are there for a moment." She bites her lip as if contemplating what to say next. "You and others like you, feel obligated to always be there for your group. There would be no need for heroes if the leaders were not there, the leader is the glue to hold it all together after the hero leaves."

"I am not so sure that I am glue either," Brian says frowning. "Seems like I have done so many stupid things with what time I have been on Our Great Ones mission." Shrugging and looking down for a moment, "I am not someone anyone should depend on. I have a human friend Daniel, but he knows I hid information from ranking officers about the whereabouts of Robin when she fled with her family. Her father is a scientist and they were hiding at Daniel's home. Yes, certainly complicated and making it more complicated, he and Robin were apparently in love." Brian stops and can feel the frown on his face, he can't understand Daniel.

"I know you don't want to talk about how you destroyed your friendship with the human Robin, but it seems like he should have been happy you tried to keep any information away from your superiors."

Brian winces, "I know you would think he would be happy about that, but I think it created some idea that Robin and I meant more to each other. Maybe I did mean more to her, but she loved Daniel. I don't know now, I am afraid to talk to him about it and for so long I was fearful he would do something. However, he is becoming someone I can depend on. Not for Doing Our Own Thing, but. . ." Then the thought of Robin and that night they had sex distracts him. It did seem like she wanted him that night, if so how deep was her feelings for Daniel. Maybe, Robin was using him to escape and was using sex as her way to get him to help her. Sadly, she didn't know that he was just friends with her and it was Diana that he had deep feelings for.

"You just stopped, why?"

"Nothing, I suddenly thought of the complicated Robin thing. I am most certainly not a good person in any way. My brother, he is dead because of me. I should have gone that day with him when he was climbing that cliff, he was not ready." Pointing to himself, "I am the older brother. Then there was my father, due to the bonding I was thrilled he was arrested, tortured and executed. It makes me sick."

"That was not you and for your brother, that was not you failing him." She then tilts her head and gives him an inquiring look, "You said Robin was taken."

"On the day we arrive to Avena, I will tell you and you won't like me anymore." He gives a quick smile, "I have to say, I am looking forward to my new life on Avena as are my friends." Then Brian gives her a stern look, "That is, if all on Avena is as you say it is."

"I know that this is hard for you to trust us, you all have been used by the Regime. I don't think you would do this if you did not trust us." Angeis'Ark gives him a smile, "You will finally be able to do with your life what you want. Sadly for now, you must stay quiet to those not part of this. We have our own concerns of someone saying something and betraying what we are trying to do. So many lives on Avena are being put at risk as well. This is why there are so many who fear you having come out of the bonding so early. Those humans in your safe zone could give us away as well. You know it is going to be awhile before you can leave."

Quietly he says, "We of the Youth Corp have trained our entire lives to be quiet and to stay unified. The Regime has trained everyone to stay quiet. No, one will give anything away. This being said, no one Doing Our Thing will betray us. We are also very, very careful who we choose to join us and that includes humans as well."

"Yes, the Regime has taught you well how not to say anything it is the one thing we can truly thank them for." Angeis'Ark gives him a very serious look as she speaks. "You were never supposed to come out of the bonding until we were ready, but here you are. I don't think I am telling you something you do not know, the Regime will not be letting you go home for several years, you are to be permanent staff. Personally, I am glad you came out of the bonding, but like the others I do worry about someone accidentally betraying this. However, waking from the bonding does give you the chance to learn how to take the ships and begin the voyage to Avena. You may not need us to be right there assisting you when the ships are taken and that could happen due to the Banteen." Then she frowns, "What of the safe zone people? You said you are careful who you chose, but humans may be different than you in staying quiet."

"No, the humans know how to keep things quiet as well," Brian protests. "They had people that hid other people in what they called World War Two. The people called Jews and Jehovah's Witnesses and others needed to be protected from other people called Nazi's." Then he frowns and touches his arm, "Some wore armbands, the bad Nazi's like I have to do now. Then there used to be slaves even earlier who escaped slavery by something called the Underground Railroad. See they can stay quiet and protect others."

"Not sure who those Jewish and Witnesses are, the slaves I understand and taking them underground. This will be on you, as we discussed you will be the one that must keep everyone together." At first, Angeis'Ark gives a quick smile and then becomes very serious. "The pod humans though. We are very concerned about bringing humans who will cause huge issues on Avena. Yes, I understand they are being brought against their will. Yes, we said you could. We fear, what will they do in a world where we are not the same as them. Not just us Whipelli, but Ibrea, Depol and Dahax. It would be difficult for one different species, but four may be to hard for them to understand."

"I am working on this. I am thinking that once the names of the two ships are confirmed to be taken, that we will find a way to find those humans that are more likely to cause a problem. Then when we take the two ships we remove those individuals that will be a problem out of the pods and put them in large shuttles. The shuttles will be set to fly automatically to a chosen location. Then it is up to the humans to rescue them or our people will retake them. Then slowly when we come to Avena we take the other humans in small groups out of the pods and acclimate them to their new world. I have worked with Shy on some of this and he has found two Youth Corp members who are very suited for this work and a Youth Leader who is working on how to teach them. I will continue with this, it is important."

Angeis'Ark appears uncertain as she speaks, "I am not sure how accepted they will be on Avena. The Regime took the humans who had no idea what was happening to them. I doubt they will be happy about being awaken to a new world in which they will be the minority. A world that is the same, but different."

"Think of it Angeis a world that embraces our four different people, but will be a world that embraces yet a fifth people. It will be something different than any world." Brian takes a deep breath, he has an idea of what may be happening already on his new home. "The Regime is still the ruling government on Avena. Won't they stop us when we arrive?"

"When you leave for Avena we will initiate our plan to overthrow the Regime. There are very few devoted to the Regime in the government on Avena. As soon as you leave Earth, the followers of the Great One will be put on a ship and sent out for a return home or to Earth. Then we will need to prepare quickly to protect ourselves not only from the Banteen, but the Regime. This is going to be a very busy time for you and the others."

Brian nods his head, "I figured as much. You wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't basically already taken over and need to be prepared to fight once we arrive. As for the humans, once we arrive it is out of my hands and those in Avena must make the decision as to what happens to them." Brian shrugs, "Look our safe zone people would never help us if they thought we would not help the pod humans. I will try and figure it out, we still have time. I don't want to always make promises to people that can never be kept. At least may we try, you never know humans may be advantages to Avena. You need soldiers and workers and there may be many humans who will be more than happy to begin a new life. Their own adventure, a new world or I guess they call it a new frontier. It will take time to acclimate them, but it can work. I believe that both the humans and ourselves can work together. I was hoping that they understood on Avena. Again this is very important to our coming, for once we will be the; I guess you would say the good people."

Turning from him for a moment she looks towards Brighton and Smitle'Coy who are still talking in the distance and then turns back, "We still do not have a way to clear the ships. We need to make the emergency signal come up so that everyone clears out, we are working with that one whose name I cannot give you. This is going to take time, so you have time to insure the humans in the pods will be allowed on a path to becoming part of Avena. I don't want them to see those here as the old Regime, we want to embrace a new life and I don't see us tossing them out of the ship. So please don't worry about that and I would like to think that we will not give them to those we are forcing off of the planet. I just wanted you to understand that there are many with fears of how the humans will accept this new world and how they will accept our people. Come up with your ideas, you are very good at that job."

"I will put those ideas together and present them to you later and then I guess it is what it is." Brian gives her a smile and a hopeful look, "I will just be happy to be me, to live my life as I want to live it and not according to someone else. I will protect Avena as my new world, I will do my best for the humans in the pods and all I ask is to live my life for me."

"I hope so as well." She tilts her head once again to the two conversing in the distance. "Those two appear to be really into their conversation." Angeis'Ark laughs and then with a smile asks, "What are your plans when you get a chance to be you once again?"

For a moment he pauses as he thinks of what his life could be if he was the one that was allowed to live as he wished. "I don't think, I ever was me, so it will be interesting to see who I am." This Brian says with a smile, then he gives her a thoughtful look. "I am either going to be a priest and if not that I will be a farmer. I will marry and have a child. If a son, I will call him Keithis after my father and if a daughter her name will be Autumn."

"First you know you can't kill and become a priest and you are a Youth Leader who is currently assigned in Security." Angeis'Ark has given him a sad look, but suddenly she chuckles, "Autumn what name is this? I have not heard this before."

All he can think of is that she is saying he doesn't have a chance of a life he would like to try and have. "I have not killed anyone and I won't. It is I guess, a bit iffy as I can order a trooper to do so, but it wouldn't be me." He looks at the ground for a moment, "Sorry, didn't mean that rant. I am wondering about the person assisting in taking the ship or now ships. This is an officer, which is why I know you won't say anything. However, why not just put that person in charge of taking the ship, they are a ranking officer are they not. Why train my cousin?"

Angeis'Ark looks away from him for a moment and sighs deeply, "That individual may need to stay. Time will tell and that is all I can say."

Brian grins, "I forgot you asked about the human name, Autumn. It is a song name and for some reason I have been drawn to the name Autumn since the day I first heard it. One lyric always stays with me, 'I can't demand anything of myself now.' The music just calls to me." He shrugs and shakes his head and then pursing his lips together for a moment as though being thoughtful. "Did you notice I like music."

Rolling her eyes and with a slight smile she says, "Does anyone not know you like music." Licking her lower lip Angeis'Arks tone changes and does not sound positive. "Giving an order for another to kill would be you trying to get around that one doctrine, even though you were ordered to do so. A priest may never take a life. You could easily become involved in a conflict with humans who may try to take your life. There is so much that could happen." Sighing deeply, "I wish you luck. However, do you really see yourself as a priest? I believe this is due to having spent so much time at the temple."

"Yes, this is my goal. My life, my goal." Brian says adamantly. The one thing he wants is to have is his life be his and being a priest would help him with the guilt he feels about his brother's death and what he felt in the beginning about his father when he was taken. Then of course, Robin. There is so much that he would like to remove as the burden that seems to overshadow his life.

"One good thing." Angeis'Ark says smiling. "You may have as many children as you wish on Avena, there is no restrictions on this."

"I may have to find a mate first," Brian says laughing. "First we really need to finish this project." Looking up he sees his cousin and Smitle'Coy walking towards them, "Angeis it appears that they are finished with their conversation." Turning she nods her head in agreement. "Angeis, do you think it is possible to bring in someone to the Dream World that is not Whipelli?"

All of a sudden colored lights appear to be dancing in the sky. They all look up as they all know what an aurora is. An aurora, a reminder of the winter night sky back on their mountain home. Only Smitle'Coy has not seen one and the look on his face shows his fascination at what he sees.

It is obvious that Angeis'Ark is enjoying a memory of home. Then she frowns and looks at Brian and back to the sky, "I don't know about this non-Whipelli coming and I don't know that we should. Please remember that unlike myself you are a male and this is a temporary ability." Again she looks at the sky and back to Brian as though trying to figure something out. "If you overuse it, you will lose it and you have taken over as leader in this and we can't lose you. You are doing a remarkable job, it is if this was meant for you to be here in this place. What I am saying is be careful, remember you are not supposed to jump ahead in a mad rush as you said you once did."

"I will be careful," Brian says, but he understands she is nervous he is doing to much. He looks directly towards his cousin. "Brighton, is all good?"

"Very good." Brighton is nodding his head and looking about. "This is remarkable. To think that I was able to discuss everything about Doing Our Own Thing and do it without thinking of being monitored or have to talk to you as you go back and forth to talk to another. To ask what I needed to ask and get the information we need was great."

Smitle'Coy is nodding and smiling, "I have to say this was good." He turns to Angeis'Ark, "Can we do this again as it would be helpful to stay updated and answer with detailed information as we move forward."

Turning her eyes up to the sky, she appears to be thinking about her answer and finally speaks carefully. "Brian and I have spoken about this. He needs to be careful as well as the others that can do this. I believe we will be granted permission to bring in each who is gifted to do this so that we can keep those updated in the taking of the ship. I must remind you Smitle that this is a temporary gift for them and they must be careful. It will be nearly a year before we will be able to complete this project and each time they use it, their brain will try to fix what it feels is not correct."

"When we can, please let me know. This has been very good, I like to think not only for myself, but for you as well." Brighton says as he looks to each of them and then back up to the aurora. "I have to go and do some more training that is scheduled for me. Training that is oh, so helpful for all us. If only they knew they were training us to take two of their ships." They all laugh and say goodbye.

Brian opens his eyes and turns his head to Brighton, his only hope now is that he has not endangered his cousins life in any way. "You okay. Answer me Brighton, I have to make sure your okay."

Both Denny and Gordon come up and are now standing over them as Brian gets out of the bed and stands looking down at his cousin.

"That was amazing, I mean. . . " Brighton opens his eyes and has a large grin, then he pauses for a moment. "This bed is really small. You had to be like laying on me."

"The bed is meant for one person only," Brian gives him a scowl. "So did you get everything you needed?"

Brighton practically jumps out of the bed and stands stretching before answering, "Yes. I hope it works out that we can do this again. Smitle and I agreed we need to do this more often. Also, we gotta keep trying to bring in more individuals for Doing Our Own Thing. Yes, I know on all fifty ships we may have many of the Youth Corp, most of us Youth Leaders and hundreds of troopers, but we need more crew. There is a lot to do if we take two ships. We just don't have enough for our cause."

"We will continue to recruit," Brian says and then sighs. "Anything else?"

"Also, gotta figure out how to get everyone not doing our thing off the ship when we actually leave. They do have an emergency signal that is sent to Diana and John and maybe a few others. Still once that signal is sent out they have to have an excuse for it and I question will it be believed. It will be good to plan a way force or fight those that are not of our cause, but refuse to depart. There is going to be a lot to consider when this all goes down. We must plan for everything, no matter how small." He looks to Brian, "So start doing your thinking thing."

"Seriously, do my thinking thing," Brian appears to be rolling his eyes to the ceiling, but then takes on a more serious tone. "We will, but it will take time as we always find some new detail to be taken into consideration. For the actual leaving, they may still do the arranged meeting thing and then assist us in escaping. We must stay to the plan of selecting and interviewing each new member for our cause. It will take time, but just about everyone our age appears to be ready to do this. It is our time and we will do our thing and we will leave."

Gordon and Denny are smiling in agreement.

Denny pats Brighton on the back, "I am just happy you are good. I have to tell you, you just looked like you were really, really asleep."

Gordon chuckles, "There was that one second Brighton." He shakes his head and purses his lips blowing out air, "I was afraid you were in the, never leaving the Dream World."

Brighton begins to straighten his jacket and looks around. Picking up his device he winces, "Like to talk about this more, but we gotta go. Got a message saying Denny and I are late."

Denny picks up his device, "I just got the message as well."

Giving a stern look to Brian, Brighton demands, "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking of this song, it really says, 'No, we ain't gonna take it,' by somebody called Twisted Sister. I am sending it to you, when you get a chance to play it, do it. Everyone not of our cause will just think you're listening to stupid human music. We, know that we're not going to," Brian smiles, "Take it anymore."

"Yeah, I am definitely not going to take it anymore." Brighton laughs and then both he and Denny leave.

Brian looks to Gordon, "We better go, our shuttle is supposed to leave soon and I want to grab something to eat when we get to the hospital building." Then he plays the song and they happily rock out to the song as they prepare for the rest of the day.


	16. 16 Willie Worse Day Ever

Follows Final Battle  
Chapter 16  
Willie  
Worse Day Ever

Willie hears the groan and then realizes it was himself groaning. Looking towards where the door is, he can see the light that is coming through underneath. Is it possible to just rewind the day and start all over again. Of course it isn't, but in case you can. . .'Let me go back to this morning and telling the story to the Downstairs Kids.' Sighing he remembers his promise to the children, he won't be keeping that promise to finish the story tonight.

Sitting against the wall of what he believes is a closet that was cleared out so to ensure that he found nothing that would help him to escape from the room. How did all of this begin, he sighs; Harmony and he met at the supply room and gave each other long loving looks and then walked into the room. There were two men there, one older and one younger. The older one he knew from work, he had helped him the day of the accident. It appeared that the two were stealing things, he told them he would say nothing of this. His thought at the time was that the older man whose name was Caleb would let him and Harmony go, but this did not happen. Instead they grabbed him and pulling his arms back told him that they bet he wouldn't tell.

Looking down at the door again, it feels good to see that slight bit of light coming through, it helps him to try and stay positive. It is necessary to stay positive, but with the events haunting him every second now it is difficult. It had been horrible when they took him, they had tied him up, a cloth was shoved in his mouth and strapped in so he could not spit it out and his face covered so he could not see. This was frightening in itself, but then he was shoved in something and wheeled out. What he heard was his beloved Harmony pleading that they not harm them. It seemed like a long journey as fear of what they would do to them made every minute seem endless, until he was brought somewhere else. Someone came and wrapped a chain around him and then they forced him and Harmony into the building and finally into a room. It hurt him to see her forced to walk into this room with her arms wrapped tightly behind her back.

Everything was far from good as one man screamed at him that he killed his son and another man yelled at him his anger so clear as he accused him of killing his wife. His poor Harmony with her own fearful voice pleaded that he didn't kill anyone, she continued to do so until a woman came into room.

Finally, Caleb spoke up and said that he had in fact saved his life. What worried Willie was that it had taken so much time for the human to speak up for him. Caleb had allowed him to be threatened until the woman had come into the room and restored some peace. It bothers him a great deal to think that Caleb may have allowed him to be killed by the angry group.

This long day had most certainly not been a bad dream, this was a nightmare that entered his reality. This closet was real, he bumps his head twice on the wall. The only reason he is alive is someone said they need information from him and threatened that they were going to get it. Again he bumps his head against the wall. What is happening to his poor Harmony. All of this because she cared about him, it should only be him in this nightmare.

Willie shivers at the thought that he is now their specimen and they can do with him what they want now. This they can do if he is alive or dead, he is now in their hands. They took him to their lab and he remembers how one man said that they should save lives, but not his kind. Actually, he can't remember who said what or if it was a man and a woman. Bumping his head against the wall again quietly as though a distraction from the anxiety he feels as to what will happen next when they come to get him. He is wondering how much longer his life will be, would it be better to just take his last breath now. No, his poor Harmony is paying for caring about him, she shouldn't be here. If nothing else, they will suffer together. Peace for him should not come before her nightmare ends.

Now he has an urge to urinate and there is no way to do it except to pee on the floor. This would give the humans even more reason to belittle him. Willie closes his eyes and bumps his head again and tells himself he must suppress the need to relieve himself. Unfortunately, he can't, with a great deal of difficulty he moves his hands around, they have bound his hands tightly together, but at least in front of him and not behind his back. It feels good to relieve himself as he is able to urinate in the corner and his bladder is no longer screaming at him. Once finished it comes to him that he won't be able to sit down. There is no food or water and he has nowhere to sit, he finds himself almost chuckling at how really horrible all of this is as he is seriously embarrassed.

Likely, he shouldn't be embarrassed as he remembers how they pushed him to the place called the lab. Giving a pleading look for help to Caleb, someone he thought was a friend was all he could do. He had helped him that day at the factory and he had immediately did this without thinking of what may happen to him if he stayed longer with the air becoming more frigid with each minute. However, his supposed friend did nothing and left him to the humiliation of the humans as they belittled him and left him with the fear of what would happen to his dear Harmony.

The next step had been to take a blood sample from him and then they discussed how different it was from theirs. Then he waited with concern that they would ask him questions about his people, but they didn't. Their interest in his blood was odd to him, but he is not a scientist so he really didn't listen. The only thing that bothered him was a discussion later on how lizards were more aggressive than humans and simply reacted to their hunger or need to multiply with little thought. There was a discussion on how this might be helpful in finding the needed information. The words, needed information, sends another shiver down him.

The only other thing that was disturbing was a young woman walked over to him and asked if he knew a Visitor Youth Leader named Brian. Of course he did, they were friends, but all of his training to protect his people was right there. He didn't even think about it, he immediately said he did not. However, the human would not let it go, he has a feeling that she knew he was lying for she asked again. All he could do was give her a blank look and say he was sure and try to change the subject. To do that he asked when was the baby coming as he noticed the patch around her neck was almost all the way around. The fear on the woman's face made him nervous.

Again he looks to the door and wishes he could sit down, but sitting in urine is not something he wants to do. Willie finds himself shaking his head, maybe they will collect a sample from what is on the floor.

Sadness embraces him as he remembers how the one named Mark had been making cruel remarks to Harmony and tore off a piece of his pseudo-skin and Harmony had to see who he really was. Now she must see him as a green monster and he will never be anything except a monster to her. Then the Mark person told Harmony she should ask him if it was true what was said about his people and all he could say was, it is true. Again, he bangs his head against the wall.

It feels like his stomach is being squeezed and it is hard for him to breath suddenly and he can feel his heart racing. The thought of the lab makes him sick, they had forced him to remove his jacket and undershirt and pushed him onto a table and told him to lie on his stomach. They cut away the pseudo-skin from his back, then they said something about testing immunizations or something. He wasn't sure as the woman named Robin started screaming and saying she wanted to get rid of her baby. It was weird as all of the focus and hate had been on him and things shifted to concern and worry for the pregnant woman. This was fine for him, he desperately needed those few minutes to try and gather as much positive strength as he could for the next onslaught of pain to be placed on his body.

Then it began again as they put needles in him and a lot more, however the male that had been helping had left with the Robin person. When he did things he shoved and twisted as to ensure that there would be pain. What made him happy was that they didn't make him remove his pants, but the one named Julie touched him and moved her hand around. That made him want to scream, but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was let the embarrassment go. On the ship his training had taught them to try to remain calm if human resistance groups kidnapped them, try to say nothing even if there was relentless pain. Keep your emotions in check was something to always be mindful of and never, never give information about your people away.

Then the one named Mark grabbed him and threw his undershirt and jacket at him. All he could do was put them on quickly. Then the human pushed him and kept pushing him and making remarks about how lizards probably didn't feel pain. Nor could a lizard understand how someone could hurt from emotional pain and would never know grief because the Visitors were just lizards. The Mark person did this until they reached this closet and just before shutting him in he spat on him. Willie doesn't want to touch where he believes the spit landed.

How could he have thought this morning that this was the best day ever. The truth is that it is the worst day ever. There is one truth he has been told repeatedly and he won't forget it. Never betray your friends, never betray your people, because the humans will do one thing and that is use it against those you care about. Why, because to humans his people can only be monsters and they can never be anything else to the humans.

Why did the Robin woman want to know about Brian, Brian could not be the father of her child. Willie exhales through pursed lips. There is no way Brian was the father of the humans child. His people were not lizards, but they were nothing like humans and one thing he knows is that a child could not happen between their people. What then did his friend do with this Robin person. Well, he'll likely never have a chance to ask him as it is unlikely he will be alive tomorrow. Even if he is alive in the morning they are never going to let him walk out the door.

He was supposed to play games with Brian991 tonight and he was to tell the end of the story to the Downstairs Kids. The Downstairs Kids, he was supposed to be sort of their father. Now all he can do is hope that Jason takes good care of the children and that Brian991 doesn't do something stupid because he is found dead somewhere after the humans kill him.

Grief. He understands grief and he understands fear to those he cares about. What is going to happen to Harmony. Will they hurt her? No, they can't execute her. Please, do not hurt Harmony, if they do he will gladly end his own life. Yeah, worse day ever. Then he laughs. . .looks like my last day breathing.


	17. 17 Jason Missing

…...

Chapter 17  
Jason  
One Missing

Jason can hear a child screaming as he walks into the Downstairs. His only thought was to say hello to everyone and then have Carl get ready to leave. Shrugging he looks to an area where he believes he hears the screaming.

Cathy is screaming at Becky. "No! No!"

Becky turns to him and winces, "It's my turn to be with them tonight. I know that you are coming for Carl and I am afraid he is hiding over there." She is pointing in a direction of a small bush.

"What is wrong? I thought Carl wanted to go. The SSG are not going with Aloohula and I."

"William appears to be missing." Becky gives him a sad look as she continues. "He has not come down yet and Brian991 came down as he and William were to play games tonight after William finished his story that he was telling the kids. So Brian991 said he checked and no one knows where he is as he has just disappeared."

Looking down at his boots it feels like he is going to be sick. There is no doubt in his mind that some human has taken vengeance against his people. "Have you sent a message to Brian? He's in security."

"I have," Her breathing is quick and she looks sad. "They have checked the area and sent out troopers to look for him. Then Brian messaged me back to say he has asked people who were at the hospital at the same time. Also, he said that his human friend Daniel is checking places William may have gotten hurt and nobody sees him. Apparently, William has a human friend called Harmony and she is missing as well."

When Jason looks up Anthony is watching him with a very sad look from behind the door.

Deanna walks over to him and says, "He promised to finish the story. They keep telling us we have to go to bed."

The children's caretaker for the evening is giving him a very harsh look from inside the room. She comes outside and with an angry tone, "You started this mess, so you better be fixing it."

"Yes, I know," Jason mumbles and then he gives her a stern look. "Look you have to do less with us coming now. So if you want us to stop, just say so." With that she walks back inside the building and Anthony walks out. He knows that Anthony of all of the kids is closest to William and this must be hurting him deeply. Looking about he sees the rest of the children all looking very unhappy.

Deanna smacks him on the arm, "Go get William, go get William now. He promised and he doesn't break promises. Something bad has happened to him. Please, fix this."

Beytlo walks up to him, "We can't find him. Brian is having that human Daniel looking still."

"I heard, Brian didn't tell anyone that we are friends with William did he?" Jason hates that he just said that, but it's important.

"No, he has been very careful and has said nothing. Only encouraging everyone to look for William. I think he is telling them we can't have missing personnel. So all is very quiet in regards to how we know William." Beytlo says with a worried look.

"I hate we can't tell people things." Jason knows his frustration is showing, "I hate we have to be so careful. Then again betraying ourselves is worse."

Aloohula, is the next one to walk up to him and is already shaking his head. "We can't find him and it's really out of our hands now. Brian has done everything he can." Shaking his head again, "I am a bit nervous if. . ." He moves head about to ensure that the children are far enough away, "Resistance has taken him or someone out for revenge. It may be we will find him in a few days dead."

"You two and the child need to leave. We will continue to look for him as best we can, but if you really want to look for that Anyx thing you better leave. Otherwise, you will lose your chance." Beytlo says with a shrug.

There is a sound of thumping and a gruff voice calls out, "Did you find him yet." It is Brian991 who looks angry and upset. "When I find out who took. . ."

"Aloohula interrupts him, "Stay calm. We will continue to look for him."

Jason looks to the children again, he fears that fate has taken a dark turn for William. If so this will be hard on the children who have come to feel like they have a family. Then he looks to Brian991, the man has a family at home. This person has done things for the children that had nothing to do with his assigned work. There is no doubt he cares for the children and they need a father like figure in their lives. "Sir, would you do me a great favor."

Brian991 gives a questioning look to Jason. "If I can."

"They need someone who is like a father to them. They need someone who is older and I am afraid we are all just weird older brother types, well except for Becky who is a sweet older sister. They need someone who fills this role while William is away."

"I will," This is all Brian991 says. However, there is a very sad look on his face and then he spits out. "But we have to find William."

"I hope so as well and thank you for helping, I will be gone for a couple of days." Jason tilts his head to Becky, "She has the schedule and is amazing at taking care of things." He gives her a smile as he speaks to Brian991, "She takes care of us all as best she can."

"We all appreciate you doing this and when Brian210 isn't here, you will just be Brian." Becky smiles, "Unless, you'd rather stay Brian991."

"I would appreciate my real name, but that's not to be. So just Brian is fine." Brian991 smiles, "Thank you."

"So, Aloohula are you still okay with going and doing our little adventure for the SSG." Jason shrugs the trooper knows that this is not for the SSG. "The only reason they are letting us do it now is due to the hospital thing going on."

Aloohula nods and goes to Carl and from there the two enter the rooms where the boys sleep.

Brian991 looks to Jason, "What are you doing?"

Jason smirks, "Something stupid for the SSG. Sort of doing some cleanup work for them, we hunt for relics for the Great One, but we never covered our tracks so to speak. If we do this we can ensure humans will never know that we were there and the reason for Carl is that he was there with the SSG and may remember something we don't." He smiles, "Besides a little adventure for the kid after all the work he has done for the SSG is a reward for service well done."

Brian991 simply nods looking a bit puzzled, but doesn't say anything further.

Aloohula walks up and Carl is carrying his backpack and has a very sad look on his face. Aloohula shrugs, "We better go and do our best to cleanup after the SSG. That Youth Corp guy, messaged me and said he's ready and Arai just arrived."

"His name is Joshua; time to go I guess." Jason turns from Aloohula and points to Brian991, "Becky will you let him know what is expected?" What he feels after this is a bit of panic settling in on him for now it is time to see if they can figure out where the Anyx may be. Still, there is a bit of numbness touching him, where is William, is he okay. In his mind he can see the man hanging from a tree with his pseudo-skin removed for all humans to see as they ridicule this warm person who has been so kind to the children. The Regime is making his people appear as monsters already to the humans, if humans knew what they truly looked like this would confirm in their minds that they are indeed monsters. If it weren't for the Beautiful Smoke people he would wonder if kindness and acceptance existed in humans at all. These generous humans have accepted that they look different or at least treat them as though skin and species is of no issue to them.

"Becky, Brian would you listen to the children tell William's story," Turning to the children, "Then I want each of you to make up an ending to his story. When William comes back he will tell the end of the story as promised and you will then surprise him by telling your version of how the story ends. He will enjoy what you have done very much and Becky and Brian991 will write it down so you don't have to worry about forgetting what you thought up." Jason gives them a large smile, but feels suddenly a sense of loss; a loss. This is a loss that has not happened, there has simply been some accident and William will be found and everyone will be there to support him when he comes back. Taking a deep breath, he tells himself there is no time for depression as this is not a long journey and he will be back soon. "You all take care." Then he turns to leave and as he does so the children run up to him and they all hug each other. Even Brian991, Beytlo and Becky join the hug fest and with that they leave. With luck they will find the Anyx and when they return William will be there to give Carl a big hug.


	18. 18 Kelly Hope

...  
Chapter 18  
Kelly  
Hope

Kelly lurches upright without thinking about it and finds himself breathing so hard he feels like his heart will explode. In that brief moment he had gone from sleeping to having been woken in terror. Jumping out of the bed he goes to Brian to wake him up, but the Youth Leader has already woken up and looks like he may start screaming again. "You okay? Had that bad dream again?"

"Yes, that boy showed up again as well. In the beginning he was never there and now each time he is there and he always says something different. This time in my dream, hours go by with unrelenting pain and I can't handle it anymore. I just couldn't this time. I thought, if I could just wake myself and all would be good. I literally have this thought in my dream, I remember every stupid detail. Then here comes that kid and he says, 'It don't work that way. You have to finish.' Seriously, I want this damn dream over with."

"I thought you said if you could do that Death Sleep thing with your eyes open it would stop." Kelly goes to his computer and verifies there is no monitoring, not that he expects there to be. Then he motions with his hand to indicated they are fine

"I thought it would. I mastered it, I can do it, but I am still having the dream. It's like that kid is, I don't know. I just want this nightmare over with."

"Me, too. I worry about you. Little afraid one day we're gonna have people running in here to check on us."

"Sorry, I woke you. As for people running in here, they would have already done that." Brian sits up, "Go back to bed. I have to start my day. Morning Youth Corp meeting and you know they keep track of us in those morning meetings. I also, gotta see if anyone found William. Really worried about terrorists or some vengeful human having taken him and will do something horrible to him."

Kelly is concerned about William as well, he is the last person someone would want to hurt in his estimation. Looking at Brian he hates to admit it, but Brian could have some angry humans wanting to smack him down. The troopers have a target on their backs no matter where they go. The only reason he doesn't is that except for when Brian can get him to Beautiful Smoke he really isn't around humans. "I sure hope they find him soon. Maybe we're stressing and he is here now."

"It would be nice if they already found him, but if they haven't. . ." Brian shakes his head and gives Kelly a solemn look, "The Downstairs children really see him as a father type. Damn, I have to get ready for another day working with Steven on the security at the hospital and he is stressing out hardcore. Truthfully, I am learning I may not be fit to be a security person. Really not my thing."

Laughing Kelly says loudly, "You literally just realized that!" Sitting on his bed he looks up at Brian who is gathering his clothes for the day. "Hey, isn't your cousin still here?"

Brian sighs and speaks with his back to Kelly. "Yes, both my cousins are here today. Brighton, the one I think you're talking about wants to sit down and talk later about, well Doing Our Own Thing and what he thinks I am supposed to be doing. Everybody thinks I should be doing something they want." Brian turns around and looks at Kelly, "Did you find what you were looking for? I like to know if I have to start seeing Bad D again. Once this hospital thing is over she is going to be haunting me again. What was once awesome, now really sucks."

"Shy or rather someone believes they found someone familiar with the programming we are wanting." Kelly then smiles as finally something may be working out. "Once she passes and is a good fit for Doing Our Own Thing, I can start testing. She isn't on this ship though and I am not sure how I am supposed to work with her all covertly like, but we'll figure it out. I know its hard, but don't worry. When ready I will let you know when you need to put in the pass code."

"Good just let me know." Brian says this as he walks past Kelly and into the bathroom. From the bathroom he says, "Shy is certainly good at what he does."

Kelly stands up and walks to the bathroom as Brian takes his very short shower that they are allowed. Speaking up so his voice carries over the shower. "I think, I have a human hacker though. Shy and Javier are going to work on that as well. Just a lot to do, I can't even imagine how hard it is on you. If he is what we think it will be another thing off of the list."

There is a loud noise as the shower blows very warm air on Brian. When he steps out he levels a look at Kelly as he brushes his hair attachment. "Just be careful, especially with humans. However, with Shy all should go well. I don't know why we need a human, but this really is your thing. A human programmer, hacker guy will know better how to navigate their computer networks even better than you." Then he winks at Kelly, "There is no one who is better than you at getting into any computer. You, sir have a gift. Now, go back to bed you need your sleep and I messed up your day."

Sitting on his bed the guilt engulfs Kelly, his roommate has made him feel like he may have made a mistake taking him out of bonding. The fear of someone betraying them, because they came out of bonding, but was someone quite loyal to the Regime. Brian walks past him and he decides it is time, he has to know; did he make a mistake. "Wait, I have to tell you I am sorry. We never discussed this, never."

Brian laughs harshly as he puts on his clothes. "I really don't have time for this. You've got to let me get ready for the morning meeting." Then he makes his bed quickly.

"It's time, I can't wait any longer." Kelly speaks boldly and stands rigidly, Brian has never said anything about the bonding. It is like the whole thing has been ignored. There has never been a thank you from Brian or why did you do that. His roommate simply refuses to speak about it.

For a moment Brian flinches due to the power that Kelly has used to gain his attention. Then he sits on his bed and reaches for his boots, "Not now."

Kelly leaps to his feet, slapping a fist to his chest and again boldly speaks, "I am the one that did it and you never said thank you. Nor did you ever tell me how I should not have done it and that it can have severe repercussions for those that should never have come out of bonding. You pretend like I never was part of this, like it was an accident."

"I know you're the one!" Brian frowns at him, "You did it without any thought. You just did it. What can I say, so far, so good."

"I took you out of bonding, I am sorry if you think it was wrong." Kelly loses the force of passion that he felt and suddenly doesn't know what to say, "You just were. . . .you. . .you just wasn't you anymore. I lost my weirdo roommate to some scary, scary Regime Youth Leader."

"What!" Brian sits on his bed once again and puts his boots on. "Okay, thanks."

"I can explain it now if you like, I can discuss what I did." Kelly's tone has a very worried tone to it and he knows he can't hide it. One thing he knows that unlike Brian, manipulation isn't something he does. "I just had to tell you, it was making me all sick inside. Worried your not happy about it, but concerned that it did happen since the ones on Avena sound like they were unhappy about you coming out so soon. I never meant to mess anything up, you were my friend and you were, you were leaving you behind."

"No, not now. We'll talk later." Brian smiles wryly as he picks up his pouch and attaches it to his belt. "It's okay." Then he walks over to Kelly and puts a hand on his shoulder, "You did a good job, you were bold. I am proud of you. I hate what, who I was becoming. This is something that all of Youth Corp, no matter who they are, we are all thankful for what you did. I have to stay quiet about who did this for us, we can't get you or any of us imprisoned or executed."

"I was afraid, you were angry that I did it without speaking to you about it first. I was afraid, you would turn us in, you were really not you at the end and so when it ended. When it ended, I wasn't sure how everything really was. Then you seemed to just want to ignore it, I thought it was because it messed up the whole Avena thing and their plans." Kelly looks down for a moment, "I won't ever tell anyone about this."

"I know you won't. As for the Youth Corp, with our need to already stay united we have stayed quiet and always will. Unity is the most important word to me, but being myself for once means so much to me and you gave me that." Shrugging, "I should have thanked you in a way that was more meaningful. It was just when I think about who I was before the bonding was removed, I am reminded of the monster I was becoming. I guess, I should have been better about letting you know how I felt. I hate what and how I felt about my father and so much more. You saw the monster and corrected the situation, not just for me, but everyone."

"It wasn't you Bri, it was the bonding. I feel like some little kid who got his feelings all hurt. Hope you don't think me weak."

"Not having to acknowledge what happened was good for me, but for you. . ." Brian shrugs, "I guess how it all went down it must have felt like I wasn't happy with you and I promise that is not so. You were again brave and bold to do what you did, you saved the Youth Corp and due to our training and all of our Youth Corp meetings we understand that we must stand together no matter what. That means stand together even if we feel loyal to the Regime or not. Now, you are part of this. I guess you better get used to the drama."

"Sorry, if I seemed like a weak, whiny wimp," Kelly smiles. "I just had to finally talk about how I felt. I have been keeping it all bottled up inside of me."

"You're okay, it's on me for not letting you know how I felt and the others who have told me how really happy they are to be on a path to be themselves."

They nod to each other and Brian leaves. Kelly goes back to bed and with the pressure gone goes back to sleep. When he wakes there is a message on his device and it is from Brian. All the message says is, 'I can't thank you enough for getting my socks back.' This is Brian saying thank you for taking him from bonding and for some reason he likes this better than any other way that Brian could have expressed his appreciation.

vvvvv

Over four hours have gone by and Kelly is sitting at his desk working on yet another program to fix corrupted records. Boring work, but nothing he can do about it. For a moment he considers changing the position of the desk and his chair to standing. Anything different would help the boredom. Then his supervisor James comes up and he can't help wincing. "I haven't finished, this one is just a bit more complicated."

The supervisor gives him a hard stare, "How you made it on this ship with your sad skills is beyond me. There is an individual from the New York ship that is visiting. I just want you to entertain her, go over some of our techniques and whatever." James points to a young woman standing by the door. Kelly stands and follows his supervisor who immediately introduces him to her.

Her name is Kaye and Kelly is immediately in love. Kaye has long blond hair and is very slender. Unlike most people given blond hair her pseudo-skin is dark like a human with a deep tan. Maybe it's not love he reminds himself. Personnel his age on all of the ships are mostly male and he would likely be in love with any female willing to give him some time. Also, a little freaky that he has no idea of her true self and he is embracing love for her.

James talks about her skills and how he hopes she enjoys her visit. Then he leaves telling Kelly to remember that although he isn't at his desk that he is still working and his shift is the same time tomorrow.

When James leaves they both smile at each other and he can't take his eyes off of her. Eventually, he understands she may be a little uncomfortable.

"Shy, said he would meet us at your room." Kaye smiles at him, "Shall we go?"

Going to their destination they talk about programming and how they became interested in it. When someone passes them they speak loudly enough to be heard about their great love for the Great One. Kelly realizes he is almost sad to see Shy at his door. "Hi!" Shy simply nods and awaits for the door to be opened. Once inside he checks the monitoring and after verifying there is none, they discuss what is needed and the process that may happen when the time comes. Then his stomach reminds him that he is hungry and with an eager voice Kelly turns to both Kaye and Shy, "I have enough mice for all of us."

Shy nods his head to them, "Did you forget I am Whipelli. Unless you want to see me choke, my diet is probably rodent free. Have anything else?"

"Sorry no, I don't."

"No, problem. I think you two know each other enough for me to do what I need to do. I am going to find some food that I can chew into paste." They all laugh at the Whipelli joke of chewing food into paste. Shy then turns away from them, but when he reaches the door he turns. "Thank you for the socks, Brian told me. I hope you don't mind that he did."

Kelly smiles, "Just glad you're not mad about the socks." They both laugh as Shy walks out.

Kaye gazes at him in a friendly way, "Socks?"

"Yeah, socks." Kelly gets up from his chair and goes to where the mice are. Taking out a small cage he selects a few mice from the cage he keeps his mice in. "Will these do?" She nods. "After this would you like to go down for some fruit. I also, need to talk to you in public so everyone thinks this is why you are hanging out in my room." That didn't sound right so he tries again, "I mean so they don't think we are doing something more intimate." Okay, that was worse so he tries yet again. "What I mean. . ."

Laughing, she interrupts him. "Shhh." Then putting a finger to her lips indicating he should stop talking. "Let's eat, I am hungry."

They swallow the rodents and then work on the programs. Kaye knows exactly what he needs and shows him how to get in and then cover his tracks so other programmers don't know; or rather don't see it without having to go through some very intense tracking. "I am so surprised there are so many programs and some of these are real scary and that's looking at them still encrypted. That encryption, is really hardcore. I can't imagine what they really do when their decrypted and you're able to really read the code. I guess one thing to be happy about is that they are still out there to read."

"Yes, and they all need the special daily password, so right now we can't really read or decide what our task should be." There is a lot of tension in Kaye's voice as she speaks, "The pass code is something, I don't want to know. So please don't share it with me at any time. The pass code is dangerous."

"Trust me I understand," The apprehension is in his own voice. What he can't tell her is that he doesn't have the pass code. That it is Brian and until they test it, Brian is not to share it. Once they know it works Brian is to choose another to share the pass code with in case something happens to him, then the other will have it.

"Oh, my gosh!" Kaye turns to him. "We have to go do that I am visiting thing. I do not want either one of us in trouble." Taking a deep breath she speaks quietly and with some concern. "The one with the pass code, have them try that one program we discussed to get the daily password. I am not sure that is it, if not we might all be in trouble. However, it wasn't so tightly encrypted as the scary ones."

"I am glad you joined our little, just leaving thing." Kelly smiles at her, he really doesn't know what to say. Not only is there something about her when he first met her, but she is a wonderful hacker. They are already making plans to play games and see who can get into some human government server first. Kaye is amazing, then he loses his happy thoughts. This wonderful young woman likely has them lined up by the hundreds. To many males and not enough females. Who thought this up was a cruel, cruel person.

"I as well, I am tired of this life and want one where I can decide how I want to live my life and I'm not even a Youth Corp member whose had so much of their life dictated to them on how they shall live. Anyway we need to go do our meet and greet." Kaye smiles back and they leave.

They do it all. Kelly introduces her to all of the programmers that he can. They go to the game room and meet others and go to cafeteria and have fruit. Kaye picks up a large berry and feeds it to him, he can't help the foolish grin on his face. In turn he chooses a very small, but slimy looking fish and feeds it to her, she makes a very disgusted face and then tells him she actually liked it. People around them are laughing and share the moment with them. However, they give each other little looks of disgust as they pass the serving area with slabs of meat, they bypass this area as almost everyone seems to be doing. There is a fear now that they have been officially alerted that human meat may actually be the strips of meat in the serving trays. Too many of them now have human friends or simply find it disgusting to eat an intelligent life form.

They go back to the room where he programs with others and they speak to James and discuss changes that could be made. Then it ends as Shy comes up to him telling them that the shuttle is waiting to take him and Kaye back to her ship. Kelly feels his heart skip a beat as she reaches out and touches his hand and whispers, "I do like you." Kelly, squeezes her hand, he doesn't want to let go of her hand. All he can do is keep hope in his heart. As she is leaving he murmurs, "I love you."


	19. 19 Jason Found

...

Chapter 19  
Jason  
One Found

Point Rosee, Canada. This is where they intend to do their search for the thousand-year-old ruins left behind by the Norse Vikings. Right now there are no humans about as they land the shuttle. Joshua lands carefully yet close enough to where the cave is supposed to be, but hidden just enough to not be seen. Once landing Joshua enables what they call the mirror light that hides the ship making it almost an image of the land around it. Joshua is a Youth Corp member who has been training to fly a shuttle that has some of the most sophisticated equipment installed for tracking and in this case hiding. Brian and Gordon had done a great job in getting the appropriate shuttle and pilot, something that the SSG had not used on their other explorations for the Anyx. The shuttle sat on the docking area the entire time, but for whatever reason was never used by the SSG and in fact until today has only been used twice since coming to Earth. Neither, Brian, Gordon or the pilot understood his and Aloohula's need for the Anyx, but they were willing to assist them. Gordon choose the ship and Brian found the pilot in training, an individual who had been accepted into Doing Our Own Thing. Joshua is more than willing to do what he can to locate the relic by using the equipment installed in the shuttle.

They spend what is left of the day checking out the area and preparing their backpacks for the journey through the cave. After that they go to bed early with Arai and Joshua taking turns monitoring the area for humans.

That morning, Joshua stays behind with Arai to watch over the shuttle and to mount a rescue in case something goes wrong. They have eaten and ensured that there is no one about to interfere with what they will be doing. They check their devices as well to verify that they are working and leave for the trail to take them to where they need to climb up to the cave.

It is not long and Carl, Aloohula and himself are preparing to climb up to the small cave. Aloohula, flails his arms around until he can snag something and tugs to see if it will allow him to use it to pull himself up. Once up to where he needs to be, he sets a device and drops it down to Jason and Carl. First the backpacks are brought up and since the packs went up without issue it is time to bring them up.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jason looks at Carl with a concerned look. He should never have brought this child, but something told him he should. Carl nods his head and Jason calls out to Aloohula. "Okay, pull him up."

Carl is pounding his arms and legs on the small cliff as if he does this it will help to get him up to Aloohula who is pulling him up. Once there it is Jason's turn and he's thinking too bad they couldn't have brought a drone to move them around. With a jerk, Aloohula begins to pull him up and he does his best to help climb up to the ledge. It is not long and as he jerks his head up, there is Aloohula smiling down at him and Carl staring into the bushes.

At first Jason needs to try and orient himself, the ledge is not very wide and the thought of falling is right there. Looking down he can see the ocean and the beach which is below them and there is some vegetation and the brush sits right in front of what they believe to be the cave. If the calculations are correct from the last documentation that was used by the SSG this was an unimportant location, but he believes it may actually be the one place they should have gone too. Jason looks up the hill, he wishes they could have gone down instead of up, but Aloohula didn't trust the loose soil. Oh, well falling is falling; again why could they not have brought a drone chair. They could sit in it and simply be brought to the location. One of them could have carried Carl on their lap. No, an adventure to easy is not an adventure.

Turning his head he looks around the area to see what is the best route around the bushes. Aloohula points to the left and they very carefully walk in what they hope is the safest way around so not to slip and fall down landing on the rocks below.

They are able to enter the small cave opening although both he and Aloohula must kneel down and almost crawl through. Carl is able to walk through with just enough room for him to not have to duck his head. Jason finds his eyes refusing to focus, the darkness is not really dark, but it's not light enough to see much detail. However, he has been in this kind of locale before with the SSG and is used to working in it. Looking toward Aloohula he sees that he is having the same difficulty and wonders if the child is finding it scary. "You okay, Carl?"

The young mans voice seems happy as a light suddenly shines. "I am very fine. This is nice, walk careful."

"Don't get ahead of us," Aloohula snaps and adjusts the headband with a light on his helmet. "Both of you put on those headbands and tighten that strap on your helmet. You don't want to lose your helmet." When no other light appears he snaps again, "Turn the stupid light on."

Immediately both he and Carl who have placed the headbands on their helmets turn the lights on. Carl giggles as he speaks. "Yes, sir."

Frigid cold seems to leap out at him and he shivers, all he can do is tell himself to force the thoughts of the cold from his mind. "I think Gordon, George or Brian would be really happy in here. Nice and freaking cold."

Aloohula speaks with no emotion, "I hate cold. Only morons think cold is good."

"Or mountain people," Carl says laughing as Aloohula simply shakes his head and roll his eyes up for a moment.

"Alright, do we go on or not?" Jason asks as his voice takes on the shiver he has running through him. "I had no idea it would be this cold. I am not sure that I can guide the drone Becky gave us to use with my hands shaking so much." His throat is dry and swallowing feels scratchy, "How do Whipelli act like cold is nothing?"

Carl laughs, "We can do this for a bit. Message the Joshua person and if he gets the message, to send one back immediately, then we will be fine."

"Who is in charge here?" Jerking himself into motion and chuckling a bit, "If this kid can do it I can do it." He fumbles for his device and sends a message to Joshua and gets one back immediately. "Let's go. Joshua is sending what he sees from the shuttle and once we fly the small drone he will watch our progress and assist." Jason holds up his device and the information that Joshua has sent fills the air. They can see that there are two paths through what is not the small cave they expected. Also, this appears to be much deeper than he thought. He points to something on the holograph, "I think that the shuttle could use a laser to dig a hole and we could just crawl in through that."

"We should try to go forward I believe. We are here now and if we find where you want to be it might be better than digging a hole and finding it is not where you wanted to be. We don't want the humans up here checking on us." Aloohula says as he studies the image. "Also, the soil is wet and sandy. I fear that it is not stable and there is the possibility of us being buried. I don't want to have to put an emergency call out and then explain why we are here. Besides. . ." Aloohula looks down at Carl, "I can't do harm to you know who."

"I agree," Carl says with a large smile. "I mean going forward, not that I'm gonna be hurt. I know this is what we are supposed to do."

Aloohula mutters, "Walk carefully. The image appears to show a stable path, but we need to be careful all the same. So launch that drone Jason."

"That way," Carl points to what Jason believes to be the path that leads to a smaller area in the hologram.

Jason is trembling from the cold, but if they are going to do it, well now is the time. "Take the warming gloves out and put them on as well as the hat. Need for me to show you how to make the warmer work on the hat Carl?"

"Naw, I am fine." Carl then takes out the items from his backpack and takes off his helmet and puts the hat on and puts the helmet back on. "Hey, I forgot did you know there is a patch we can put on our chest. It's supposed to spread warmth."

"I forgot. There is no setting on any of these, so the warmth you get is what you get." Aloohula says his words are almost unclear, but then his tone changes. "Amazing, who thinks this stuff up. Warm is nice."

"I agree, but remember after a couple of hours the warmth will dissipate until it is gone." Jason finds his tone changing to a more solemn one, "Time to see if we can find it and remember Carl if we do find it we are going to hide it from those bad SSG guys. Are you still okay with that?"

"I hate them, I really don't like them," Carl mumbles.

For almost an hour they walk slowly towards their destination as Jason flies the drone forward. They stop and monitor it and then move forward, then do the same again. He knows he would rather have done the path with the larger area as more space would likely be where they would find a relic that will give them the next clue to the Anyx. Jason is pretty sure that the Anyx is hidden in the Peru area, but it was the Viking relic that appears to have given real information on the mysterious object. Jason finds himself still amazed that the Viking people had something so technical in their ruins. This was not in Peru, China or anywhere else with known ancient relics.

"Wow, we're here!" Carl announces as he looks around in the darkness as the light flashes about with his head turning quickly in different directions. Then he walks promptly over to what appears to have been a stone carved into a low shelf. Carl leans down and picks up something, "What's this?"

Aloohula looks at it for only a moment, "It's a stone lantern."

Carl then seems to be staring at something else and gives an odd look to Aloohula and then grins. "Guess we're done."

"How did you know?" Aloohula picks up something with an uncertain look as he holds the object, he looks again at the boy. "How Carl, how." Then he looks up to Jason and holds up what he found, "This can't be this easy."

Jason walks up to him as Aloohula holds up what almost seems to be a device covered thickly with dust. Not the same to what they have, but it is most certainly technology that appears quite similar. As he continues to hold it a green light appears with odd writing, yet some of symbols are in many ways similar to their own writing. They all look at each other and to the supposed relic. Jason realizes he is holding his breath and suddenly is gasping for air.

"Carl, do you know what this is?" Jason asks as he certainly hasn't seen anything like it.

"I don't know," Carl touches it and proudly says, "But I sure like it. I did good, we found what I needed to find. I am today's hero."

In the back of his mind all he can think, is just what Aloohula had said. This couldn't be this easy. Could this be human technology. Jason looks to the trooper, "Is this truly old? Maybe it has only been here a few years and not a thousand. If this old, how does it now have power?"

Aloohula is clenching his teeth tightly. "I wanted to say it was human, but I know it is not. How, where did this come from. Is it from the future, could our people and human people really be trying to save us from something? It seems more feasible than ancient visitors leaving stuff for us."

With an abrupt movement Jason grabs the object and puts it in Aloohula's backpack. "You are the one with the best chance of getting it out of here." Then he looks to Carl, "Thank you. I have no idea what this is, but we can't, can't have Our Leader get his hands on this Carl. Do you understand?"

Carl goes rigid and with a low cry, "He will never have this. We will take it away to the safe place."

"When we go to the safe place Carl, you will be going with us. This I promise." Jason says with a lot more passion than he meant to do.

Suddenly a very bright light comes up as Aloohula sits the small round illumination device in the middle of the floor. "We have about twenty minutes and the light goes away as I only brought one. Is there anything else in this room we need"

In the twenty minutes all three look around to see what else they can find. There is another stone lantern and what looks like three metal pins. What may have been other relics found in the small cavern appear to have crumbled away. They find no drawings and no carvings, which was something they had hoped for. The only things found is the odd device, the two stone lanterns and the metal pins.

The strain of stretching up to check cracks and placing his arms as far as he could in small holes has him hurting. Using the drone would be good, but he has fears if something happened and they could not retrieve it. Maybe one day humans would come and have their own adventure and wonder what ancients left the drone.

Making it worse the cold is returning and they still need to get out of here before they suffer from the cold. "We leave now before we freeze." The other two nod their heads in agreement. "We go to the shuttle and if Joshua feels safe we stay here for the night and tomorrow if possible and ensure that we have found all we need. Take the two stone lanterns and the three pins, the items may be nothing, but to be certain let us take them as well."

v V v

They all feel good having gotten back to the shuttle and being able to be warm again. Aloohula is turning the device in his hands, "The writings on this are so similar to our own. I find this frightening. I know I shouldn't, but how is this possible? You don't think this is a weapon do you?"

Jason looks up to Aloohula, but he honestly has no idea about the writings or what it is. "I thought the same thing about the writing and by weapon if you mean explosive, I don't know anything about it. So I guess we are taking our chances no matter what, but I think this is either the Anyx or will tell us where it is."

Aloohula hands it to Arai who looks at it intently and is shaking his head. He in turn hands it to Joshua who seems to shiver.

Joshua looks to the others, "I won't say anything. However, I have to ask what are you people doing?"

Suddenly Jason finds himself laughing so hard that his eyes are actually tearing up. "We're doing our own thing!"

With that they all laugh and make plans for the next two days. This may be the only time they are allowed to do this and they must ensure that they have what they need and how to smuggle it aboard the ship.

Carl looks at them with a puzzled look, "I'm doing our own thing as well. Right?!"

"Yes, of course." Now it is his turn to give a puzzled look, "Carl how did you know."

"I just did when you showed the holograph. Something just said go there." Carl simply smiles.

They all reach over and hug Carl and Jason says, "We found it. Now what do we do?"

Carl touches the relic and his fingers begin to move. Suddenly, a blue light appears and then what seems like a map with a red dot flashing.

Jason finds himself gaping, "What did you do?"

The child looks up at him and smiles, "It said light me up."

Both Arai and Aloohula are sitting there with their mouths open and just staring up at the blue holographic map.

"Hey, I think that's the place called Antarctica on Earth." Joshua is pointing at the map, "I swear that writing is our writing."

"How do you know about this place Joshua?" Aloohula asks his eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Learning to be a pilot," Joshua says. "Question is, what about you Carl?"

They all look at Carl who simply shrugs, "I just did what I was supposed to do. I don't know anything else, at least not right now."

"Guess, we have more to learn," Aloohula says and I guess it is fate that Doing Our Own Thing was meant to do this."

"I'm doing my own thing, too." Carl laughs, "Yes. Right."

"Yes, you are." Jason says as he feels a throbbing in his forehead. Doing Our Own Thing is getting more complicated all the time. Be quiet, say nothing, learn to take ships, work with humans and have them become your family. Don't forget the genius children in the ship. There are weird programmers, scary troopers, drone fliers, know-it-all Youth Leaders and especially the ones who do weird conversations with others in their head. What else is coming their way and why some of the youngest and most inexperienced people on the ship and humans as well have been chosen for this adventure. How lucky to have the Youth Leaders being pushed far faster in their positions, so that they can take control. Why us. Fate is a funny thing is it not. This had better be for the good. Maybe Aloohula is right, this is his people and the humans from the future and something not good is going to come their way.

"You okay?" Aloohula asks.

"Yes, I think the future is calling to us. Please let it be for the good and not an impending disaster."

"It's okay," Carl smiles again as he looks at the four of them. "All is good. We are going to do our thing and all is the way it's supposed to be."


	20. 20 Martin Yellow Brick Road

...

Chapter 20  
Martin  
Yellow Brick Road

As he continues to walk down the yellow brick path there is a feeling that he should be skipping, but his metal legs just aren't up for it. Then he is suddenly shaken awake by Jack. His friend nudges him on the shoulder and holds up a large towel. Stretching for a moment Martin stands and carefully comes out of the soaking pod. The room is very small, yet it has not only the soaking pod, but a shower, toilet and sink. Let's not forget the chair and equipment to replace his pseudo-skin

With a smirk Martin says, "Please go away. Please let me sleep as me." Then he holds his hand out and the hand he holds out, is his hand. Not the fake human hand, but his hand. Then he turns his hand over and there it is the bleached palm, looking down he sees his bleached feet with a beige color. The new foot bleaching and dying gives him his own feet, but it hurts to have it done. Actually, this is only up to his ankles as his scale-looking skin from the ankles up are much too large to be accepted by humans, therefore he's covered with the pseudo-skin. All he can do is sigh as he asks, "How long was I asleep?"

"We did the bleach touch-ups and then put you in the pod. I guess going by the time you were placed in the pod that would be about ten hours." Jack says as he walks to the chair and the equipment that will put the new pseudo-skin on Martin. "Go take that shower and I will be preparing for your skin procedure."

Martin walks carefully to the shower as he feels a bit dizzy, this is due to the medication to help him relax and sleep while in the pod, it takes time for it to wear off. The shower is an open space and he can see Jack as he takes the very quick shower and when the water stops, the warm air comes up and blows drying him very quickly. The thought of the yellow brick path will not leave him however, he keeps looking for the brick path as he wraps the towel around himself.

Walking over to the chair is not a happy time for him as he likes just having his own skin to look at. Looking at his palms again, he can even put up with this beige dyed mess. Sitting down on the chair, Jack holds out a small cage with two mice. Martin swallows them quickly as he finds himself quite hungry. Stretching for a moment he then positions himself in the chair for the procedure, he shivers as he can feel the chill from the metal equipment being pressed on his body. Jack is also touching areas of his skin with his gloved hand, something he finds uncomfortable. However, more uncomfortable is the damage done by the pseudo-skin and it matters not how well it is applied it hurts the skin. The pain comes from the irritation from having his true skin covered over time. Although the palms and now his feet and some of his more intimate body parts are free of the fake skin, the rest of his skin is imprisoned.

Turning over on his stomach as requested he jerks instinctively as Jack touches yet another intimate part of his body, he reminds himself this must be done. However, having his buttock pulled apart is uncomfortable and a hand rubbing him is something he wants over immediately. Although he's not sure if it's the hand touching him or the very cold metal equipment also being placed on parts of his body that he dislikes most.

Aaron walks into the room and unlike Jack with his ever changing ethnic look, this young man always remains with the Latino look he has adopted. Aaron is one of Jacks assistants, but is not part of their network, so there will be no talking about things today, which is likely why Jack has that distance about him.

Jack holds out a water bottle to him and he takes a long swallow. That sleepy feeling that was still clinging to him is jolted out of him. A large shiver runs up his spine and he shakes his head.

"Wow! You okay?" Jack asks, then holds the cage out again, this time it holds four mice and Martin eats two of them quickly. "I always forget how that relaxation medication can really put you away."

Smiling Martin simply says, "Awake now."

Both Jack and Aaron laugh, they see this every day. Jack then takes the water bottle from him and with a chuckle says, "The water being very cold is good for the morning after the medication as well ensuring you're not dehydrated. The cold is most certainly, a wake up you fool, kind of thing." Again more laughter from him and Aaron. "Any soreness from the soaking pod?"

"No, soreness. My only concern is that the skin damage may keep me from having the skin reapplied today and I have a lot to do." Martin chuckles, "Any other day I would enjoy a couple of days off to be in a soaking pod. Today, I will endure the pain from skin irritation even if you think I need another rest day."

"Totally understand, almost everyone says the same thing." Jack then looks to Aaron, "Okay. We're gonna start accessing your skin. I have checked the areas where the pseudo-skin is basically affixed and made to look seamless. The process makes your skin look real to the human, but the process creates its own issues over time as you know. Just relax."

Martin takes a deep breath as Aaron places dark glasses on him and he begins to shiver from the expectation of what will happen during the more detailed check on his skin's health. Where there is damage to his skin, medication and repair will be done. That is if they are not large blisters or sores that may be infected. Then the chair is lowered a bit and now comes the time he will feel like being meat on a barbecue pit as he is turned slowly about having them look at his skin carefully as they look for damage. His muscles are trembling at the work being done and he can't help himself as he locks his jaw.

After some time they finish and Aaron hands him the water bottle and he finds himself gulping it down as his throat feels dry. Drinking the very cold water has its own side effect of making his throat ache.

"Well, you are looking good. So unless you have questions, Aaron and I will begin the process." Jack says with a solemn look.

"I have no choice," Martin says with ambiguous smile. "I am going to miss this short time of that crude off of me." With a deep sigh, "Just do it."

Aaron begins moving equipment around and Jack leaves and returns with what Martin knows to be the product that will produce the pseudo-skin. Immediately, a bright light flashes and even with the dark glasses it makes him nervous. They check his feet and wipe some slimy oil on them and his palms and feet. Next they move to his eyelids and place what he absolutely thinks is slime.

Jack leans down and speaks quietly. "Okay, remember I am going to place that beautiful skin under your eye as we did before. You have to like that, one less area to have bleached. We are doing this to everyone now when they come down for a skin upgrade." Then he grins, "Next question, would you like me to do that fancy skin on your eyelid?"

"I am finding out that those doing that fancy pseudo-skin have had to come in for emergency skin repair. You can't get that fake skin thin or subtle enough," Martin growls, "Less pain sure, certainly. However, the daily inconvenience of not knowing if you will be able to open your eyes if it decides to fold itself up. Sorry, not up for it."

"Lately, we are only doing it on ranking officers now and they have it done daily and it's a rather complicated procedure. We don't have enough people to do this for everyone else on a daily basis. Was funny in the beginning as everyone wanted to get rid of bleaching and embrace the new skin procedure, now they are going back to bleaching and dying. Don't blame them, when they suddenly can't open their eyes, especially when humans are close by, well it becomes another story." Jack says this with a sarcastic smile. "Was a nice innovation, maybe next time." He sighs, "Hopefully, there is no next time and we can leave as we all hope."

Then Jack turns to Aaron and they begin the process. They talk to each other and Martin tries to find something else to think about. Like what the hell is a yellow brick path, no that was yellow brick road. Brian and his cousin Brighton were talking about a human movie called, Wizard of Oz and would the children like that movie. Why would Brian and cousin be talking about some movie and what children were they talking about. Then they began laughing about some song lyric, 'I've finally decided where my future lies.' Gordon was there as well and talking about the Elton John song and how he knows where his future lies as well. This Elton John, must be a devoted follower of the Great One. It is sad now to think how many young humans now appear to have embraced the Regime.

"Okay," Jack says with a smile. "Move carefully, but you're all done. You should still have a couple of hours before you need to go down if I remember your schedule correctly."

Aaron who had left when he opened his eyes reappears again and is carrying a bag which contains the clothes he was wearing when he came down last night. Laying the bag down next to him Aaron turns to Jack and says, "I will return in an hour and clean this all up." Jack gives him a smile and he leaves.

"Why don't you dress and come to my office." Jack says as he tilts his head to the door, it is time for the conversation about tonight and he they won't have to worry about monitoring or people interrupting them.

All of a sudden he coughs letting out what he knows is some of the dust created by the pseudo-skin which has gotten down his throat. "Sorry about that. I will be right there." Jack leaves and he dresses quickly and verifies he has left nothing behind. Before leaving he goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. When taking the shower it had been so nice to see himself as he truly is, now once again he is nothing. Just a pathetic copy of a human, on this world his true face is one of an alien monster. Shaking his head he leaves for Jack's office, as he wonders if Mike Donovan the new human friend would accept his true face.

Martin asks, "We good?" The door is open to Jack's office and he gives a sharp nod of his head to verify if there is monitoring or not.

"Yes, were good." Jack says and then shrugging he indicates a chair for Martin to sit down. Then Nancy walks in with a tray carrying three cups of chaffee and sits it down on the desk, the door closes behind her. They all help themselves to a cup and then Jack speaks up as he looks directly at Martin. "With everything going on we weren't able to speak last night. Anyway, I did get a verification that this is a go for tonight."

"Yes, I heard you already spoke to Lorraine last night, she told me just before I came down." He looks at his hand that is holding the cup, "I was having severe irritation issues and I need my mind on what I am doing and not on skin issues." Then Martin smiles widely, "I have to say, it felt so good to have that hideous ick removed, even though I slept through most of the night. It was also a very good sleep by the way and my trip down the yellow brick road was quite interesting."

Nancy leans over to him and gives him a funny look, "Yellow brick road?"

Jack bends a bit over his desk giving him a quirky grin, "Details, details." Then he holds a hand up, "Please, don't. I fear what may happen down the yellow brick road."

"If I go down the road again. . ." Then he chuckles. "If I do again, it should be interesting. Actually, I can't remember much about it, the dream that is. I know there is something more and it bothers me as I can just feel it sitting in the back of my mind laughing."

Nancy wraps an arm around Martin for a second, "Can't wait to hear how your adventure down the brick road goes."

"Dreams are interesting." Then gruffly Jack mutters, "Can we just verify that Nancy and I don't have to do anything now. Because I haven't heard any comments after the plan was finalized." Then he shakes his head, "We have John coming down just before they leave for the hospital broadcast, they are just ensuring that John looks his best for the broadcast."

Nancy's grin widens, "So no smuggling guns in or humans out for us." Jack gives her a stern scowl. In return she sticks just enough of her tongue out to show the fork and wave it about for moment.

Martin would have liked to smile with Nancy, but Jack is in no mood to take the serious tone out of this conversation. The fact this could fail is a possibility and put lives in perils. Some of these lives are humans, but as of late Nancy and Jack have become leery of the human resistance. They feel he is being used and his life is of little value to the resistance group. With a sigh, "Everything is worked out. Lorraine has been training a human named Maggie to enter the coordinates for the squad vehicle when the humans escape. The craft will not need to be flown, they will taser the pilot and the trooper, then tie them up, this way it will appear that he was attacked by the human resistance. The pilot has no idea about this going down, the trooper is going to ensure that he is busy and doesn't see the resistance when they enter. This way if they do a deep interrogation on him he won't know anything and the trooper is a trooper. You know how it is, the troopers can be almost invisible. When squad vehicles lands at the coordinated place they can get in their vehicles and leave. As for Lorraine and I, Ardiya is going to stand guard in case something happens and we need to be rescued."

"It's nice to have a few troopers in our network, wish we had more." Then Jack scowls, "The only thing that worries me is that I am not so sure about trusting his son if he decides to confide in him. He's not twenty-one yet." The last few words come out sounding almost like a growl.

Nancy snaps "You can't trust anyone that young on this ship. The Youth Corp is corrupting everyone their age."

"Making it worse," Martin says with a worried tone and a frown. "His son is Aloohula, a friend to Brian and I mean a close friend. I don't trust that Brian for nothing, to many come up to him his age and you can see they are looking for advice or maybe reporting on someone. Something about him isn't right, the bonding has affected him greatly. Even his friend George, I remember George never seemed to care about the Regime. The Regime was just something he had to support, but now he's a huge advocate."

"The Regime should be happy, they have not only corrupted the minds of the Youth Corp, but now the Youth Corp corrupts the minds of others." Jack looks solemn as he continues, "Forget what I said. I know Ardiya won't say anything to his son, but I worry he will try bring him into our network as time goes on. We all know what will happen then, his son will turn him in or at the very least tell that overly dedicated, opportunist Brian. We now know that Brian will do anything, including have sex with a human and Diana."

"Brian knows he made a mistake sleeping with Diana." Martin shakes his head remembering the day that the Youth Leader hid in the room as she passed by. "Anyway, Ardiya won't say anything to his son. However, I know he worries about Aloohula." Martin looks at the wall thinking about the events that will happen tonight. "When do you two need to leave?"

Martin just smiles, "I am going to leave you two to have all that wonderful fun." Turning he simply walks away. As he walks to the docking bay to check flight assignments he sees Brian and Gordon who are talking outside a shuttle. The two Youth Leaders are likely talking about their love for the Regime and will continue to do so until they reach the hospital.

Next on his list is a discussion with Lorraine. They will be meeting in a section of the ship that he knows is free of monitoring. On the floor he needs to be on he decides to not wait for Lorraine and enters the door where he will need to take stairs to go to where many pipes are in place to move the Earth water into the ship. Some of the pipes are very warm, therefore he needs to be careful how he walks around them and the other pipes are very cold. After ducking here and there where the pipes are uncomfortably hot he is in the place he wants to wait for Lorraine. There are so many pipes packed in this one area which makes it difficult to see or hear anyone else. The reason there is a staircase is to be able to have easy access to the pipes in case there is a leak. He sits on the floor waiting for Lorraine to come down and hopes that it is her that is coming down and not a technician. Oh, well he will just have to come up with an excuse.

The thought of the yellow brick wall won't leave him, he knows that it is supposed to be an old movie. However, he knows there is a song and he has no idea if the song is about the yellow brick road in the movie or something else. The Youth Leaders made it seem like it meant something important and had nothing to do with the movie. The movie and the song just won't leave him, he sits there mulling it over and suddenly it comes to him, he had seen a part of this movie. A young woman with a dog and she was meeting new friends that did not look like her. Just like he was meeting new friends that didn't look like him or rather the real him. The song though, 'I've finally decided where my future lies.' What were the three Youth Leaders talking about. Maybe he needs to find this Elton John or at least the song, Where do they think their future lies? The Regime has dictated who they are and what they think since they were children. So many youth on this ship seem to be gathering more and more and becoming like insects that share one goal only. What is that goal?

There is a tap, tap sound and he looks up and sees Lorraine coming down the stairs as awkwardly as he had done. "Hello," He calls out.

Lorraine stops for a moment and peers down to him, "Not sure I like all this. Very difficult to navigate and I wasn't sure you were here until you called out and I was just a few feet away from you."

"We can't allow our conversation to be overheard and this a safe place, at least for now," Martin replies.

Jerking her head towards the pipes, "Some of these things are really hot and others freezing. " Lorraine shivers, "You're right though safe place to talk even if it is uncomfortable."

"Let's go over the details quickly," He says and she nods in agreement. They quickly go over how they will create the distraction and if it doesn't work, Ardiya has put together a team to at least give them a chance to try and escape or at the very least be the escort to take them to interrogation where they will escape or take their own lives. With luck none of this happens, especially if there is no recourse then to end their lives.

Martin smiles and tries to sound reassuring, "Could be a bit of a risky venture today. I hope that you are okay doing this."

Lorraine grabs his arm, "I am fine. We'll be fine. Sad though what we are doing to the troopers weapons inside the hospital. Changing out the power crystals to those with not enough power and corrupting the program to give a clean reading. A lot of work, but it has been done. Those troopers are going to be wounded or even killed."

"If we don't they will kill the humans before they can do their broadcast." Removing her hand from his sleeve he gives her a warm smile, "You're a brave woman." Then he takes on a grave tone, "This could all go badly. I don't know if you have someone you love, but if you get the time to spend a few minutes with them before tonight do so." Martin smiles for a moment and touches her chin, "Be with someone you care for. We pretend that all will be just fine, but it is filled with so much risk. I am not comfortable with injuring so many of our own people, but this as I said comes with risks."

"I have no one and you know that, I have only one thing that I want and need and that is the death of the Regime." Lorraine turns to look at the wall for a moment before speaking, then she sighs deeply. "I don't believe anything will go wrong, but if it does I am with you." Then Lorraine gives him a wink and stares him right in the eye as a smile begins to grace her face. "What about you. Are you going to reach out to Sadie?"

Trying to ignore her stare Martin shakes his head. "No, I am not reaching out to Sadie." Frowning for a moment it comes to him that Sadie acts like she cares deeply for him, but there is something about her that keeps him from committing to her emotionally. "It seems like we have something between us, but then again I am not sure."

Lorraine looks up sharply at Martin and now her stare is very intense. "I have never heard you talk about her joining our Fifth Column. Is she?"

Groaning about the thought of confronting his feelings for Sadie are difficult for him. "No, I am not feeling that she is a good fit for this yet. When we talk we seem to feel the same passion, but sometimes her responses seem almost staged. It could be nothing, it is likely she has her own trust issues as we do to those that could betray us. I just need to get to know her a little better is all."

Lorraine reaches out again and touches Martin's arm. "Are you sure its not because you fear being hurt?"

"Who knows, but I am not ready to bring her in either to the Fifth or change our relationship to something more. I like the intimacy that we have shared, but not ready to. . ." Martin stops speaking and points up, "We better leave. This is a safe place, but better to not stay to long."

The look on Lorraine's face shows her passion as she speaks, "We will be good tonight and we'll see tomorrow and the day after. We will make a statement when the humans raise questions about us being here after they see what we really look like. Individuals on the ship will have to face the consequences of the humans as they demand for us to leave. The bulk of the crew is already questioning why we are here, raising the discomfort level will be good."

They begin the difficult walk up the stairs as they avoid touching the pipes. Today this staircase appears to be his yellow brick road. "You ever hear of the Wizard of Oz or the yellow brick road?"

"I actually saw the entire movie. It was better than the other human movies they showed us. In this movie being different was accepted. I don't know why they showed that one, maybe to show that humans could be the wicked witch even though they looked like the good witch. Well, they looked the same to us, likely not to the humans." Lorraine shrugs, "Personally, everything I have seen of humans they are not accepting and I don't see how they ever will be. It's sad, but it is simply the way it is and what we are doing to their planet makes it even worse."

Apprehension begins to engulf him as it feels like he is the only one that sees that humans can accept them as they are. Sadly, though the more he sees of them the more he wonders if they will. Could he ever take this fake skin off and live among them as he truly looks. What is inside him is no different, no matter the skin he shows them. The line which the Youth Leaders liked, 'I've finally decided where my future lies.' It's to bad that the Elton John person was likely a human that was a follower of the Great One. Maybe Youth Corp had corrupted him if he is their age, they are very good at manipulating young humans to follow the Regime with the same devotion that they have. Music isn't something he cares a great deal about, but maybe he should see if he can find this song. Maybe he can get a clearer picture of his own yellow brick road as he has no idea where it truly is taking him.


	21. 21 Brian Grief Anger Guilt

Following Final Battle  
Chapter 21  
Brian  
Grief, Anger and Guilt

Brian sits on the shuttle with the noise swirling around him like some odd storm. This evening the sensation of fervor ran high in him with completing his duties for the Regime and the expectation of a new position. A new position that would lead him to getting the needed information for Doing Our Own Thing. Now all he feels is a complex combination of grief and rage. Worse fatigue is settling in him and it feels like it dragging him down. If he could just lay on the floor all curled up nothing would satisfy him more. No, what would make him happier would be to have killed every human in that hospital. The thought of his human friends come to him they were not part of this and killing them would be wrong. No, his human compatriots would not hurt and kill his people, not in the way the terrorists had today. Not one of those resistance people had been killed, there was that one driver who was shot as he escaped with some woman.

Daniel had killed that driver and Diana's delight was more than evident when she pulled him aside later in the room ensuring that none of the humans remaining left. Nor did she have a problem displaying her disappointment in both he and Steven as she confronted him on what she felt was his laziness to the important task given him. Her tone was demeaning and scornful, guess he won't have to worry about being invited to her bed again. However, except for what had happened to his three friends, he has kept his composure and a commanding tone while directing the securing of the room, also he stayed calm as Diana confronted him.

Looking at his hands he can see them visibly shaking, he takes a breath and places his hands in a way that makes them less visible. Pretending that he is fine with all that has happened is ridiculous, he is not fine. The grief and rage is draining the life out of him. Looking around he can see the stunned faces of the others in the squad ship. Some look like they want to run out of the shuttle grab a weapon and kill every human they see. Others have that same stunned look he knows he has with the swirling emotions inside urging him to roll up in a corner or join the others in their rage.

The ship lifts and those who wish to run out and kill will now have to embrace their own guilt and grief. Victor is walking amongst them and then stops and takes a knee in front of him. The man gives him a grave stare for a moment and then a very concerned look. "Those were your friends, those two troopers and sadly Gordon. Gordon, I know was one of your best friends and that it is a friendship you have shared since you were very young children. If you need help, please, please let me know."

The very look he gives Victor shows that he is rejecting his help and he snarls, "Gordon is dead. They killed him. Hototer is, was a trooper and so young and they burned him alive." Then his tone changes and he asks quietly, "Beytlo is he going to survive his injuries?" Then rage returns, "They killed them and hurt Beytlo who may not survive. I don't need your assistance."

Quietly Victor asks, "It is a confusing. Remember you're Whipelli. You believe that you will cross over to the next path, a new life. One day it will be Gordon who will come to greet you when you are a very old man to begin that next life's journey." There is a moment's hesitation, "I am going to sign you out for a temporary medical leave starting immediately. I will speak to Steven."

"No! Do not, do that. I am just fine to carry out my duties."

Victor frowns and says nothing for a moment. "No. No, you're not." Then he gets up and walks up to another individual and speaks to him.

Wishing that he could just remove the grief and frustration just for a moment so he could figure out things would be very good. How could two of his friends be dead and one likely to die before the morning comes or is it morning already. Time seems to be at a standstill.

Looking back he sees himself checking the passes as the humans enter. In the background he can see Gordon directing the troopers. Odd looking back at it all, Steven for some reason stood behind him the whole time. Funny, a woman came up to Steven and from her smile you would think there was something more intimate between them. They truly seemed to be flirting with each other, Steven had said to not check her pass, but she insisted. There was a man with her that he wonders if it was her husband, but how could it be as this meant the woman was being flirtatious in front of her mate. This woman then invited Steven to come and visit her, he managed to keep his face unemotional as she and Steven continued their conversation.

Suddenly it feels like a sharp knife has been thrust in him as he remembers that Gordon had overheard this conversation and gave Brian a crooked grin at the way the human and Steven were interacting. Gordon should be sitting here talking and laughing over that moment. Now, all there is a dark sadness that won't go away as the shadow of his friend sits next to him.

When he came back into the room he found the human called Kristine dead, before he left to check the doors, she was just beginning her broadcast again. Did Diana really kill the news person Kristine, with everything swirling in hyper-speed after the resistance made their terrorist attack he thinks she did. At least he has been told that when he asked, he finds himself wincing. It is hard to believe that Diana did this with everyone in the room watching her. He finds himself groaning and Jim turns to him, but he just shakes his head and turns away. This thought of Diana doing what Diana does without hesitation, this is just Diana.

What is weirder he could swear he knew the man that Steven had him check the pass on twice. He remained calm showing no emotion when asked to comply, but now all he has is regret. What he should have done was say, 'I think I know this person.' Why did he know that man. Who was that man and why does he feels so much responsibility for the terrorist attack.

Brian looks back and forth looking at everyone, all look angry or sad. The feeling in this squad vehicle is depressing. He wishes he could get the memories out of his head, if they would only go away and allow him to have a moment to just think straight.

Will he ever forget this night, he remembers just before the door closed he could see two troopers being shot, although they were shooting at the humans before being shot themselves. The weapons the troopers had should have killed all of the resistance, but they didn't. When they checked the guns after things settled they found the guns were not working. They would not have given unchecked weapons to the troopers. This also, puts Doing Our Own Thing at great risk. By tomorrow night he may be dead and not by humans, Diana is not known for being kind. Also, why did Aloohula's father request that Aloohula be put in for medical evaluation. Yes, Aloohula had been out in some cold weather, but all was good. Except for his and Jason's odd idea of some Anyx thing which in their mind some ancient people placed artifacts on their world and this one to be found when the time was right. Artifacts to be used when their people and humans became united and follow some destined path to correct some disaster that will be coming. The Great One's plan to take water is simply the way to bring the two together. A very bad start for this plan of unification. His two friends are crazy and thankfully no one, but a few know if this outrages story of theirs. No, he's very happy that Aloohula was not there tonight, one less friend to be dead.

Remembering that door closing and not being able to get in where the attack was happening had been so wrong. It was supposed to be a safeguard, but it kept them out of the room to assist in bringing the humans down. Steven told him to go and get the laser that would allow them to get into the room. He had nodded and moved briskly away to get it. Once they retrieved the laser, it did not take long and Steven kicked the door in with a look of complete frustration before they finished completing the process.

It was to late, dead and dying troopers on the floor and John had his fake skin torn from his face already and he was being taken away to a safe area. He was going to join Steven in taking the humans who had done this, but he was told to stay and secure the room.

His thoughts return to the broadcast, just before leaving to check the exits, he was working to ensure all was safe in the room and that there was no more human resistance in that room. His attention was not on the human, but he could overhear some of what Kristine was saying. As she began her broadcast he was sure she said it was terrorists. Then abruptly she changes what is being said and confirms it was the resistance who had done this act of violence. The act of violence is not what she said, it is what he wished she had said. The human went on to say that it was to show the people of Earth what his people truly were. What this news person said his people were, they are lizards she stated. Do these people not know what an alien is. There is very little of his people that are truly reptilian. All they see is that their eyes are different and his people have green skin which looks like large scales, to the human eye and this makes them immediately lizards. Also, if you are green, then you are evil. Forget that Gordon is now dead. Forget his people breath, feel pain and his people can die. This is where things changed for him as he left to check the exits and he found his friend dying. What Diana did and why to this human is at this moment not his concern.

There is a slight bump as the ship lands on the deck, he watches as everyone gets up slowly and likely they feel as numb as himself. One thing is sure, his reaction to his friends death in front of everyone will keep him from getting the new promotion and likely lose his current position with Steven.

After departing the squad vehicle, Jim takes hold of his arm as he stands on the docking bay. When Brian looks in his eyes it is like a fever is swirling there. The rage is very apparent as Jim speaks, "Those weapons. Who did that. They turned them off. Who did that?"

All he can do is shrug, "I don't know, you can't turn them off by some signal. I don't understand how it could happen. They would not have been given out if they were not in full working condition."

"You and Steven should have taken more care to ensure that they were working." Jim's voice is very quiet and he can barely hear him speaking. "This means you should have known. You killed them. It's your fault."

Brian can barely take a breath as guilt comes to him, "We did. I don't know how this happened." Pulling away from Jim all he can do is walk away with the guilt, rage and dark grief attending every step he takes to his room.

There are people talking all around him, tonight was a night that few will be able to go to sleep, not with the memories of what has happened. Walking past two people talking about scientists has him thinking of Robin. Entering his room he watches as Kelly's eyes never leave him. He spits out, "I am fine. Taking a shower."

His roommate is frowning, "You have blood on you. Our peoples blood."

"I am taking a shower," Brian says once again and undresses. Except he had taken his shower before leaving for the hospital. There is no water as he has used his daily shower allotment, he bangs his head on the wall a couple of times and for whatever reason he remembers who the man was with the pass. The one who's pass Steven asked him to verify. That was Robert Maxwell, or at least he believes he was and he finds it hard to breathe. Robin had showed him family photos and one day the man had walked in while he was leaving. Why didn't he recognize him tonight, it is his fault that so many died. The guilt once again consumes him and all he can do is try to wash the blood off of himself with what water allotment he has for the sink.

Walking out naked he begins to dress again, he's not going to sleep. Steven had already sent him a message telling him the time and where to meet to discuss what has happened tonight. This is likely where he loses his new promotion or the one he thought he was going to get and Steven will likely demote him tonight. Anger comes to him, this is all his fault. His friends are dead because of him and Beytlo may not survive the night.

"Listen, I know you feel responsibility for what happened tonight. I can see it all over you," Kelly says quietly. "But, its not."

"The weapons inside didn't work, yet they did outside the building. I had Gordon check as the weapons were given to the troopers, all was good. It was on the list as which gun was assigned to which trooper. The troopers inside that room, their weapons didn't work. It is my fault, I must have missed something." He sits on the bed and Kelly walks over and sits next to him, "I was to secure the room and when I left to check the exits. . ." Brian brings a hand up to his face as the feeling of loss comes on him again, "looked over I saw Gordon on the floor. Gordon he took my hand and we looked into each others eyes. I kept telling myself he wasn't dying, I did that over and over in my head. He asked that I remember him always and not to forget we just leave for Avena, because we are doing our thing." Brian finds himself choking on his next words, "He said we will see each other when I cross the path to the next life. He will greet me and go with me."

Kelly just sits there and then sadly says, "You are my friend and I know you didn't do this. Someone has done something, but not you. I am going to miss our grumpy friend."

"Me, too."

Putting his arm around Brian's shoulder Kelly takes a deep breathe, "Again it is not your fault. Someone must have messed with the program for the power test, so when you tested the guns power source where the weapons are stored, they passed. It is the only thing that makes sense as to why the weapons inside the hospital didn't work."

"The power crystals. You think that someone changed them and then made a change to the program testing the power? Seems like a lot of work and being caught would be right there." Brian closes his eyes, this sadly makes sense. When he opens them he turns his head and looks at Kelly. "This means it is someone on the ship if this is so and not one of the Visitor Friends."

Speaking softly, "Brian." Kelly stops speaking and looks stunned and makes a gesture, "Someone was willing to see our people die in order to help the humans. We are making friends with our DO as they like to say and we would protect them before our own people. Do you think that there is another group working with humans?"

"Yes, there must be." He looks up to the ceiling for a moment and then mutters, "All I want to do is curl up and disappear," What he feels is a dull numbness taking hold of him, this and what feels like fatigue. Sadly, he knows this is likely guilt and grief. "I have to keep moving. I gotta go and meet with Steven." He shakes his head. "I am losing everything we worked for and I know I should care, but I don't right now."

"No, you fight for that promotion. Say nothing of what you think you are guilty for. We need you to rise as far as possible in rank as quickly as possible." Kelly says with a commanding voice. Then he sighs, "We need you. Be strong when you speak to Steven and if other ranking officers are there, be the one in control. Be tough, I know you can do it."

The lack of energy and drive has him just looking at the wall and wishing he really could disappear. "Okay, will do." Turning his head Brian rises to his feet, time to at least pretend that he is strong and in control. "Wish me luck."

Kelly nods and he leaves and once again is walking down the hall with the feeling that his hands and feet are completely numb. Everything feels like he is walking through a dream, a very dull dream. Once he reaches the room he enters and finds not only Steven, but Victor as well.

Steven speaks with an icy tone, "Sit." He turns to Victor and back to him. "There will be no sleep tonight. You do understand this."

"Yes, sir."

"Victor and I have spoken. Your childhood friend, Gordon has died and you were with him when he took that last breath. I was told you seemed extremely emotional and many saw you. I can't have some overly sensitive child in charge of anything. Do you understand."

"I totally understand, but he was my childhood friend. If you also noted, I secured the room. I also, believe that someone has messed with the power crystals in the weapons that were given to the troopers who were assigned to that room so that they did not work. There was no way that they could shoot at the humans repeatably and miss and yet the humans were able to wound or kill them without an issue."

Steven's tone is very serious, "I agree. We tested the weapons and they appear to be working, but are not. I just received the test on them and the power crystals were no longer blue. Again, the crystals in the weapons in the room were clear instead of blue. There were some in the other rooms where troopers had been that were such a light blue that if they were used just once they would no longer be of value. We believe that is what happened to the troopers in the room, the crystals were a very light blue and used just once causing the power to dissipate. This means that the program was changed to make it appear that the crystals were still of value, but the reality was they were not."

Brian gapes at Steven in disbelief even though Kelly had brought it up, it was the only thing that could have happened, it is the realization that someone on this ship was quite willing to kill their own people. He shivers and the unquiet grief engulfs him once again, how does one do this to their own people. The only thought that comes to him is that this individual has a great deal of passion and he wonders could he ever be willing to destroy the lives of so many of his own people. Not just the one that dies, but the family and friends left behind, for their lives will not be the same as their loved one will never come back home. Then he shivers again and the rage comes to him. "Have they found this person?" This he has asked with an angry tone, which he regrets immediately. First, he must not seem emotional and secondly, it is the plan of Doing Our Own Thing to leave. The just leaving is something that is going to have its own issues. The confusion begins to settle on him once again and all he can do is try to push it away and he finds it difficult to either not be completely detached or put away the grief.

Steven shakes his head, "To think that they let that trooper die by burning him alive with that explosive. Justice will come." Then he looks at Brian and actually has a concerned look to him. "I'm sorry about Gordon, he was very good at his duties. The trooper was a friend to you as well and again I am sorry about their deaths, but remember they served with dedication."

"Yes, their loyalty was always there to serve our people and Our Great One. Hototer was a new friendship, but I will remember him with warm thoughts always. Do you know if Beytlo will be okay?"

"No, information at this time." Steven says and then frowns. "Again you are sure you can continue to serve, because if you believe you will be overcome with grief then I must ask you to stay behind."

"Yes, I can." Brian can barely refrain from moaning from the sadness and anger inside himself. However, if he is to keep his rank and the respect of his ranking officers and those under him, he must remain in control. "What are you wanting me to do. You said no sleep."

Victor who has been quiet, finally walks forward. "I want you to consider this. You were chosen due to your. . ." He pauses and bites his lip for a moment, "You were chosen partially for your sensitivity. It helps you to read and manipulate others, but it also has some more negative side effects. Sensitive, literally means being sensitive. You may wish to take some time for yourself. Gordon was very close to you and your thoughts may not be as clear as they should be."

Steven sneers at Victor before turning to Brian, "Tell me honestly can you or can you not serve as requested."

Brian shrugs as though there is only one answer, "My passion is my work. Gordon's death is a deep sadness within me, but I embrace justice and he would want it that way."

Victor shakes his head, "I think you are making a mistake. However, it is your decision."

There is now no question in his mind what he is meant to do. Whoever killed his friend is going to be brought to justice. Then a nagging thought comes to him, the Youth Corp must not let anger rule. He must make a speech in the morning, uniting them and reminding them that they are as one, unification is now more important than ever. They can't reveal that Doing Our Own Thing is what they truly support or what its goal is. "Sir, I think it is important for the Youth Corp to know that even through this disaster that we stand together. I don't know if you have noticed, but we embrace our unity and our passion to serve, we also work to unite all of the younger staff and troopers."

"That will be fine, we have all noticed the work the Youth Corp has done with uniting the younger people on the ships. We thank you," Then Steven turns to Victor and with a smile says, "You have done a good job Victor in everything you have done to prepare and guide the Youth Corp."

Victor says nothing and only gives a nod, there is a look on his face that is hard to read.

"I would like to make a speech tomorrow. I will need some time tonight, I promise not much just some notes and then I will give a short speech." Brian glances to both Victor and Steven, "So please don't cancel the morning meeting."

Victor looks toward Steven who nods in agreement. Victor says quietly. "That would be good, I think that it will help bring everyone together during this stressful time. Unless Steven has something further, why don't you leave and put those notes together."

Steven replies as he nods to both Brian and Victor, "That sounds good. When I am ready with your next assignment I will send it to you. Write the notes and if possible try to get a nap. Don't undress as we will need you to do as requested quickly most likely." Brian nods and begins to leave when Steven speaks again, "You made a good choice with that human Daniel. I am glad that you wanted him promoted."

"Thank you, sir." Brian mutters, "I believe he has great promise." He waits a moment, but the conversation is finished and he leaves.

Walking down the hall he encounters Jim again and so he stops walking, might as well get the angry remarks out of the way.

Jim walks up to him and looks around for a moment. "Brian, I am sorry about the remark about the weapons. We just ran some tests, wasn't you. However, it had to be someone on this ship. Makes me sick. I feel badly about what I said, you have done a good job."

"I understood. I feel the same anger and grief. Yet, we must take a deep breath and go on for the sake of those we feel responsible for."

Jim nods, "I agree. I have to go." He nods towards the door he himself had just come out.

Brian watches Jim enter the room for his own conversation with Steven and Victor, now he finds himself just standing there in the hall not moving. Doing Our Own Thing had seemed so risky before and somehow he had forgotten that just life in the Regime was risky. Standing there he tilts his head, is that Gordon walking down the hall. He finds himself smiling, then he realizes it is all in his mind as he watches the shadow of his friend pass by him with a smile. How does one go on and how does one not go on, life just gets more complicated the older he gets.


	22. 22 John Frustration

Following Final Battle  
Chapter 22  
John  
Frustration

All forty-nine small screens are lit up as Diana stands to speak to the group of commanders. When she notices that everyone is looking beyond her she turns around. It is obvious that the sight of John stuns everyone including those in the same room. Walking to where Diana is standing he motions for her to take a chair as the low muttering of so many individuals sounds like a breeze whistling through the room. For John he barely sees them as he holds up a hand for everyone to stop talking. "As you have seen a new broadcast was sent out to the humans and our ships. This idiocy should never have happened, never."

Harry the Chicago commander looks angry as he speaks. "They killed and wounded so many of our own people. How did these resistance people get our weapons. Our guns! And why didn't the troopers guns work? I agree this should never, ever have happened."

Steven steps forward and inclining his head and giving a slight bow in John's direction, "If you don't mind." John nods his head for him to go ahead. Steven looks to first those in the room and then to the screens. "We have done a great deal of investigation work. Youth Leader Jim, has done a very good job of finding out what happened with those counterfeit passes. I have just been told that the man has been found and is being brought up for interrogation. Trust me he will give the location of this resistance and the names of its leaders."

John knows that everyone in this room feels all the same anger that he does. They also know that they must keep the human population from becoming uneasy as this will cause much protest making their takeover obvious to every human. Working at keeping his voice calm he states, "This is good to hear and may I say that we also have its leader or one of their leaders in custody." Looking at Diana he gives her a smile, "It won't be long before we have more information as she goes through interrogation."

Ivan the Moscow commander, may be short and stocky, but he has no problem in taking people down physically or verbally. Staring at John with expressionless eyes he simply says, "I heard that just a few days ago that twelve hundred people were killed during a protest at home. Weeks earlier over two hundred were killed and before this other protesters have been killed or arrested. It is becoming difficult to imprison them or execute them. Yes, there is talk that those arrested simply disappear and not to Avena, it is made to sound as if that is what has happened to them." Turning his head about and frowning, Now with this human resistance, you do know, that no matter how much you try to keep this quiet, it is going to eventually reach home. When the news reaches people there, things will only escalate against the Regime as family and friends of those who have died react and not all will be against the humans. Technology is good, but it makes it harder and harder to keep things hidden. There are so many finding it difficult as to why we came to this planet and not gotten the water closer to home. Closer and easier to retrieve and bring back without the difficulty of taking it from the humans."

It takes only a moment for Kathy of the Seattle ship to speak up loudly and fiercely, "At home! What about on our ships! Unless you have a perfect ship, which no one has." She then glares as her head tilts to the monitors, "Unrest grows continually. If we stay here much longer, even our lowest crew member will strike out. Our first shipment of water was supposed to be on its way home, leaving the Youth Corp and younger troopers to maintain control as the next set of ships begin the process of taking water and other essentials items." Everyone knows the essential items means food, including humans as food, slaves and soldiers. "But here we are making no move to do any of the things we were supposed to do. In fact, we are keeping quiet the announcement that the Youth Corp is staying behind. Trust me, they know they are staying, they have figured it out all on their own. Why, don't we take the water back and leave the three warcraft behind as planned and send out the second set of ships, the ships that should be here now. We are going to have those in command back home inquiring where the water is. It was supposed to be there or at least on its way."

Quinton who is the London commander, a short man with red curly hair slaps his desk. "I agree, we have just given those who are tired of the Regime. . ." Looking around as Kathy had done, "More reason to strike out." Looking around again he sneers, "The Youth Corp and troopers that are left aren't going to be able to control this escalating problem if even for a few weeks before other ships arrive. Why not just create a toxin to kill humans, the very same way as done to the Whipelli so many years ago. This killed most of that clan the chemical was dropped on and forced the other clans to join the government. This time we do the same, but if we do it on all humans. Well, problem gone! Then this planet becomes our colony."

John finds himself gaping at Quinton's solution as it made no sense to him. He finds that his knees are trembling as if the very ship is shaking from his frustration. "Let's think about this toxic biochemical you want to drop on the humans. Yes, we have that chemical already. Yes, we would not be harmed to our knowledge. However, think about it further. Once the toxin was dropped on that clan it had repercussions that were felt all over our planet eventually. We have no idea if this current toxin would cause issues with our biology later or with plant and other animals. How about the water."

There is a fierce tone to Quinton's words, "Then drop it somewhere as an example as was done to the Whipelli and then we monitor it. It will keep humans subjugated after that. By the time any mutations happen we should be gone."

John takes a deep breath in an effort to pull himself together from this very emotional conversation that should not be happening. "Both Ivan and Kathy have pointed out the protests that are growing back home and the unrest on our ships. Too many on our ships have made human friends. They became friends with humans, whether you like it or not as emotional bonds happen over time. You kill humans and unrest grows and at home they eventually find out and they use it as one more thing against Our Great Leader. These protesters are beginning to not care about losing their lives, especially the younger individuals. Their feeling is that they are going to die anyway and striking out is becoming easier. If you are willing to kill a human, they will be next."

The commander Kevin of the New York ship speaks up as he tugs his on his gray hair, "Our world is dying and I agree when they see us do this to the humans." You can see his hands tighten as he speaks, "Well, the one thought they will have is; when will they do a population control on us until the planet can heal, when and who will they eliminate."

He nods his head as he speaks, "Remember we have been shipping out Whipelli in great numbers and now we have begun to execute many, but this comes with issues." John pauses for a moment, he must point out the difficulties of racing ahead with violent ways to address the problems. Remaining calm he says, "The Whieplli, for whatever reason understand how to control the animals and the environment needed to form the crystals, so we need them as we need the crystals. So long ago it would have been easy to have dropped the toxin on all of the mountain clans and then learn that we don't know everything about the creation of the crystals. We've found it is far more complicated."

Quinton seems to be unmoved by what John has said, "Yes, and the mountain clans have been very good at keeping things quiet have they not. Sharing is not something they have done when it comes to the power crystals. We still can't get those who are Whipelli Youth Corp to talk about it." Then he sneers, "Maybe they don't know as the Whipelli leadership understood the Youth Corp is loyal not to them, but to the Great One."

Speaking in a flat tone John continues, "We have learned now how this works, but it is the Whipelli who know the more complicated procedures. With more and more Whipelli being shipped out to Avena, we have a second planet to retrieve the power crystals from. We are not just ridding ourselves of troublesome people we are ensuring Avena will have the crystals. The way things are happening now on our world, there will be fewer crystals until we can fix our world. This could not be happening on Avena if not for the Whipelli." Tilting his head about he continues, "So what does this say about humans. This says we don't know everything about them. There may be more to them that we don't want to lose, just like we would not want to lose the Whipelli or any of us. So killing people in mass extinction may not be as beneficial as you think."

Diana stands and he nods for her to speak. "As John has said before, again we have no idea of the repercussions even if dropped on a small area." The tone to her voice is non-committal, but he knows she is one person who understands exactly the issues that could happen. "Like at home, it would spread by natural events and humans moving about." She shrugs, "This is why we decided to never do this and unless we have at least twelve commanders signing off on this or if a ship blows up. Well, you will find that the biochemical will never be dropped, It will take something severe to drop this harsh toxin on the humans." She turns and returns to where she had been sitting.

Kekai the commander of Honolulu ship holds a hand up before speaking and John gives him a nod. "Thank you. I have a thought, could we use our sonic sound weapons on some of the more problematic cities. I don't mean to shake the buildings or bridges, no I mean make them ill. We could say that we wish to give the humans some space to think about things and then begin the process. Having so many ill and searching for medical help would have them reaching out on their own for us to help them."

Quinton is shaking his head, "I don't know why we can't find a way to use the toxin on them. If we do some testing we could find a way that will affect humans only. Until then perhaps the sonic sound weapon would be a possibility. It would certainly cause a disruption."

It must have come to Kekai this will not work as he hopes and with a sigh, "No." He shakes his head, "They would know it was us." Then Kekai frowns, "Another issue is the eating of humans. I don't know about the other ships, but on mine everyone is finding a way around it. You cannot command someone to eat a human, it is wrong so if you wish to punish me for this statement go ahead. As John said many are becoming friends with humans. I can't. We have so much to consider."

John allows this discussion of what to do and no one can agree on anything, which is something he knows. The humans each time would point their finger at them or build their resistance against his people. Finally with a grating voice he says, "We know that we must continue on as we have been doing." John pauses for a moment, "I am going to let Steven tell you about why the weapons didn't work and what he has and is doing to find these individuals." He then steps back to allow Steven to speak.

First, Steven glances at Diana for a moment, but she says nothing. "How did they get the weapons," He tilts his head about before continuing, "We are still working on that. However, we may have already found the person who changed the program and kept the weapons from working. It appears it is Ken who is a high level programmer who did this. We put our most qualified programmers on this last night from three other ships, we didn't want anyone to give a warning and they tracked him down. I am not a programmer so I will just leave it at that. This individual did disconnect the monitoring equipment where the weapons were kept as well, but forgot about outside the room. Ken smuggled down the bad crystals and replaced them in the weapons. His program change then made it appear that all was good when the power test was done on them."

Kathy is fuming, "How did the humans get our weapons. They had our weapons. Your interrogation surly got that information."

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Steven places his hands on his hips, "When we took Ken he unfortunately had a poisoned chemical in a false tooth. Before we could get medical assistance he died. So at this moment we don't know and he did an outstanding job of covering up what was done. If not for our gifted computer staff we may have still been looking for him, again Ken was very good at his job and aware of security tracking. However, this human person, Julie is in our custody and we will retrieve that information from her."

Very softly Ivan says, "That Julie individual called us a bunch of night crawlers. What was that supposed to mean?"

The meeting lasts a little longer and finally is finished. The monitors go dark and those in the room stand and begin to leave. He understands every one's anger, but for now they need to find the resistance and squash it. Find a way to monitor the humans for more of these groups. The second news broadcast had been a debacle, troopers holding up applause signs and the human that Steven seems to hold in some strange regard did the speaking in place of the now dead Kristine. When finished she asked if they were pleased. Her face held such admiration, it shows that humans can embrace the Regime. As Steven begins to walk by he holds up a hand for him to stop. Diana has been standing next to him and he asks her to stay as well.

"I want information from that human!" John's voice seems to have a bit of brittleness as he snaps out his words. "That programmer was not the only one, we have someone else on this ship working with those humans. Do you understand me!"

Diana actually smiles, which in a way frightens him as she speaks. There is something about her that can be very off-putting at times. "John, I am working on it as we speak. It is a new procedure and one I am so excited to finally be able to use. Not only will we get information, we will convert her. Can you imagine turning her lose to go back to her people so that she can betray them." There is a swirling fervor in her eye showing her excitement.

Smiling John says, "You are amazing Diana." Then he turns to Steven, "What about Brian. We have been discussing a promotion, but was it not the Youth Leader killed who was to replace him if the promotion happened?"

For a moment it appears that Steven is thinking about what he should say. This is unexpected to him as it was just a simple question, that should receive a simple answer. Steven then replies, "Gordon was to be his replacement."

"I think holding off on his promotion is a good idea," Diana says sharply. "I found out that he fell apart emotionally when his friend died. We can't have weaklings doing this kind of important work. In fact, I think we demote him until we believe he is able to handle any kind of stress."

Steven begins to say something, but apparently knows this could go into some battle of words between him and Diana, he remains quiet.

"Diana; Gordon was his friend." John turns to Steven, "I already heard about this. I also heard that he immediately took charge once again, it was simply a moment, a moment any of us could have had. He did everything calmly and in complete control. Brian, I heard was able to keep the troopers calm as well when they wanted to storm after the humans in anger instead of doing the work assigned to them." Then he turns to Diana, it is sad how emotionally cold she can be. This woman he believes has only cared about one individual in her entire life and that was the Great One. The rumors he knows are true, she has had an affair with Mihee and he wonders if either truly cared about the other. "I think a moment of showing his grief did not lose the respect of his troopers. Instead, I think they felt better as it meant that their lives are respected as well."

Diana gives him an uncompromising stare, "They are just troopers. They do as told." Then she levels a glance to Steven, "You know what I mean don't you." Then she sneers, "I have that work on the resistance leader to do." With that she walks away with both John and Steven quietly watching her as she leaves.

After a moment Steven shakes his head, "Has she ever experienced grief?"

"I don't know," This John really doesn't know. There are to many stories of crew or young officers disappearing and their mutilated bodies found later and the rumors that Diana was the last one they were with. Taking a deep breath he remembers something he had wanted to ask for the last couple of days. "Has anyone heard or found that crew member. I was told he was still missing when I heard last. If so, it could be that the resistance took him and he is either dead or being tortured for information."

"We are still searching," Steven continues to speak softly. "I really didn't know him, but I have been told he was, I mean is a good man." His device goes off, "Just a minute." Then he looks at the message. "I need to go. Looks like that individual is here and has already given the needed information on the passes. Brian should be out of his morning Youth Leader meeting by now, so I will be sending him down to round up the other resistance members."

"If you find that his information is false, I want the informant immediately executed." John says flatly as he knows if the human is brought back that it will absolutely cause havoc on the ship as a lot of angry individuals go for revenge.

For a moment there is a look of anger on Steven's face and he speaks stiffly. "That I promise will happen, I will be sure that Brian follows that command without question." Then he nods his head and walks away.

John stands all alone in the room, everyday it seems like something is crumbling the unity of the crew and officers. Then it comes to him, that is not true. The Youth Corp since their last and very intense bonding are very united and from what he is hearing they are working on uniting the rest of younger crew. Would it be possible to start this bonding on the older crew. Diana believes her new conversion program is going to work well on the human today and has been working on a bonding program for young humans. Maybe Diana is onto something. Can a bonding procedure be done on older crew. A smile comes to him, why not have a very dedicated crew. This is something he is going to discuss with Diana. It will certainly make her day and it wouldn't hurt to tweak the program and begin testing on a few older crew members. If he can't find a way to build unity and kill the growing unrest, why not just bond them together like the Youth Corp.

As he leaves the room there is one thought that nags at him. Youth Leaders are very sensitive, but it is used for reading people and for manipulation. They are also highly intelligent, generally stubborn and know how to take control. The entire Youth Corp is doing an amazing job of bringing in the younger crew to complete devotion as well. The Youth Corp is a new division of the military and one that many feel should not be part of the military. It has been people like Victor who has worked hard to bring out what many might think as individuals unfit as even being in the military to being very valuable. In fact, in many respects the Youth Corp bothers him as well. They have a tendency to not think of themselves as part of Regime's military, but rather a separate fraction. He truly doesn't understand them, but they are needed.

Of course on his world everyone seems to enjoy charging ahead to the next project which has put them further ahead then any people should be in this universe. Humans call it thinking outside the box, his people really like thinking outside that box. It is also why his world is dying.

The next nagging thought comes, humans are tenaciousness and innovative. Then there are humans like that Daniel who is responsible for taking the resistance leader, their commitment to the Regime is awe-inspiring. This is good, but what if it was the other way around, what if young humans and young Youth Corp members were to become one. Unification is such a big word for the Youth Corp. There is suddenly a shiver down his spine, young people tend to strike out with much passion. Young humans are just as bad as his own people on doing that. No, how silly. The Youth Corp have gone through bonding for years and the last one was quite intensive. John finds himself shaking his head. Silly thought, bonding has been key. He chuckles, yes it would be something else if you combined a group of young people, both his and humans. For a moment he frowns, would it be for the Regime or for the human resistance or perhaps maybe something more frightening, something else altogether. Shaking his head John finds himself smiling, never going to happen.

Still smiling he leaves to go to the next thing on his list. As he walks down the hall he murmurs, 'Bonding.' Bonding takes care of everything, but the little nagging thought of young humans and younger members on the ships united as one is a scary thought. Again he chuckles, well that certainly would be a different kind of bonding and then quickly loses that smile. Never going to happen thankfully.


	23. 23 Brian Vaggr

…...…..

Chapter 23  
Brian  
Vaggr

The sound of angry murmuring as the troopers glare at the human who is being brought into the squad vehicle surrounded by armed troopers is unsettling. What Brian knows is he must stay calm, he must be in command. For now he keeps his eyes from looking directly at the human as it helps keep dark thoughts away. The human does look afraid and he should be, if any of these troopers could they would kill him and not gently. One of the troopers shoves the man into a seat and although they have their face shields on Brian knows they are giving the man angry looks and have their own dark thoughts.

Suddenly there is shouting as a trooper walks up and begins screaming at the man and others begin to stand. Brian curses himself, he should have spoken to the troopers before the human was brought into the shuttle. For now all he can do is stand and direct them to keep to their duty and to back off from the man. The troopers take a seat and once they have done this he sits down as well. Moments later Arai enters the squad vehicle and like himself does not look in the humans direction. Then the squad vehicle begins to lift and it will not be long before they exit the mother ship and are on route to the Resistance headquarters.

It has not even been twenty-four hours since the terrorist attack. Ranking officers may call it an attack by the resistance, but he and the rest of the ship call it an attack by terrorists. Taking a breath he puts in order the events so far and is glad he was able to take a nap after putting the notes together for the Youth Corp meeting today. If Doing Our Own Thing, is to go further they cannot have someone who is angry giving away that they hope to leave in less than a year. The nap had been brief, but he had actually slept for a bit and when he did he had that Death Dream once again. How can he keep having this horrible dream, dying some horrible and long painful death is not a dream one should ever have. It is good to see his mother, father, brother and Gordon as they greet him to take him to the next path, but who is that human boy. Why does he always have to say something different each time. This time it was; 'Life's journey is not supposed to be easy. Learn from your mistakes; bad mistakes, stupid mistakes and ones with deep regret. From these you will learn and will be prepared for what is to come.' Well, he has made a lot of dumb mistakes on this paths journey and it must be the, just leaving for Avena that he is preparing for. However, just leaving the Regime is really obvious it shouldn't take a dream to tell him this. Who is this boy?

Looking over to the slumping Arai he can identify with the mixture of pain, grief and anger the trooper is feeling. Arai and he share the events of the day before he went to the morning Youth Corp meeting. There was a need in him to make a quick stop to check on Beytlo. Both Arai and Aloohula were there as they sat watching Beytlo quietly who was in a comma. Blood still graced Beytlo's eyelids and his eyes appeared swollen and discolored. Sitting with them and saying nothing was harder than he thought it would be. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming. The time came and he needed to leave for the meeting, he actually felt guilty for leaving them to sit with their friend who may never open his eyes again. Then Arai got up and motioned for him to follow him. He did and they went into a room. In the room were the bodies of the fallen troopers who had died last night. One body was burned and blistered, he knew who it was. Arai said nothing and he remained quiet as well, there was nothing he could have said anyway. It hurt him to remember how Hototer had died by being burned alive and the pain he must have felt. They stayed for as long as he could and then he had to leave for the meeting. Then he did what he regretted most of all, he should never walked over to the shrouded body. Pulling back the cover he looked down at the face of his friend Gordon. Looking around to ensure that only Arai was in the room, he didn't care if there was monitoring devices. It would be too late to stop him, he pulled the false skin off of Gordon's face and with a tone he knew was gloomy. "When I die, let me be free of this falseness. Let me, be me." Then he turned to Aari who simply nodded in agreement.

As for the meeting it was quite short and none of the ranking officers were there, which was good as he was late. Now, all he can do is hope the speech he gave was understood by everyone and those in their movement understand and share with those who are not in the Youth Corp. It comes to him that he is banging his head against the back of his seat. Turning his head he finds everyone is quiet as they try to understand their own grief and anger and are not paying attention to his head banging. As for the human his eyes are closed and his hands are clenched tightly from his own fear.

Returning to the events of the day as they have been so far, he finished his speech and everyone was dismissed. Pulling out his device he found that he had a message from Steven to meet with him immediately. The meeting with Steven was short, the man who had created the counterfeit passes had been found and his interrogation was finished. The location of the resistance had been found. For some reason the calmness he was trying to hold hard onto vanished and he could feel himself embracing the anger. Steven gave him his orders and if that man gave false information he was to be executed immediately and this order came from John. One thing is for sure this will not be a problem. Brian looks around at all the troopers on this vehicle, all would be happy to execute this man. The thought comes to him, that he must not do this himself if it was found the human had lied. After all his hopes are to become a priest when he goes home and he will not be allowed if he kills. His religion embraces peace and killing is a big no for a priest. Taking a deep breath, he doesn't have to kill. Then he looks around again, no he won't have to do this. The problem may be more of keeping them from executing the man even if the information is correct and there are no issues with taking the resistance.

The squad vehicle lands and troopers disembark quickly as police cars drive up and the officers get out. Escorting the man who created the passes out of the shuttle he watches as the troopers and police officers charge inside the building. Then the sound of gunfire, this would be the humans; both police and resistance. This time the humans will find that the troopers weapons are working and it will not just be his people dying.

Most of the troopers are in the building when the sound of explosives are heard, then dust and debris comes rushing out of the building. Brian is tempted to leave this man and go inside calling out to those inside. However, he catches sight of Arai who shakes his head. No, he must remain outside. It may seem best to try and defend the fallen, but that is not his job. The sick feeling envelopes him and it is like last night has come back to haunt him and he finds it hard to catch his breath.

The human watches the troopers coming out and some of them are wounded. Suddenly Brian turns to the man and gives him an angry stare, all he sees is Gordon dying. Hototer also comes to him as he is burned alive and the trooper knowing that he is to die. When he comes out of this daze the man is falling against the building. The gun is in his hand, he is not a fool. The one thing he knows is that he pulled out his weapon and he pulled the trigger. It is like some visual in slow motion and seeing a dusty person killing the human in front of him. What he would like to say is it is due to having been ordered to do this, but making it worse is that he just did it without really knowing. Yes, he sees himself doing it, but it is like watching someone else. Anger is now all he feels, so much anger. No, he will never be a priest, but the one thing he must do is have steady resolve to keep order. Placing the gun back in its holster, he knows that he is covered with dust from the explosion. An explosion that killed or injured yet so many more of his people. It is the first time he has killed anyone and he does see humans as people, even if they do not see his people as such when they learn his people are not the same species. Is this what war feels like, the words peace and unity seem like words used only in dreams.

Arai, walks up to him and stands stiffly as though awaiting an order. Arai, knows that this is not over and that they must do as ordered as not to give away the movement. Put the grief away and be an officer, one willing and able to do what is needed. Nobody, has seen the resistance leave the building and he orders a drone to be sent out to see if they can find them. It will take awhile, but if possible they must track them down. Next, that the wounded be put aboard the shuttle and that another come down to finish the search for the humans and to take them back when they finish. The other squad vehicle will be taking the dead back and anything that may lead to them to finding the humans or who they are.

Brian then quickly orders some to follow him as they enter the building and go through the ruble looking for the wounded. The wounded are removed and the squad vehicle leaves to take them immediately to medical services. The next vehicle is then loaded with the dead and whatever items may indicate who the humans were and where they may go next.

There is now nothing more for him to do and he can't put off going back to the ship. To him it seems odd that he has been ordered to leave the counterfeiters body behind. It is surreal going back to the ship and walking to meet Steven who wants more information. Looking down at his sleeve it is covered in dust and it reminds him of those who just died or were wounded. It seems like his fault, but he knows it is not. It matters not, if Regime, human resistance or the new movement he is involved with, he is learning that this is going to happen; when they take the two ships this will happen. How could he ever think that it could be any other way. It matters not who you are supporting and why, killing is part of it and unity is a dream.

As he walks down the hall looking at his dust covered hands he finds himself starving. How stupid is this, people have died and all he can think of now is food. There is no way for him to go for food as Steven for some reason wants to meet in his room. Do not think of food.

Those last steps to Steven's room are a struggle as he is now shaking due to not eating. Whipelli, sadly eat several small meals, but must eat. His blood sugar is plunging and the trembling in his hands has increased. Entering Steven's room, he is immediately motioned to join Steven at his desk.

Steven seems to be frowning and is typing quickly, he's not paying attention to him. He just stands at the desk and because he is fighting his trembling for not eating, he focuses on the screen to try and keep his mind off of food. Something he never expected to see appears on the screen, it's the name of the program that gives the daily password. His focus is on Steven who enters his pass code, but he must act as though he just standing there bored. Steven, brings up another program and enters the daily password. Now, he must try and get this information down quickly, he acts like he has noticed nothing from what Steven has done. "Do you mind if I sit down and look at my messages while you finish?" Then he pretends to give a happy chuckle, "Haven't eaten. You know us Whipelli."

"Go ahead, it will just take a minute." Steven says this almost automatically as he is focused on what he is doing currently.

Brian very quickly sends a message to Kelly, a message that he hopes his roommate understands is important. It's hard to believe he not only has Diana's pass code, but now has Steven's. Also, the suspected program to get the daily password has just been verified.

After awhile Steven calls him back to the desk and apologies for calling him over when the task he was doing was taking longer than expected. A visual is brought up from the last night and one from where the resistance was to be found. Then they discuss what has happened at the resistance headquarters. Steven also, praises him for his work and for carrying out the execution himself.

Yes, he killed someone and didn't seem to really understand how he had even done it. Does he understand what he has done, or not; this is all very confusing and it just keeps running through his mind. It is at this moment he knows he is not a soldier and never was meant to be one, but he can't let down Doing Our Own Thing. Still he can't seem to help the confession, "Steven, I didn't do it because it was an order. No, I mean, I did. What I mean is that it was more an act of vengeance and I apologize as this is not the way of a dedicated officer."

"Doesn't matter why," Steven smiles. "You did as ordered and you kept order when all the troopers wanted to do was chase out after any human they saw. You did a remarkable job. Victor may not think you are suited for this job, but I do. That being said, I imagine you still want to go for that promotion and I think you will find that your work today is going to give you quite the reward." Then he gives him a solemn stare, "The first kill is always difficult. Difficult for most." Then Steven chuckles, "Well except for Diana maybe."

Returning the smile he simply says, "She certainly is one with no regrets." Then he bites his lower lip for a moment before speaking again. "I wish to express my appreciation for what you have said. It was or is difficult, confusing. I have never killed before, but it is part of my duty and I promise if needed I will again." Then Brian gives him a forced smile. "I better clean myself up."

"Yes, and I think you should eat as well." Steven chuckles, "I know you are shaking due to not having eaten for almost a day. Whipelli, I know need to eat continuously. You will find your shower time has been extended."

Laughing for a moment is about all he can do, there is nothing he can say. Turning he walks away and out of the room. Once he enters his room he undresses quickly as the filthy uniform is something he wants off of himself right now, that and a shower. Once the shower is finished all he can seem to do is sit on the bed naked. The idea of putting on another Regime uniform makes him ill. If only Doing Our Own Thing, could leave now. No, that would be escape.

Standing he knows he must dress and once having done so he looks in a mirror to comb his fake hair and finds himself with a fierce grim look gracing his face. His fists clench and he strikes the wall as his anger takes over once again. Then he immediately regrets this action as his hand now hurts badly. Shaking his head he goes down to eat and hopefully get some ice for his hand. Vengeance, this is a word he now understands and he will never again embrace. Vengeance only begets regret and does not fix the grief.

Priest, he will never be a priest. The dream of the priesthood is gone and he can't even see his future now. Besides his friends are likely correct, the only reason he wanted to be a priest was because he spent so much time at the temple. The temple, where yet another group of people were twisting his mind for their benefit.

Well, if anything he is learning; he will never give into revenge again. Maybe the boy in his dream was right, mistakes are more than mistakes. They are a way to learn and try and accept that you or anyone can have that moment of anger. Vengeance, grief, anger, regret and guilt are all things that one should never have to live through in one day. Is Vaggr a word? Should be a word. There is another thought, maybe dying is going to be a blessing.


	24. 24 Nancy Evilness

.…...  
Chapter 24  
Nancy  
Is It Evilness

Sitting with Jack at his desk are Lorraine, Martin, and Nancy. The looks of relief show on all of their faces, with the exception of Nancy. For her there is an overwhelming feeling of grief and guilt, she picks up her chaffee or in this case coffee and like the others does not speak for a few minutes. The fact that they have not been arrested or even questioned is very good. However, this wouldn't be if Ken had not killed himself. Ken had been identified as the one who ensured the troopers weapons inside the hospital where the speech was going to be given did not work as expected.

Nancy moves slowly as she sips from her cup as she thinks of last night and now this morning. The agony of those killed and wounded and that she was part of this makes her ill. Muscles ache in her neck simply from the stress of worrying if they would first be caught and then second being part of the death of so many. She can't grasp all of this and make it seem the right thing to have been done.

Jack looks at her and after taking another sip he calls her name, "Nancy." Then both Lorraine and Martin look up. "Are you okay? You agreed to do this."

Shaking her head all she can feel is the approaching doom, only the doom wasn't for her or those with her now. No, the approaching doom is for what will be the growing list of her people dying at the hands of humans if things progress the way they are now. Humans have every right to live, but is it right to kill their own people. There is a nagging thought of humans wanting to seek retribution, and maybe they should, but should they be providing so much to them. Her confusion bothers her.

Martin frowns for a moment. "I know if there is anyone this is hardest on, it is you. You're thinking of the youngest members of the crew. They were the majority of the ones killed or wounded last night and today. Just try to remember that we are saving lives and that means so much. I supposed it is like a sacrifice that they made, but they are far more a part of this Regime than anyone on this ship."

"The assault on that resistance headquarters this morning," Nancy can't help the sad look as she continues, "Did you know about this? I mean before it happened and warn the resistance so they could setup the explosives?"

"Clearly, I support the resistance and their efforts to fight back. I would have warned them, but I wasn't able to. I will say this again, I would have warned them." For a moment Martin looks towards the wall and takes a deep breath. "You have to remember why we are doing this. We need to make a mark against the Regime. Already the unrest has grown on the ships, all of the ships from what I am hearing and that is due to what happened last night. We have made that mark. I understand, about those that died. I will be meeting with Mike tomorrow, that is if he can still come as it may be to soon, but if he does come I will find out about the explosives. If he comes, he may not want to talk about it, but I will remind him that our lives matter as well." Sighing deeply and with a solemn gaze. "I knew," Then he looks to each of them, "No we knew that there would be consequences. More were hurt or killed than we thought would. . ." The last of what he says is so quiet that they can't hear him.

"Look Nancy, we need to be unwavering in our devotion to bring down the Regime." Lorraine gives Nancy a hard stare. "You agreed. They were hurt or killed, but they were quite willing to do the same to those humans. We grew up with the Regime coming into power, but the young members of these ships were born into a dictatorship that has evolved into creating completely devoted followers. Not just the Youth Corp. Look at the Youth Corp, they have been undergoing bonding since teenagers. The last bonding was so intense that now they ensure that others their age are as devoted as themselves." Lifting her chin, "I am not sorry. Sacrifice is necessary as Martin has implied."

Nancy places her hand up to her lips as she remembers the troopers who had come in earlier this morning with rips in their pseudo-skin. Jack was forced to go to a meeting and was not there to manage the staff or direct which trooper went first. The troopers had to wait their turn as the assistants worked non-stop to fix the damage, she knew the troopers just wanted to rip that fake skin off. The pain of hearing the humans say that they were just nightcrawlers, they knew the woman meant lizards. It had been painful to be thought of as not being sentient beings, but also having seen friends die or hurt only escalated this pain as being just animals to the humans. Worse for her was when she was ordered to go up to the room with the dead bodies and do her part in verification of who they were. Then seeing Ken who had been instrumental in removing the power crystals, his face reminded her of all the pain he must have experienced before dying. "I did agree, but I didn't want to and now I do regret some of it. We shouldn't have had the power crystals removed and replaced with bad ones."

"If we did not do this, the humans would have been slaughtered!" Lorraine snaps as she glares at Nancy.

"By not doing this poor Ken would not have been killed and he was part of the Fifth. The humans knew that they could be put in harm's way. Instead, they were able to kill and wound others freely and completed their objective without losing a single person and got out of the building safely. However, the troopers were killed and also Gordon for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The humans burned that trooper alive, think of the pain he went through. Now, I totally understand what I have done." She holds a hand up towards Lorraine so she does not interrupt her again, "But I will continue to support the Fifth. Yes, we are saving the lives of humans, but we are killing someone's child, father, mother or some close friend. We do this to save the humans, but are we going to destroy the lives of our own people to save them first? I ask this because, eventually this won't cause unrest. No, this will cause hatred of humans. When you cross the line it is no longer doing good, it is evilness at its darkest."

Lorraine has been grinding her teeth and as soon as Nancy finishes she spits out, "We are saving those humans lives. Remember their lives are just as important as ours. The Regime is going to take them not only as food, but slaves and soldiers. Soldiers placed in positions of combat that will likely end their lives. These humans didn't ask for this, they are being forced by being placed in pods and taken away. Who is going to save them if not us?"

Forcing a smile on crooked lips and forcing herself to sound encouraging. "Yes, human lives are important and we must save them. It is not their fault we came here and acted as though we wished to help them as we drain their planet of resources. However, those who died so humans can live. . ." She takes a deep breath, "They have had training in school as young children, their minds have been manipulated into thinking they are saving our people and that they must do this. For the Youth Corp this training was even worse. Then we give them no chance to survive seems wrong."

Martin lifts a brow to Jack and in return Jack shrugs, they know that if they say anything that it will only escalate the conversation between the two women. They remain quiet until it is the right moment to intercede.

Lorraine levels a dark stare towards Nancy as she speaks, "If you thought this so wrong you should have spoken up. Lives are going to be sacrificed, so many humans are dying to satisfy the Regime. We aren't going to unify the Regime. The parents and children of the fallen individuals will become angrier and angrier as this goes on. They are already revolting at home and the unrest on the ships again is growing. We are doing just as we said we would, making a mark against the Regime. A human did die. It was after they left the building, a man was killed and that woman was captured. They didn't all escape."

"I believe we have forgotten our purpose, it was not to destroy the lives of our own people. Putting them in front of the Resistance last night to be killed was bad, but this morning. This morning we. . ."

There is a beeping sound and Jack holds up a finger to indicate the conversation stop for a moment. Then he speaks, "The monitor just picked up four young men coming this way and our assistants were exhausted and we allowed them to take a break. I have a message that we need to verify that two of the individuals do not need skin care done. Victor wants them to have time away from the ship and he wants it now. One of them needing verification is Brian, if we don't open we all know he will contact Victor to ensure that we open our doors. Nancy and I are the only ones available for this."

Martin appears to be straining to smile and Lorraine has a look of apprehension.

"We better go into the room and unlock the door," Jack says roughly as he stands. "I think they are likely trying to get into the room right now."

"Better to look like we are not hiding in here for a secret meeting," Martin mutters sullenly. "Something about Brian bothers me. I can't figure him out at all, but I guess that's any Youth Leader. However, with him, I feel like there is something going on." Then he stands and shrugs as he turns away.

They walk in and Lorraine sits in a chair as though she has been there the whole time and Martin sits next to her. Nancy turns to Jack and he unlocks the door. As soon as he does that, two troopers and the two Youth Leaders walk into the room.

George turns his head and looks at the four in the room and tilts his head, "We aren't interrupting are we? The door was locked."

Nancy finds her lips twitching. "Ah, no just visiting."

Jack shrugs, "We finished and were just taking a little break. I have a message saying that you need verification that your skin appears as needed."

Without hesitation George speaks, "We need a break from the events of last night and this morning. Two of our friends died last night, one was burned alive. We need to get away. Guess it makes us seem overly sensitive, but everyone needs a break." Then he turns his head looking towards the four of them and he grins, "Guess you know what I mean and we are being given a very short break. We all must return to duty immediately, we are just lucky that they are even letting us have this time. Look we're not going down to kill anyone. Just a place we like to go and act like. . ." George loses his grin and stops speaking as his shoulders slump and sadness seems to overcome him.

"Our friends died! Got it!" This Brian says loudly as his anger escalates with each sentence. "One was burned alive. Another friend is likely not going to make it through the day. We need off of this ship. Just sign Arai and I off on this." He holds up his device, "Gordon is gone. There is nothing wrong with our fake, stupid, dump fake skin. Arai needs to get away from this ship now! I need off now!"

"You said fake twice," Arai says with no emotion showing, but turning quickly towards Brian. "You killed your first person today. You're the one flipping out."

With a feverish look Brian turns to Nancy again and holds up his device. "We just need you to ssssign off that we are okay."

Very carefully George walks towards Nancy, "Please. Just sign off that we are allowed to leave. We really need this. Too many friends died or dying. Please." Then he turns to his friends, "There is nothing wrong with their pseudo-skin. The shuttle is leaving soon and will need to leave without us if we aren't there when it is scheduled to leave."

Nancy's gaze flicks to Martin and then to Lorraine. "You both look fine. I think we need to get these two young men verified so they can leave." She turns to Jack and then back to Brian and Arai, "Your choice." Then with a sigh she says, "Please follow us. Just a quick check like we did for Lorraine and Martin."

Martin looks towards the four young men in front of them and shakes his head for a moment, "I think it may be to soon for you to do this visiting trip. Even if it is a short one."

George looks towards his friends for a moment, "I think now is the best time. We have the need and I promise you it would not benefit each other for any of us to strike out against a human."

Aloohula looks first to Brian and then to Arai, "We need this. Brian, George and Arai they are going to be called back to duty and as things are we may not get the chance for some time. I hope you understand."

"It has been a rough couple of days." Martin takes a breath, "I understand."

Arai and Brian begin to follow Jack when Brian turns to Martin and Lorraine. "I am sorry. Just been. . ." He stops speaking as his lips tighten. Shaking his head he follows Jack.

Turning her head to the other two Nancy says, "Go, wait at the shuttle. It will only take a few minutes." With that George and Aloohula leave the room.

Lorraine gives Nancy a stern look, "His first kill. It won't be his last." Then she turns away.

"Don't be upset with her, this troubled her as much as it did me." Martin says as he touches her arm gently for a moment, "I am sorry their friends had to make the sacrifice."

"Just remember they have just begun their lives and their lives matter as well."

Martin nods and turns sharply away to follow Lorraine.

Nancy goes into her work room and makes the quick verification on Arai. The trooper does nothing to hide his grief. When she finishes she asks for his device and sends a verification that he is okay to pass as human.

It takes effort for her to remember what her true purpose is. That is to make a mark against the Regime, but it was never to be the one who helped to create evilness. The feeling that she is now as evil as the Regime refuses to leave her. She will continue to support Martin and the others of the Fifth, but she can't help wondering if there is another way to do this.


	25. 25 Zelda Truth

...  
Chapter 25  
Zelda  
Truth

Sleep had been difficult last night and this morning the news seemed like a rewind of last night. Only it was different and no one wanted to talk about the difference. Zelda turns around and looks at the patrons sitting there drinking their coffee and eating pastries or sandwiches. None acted like the newscast last night had been real, rather they believe the terrorist attack story. Last night it was the Kristine person and this morning an older woman today spoke for the Visitors. When she asks their thoughts on all of this, they believe what they heard this morning. When she looks up she sees a tall young man with sandy blond hair smiling over to her and she nods her head. Then it comes to her, first he is standing at the entrance to the kitchen and second he looks just like George. Her head jerks up and she stares at him, it is George, he is not wearing a red uniform, he is dressed in jeans and a dark gray shirt. Looking down she can see he is wearing his boots, but no one seems to notice. Looking again at the jeans there is something off. It is only because she is looking for it that she realizes that the inside seam on the lower leg is different. Smiling as she walks over to him, Zelda realizes this is almost like velcro that is holding the cloth together and not stitching.

George reaches out and takes the dirty dishes from her and they walk towards the kitchen sink. Smiling he asks, "Do you mind if we visit for a moment." Then he gently places the dishes in the sink, "Hope this is where they go."

Nodding her head Zelda finds she could care less if there is food on the dishes. It astounds her that George isn't dressed as expected. Leaning over she tells Fred that she needs to leave for a moment and she can tell he recognizes George as well. Fred is leaving in a few days and she is going to miss him, but he needs to go back to his farm as the ones caring for it are leaving. Zelda doesn't blame him, he stayed for her while they first put together the cafe and then DO. It is time for him to go back home, but he is someone who is part of DO and supports the aliens idea of taking two ships and fleeing, or just leaving as Brian and his friends call it. Fred has offered to hide items or individuals from the ships if needed and this may be needed one day.

Then she follows George out the door to the porch and then into the other side of the building. As they enter the room behind the shop her words come out in a rough tone. "Why are you dressed this way?" Looking up she sees; Brian, Aloohula and Aria. They are all dressed in what looks like jeans and long sleeved shirts. They are also wearing their military boots, it amazes her how human they look. Funny seeing in them in their red uniforms she knows that they have green skin and not what they are portraying now. The civilian clothes really are throwing her off, when in the red suits they are aliens to her and now she thinks of them as humans and the only difference is the clothes.

George smiles, "Brian, Gordon and myself we were thinking it be best not to have people knowing you have us red suits, as you like to call us; coming all of the time. We wanted to protect our friends of Beautiful Smoke, we never want people turning against you because you worked with us. I sure hope you like the look." Smacking his hands together and with a chuckle he says, "It was Gordon who thought of the way to get dressed quickly and. . ." Suddenly he stops speaking and a sad look comes to his face. Zelda also notices that the others share the same sadness.

"Something happened to him, didn't it?"

"Your resistance killed him." Brian says this flatly, but his hard gaze shows his anger. "We came to ensure that we may still do what is needed to finish our mission to; just leave." Then he turns to his friends before speaking again, "Or will you be turning us into your resistance. In fact, maybe they our on their way already. As you can see, we brought no weapons. We are an easy target, just like our friends were."

Nick walks in, "I just put the, Closed, sign up. We saw the disturbing news from last night and the one from this morning. I just heard you say that Gordon was killed. We are sorry, we liked him."

This time it's Aria who speaks up harshly, "Hototer was burned alive by your resistance. Beytlo may die before the night ends. One of our people turned the weapons off and the resistance had our weapons. The weapons the resistance had worked just fine. Our ranking officers act like all of this was done by the resistance, but we know it was one of our people. So I guess, be happy Hototer could do nothing, but die."

Zelda is not sure what to say, she had only met Hototer once and really didn't know him. However, she liked Beytlo and as for Gordon, she will miss the grumpy looking Youth Leader. Gordon was actually a nice guy, unlike Brian you didn't feel like he was trying to use you. With a deep sigh, "I am sorry about your friends. I like to think that they counted me as a friend as well. As for Beytlo, my prayers are with him. However," She turns to Nick and then to Javier who has just walked into the room, "We need to discuss what has happened at the hospital. That is last night and today."

"We just told you about our friends," Brian says flatly. "It sounds like you saw at least one of the broadcasts."

George steps up and then talks about what he knew of the resistance and the morning broadcast and that it was not pleasant for the humans forced to remain. Shaking his head he also told them about the signs that were held up by the troopers that had written on them: APPLAUSE. Everyone listens and no one says anything, and Zelda does not interrupt with any questions. Finishing he steps back to stand with his friends.

There is a very long silence and finally Zelda cannot wait any longer. Did her people, did any humans die in this, she feels for those aliens that are part of the DO. However, humans are at the mercy of the aliens. "So not one person died, I don't mean inside the hospital, but during their escape."

Brian steps forward until he is face to face with her, looking down at her, his tone frightens her as he speaks. "You mean, human. If one human dies, then that is bad. However, burn one of my people alive and that is just fine. It is okay to kill Gordon, if it keeps a human from dying. Our lives mean nothing to you!"

Javier steps up and grabs Brian by the arm and pulls him back and with raw anger, "You back off! Or I will show you how much I care about you and your people. You will never hurt the one I love." Then he turns to Zelda for a moment before he spits out, "Ever!"

Zelda knows that she must not show any reaction to any of this or it won't be good for any of them. "I am fine, they have lost their friends. What they haven't really said is why they are here instead of on their ship healing from their grief."

George steps forward and pulls Brian back. After giving both Brian and Aria a stern look he turns back to Zelda. "Because of that news, we need to know if you still support us. Because of what happened with the resistance." George pauses for a moment and frowns. "Well, you may be ready to join them to get rid of us nightcrawlers."

"We know what you look like. We know that you are also different people or species on your ship, this is something I doubt the resistance knows." She turns her head to both Javier and Nick, "We discussed this already. We will support you. You will do more harm than any resistance group, doesn't matter if it is human or a resistance group by your people. Although, in my mind you're a resistance group, but you keep saying no."

"We didn't know about Gordon or any of them until you told us," Nick says gently. "I feel for you, I know this is hard. You must act as committed, but you have your own agenda. Then to lose your friends and people that we have come to know as friends is hard on all of us. I understand about losing those you care about. You haven't had time to digest this, but I understand why you are here."

"I understand as well," Javier is nodding in agreement. "You had to ensure that you could still come and that we would not betray you." Then he looks directly at Brian, "Been nice if you hadn't come on so violent like. It's not like you to be this way. Your someone who is always on top of this kind of stuff, but grief and anger are something that can change that. You should try to take time off and get your feelings straightened out, that's not a bad thing. Grief hurts."

George sort of sputters before speaking, "Except for Aloohula who got some time out thing. Well, the rest of us must stay on duty. Going to be rough and we have fears of what you will think of us. Because as you know we must act committed, we have almost a year before we can leave." Biting his lip for a moment, "It means unless it is any of you we must act as ordered. We won't hurt you, you all mean so much to us. You and any of those in the different cities on this planet who support what we hope to accomplish."

"That doesn't mean killing any human," Zelda is appalled at what is being said. This is like they are being prepared for the next moment of truth. A truth, that they know will not be accepted. "You wouldn't kill, just because you were ordered."

Brian sneers, "That's exactly what he is saying. Didn't make it easier watching our friends die, but we will never harm you. This means if we must accept our own execution for protecting you when ordered not to do so. Well, hopefully a friend can find a way to kill us before interrogation reveals what we are truly trying to accomplish. So yes, we must do as ordered by our ranking officers if Doing Our Own Thing is to continue."

"You didn't," Zelda mutters as she feels the cold shiver running down her spine. "You didn't do it."

None of the four say anything and she walks up to Brian, "It was you. It was you. You killed a human and you just did this today. Didn't you!"

"How, did you know?" There is a shocked look on Aria's face as he knows he just made a mistake.

Aloohula who has said nothing leans over to Aria, "It is best it come out now instead of later."

"You weren't going to tell us were you!" Zelda snaps, this hurts her. This Youth Leader who has helped with getting Javier's life back on track, helping Ethan with his school work, and pushed Nick to make the needed changes to his shop; Brian has killed a human. She can't let go of the anger she feels for him, no matter the good he has done for them.

"Not today, I was going to wait it felt to soon." Brian says quietly, "But I was going too. We promised to tell you everything if you would keep it to yourselves until we left. You know so much about us, things we have been told by ranking officers will get your scientists to work on things that will kill our people. There are families and children on our planet and they await their loved ones return. However, there was a promise of no secrets between those of the safe zone, meaning your people and ours of Doing Our Own Thing and we have done that. Trust is important and that is why we try to keep everything open between all in the safe zone. So yes, I was going to tell you. Just not today."

"We hope that this means you will not keep secrets from us as well." George says quietly.

Brian gives George a slight smile and then he turns back to Zelda. "I guess we hope that it is not just us expected to not keep secrets from you, but you will do the same for us. I know how difficult it is, times are not easy for you and it now appears for us as well. If you think about it, we didn't have to tell you about our friends dead or dying. I could keep what I did secret, lots of secrets. However, this was a promise I wanted to keep. Now it is as Aloohula has said, it is all out in the open. If you wish to betray us I understand, but then we will either be killed by the resistance and as you know they have no issue killing us. If that is not the end result, then a betrayal will likely get us arrested and executed by our Regime. To our people we will be the traitors."

"I guess we aren't perfect and never will be," Aloohula says as he looks at the wall and then turns his back on everyone. Aria turns and stands next to him.

"We understand if you wish for us to leave and never come back. Please," George points to the door that leads outside, "Go and talk and let us know. Then we will leave and not come back, but if you say that all is good and we can continue to come back, we will give you one more time to discuss this in more detail. The next time we come to Do Our Own Thing and you say we are good to continue using this as our safe place we will be more than happy, as we need this place. However, you don't want us here again we will not return." George once again points to the door to indicate the conversation should be private and not include him and his people.

Javier looks to George, then to the door and then looks around the room. As he does this he has an uncomfortable look. Nick and Zelda are frowning.

"I will repeat what George has said." Brian has a sad look as he speaks and seems almost unaware of where he is. "Once you talk this through and say we may come again, then we will be so happy. However, after we leave you have further discussion and decide you can't have us here, then we understand and will never return."

Looking at each of the humans George gives them a solemn stare, "Please do not betray us to your resistance. We have know their need to seek vengeance is strong and our lives will end, even if they tell you they won't hurt us. You know they will, we will be the ones to pay for everything our people have done to your people."

Nick points to the door and waves for Javier and Zelda to follow him out the door. However, Zelda can't help herself. "Who?"

Brian shrugs, he seems to know what she is asking for, "The counterfeiter that created the passes. He gave us the location of the resistance headquarters, but it was actually a ruse to lure us to our death. Explosives were set and many were killed or wounded. I was ordered to execute him if this very thing was to happen. I did, I did, I. . ." Then he stops and just looks down at the floor.

Zelda then follows Nick and Javier out the door. Her head feels like it is flat and darkness is a shroud surrounding her. All she can do is ask, "Do we trust them? Truth was supposed to be important between us and them."

"I do," Nick says with a shrug. "Not good what has happened, but they lost a lot of friends as well. We know who we are working with. They told us in the beginning that they had to do as ordered so not to be caught. We can't say its okay for the resistance and not for them. It makes us complicit to the aliens, but they are, our aliens. We work together."

Javier is looking out towards the fence, "I say we keep doing this. They told us right off as Nick said. They have to do as commanded if they are to rise in the ranks as well. Two ships will leave and we will have the information to disrupt the Visitors. I guess as Brian said trust is everything."

"They said the truth was important as well." Sighing dryly, Zelda finds herself still feeling confused. Glancing at both Nick and Javier she can see that although they say let's continue, they still appear to be very concerned about who they are trusting. What they are doing with DO is not a spy mission for the resistance. A spy mission that isn't giving them much, those aliens will be in trouble with their superiors if caught and she can't do that to them. Just leaving is not something that would be approved of and doing this with DO may bring her more satisfaction than being in a resistance group. This is difficult, very difficult. It is likely she will have more information than any of the resistance groups, but it will be a year before she can give that information over to a resistance group. What will happen to humans before this can happen. Brian and his friends need much more time in order to learn everything that is essential to taking the two ships.

Also, it is possible they can't leave when they want and will have to wait for the very scary alien race called the Banteen to leave in the area they need to setup their black hole. Who would ever thought she would be thinking of black holes as something created in order to travel. As for the Banteen, if Brian is telling the truth these aliens like to kill sentient life forms from different planets. If the Banteen decide to just hang out as apparently they have done from time to time, then they will make it difficult for them take the two ships. However, if things get rough for the human race, then betrayal may need to be done as she must save her own species. Another thought that frightens her is when they take those two ships, humans will be taken away. Brian said this has been discussed with those on Avena and the humans in the pods will be new colonists and not slaves. Zelda hopes this is true, it makes her feel guilty.

Javier and Nick are staring at her as she has not said if she agrees or not with their continuing to work with the aliens. For now she simply says, "Okay, for now."

The three of them go inside and find the four Visitors still standing exactly where they had left them. Nick nods his head, "Okay. Let's keep doing what we are doing. Try, please try not to kill our people."

"Thanks, I mean this." George smiles, "We will still give you a few days to think about this. We will send someone to verify that we are still good. Then we need to find one of your hacker people."

"Oh, Shy was here with a young woman. One of your people and they think they have someone. They gave me the information and I am to go and do some spy work and then have Kelly try to do his thing." Javier says with a grin.

Zelda finds herself humming under her breath, there is no true song, it is just her humming trying to restrain her anger. Then she levels a look at Brian, "All are welcome here. All are welcome, but one." Taking a step forward in Brian's direction. "Everyone is welcome, but you. I don't ever want to see your face again."

Brian nods his head to her and then to the other two and promptly leaves walking out the back door.

Slowly, and with some hesitation the other three turn and leave. Except Aloohula. he returns and walks up to Zelda and leaning down, "When it is your day to watch your friend die in front of you. You let me know. He was ordered to do so if the information was a setup and then he unknowingly sent so many of our people to their deaths in a building filled with explosives. It must be good to be a perfect human. Brian would die for you, all of us would. Now, I doubt very much if you would for us as we aren't as good as you humans." Standing straight once again and still restraining the anger in his voice, "What I would give to be so perfect like a human and not some stupid lizard who is only aggressive and non-feeling. Oh, wait, I am not a non-feeling lizard, in fact I am not even a lizard. I am an alien with feelings." Then he turns stiffly and walks away.

Javier comes up to her and wraps his arms around her, "If you think we are making a mistake. Just let us know. We will end this little alien, human conspiracy."

Nick places his arms around her as well. Zelda is able to push them away and mutters, "We are to deep inside this arrangement. Besides maybe it is something meant to be."

"Meant to be?" Nick gives her a questioning look. "Don't understand how it could be meant to be."

"Think about it." Biting her lip for a moment, "Brian's roommate takes his herb as he calls it, which is really weed. He needs more, so he hooks up with Javier. From there we get financially involved and then after that they need a safe zone as they call it so they can leave the dictatorship they are forced to live under. We aren't the only humans involved in this. From what I have heard there are safe zones all over this planet of ours. If they fall, other humans will fall as well. It is like being stuck in quicksand. They go down, then so do the humans helping them."

Zelda also wonders about what Aloohula had recently said when he came back from Canada. He said that humans and his people are meant to work together in the universe. It seems like an odd thing, but is it. The more she gets to know this odd group of people, the more things are non-Earth so to speak. The universe is more than just Earth or the sirian home world or the planet called Avena.

Do any of the resistance groups know that there are some really bad aliens out there. If it is true, they kill sentient beings on every world they find. Aloohula had told her before that he wonders if it is some strange religion they have, it is the only thing that makes sense, but he really doesn't know. So strange religion it is, or these Banteen have some plan of their own to keep sentient beings from leaving their own planets. Because the Visitors used some sort of black hole technology to move from their world to this one and then to a colony planet. They need to make the stops, as the black holes do not remain stable. The galaxy that Earth is in has always been one of the Visitors stopping places and because of this these really bad aliens keep their distance. What happens if the Visitors finally leave and no longer use their galaxy as the safe place to stop before creating the next black hole. Will these Banteen come again and will this literally put an to the end of humans or is this a lie that Aloohula has told her. Doesn't seem to suit his personality to lie, but she doesn't really know him. Truth is now a big word for her.

It hurts that Brian made her feel so angry that the very thought of him near her or her friends is something she won't have. Everything she has heard today should not have been a surprise. They told them what they had to do and why. However, hearing it could happen was far different than when it actually happens.

Sitting down and running her hands through her hair, she begins scratching her head. Once she finishes scratching her head, she begins scratching her face and then her arms, it is something she can't seem to help herself from doing. It is only when Javier walks up to her and gently pulls her up and embraces her gently that she stops her persistent scratching. They say nothing, but rock back and forth for some time.

"It's hard Zelda, because we did become friends with them. It hurts." Javier holds her tightly for a moment, "I know Aloohula said something that hurt you."

"No, not Aloohula." Staring up at him she sighs deeply, "Is this a war? A strange war. A war, where there are so, so many groups branching off to do their own thing." Zelda laughs at what she just said. "Really how did they come up with that name?"

"Doing Our Own Thing, gotta love that name," Javier laughs with her, "We have to go back to work."

Together they go back to the cafe, but she can't get it out of her head. So many resistance groups and she isn't involved with the one that she should be with, a true human resistance group. No, she's with the one that is filled with young crazy aliens and on top of that hackers, both human and alien that can get into anything. Youth Leaders who are rising in rank, but who really aren't as mature as they should be for the jobs they are being promoted too. Then troopers who at times seem to care less about being in the military or any military and seem more interested in being farmers and such. Other staff that seem to range from just fixing things to one being an aide to Diana of all people and who knows what other things these immature aliens are into. As far as she is concerned they are very immature, it is one thing she has found to be consistent. Brian in fact seemed like he would rather play games on the TV and listen to music and he was one of the Leaders of DO.

Then humans, what skills are they bringing to DO and are there any humans that are much older then the aliens. There is a feeling that there isn't one individual either human or alien that knows what it is like to be thirty in this messed up group. If only they could work with a resistance group, people who are far more mature. From what little time she spent in that one resistance group they have members who are so much better for the job of leading any kind of resistance. She remembers some of them had true military training not just given a gun and told your a trooper now and not a farmer. Now it sounds like the resistance may have increased their military personnel in the resistance. Other resistance members she knows were or are police, real doctors and nurses. Maybe, the resistance is lacking in computer nerds that the DO seems so dedicated to having, but she is sure there are technical people in the resistance. This little army the DO has, could really mess up everything up for the Visitors by joining the human resistance, why can't Brian and his screwed up friends see that.


	26. 26 Aloohula Meant to be

…..  
Chapter 26  
Aloohula  
Meant To Be

Aloohula first awoke this morning thinking that everything had been just a bad dream. What happened last night and today was not real. He was sure he had woken up and watched three people come in and there was a lot of noise and equipment, but small details float about in his head. For some reason he can't place much in this memory, so it must have been a dream.

His eyes opened slowly and it was only nagging thirst that forced him to sit up and understand that it had not been a dream. This nightmare was real, he had been sleeping in a chair next to Beytlo who was still in a coma. As for sleep, exhaustion was the only reason he had even went to sleep. Reaching over to a small table next to him is the bottle of water he had brought with him. Drinking deeply, the water felt so good going down his throat. Then came the thought of food and that is when he realized a bowl of berries and some bread that had fruit baked into it was sitting next to him. The bread was one of his favorites, he knows he didn't get the food. However, Beytlo is in a coma so the food was not for him, someone must have brought it to him knowing that he had not left his friends side. He ate and took another long drink of water for a thirst that did not seem to go away. For some reason he went back to sleep and only opened his eyes when he heard voices. Aloohula has no idea if he was sleeping for moments or hours, what he does know is that he didn't want to open his eyes.

When he did open his eyes, the lights were no longer on dim. Two medical personnel were doing whatever it is that they do. He wasn't sure what all they were saying, but it was bringing on distress in him. So much fear for the unknown fate of his friend. It is as though he can smell the scent of death in the air.

This unknown fear is the only emotion he seems to be able to feel. All he can tell himself is to remain calm, steady and stay unemotional. Anger will do him no good.

A doctor comes into the room and looks to him, "Would you please stand over there. We need to run some tests." The doctor points to where he should stand and as he stands up some equipment is rolled in and setup for the tests.

Aloohula finds himself shivering, he truly can smell death in the air. He decides to concentrate on his muscles still stiff from sleeping in the chair and he tries flexing them in order to rid himself of that tightness.

After running the tests on Beytlo, the doctor moves to the patient in the next bed as two individuals come in with a drone platform. This is where Aloohula knows where the scent of death is coming from, he has no idea why he didn't notice the covered body when he was eating. It also comes to him that what he heard while trying to sleep was not about his friend, but the individual in the next bed. How could he have slept through what must have been a very eventful time or he had woken up and his mind refused to process any of what was happening.

Turning around only because he felt the presence of someone behind him. George smiles at him, "I spoke to the doctor and we agree that you need to take a break from this."

"Someone needs to be here and none of you will be allowed to watch Beytlo as I know all of the Youth Leaders have been put onto full duty since the hospital incident." This Aloohula says in a flat tone.

George shakes his head, "You need a break and I need you to come with me. Arai and Bri'Lar, I mean Brian. We need to do something like, like our thing; if you know what I mean."

"You don't need me."

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Arai is struggling with what has happened. He is the one who found Hototer. Hototer was burned alive and this morning Brian executed someone, he was ordered to do so. Now he acts like it wasn't a problem, but we know him. This is a problem for him. He may bury it, but he's like me, we are a bit on the sensitive side. We are just very good at hiding it." George sighs, "So please come with us. You are very good at doing your thing. You are a supportive individual and we need you and you need a break as well. They are only giving us this time together now so it can't be delayed. If we do this as one, then it must be done now. Sort of our own thing together."

The doctor turns to them and with a quiet voice, "Beytlo as you know is a fighter. Somewhere in him, he is fighting with everything he has and we are here for him. Take a break with your friends, they also need you and you need them." Then he walks over and lays a hand on Aloohula for a moment before leaving.

He hates the smell of death lingering in this room. The sound of beeping and the two monitors showing Beytlo's vitals and the tubes with whatever liquid is dripping into his veins. Maybe, it would be good to leave for a bit and he should be there for Arai to ensure that he is okay. George is right about Brian, any of the Youth Leaders; they are leaders who are smart and manipulative, but they are very sensitive individuals. A gift that allows them to read people which is good, but this little gift comes with its own issues some of which is depression. Besides can George drop anymore hints on Doing Our Own Thing. "Okay, when are we leaving."

George pulls out his device and looks at it. "Both Arai and Brian are on their way up here. They want to see Beytlo for a moment and then they are to go to the skin specialists and ensure they didn't get any damage from the last twenty-four hours."

Nodding his head is all he can do as they await the other two to enter the room. When they come he and George stand aside so Arai and Brian can walk over to Beytlo for a few minutes to have their own private moment. Then Brian looks at his device and tells them they need to go and get the okay for their human appearance. It is strange as the other three seem to have just as hard a time leaving as he does. Beytlo his eyes swollen shut and tubes in his nose and one running down his throat hurts them all and knowing he may not make it to the next day is harder still. One by one as they exit the room they turn and take another glance at Beytlo as each fears it is the last time they may see their friend alive.

...Later that day...

Aloohula catches up to the other three as they leave Beautiful Smoke. He shouldn't be so angry with Zelda, but what she said had actually hurt him even though it had been said to Brian. When Javier and George were talking, Zelda had been humming quietly under her breath. Then she stepped up to Brian and told him all were welcome at Beautiful Smoke, that was for one exception. Zelda said everyone was welcome, but Brian. It was painful hearing her say that she didn't ever want to see his face again. Brian just nodded his head to her and promptly left.

For himself, he couldn't just leave without saying something not after all the time he has spent watching Beytlo as he lay in that bed. Walking up to Zelda he leaned down and trying to keep his anger in check he told her, 'When it is your day to watch your friend die in front of you. You let me know. He was ordered to do so if the information was a setup and then he unknowingly sent so many of our people to their deaths in a building filled with explosives. It must be good to be a perfect human. Brian would die for you, all of us would. Now, I doubt very much if you would for us as we aren't as good as you humans. What I would give to be so perfect like a human and not some stupid lizard who is only aggressive and non-feeling. Oh, wait, I am not a non-feeling lizard, in fact I am not even a lizard. I am an alien with feelings.' It's odd how he can remember every single word he said, but trying to put all of his memories from last night and this morning together in any detail is difficult.

It haunts him how she could have been so cruel, but she did remind them that they are not human and being human is very important to humans, it always has been. To humans they really aren't an intelligent life form at all. It's okay for his people to die if it keeps humans from being killed, even if those humans are cruel and evil. Shaking his head as he walks up to his friends he mutters, "Humans really are just like us."

Brian turns and gives him a large smile, "You just figured that one out."

They continue on to the small shuttle. A shuttle he knows very well, it was the one they took to the place called Canada where the amazing cave was. How Brian and Joshua were able to get their hands on it is beyond him. When they arrive he can't help smiling, where it is sitting just seems like part of the surrounding area. When you concentrate on that area, you can see the outline of the small craft. However, it is with luck that no one including their own people walked into this area. Even a human could run up and suddenly realize that something was in front of them, but you really had to look for it. The shuttle is sort of invisible, but not really as again, the realization that there appears to be an outline of something knocks inside your head as it tries to figure it out. Of course, you could actually bump right into it, this thought has him smiling.

Reentering the small shuttle feels good. It feels good, because he is only with people from his world. Today he truly felt like humans saw him, meaning his true self and they saw lifeforms beneath them. His people are nothing to humans, it hurts as the people of Beautiful Smoke had become good friends with them. Now he wonders if he was the only one that felt that way. Maybe they were never considered friends, just aliens or rather lizards they had to work with. Looking at Brian he can see the disappointment that he is trying to hide. What Zelda said hurt Brian and hurt him badly, but the Youth Leader is very self-protecting and he will work hard to not let anyone see how her words affected him.

Once inside, Becky turns to them and gives them a smile. She has been brought to do the monitoring on the humans with the drone they had left when they first looked to see if they could bring Beautiful Smoke into their cause. "So far it looks pretty good. They have concerns, but we expected that." Becky turns back to the monitor and then turns back to them again. "I wish the visual could be wider, but the drone is insect size. Anyway, Zelda is unhappy." Then standing she walks over to Brian and lays a hand on his arm for a moment, "I am so sorry what she said to you. You have done more than anyone, you had no choice this morning."

Brian picks up a water bottle and takes drink before speaking, "I guess it's that old saying. Everyone has their own truth. My truth is different than the one they wanted to hear. We'll just have to work with things as best we can. We really don't know how long this can take before we are able to leave. Hopefully, we leave in three to ten months." Sighing and shaking his head, "We don't really know if we can keep this quiet. Since the hospital event last night, I am beginning to have my doubts. Our biggest problem may be keeping those in our movement silent and not give us away as they become frustrated that we don't leave as planned. Becoming so complicated every time we look at the list of things to do to prepare for our journey to Avena."

Aloohula sits in one of the shuttle seats and for a moment he hesitates before speaking. He knows that Brian and George are not quite so willing to believe what he has said before and now repeating it will likely have them shaking their heads again in disbelief. "Remember what I said about the Anyx, I still wonder if we and the humans are the seeds of future people. They are reaching out to us to do what is necessary to save this planet and our world and Avena."

Joshua frowns, "You still believe this, I thought you would see this as impossible. So your thought is some huge war in the future that we and the humans must solve or keep from happening. From what I know of our people and the humans, we aren't helping each other. Most likely it will be us fighting each other."

Turning his head to each of them only Becky looks accepting of this, but she is intimate with Jason and has had many conversations about this idea with them. He swallows and continues hoping that they won't think him an idiot and instead will try to understand. "Perhaps, maybe to save the universe even. Maybe in the future we and the humans took so long to finally connect that it was too late to do what was needed. They then came to the past and set this all up."

Aria walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder for a moment and speaking quietly, "It could be the Banteen. They are totally crazy about killing any intelligent life they find." Then he shrugs, "Maybe."

Turning his head to Aria he gives him a quick smile to show his appreciation of the support just given to him. "Yeah, like the Banteen. Besides we aren't here for water, the ships should have left already with others taking their place. However, that is not the case. We somehow have not completed our mission so that new ships can come and we can take these ships back. We all know we could have gotten water from meteorites with far less complication and I have heard that one of the planets in our own galaxy has frozen water. We could have gotten the water anywhere, but we are here. Now again, we are here and we don't seem to be completing the job that should have been finished months ago."

George raises a hand to his face and shakes his head for a moment, "You do know that our superiors are the issue don't you? Also, this planet has lots of water like Avena and getting water from meteorites will take time."

Aloohula isn't sure how to get them to understand. If this was Brian, he would likely be in one of his passionate speech modes and everyone would be listening to him as inspiring words just floated out of his mouth. All he can do is try to do his best and just let his passion rule and hope they understand what he is saying. "Maybe, the reason isn't the ranking officers and the interaction to humans. Maybe it is the future people who have interceded." He looks towards Brian and George, "In fact, maybe you mountain people were guided into creating the gliders. Really think about it, you were gliding about and no one even had bows and arrows. The humans weren't doing this either at that point of time in their history. You were literally using them to send fire down on your enemies and figured out how to glide to the valley and trade." He waves his hands in front of him as if this will get them to understand what he is saying.

Brian chuckles softly, "You understand our ancestors were just trying to replicate the way the wetthi fly. This wasn't possible on flat land as you needed a hill or cliff or something to be able to launch. The trading part, well they had to travel by land back home. This was not that big a deal for my people at that point in history as you said."

"Don't you think that odd? Humans are about the same age as our people and they weren't gliding around on gliders like it was no big deal. Think about it. Our people have been highly motivated to push limits. No, religious ideas to stop technology as some bad magic, we just did it even though we ruined our planet. Maybe we were meant to do just that so we would unite with humans by taking their water, but in the end we make an alliance." Then he stands and gives everyone a passionate look, "Or we are doing that right now with Doing Our Own Thing. Maybe this is why we are here." Then he sits down with a smile, he doesn't care if they believe or not he discovers. If this is meant to be, it will be.

Becky smiles and mouths, "I believe." Then she leans back in her chair still giving him a smile. Then reaching into a pouch she begins to pull out small different colored bottles and places them in front of her.

Aloohula nods his head to her and whispers, "Thank you." Then he peers out the window, he is most certainly a believer.

Joshua looks to everyone and says, "Better change your clothes. Becky, you're going to continue monitoring as best you can. I guess for now it is all we can do, that and wait for the Anyx to give us some advice." Everyone chuckles even Aloohula.

"I know that we and the humans are to unite and maybe there are others," Aloohula lifts his head and stares up, "Others in the universe that we haven't even met. I have good feelings that all is going to work out somehow." He gazes at his friends for a moment and then continues, "The ancient ones, we are their lineage; their heritage. I think that is how that is said."

"Dress we need to get back." Brian says with a smile, "If we take those two ships to Avena we have humans in those pods who we can only pray will be accepting of those that invaded their world and brought them to another. Maybe you are right, but I am not so sure we will be alive to see that day. I have a lot of humans that sure don't want me to be in their world now or I am afraid any world."

"I know you are thinking of Zelda, it will pass." Then George turns from Brian and smiles to everyone, "That's right dress quickly." Then he chuckles, "We still have about an hour before we are forced to go back, we got out of Beautiful Smoke faster than we thought. So relax, chill as the humans say."

Brian walks over to Aloohula who has stood up and walked over to a window and stands next to him. The Youth Leader looks tired as he simply says, "I just need a quiet moment."

Aloohula nods to him, but doesn't say anything and they quietly look out a window. They each have their own thoughts that they can't let go of. For Aloohula he knows he must protect what he, Jason and Carl found in the cave. The Great Leader and others like him must never get their hands on anything else to do with the Anyx. The SSG already have something found on their world and what they recently found while here. If only he could explain what he feels to the others about the Anyx. If they could see the ancient device they would understand, but he has been unable to show them what it can do. The knowledge of this device to those on the ship that can't know they have it is unnerving. The fear with him and Jason is that they can't keep it hidden, something will happen. Some search for something else or it is simply found in its hiding place by the wrong individual. Actually it seems like it is fate as the ancient device should have been found as soon as they stepped off the shuttle that day they returned from the cave.

Brian turns and leaves, he watches him go to where his clothes are and the Youth Leader begins to change quickly, but has a solemn look upon his face. Aloohula knows Brian is having a difficult time letting go of Zelda telling him to never come back. Maybe the extra time here as George said to chill will do them all good. They all know that things are going to be difficult with everyone on the ship trying to deal with their own feelings. The shock of what happened last night and with the death of so many at what was supposed to be the resistance headquarters this morning will not go away easily.

George and Joshua are in some corner trying to juggle something, but appear to be using their legs and knees. It appears to be a contest, but from where he is standing it is hard to tell. Then Brian comes up to them and plays some music. The two set down what they have been playing with and the three begin to dance about, he can only assume it is dancing.

Becky has one of her boots off and is painting her toenails, there are three different colored nail polish bottles sitting on the desk. These are the bottles he had seen her pull out earlier. She is creating art work he guesses on her toenails and is watching the three dancing about as she paints her nails and monitors the drone.

Arai is playing a game on one of the monitors and on the other he is watching for anyone who may be coming in their direction outside and he lifts his head periodically to smile at the three dancing about. Why Aloohula wonders, why this idiot crew would ever be chosen to find anything important that he suspects the Anyx to be. Not only that, but to protect it when most of them don't even believe in it.

Suddenly George dances over to a pile of clothes and begins throwing Aloohula's uniform at him as he laughs. Shaking his head he catches the clothing being thrown at him. Shouldn't the Anyx have chosen some sort of scientist or a priest or at least someone else, it wouldn't have mattered if it was his people or a human. Standing Aloohula dances about to the music as he changes his clothes. Yeah, just idiots...


	27. 27 Diana In Charge

Following Final Battle  
Chapter 27  
Diana  
In Charge

Diana feels drained by the last few days activities. This actually had not begun with the hospital drama, but rather the new bonding procedure to be done on young humans. At first she had wanted to use the more updated bonding conversion program, but it simply made young human robots. The idea is to have young humans who are loyal to the Regime, just like their own Youth Corp. However, a victory had come when she used instead the original bonding procedure. There were literally no changes made, she then tried the harsher bonding procedure after the original bonding procedure had been done. This didn't work at all, which bothered her as she still can't understand why it didn't work. Unless, like her people humans need the bonding done for a few years every forty days or so, so that the bonding is reinforced. There will need to be more testing in this area.

Still, the original bonding procedure works as well on humans as it does on their own people. The difference being that the human mind is a bit more mature at sixteen then her own people however, using it on a twelve to fourteen year old human she finds is the correct age to begin the process. The only reason she can see that her people take longer to mature is not that they live longer, but that her people have technological devices in front of them as very small children and humans don't. John and Victor are both wanting more testing on the bonding conversion, which is fine. She feels confident that they will begin bringing in desirable human youth and start the process of the original bonding on them and begin the human Youth Corp. The more intense bonding will be done after humans undergo the bonding procedure in the same amount of days as her own people and then begin the more intense bonding on test subjects until they find the correct number of bonding procedures to be done so they can do the more intense bonding conversion. This is very much a victory for her.

The failure at the hospital event enraged her. This should never have happened and would not have, had Steven done his job as he should have. Steven in her estimation should be demoted to a position of one of his troopers. His need to protect troopers as though they were that important was, well idiocy. The troopers were just that, troopers and nothing more. What Steven should have been doing was ensuring that the resistance did not gain entrance into the hospital. It would have been easy to increase security, but no Steven thought all was good. The humans though had found a counterfeiter who was able to replicate the passes. Why Steven decided to use some old technology when creating the passes is beyond her, but he felt that the equipment needed to read the cards would be at risk if humans were able to steal it. Equipment at risk, humans didn't have that technology and wouldn't be able to use it. If his security measures were so good, just how the hell did humans have access to her peoples weapons. Weapons that the humans don't have because they don't have the technology or power crystals to replicate until now. They did this likely due to to some Visitor Friend who had been able to sneak in and steal the weapons. Also, that programmer Ken damaged the weapons and changed the program to show a positive reading for their power after exchanging the good crystals with those of poor quality.

Diana finds herself frowning, there is going to be a lot of talk, to a lot of people who should have ensured that Ken was unable to access to anything. By talk, well lets just say they are going to regret their lack of guaranteeing security during the very important hospital event. Supposedly, Ken was going through some emotional crisis and in fact at one point his friend or rather lover tried to get him help. Then suddenly his lover, LaMar said all was good and it was all due to them breaking up for a brief time. Thankfully Ken is dead, but unfortunately not before he could be interrogated.

LaMar is now on the list for interrogation, as no one believes him now. The thought is that the two did breakup and that Ken was trying to make a statement of his love for LaMar. This was a statement that caused him to lose his life and not gain his partner back or had it. They will find out when they perform the appropriate interrogation on him. Plans are in place to have LaMar secretly monitored and they have ensured that he has no false teeth that he can hide poison in so he can kill himself like his lover did. Only John, Steven, herself and the one doing the secret monitoring know about this and the one doing the actual monitoring is one very trusted and devoted follower of the Great One. John of course is very intense about no one knowing what is happening, not even ranking officers or the most trusted aides. LaMar has been assigned to three different ships in the past before this one. He is well trained in some of the more intricate skin coverings and trains the skin specialist assistants so that in this case Jack and Nancy are free to do what they do. LaMar had asked to have this ship be his permanent assignment and travel to the different ships from time to time or have the assistants come to him.

Taping her desk comes another irritating thought. Brian, Brian is a weak child. They found him all slouched over his dying friend, when he had other duties to perform. How could she have thought that he had any usefulness. She should have known better to think anything of him. Yes, he was part of her project to create a child for Mihee. A child with a Whipelli binal organ, but an organ that Mihee could use as a permanent organ to fulfill his need to increase his paranormal gifts. Diana sneers, Brian is going to find as time goes by that he will not be able to father a child. The great thing was and a victory for her is that his DNA has been corrupted.

This reminds her again of how Brian didn't seem happy to fulfill her wishes and she knew he had hoped that sex between him and that girl would not happen. However, it did as the human wanted Brian very much and in a way it was another victory for her. The human became pregnant, but unfortunately she was able to escape. Likely that Ken individual assisted her and that Mike person. It is not a complete victory not totally due to the escape, but rather they have found the pregnancy is not sustainable after a few weeks and there is a miscarriage.

Making a fist she hits her desk. The thought of that horrible human who she has supported, literally betrayed her at the event. Kristine deserved to die and she is so happy that she was the one who killed her. She must admit that the other woman did a wonderful job of taking Kristine's place. John, Steven and herself have spoken and have decided that the Eleanor woman will be the next one to speak for them. Of course, unlike Kristine there will be no flirtation with this woman who is much older than herself and is of no physical interest to her.

Besides all humans should be dead. It is hard to believe that a few days ago she didn't believe this should happen to the humans, now or at least at this moment she would be happy to see them all dead. Her fears of possible mutations of plant and other animals on the planet could still happen, but now she truly doesn't cares if they were to drop a poisonous gas and kill them all. It won't matter if it affects plant and any other life that survives afterward. Mihee can still do what he needs and they can take the water back without any interference from those inferior humans.

Her device goes off and she finds a message. Someone in Mihee's counsel will be arriving to go over what they have been doing in obtaining the water and controlling the humans. The name of the individual has not been given in the message. Their arrival can't be due to the events at the hospital, so it must be due to all of Steven's incompetency with the growing human resistance. Yes, humans should all be eliminated and maybe Steven as well.

Smiling she remembers the young human named Daniel who has exceeded all expectations. Daniel is a friend to Brian. The two are of the same age and share whatever young men need to think about, which is likely sex. Brian trusts him enough to have wanted him promoted and it turns out this was very good. Where her own people were incompetent and this includes Brian, he was the one who took the resistance leader. This Julie is going to be her master piece. Daniel deserves more and so she must admit that not all humans should die. Smiling one more time at the thought of Daniel and Brian being friends. Brian has no idea his human friend betrayed him. It was Daniel who told them that the information the Youth Leader gave them in regards to the girl Robin and her family could possibly be hiding was a lie. There was no beach house, this vacation house was in the mountains. One day she will use this information to punish Brian, but she isn't finished using him. However, he deserves no more protection.

Diana begins typing in her notes of what has happened today in the conversion process that she is using on Julie. Closing her eyes she brings the thought of Julie undergoing the conversion standing under the bright lights. How good it felt watching Julie suffer and being forced to walk that dark path.

Part of this was when Julie began to shake in true pain and Larry who was the doctor in charge of this new conversion process announced that the human had a congenital heart defect. The one thing about doctors and apparently it didn't matter if they were her people or human they were just too caring. He wanted to end it as he felt it was too dangerous to continue. She remembers sneering at him and telling him it was not dangerous. Still Larry couldn't contain himself and told her that what she was preparing to do with that kind of flaw was not good and she needed to stop. Unfortunately, this doctor is one who is very good at his job and she actually needs him, otherwise she would have removed him. In the end it was good he was there, but she forced him to continue. No, one tells her what to do. No, one!

Diana remembers how Larry swallowed awkwardly as it was not something he wanted to do. However, he informed her that Julie had a fear of desertion and abandonment and that it is due to some early trauma. This was good news for her as it gave her the needed inspiration to how to bend the human to her will. Having him start with mode level one, she watched Julie looking around as she shivered and groaned. Diana remembers how intense she had been watching the human put her hands to her ears and then started screaming. It was amazing what she was finally getting as she forced the human down this dark journey.

Finally, she had everything going the way she wanted it and she asked Larry how old Julie would have been to have had experienced this trauma. He believed her to be between five and eight years of age. It is still a bit difficult to always be certain as humans matured a bit faster, but at that age a human should be the same as a child of her own people. Diana remembered that day when that man came into her bedroom waking her up. She saw the dark shadowy individual in doorway then she closed her eyes thinking it was all a dream. Then there he was the dark shadow and the heavy breathing, worse she couldn't scream. Why didn't her mother come, did her mother know what what he did. To this day the sound of heavy breathing from someone sleeping next to her bothers her greatly. This is why she never lets the young men sleep with her, their only job is to have sex. Once they have fulfilled their duty she is happy to have them leave. Except for Donny, she misses Donny. Why couldn't he just do what was asked of him, instead he refused. Better he died from the accident prepared by the SSG, as he she could never trust him again.

That night as a child is why Diana had the sound of heavy breathing added to the procedure, if it upset her it will upset the human. Julie had again put her hands to her ears as though that would end the sound. It was a lovely time as she then told the human that it was Diana and she was to help her out of this place. Then she told the woman that someone was trying to hurt her and asked if she could see them.

Julie's response was that it was a lie, it was not an unexpected answer. Then she moved the conversion mode to level two. The human then continued to scream and shake and place her hands in front of her to either find a way out or push what she thought was horror in the imaginary room with her. She knew exactly what she was doing, but Larry continued to show his concerns telling her that the woman's heart rhythms were irregular. Why is it that everyone always thinks that they know what they are doing, this is her project and not theirs.

One must admire Julie though, she was literally screaming that the horror did not exist and it was all a stupid mind game. Yes, you must admire that human, her mind was very strong. However, she knew that she is going to convert her and soon. It would have been today when she had the conversion mode moved to level three. She spoke again to Julie telling her she would make it all go away if only Julie would let her. Diana remembers again the night when she was a small child, if only someone had come when she pleaded for the man to go away.

Her breathing shutters for a moment, she must leave those memories behind and focus on what happened to Julie. The human then went into cardiac arrest and the doctor kept saying she is going to die if she didn't stop, his tone grew more and more frantic. However, she was so close she chose to ignore him. Then of course Julie collapsed and Larry went into full doctor mode. This made her angry, but this was Larry's expertise and she knew he would be much better in ensuring that the human didn't die.

After finishing her notes she knows it is time to check on Julie. It is a dilemma as to what she will do if Larry says that the human is not fit to continue on with the conversion. When the door opens, he nods his head to the bed Julie is strapped into. The monitor is beeping and there are tubes keeping her asleep and hydrated. Diana stands over her from what little she understands of the readings they are a bit iffy. However, she believes that the data does not indicate an absolute no to continuing her work.

"I would say hold off a few days," Larry says stiffly.

"I am in charge," Diana counters, "Unless you know for sure she will die." She shrugs, "Prepare her in the morning."

"As you wish," Larry responds flatly. "However, be mindful that if it happens again she may not survive."

Diana turns her back on him and smiles. Yes, he may be the doctor, but she's the one in charge. She is always the one in charge. Walking out the door she turns, "Keep her sedated tonight." Then she walks out the door, no one will tell her what to do. Yep, one more victory.


	28. 28 Martin Sacrifice

Following Final Battle  
Chapter 28  
Martin  
Another Sacrifice

There are gaps of darkness in the dimly lit warehouse as he walks away from Mike and the one oddly named Ham. Who would name someone Ham? Is it a nickname given for a dark reason. This name he finds disturbing, but more disturbing that Ham didn't bother to hide how much he disliked him. Yet they are to work together in coordination of the Fifth Column and the resistance so he must try to overcome any hostility he feels for this particular human.

Why the lighting should bother him so much means something, but he doesn't know why. Martin jerks as his foot accidentally kicks what appears to be a small metal can and it causes an odd sound. Now he knows why the areas of darkness bother him. The one named Ham called him a swamp gator and that he or they sneak up on you every time. Meaning that he is a predator to this human. He shutters and Martin can hear his heart beating, that man he knows would kill him without hesitation. Clenching his hands in frustration, he would like very much to let them know that his people are not related to reptiles and that they are an aliens race. It seems like an easy concept for them to at least grasp, but something sadly tells him the Regime is correct. Humans only accept what they want to accept, besides does it really matter what they think. Let them think they are reptiles or insects or dinosaurs come from Earth's past, whatever they want to think of them, it is for the best. Still, it hurts that they are thought of as less than humans.

However, Mike held out his hand to him after Ham's insult. He appreciated the fact that his palms were bleached and dyed as he enjoyed the feeling of Mike's rough skin as they shook hands. It was like true friends were touching each other, not some fake skinned alien shaking the hands of another alien and neither truly trusting each other. Mike then told this Ham that, 'This person is one of us.' Martin enjoyed the dumbfounded look on the humans face as Mike said this. It was also when he realized he had been breathing heavily due to the insult and not knowing who this individual was. Mike told Ham he trusted Martin and he should do the same. It gave him that feeling that he and Donovan were truly friends now.

Still that Ham had upset him and he kept looking around to see if there were other humans hiding in the darkness somewhere. It is most likely another reason why he is not comfortable walking in the warehouse after leaving the two humans. Coming out of the door he can see the small shuttle awaiting him and the door comes down and he can see Lorraine.

He hurries aboard the shuttle and Lorraine's words almost come out in a rasp as there is a bit of concern in her voice as he sits behind the controls. "Martin, what happened? You look worried. We did what they wanted. They got working weapons from us and the troopers weapons inside the room did not work. They managed to kill or wound several troopers and kill a Youth Leader; that should have made them happy to get some revenge."

Martin finds himself blinking painfully as the smog as it is called in this Earth city is at times very hard on his eyes. The contacts cover the entire eye and they can cause the eyes to become very dry and sensitive. Blinking several times tears finally come and he can only hope the pain goes away before long. As soon as he can he will remove the contacts and try to clear his eyes of the stress from the smog. Turning to Lorraine he gives her a quick smile and points to his eyes, "Dry eyes. As for the meeting any contact with the humans can be a bit stressful. Mike asked how Julie is doing and I told him that so far she has not broken to Diana's will. However, I had to confess that she will."

"I am sure he already knows that." With a deep sigh Lorraine asks, "What does he want now?"

"Just a moment, let's get this off the ground." He feels like he doesn't have the strength to continue, but this conversation must be finished before they dock therefore he begins the process of launching the shuttle. "Mike said we gotta get her out of this and he needs us and the other Fifth Columnists to help get her out of there. I tried to tell him that under the circumstances there is not much we can do and I said; I wished we could help."

Lorraine gives him a blank look, "How did he take that?"

"What I haven't said yet is that there was another human there. His name was oddly Ham, I thought that was a special kind of meat. Anyway this Ham person says you do what the man says or I am going to turn you into an hors d'oeuvres." Turning for a moment he gives her a questioning look, "What is an hors d'oeuvres?"

With a bit of a harsh tone she says, "You serious. I know what an hors d'oeuvre is, it is an appetizer. This Ham thing sounds like hideous person."

Martin laughs, "Ham thing. I have to say he made me a bit nervous. He had me tilting my head to Mike and asking if there were any more like him. I think Mike thought I was joking, but I wasn't." Then he laughs again, "Mike said fortunately selective breeding keeps their numbers down."

Frowning Lorraine says, "I doubt that, I believe that the need to seek revenge will create more of the Hams." With a sincere look she continues, "I can tell you are trying to figure this out. I have a suggestion, but they always seem to want to put our lives right out in front without a thought if we can survive. I am not talking about those who support the Regime, I mean us, the Fifth Columnist and our endless sacrifice."

"I understand, but it is not one-sided. They are putting their lives on the line every day. Anyway, I told him I would listen and I did, but I also told him I couldn't promise anything. However, I have told him before we couldn't or likely couldn't and we have assisted already. With the exception of Julie's driver who was killed they all escaped unharmed." Martin then sighs, "And of course, Julie was taken." After another deep sigh, "So you do have something that we can do to assist them."

Giving a fake smile, "As you know Ken was caught and killed himself. None of us are supposed to know this and it all happened, because I guess you would say fate came to us in a good way. LaMar his boyfriend is being monitored and by accident he found out. They don't know, that he knows. He expects to be interrogated eventually. Anyway, he does some of that more intricate skin work and trains the assistants."

"I have met LaMar, don't know him very well. What does this have to do with rescuing Julie." He snaps out quickly.

"I was thinking that he could setup a face that is familiar to everyone in attendance as well as someone expected to be there at that time. The doctor in charge of Julie's care would be a good candidate for this. He would look like the doctor and hopefully sound enough like him so he can tell everyone that he is taking her somewhere to be safe. Convince them that it is Diana that gave the order and get Julie out of the room quickly. A lot could go wrong unfortunately as there are a lot of details to be taken care of and we don't have much time. One of course is disrupting LaMar's monitoring so he can do the facial changes and how to take the real doctor without causing any issues."

"There is no way for him to do this, as you said LaMar is being monitored," His voice seems to fail him. The only way to do this is have either Jack or Nancy set it up and that would put one of them in danger and Jack is tired of putting those in the Fifth in harm's way.

"I understand. . ." Lorraine hesitates for a moment, "But I don't know of another way. The real problem will be getting her off the ship that will be the most difficult. Maybe the humans will be willing to hide LaMar once we get her back to them, but we have to find a way to get her and LaMar on a shuttle. He is so angry and he wants to strike out against the Regime even if his own life is put in peril. They killed Ken, the one person he loved so much. What I am saying, is he is quite willing to do what is needed to hurt those in the Regime that took Ken away from him."

He finds himself groaning quietly to himself as the realization comes that they are putting together a plan that should work, but could put his friends in danger. "Nancy or Jack may have to sacrifice as well, but it is the start of a good plan. Putting on the doctor's face will allow him to take Julie." Then he bites his lip, "It's just finding a way to get her off the ship that is the most difficult part. Did I just say that is the most difficult part, seriously sound stupid. It's all incredibly difficult." Martin shakes his head as none of this will be easy and they have very little time to put this plan into action. "When I can, I will speak to Jack and Nancy, after this though it sounds like it will be the last time we will be able to meet there in safety at least for awhile."

"Why is it always our peoples lives in the path of danger," Lorraine says with a look of revulsion.

Martin feels like he is too dazed to put together his own thoughts and simply states, "Because it is our people who invaded their world. It is we who must pay the price for all the evil that has been done to them by us."

"Well, we are here. I mean entering the docking area. Wish the flight was longer. Let me know when you meet with them and I will try and be there. Hopefully it can be tonight or early tomorrow morning as they will begin the process on her as soon as possible and it's likely Diana will succeed the next time."

All he does is nod his head and the two of them depart the shuttle with each to their own thoughts.

…...

Later that evening

A wave of relief rushes through him, as he tells Jack and Nancy what he needs from them and they agree without argument. The enormity of the looming disaster had brought real fear to him. However, his chest tightens as he suddenly needs to come to terms as to what he is asking of them.

Lorraine reaches out and grabs his hand to let him know she is there to support him. Martin smiles and then removes her hand and stands nervously to his feet as he speaks. "Wow! Thank you, is all I can say."

They all look up to him and Lorraine speaks quietly, "Since we are unable to get Julie down with all of the monitoring and everyone nervous. I have spoken to LaMar and he is willing and wants to make this sacrifice."

It feels like there is a huge roaring in his head as they know that LaMar is literally going to give his life. "Once he goes for Julie and is. . .ah, is killed or injured. I will suggest that Julie is moved to the headquarters on Earth until we can gain control of the unrest on the ship."

Nancy now appears to be holding in her rage as she speaks, "If he is being monitored how is it that he is going to change his face and gain control of the room to even enter with this masquerade."

Groaning for a moment Lorraine keeps her own anger in control, "Don't you think we would do it another way if we could. We have to unfortunately let them know there is resistance and he can't go in looking like LaMar. If he does that they will stop him immediately. There is going to be some questionable activity which will clear the hallway and from there he will enter quickly and act as though he is trying to rescue Julie."

"Yes, but you are talking about doing something with the monitoring being done on him." Jack pauses for a moment as he stands and walks over to the other end of the room. "Yes, monitoring down here is generally turned off, but we never know in the rooms where the skin work is done. Generally, it is never on, but we know they are monitoring LaMar. And why is going to look like this Mike person? It sounds like you were going for the doctor, which makes more sense. He has to get all the way from here to the conversion room."

"It gives the idea of Mike trying to take her as we have discovered that the doctor is watching Julie continuously. Sadly, he knows he may be killed, but is ready for his sacrifice. The staff who are in the monitoring room are going to be kept busy as they are all in the same room with their equipment. However, the one monitoring LaMar is in his own separate room, but it is next the larger room." Lorraine is trying, but it is obvious that what will happen to LaMar is just as difficult for her to accept as any of them. "The disruption. . ." She simply stops speaking overwhelmed by what will happen to LaMar.

Quickly, Martin finishes what he knows Lorraine was going to say. He feels for her, as much of this was her plan. What is to happen, is hard for any of them to accept. "We have planned a disruption and you will get everything set out for LaMar to create his new face immediately. Then he will leave promptly, but the disruption will be long enough for him to create the face and leave for the conversion room. Monitoring staff won't know what happened to him as he won't look like LaMar anymore, but he will look like Mike so he will need to move quickly."

Jack is nodding his head, "Yes." Then with a sigh, "We will arrange the meeting for everyone to meet in another room on one of the new treatments so no one is out there when LaMar leaves. Also, insure we have no appointments and lock the door. I will also go ahead and pretend like I am doing another one of my new facial experiments and that is why the facial copier and computer is out, as well as the needed supplies."

Martin tilts his head a bit thinking about this and likes the idea. "What will be your excuse for the computer and facial copier for the skin replication device being left out and access to all of the skin covering solution. LaMar will not have time to put anything away."

"When or if I am questioned, I will simply say that I forgot due to our training meeting and I was all excited to show off my new human ethnic look. Maybe add that I wanted to go over the work I did with the facial copier after the meeting, that is if there was time to do so." Jack smiles and waves his hands about, "Say something like, sometimes we need to replicate a known human and since cheek bones and etc may be different, so they need to gain expertise in this area. We all know that it is one thing to do this to a Whipelli, but to a Depol there are some facial differences to be overcome, I imagine they will want the staff to have some training. Besides, I am thinking of a new look that I have been wanting to try out anyway. They call it Native American and I will need some of those tweaks done with the facial copier anyway."

"No!" Nancy growls fiercely, "I will do it. We have been laughing about my doing a certain face and you all have been teasing me for months on how I should imitate the face of the human called Marilyn Monroe. I will pretend like I am going to do just that and LaMar will request or rather insist to help me, perhaps saying how much more experience he has." Jack begins waving his hands as to say no as he walks over to her and she gives him a smile. Nancy turns to all of them and continues, "It's going to be up to Martin and Lorraine how they get Julie off the ship, but I will do my part." Turning once again to Jack, "It's my turn."

"NO!" Jack gasps, "I will not allow this. The monitoring and hiding a weapon and clothes and causing the disruption so he is not found. This is irresponsible!" He shakes his head, "I have changed my mind. No, we're not doing this."

Now it is Nancy's turn to stand as she walks over to Jack. "I worry that we aren't making that mark against the Regime, but I am always willing to do my part. We need to bring the Regime down and this is likely what will do it." She turns and looks at everyone, "Have to admit that the unrest has most certainly grown on the ships since the hospital event."

Martin is nodding, "We will also see this unrest at home as well. The Regime may try to send out false news to our people, but we have hackers on this ship who have no problem sending out news as to what is happening. They do this with no agenda in mind. So eventually what is happening will reach home. Already people are protesting and dying as they demand the end of the Regime or at least some major changes."

Jack seems to be struggling with everything as his hands clench and stretch and clench again. "So, clothes and weapon will be hidden. Disruption in the hallway and LaMar will either be killed or kill himself. Nancy will become Marilyn Monroe, but lets have her just be called into the meeting and everything is just left awaiting LaMar. It will appear that she didn't have time to cleanup as she needs to attend the meeting. Whatever, he needs to do in order to shut off monitoring on himself is done, but Nancy is not there to be indicted in this."

The discussion is short, but before Martin and Lorraine leave Jack calls out, "You know this is most likely the last day we can meet here for a very long time."

Martin nods as he is not sure how many they can pack into that staircase and just how hot or terribly cold it can be. "I know, I am not looking forward to that." Then he shakes his head. "We will use the other place for now, its really not comfortable."

"That's for sure," Lorraine says with a crooked smile.

Walking down the hall he turns to Lorraine, "Go do what you need to do and I will begin my part." There is only a nod from her as she turns down another hallway.

The rest of the walk to his next destination is difficult. They are literally sending LaMar to his death and he doubts that the humans, including Mike will care about this. Closing his eyes for a moment he misses home. Yes, it is dying. However, it is home, his home world. It may be a dying planet, but it can still be fixed. It is only individuals like their Leader who have some other agenda, an agenda that no one really knows. The Leader will see his home world die to get whatever is truly on his actual agenda. A home world where what is left of his family, friends and close memories are still living.

He is bothered that he never thought they would be here so long. The other ships await their return and yet they never leave and the mission just seems stalled for some reason. They never announce that the Youth Corp is not going to leave when the next ships arrive. Again the thought of more of his people giving their lives so humans can live. It may seem fair to be the ones to suffer in the end, his people are the ones in the wrong, but to take the lives of good people seems so wrong. Then to ruin the lives of young people who don't even know that their minds have become corrupted. Then killing this world to save their own a world. Sadly, humans are coming so close to killing their own planet as his people have almost accomplished on theirs. Humans seem to ignore the destruction that they are causing all on their own.

If they can end the Regime things will change. His people have the technology to fix their own planet. Now since the hospital event and the upcoming rescue of Julie, this will make that mark then he and the Fifth Column will have made a difference. Unrest has doubled on the ship and it will continue to grow, just like unrest and protest is growing at home. Yes, he is helping to make that mark against the Regime and one day the Great Leader will be but a fading memory


	29. 29 Zelda Forgiveness

x

Chapter 29  
Zelda  
Can There Be Forgiveness

Zelda has found she has recovered more quickly than she thought she would from the events of two days ago. Still, she is angry with Brian, if he was so wanting to create this safe zone as he called it and build the trust of humans why would he obey his command to execute a human. However, part of her understands why. Gordon was a good person, he was a happy grump as she once called him. The other individual, Hot something, she only met once. Knowing he was burned alive is sad and was more than an unfortunate event and she can't even imagine the pain he must have felt. Frowning she wants to scream after she finds herself feeling sympathy towards the Visitors, look at what those aliens have done to we humans; just look at what they are still doing. Everyday since after the hospital event they are there taking people to their ships or killing them right in front of others. It doesn't build trust as far as she is concerned towards Brian doing what he did to the counterfeiter who could very well have been part of the resistance. The man, must have been part of the resistance. Yes, if you kill a good human you are not to be trusted and Brian will never be trusted.

Javier seems divided in his feelings as to what has happened, but is fully supporting DO. Nick is the one that surprises her. Wasn't long ago that trusting the aliens was difficult for him and he most certainly didn't trust Brian. Now, it is like he has changed and she can't understand it. However, she has decided that she still stands behind DO. How Brian and his friends built not only trust, but belief in their project is staggering in its own right.

Who doesn't like the thought of those crazy aliens plan to disrupt their Regime in a big way and they seem to understand that dying may be all they will accomplish as they try to complete their goal. Yet, they are ready to sacrifice and they each have their own reasons for what they do. For the Youth Corp, she has found out it is due to the severity of the bonding program that they unknowingly went through. They thought it was for unity only, but it was far more severe than they knew. They only knew how harsh it was when Kelly and another rescued them from the mind warping. From what they have said it is like some brain corruption to force them into doing everything and anything asked of them. After losing the bonding they are reaching out to a new life and are bringing in others their age into this new cause of theirs, for them a new frontier and a new life is what they will work hard for. For others, they want a life that is not under the heel of the dictatorship and a chance to live their own lives. They understand that they are leaving family and friends at home, but believe that those on their home planet will support this attempt for a new life.

The Youth Leaders appear to be driving their, 'Just Leaving,' idea into all those joining their cause and refuse to find those on their ships who may also be in a resistance group against the dictatorship. Most likely, because they truly do see themselves as just leaving and not resisting. They don't want to be involved with those that are wishing to bring the Regime down and free their people at home. Yet, when they make their move it will accomplish more she imagines than any human resistance or if there is a resistance group on the ships, more than any of them. They just refuse to see this very obvious point and she smiles for a moment at how they can be a bit naive at times and that included Brian and Shy.

Zelda has an idea from what has been said in her presence, that if there are other resistance groups on their ships. However, DO has likely many more in numbers. Just the bonding procedure alone taught them how to be united together, not to the Regime, but to one another. An odd gift to give to those that one day may be holding the key to everything you have on those ships. Another fun thought is if you combine the alien DO with human DO, it is like a large silent scary army. Humans that the Regime would never suspect as being a danger to them; not resistance members nor in positions of power; just young humans.

As for the aliens of DO, the Youth Leaders are gaining rank into positions of power. There are those that do special jobs and have unique skills. Then individuals like Jason who is one of Diana's aides, now don't say that isn't one scary member of DO. However, he isn't as scary as some others, there are the alien programmers and other computer people. She has found out that the Kelly person she met has gotten into places he should never gotten into. What he can do to a program and hide his tracks so to speak, should make one nervous. They also have brought in several humans around the world to be their safe zone who are hackers and finding those with certain skills.

When the alien part of DO leaves Earth they will be leaving people like her knowledge to give to her peoples resistance units who are such heroes to her people. With this information they will continue to do what they have been doing, but will have at their disposal even more data on the Regime. A smile comes to her face, the resistance has done everything for their people and put their lives out there first. The resistance will never put their peoples lives in danger. She wishes, she could be a hero. What if she had not left the resistance unit she had initially became a member of. There had been no choice she left it to work with DO, because it was their number one demand. Besides, she doesn't seem to have that hero light shining in her; instead she is actually working with an alien resistance group over one of their own resistance groups. The thought comes to her again, she is working with an alien resistance group that refuses to see itself as a resistance group. It will be good though to be able to give real information to fight the Visitors to one of Earth's resistance groups, she is looking forward to that day. Both Brian and Shy have said they would like to begin teaching them how to read and write in their language. When they leave, they will leave the computers that they are smuggling into their safe zones. Access to real information and the passcodes will give them more than they can ever imagine.

It makes her happy that the alien part of DO, seems committed to helping the humans in the pods to have a new life as well when they take the two ships to this new world called Avena. A world that is new even to the Visitors. In a way she wonders what it would be like to go to a new world. A world where humans and the multi-species aliens will live in what she can only hope is one of respect for each other and cooperation. Funnier still is that she believes that they really will help the humans in the pods. Brian, has claimed that they have had secret meetings and that leadership on this new world will work for this unity.

Shaking her head, unity is such a big part of their cause, Brian and his cohorts speak endlessly about unity to one another. After everything the aliens of DO have been through they believe it may be something that is truly time for a planet to embrace and this is a new world that can be what the people want. Unity is all that matters for all who may come from a dying world to a new one to live a new life and understand that each individual is important. A world where they can be who they want to be and hopefully the humans in the pods can accept and embrace this new world as well and not feel like that have been forced there against their will. Of course, this is exactly what will happen. The humans in the pods will be forced to join a new world and hopefully not be slaves.

Too imagine building a world where not different ethnic peoples, but people who are different species will live as one. The Visitors world is actually the first world to embrace different species to their knowledge, but they are small differences compared to them and humans. Gordon had told her his people seemed to be the one world with different species living on it from what they have seen on worlds destroyed by some bad aliens, aliens worse than the Visitors. At least the Visitors had left Earth alone until the water crisis could not be corrected. A wonderful world Avena could be, where everyone may have a future. Zelda looks up to the ceiling for a moment, 'God, please let this be so and not a lie.'

Also, learning from the aliens that Earth is on the list of dying planets and people may be struggling to live in a couple hundred years and maybe less. It is also, how their Leader was able to convince their people to take Earth water. Unfortunately, she thought this was a joke, but Gordon started going over information. Kelly was able to get on human servers at universities and different scientists computers and she could see some of the studies. Earth has been on the road to the end for some time and it will be their own undoing if they don't try to stop it soon. It was said they really aren't any better than the Visitors in caring for their home worlds. This is why the colonists on this planet called Avena hope to keep this new world healthy as the Visitors now have the knowledge, but maybe not the time to save their home world. Anyway, if what she is being told is true, this Avena planet will be the first planet to their knowledge that is going to embrace more than their own people. She hopes so or those in the pods will become slaves or worse.

Going back to finish preparing her pastries the time passes quickly and then Javier comes in and says to let her staff know that she needs to leave for a moment. Fred has left earlier than expected and gone back to his farm. However, they knew he was leaving and she had hired two more people to work for her before he left. They were also given the okay to join DO by Shy just before the hospital event happened. Greg is attending community college and Lisa is a childhood friend. Both are quite eager to be part of what they call the deep secret.

Entering the room she finds Shy and Aloohula standing there dressed in civilian clothes. Shy nods his head to them, "Are you with us or not?"

Zelda slowly lets a breath out and shutters as the decision they make now they must then honor. "We have agreed to continue on with DO. Everything that you are doing is very important and we will stand by you and will continue to be part of Doing Our Own Thing. This is important and to join forces is important to all of us if we are to cause harm to your Regime. I mean after you just leave, we will strike out against your Regime as best we can."

"As for us, we believe that we can trust you and that we may continue to work together," This Shy says flatly.

"What about Brian?" Aloohula says quietly, "He has done everything he promised and more. Remember he had to appear as a dedicated member of the Regime, even doing that which you find uncomfortable to accept. This you knew going into this as we discussed it the very first time."

"Not yet, we are not ready to work with him yet. He executed a human. This is inexcusable."

Shy's face is full of sympathy as he speaks, "If he had not done as ordered it would have affected what we are doing. Do you not understand, we struggle for the loss of our friends and fellow members of Doing Our Own Thing. Brian had no choice, nor the others. However, if it had been you standing there they would have laid their lives down for you. It makes me wonder if you would ever do the same for them and for any of us reptiles as your resistance likes to call us." Then he sighs and continues before someone can reply to what he has just said. "I can only hope you will change your mind. Brian is needed more than you know and he is the one that has already done so much for you. However, it is your decision and we will stand by your need for Brian to stay away."

Zelda grits her teeth and frowns, "If we change our minds we will let you know. For now, he is not a good person and never will be in our minds." When she looks over to Nick for him to confirm what she has said and finds that there is a strange glint in his eyes.

Nick shrugs before speaking, "I think that we each have different thoughts on this. I actually understand what Brian did and I am prepared to bring him back when Javier and Zelda are ready to do so. However, I stand with them first and foremost as they will stand by Ethan and I." He shrugs again, "I hope you can understand."

"I accept your answer," Shy responds and there is no bitterness in his tone. "We appreciate that we are still allowed to be a team. I hope that your trust in us is not completely ruined."

In a thick voice Javier responds, "Your trust wasn't really ruined. We actually understand the grief and anger you are feeling over the death of your friends. That day is still set for Kelly to come and I will drive him and watch over him when we talk to that Lawrence guy."

Immediately Zelda sees the look of complete grief overtaking both Shy and Aloohula as she knows the memories of their friends must be flooding over them. She would like to give a sad smile or at least walk over and give them a hug, but Brian executing that man comes back to her. Seeing humans being marched into shuttles with their hands over their heads with no idea why they are being taken. Even though she is working with the aliens and becoming friends with them, it is very hard to deal with what their people are doing to hers.

After a long moment Shy finally says, "One day maybe you will truly understand. Aloohula will bring Kelly, but we want you to think about it as we don't want Kelly hurt in any kind of verbal retribution. This is painful for all of us."

Very quickly Aloohula speaks, "He means when one of us is truly your friend and we are killed by your resistance. Maybe then you will understand, right now. . ."

Shy interrupts, "Stop!" His tone again becomes soft and quiet, "We truly want your trust. Working together means a great deal to us. We need a safe zone and we believe you understand and are supportive of what we intend to do."

Before Javier or Zelda can respond, Nick speaks. "What you're doing is important. That you are doing this and understand that you can get caught, tortured and executed for doing this is awe-inspiring. Even if you fail, you will be doing something that will make things hard for your Regime."

"You are putting your lives out there for Doing Our Thing as well, you do understand this?" Shy gives them an intense stare.

"We have spoken about this since you were here last," Zelda turns her head and gives a nod to both Nick and Javier. "We all agree that this is what we need to do. We have spoken about the resistance movement and I have gone to meetings in the beginning. However, that is not going to do what we want to see happen. The resistance can do only so much, but you taking two ships will cause more damage than the resistance could ever do. We support you one-hundred percent."

Both Aloohula and Shy thank them and the conversation turns to what will be the next step now that they have located the human hacker that they need and have had discussions on a meeting with him. For Zelda, she can't get Brian out of her mind. What he did just won't leave her. The resistance may have killed those who were part of DO, but they didn't know that there was an alien resistance group and that group is working with humans. Not just those of Beautiful Smoke, but all over the world. DO is growing and will likely continue to grow. Brian though, he knew what he was doing when he killed that man. Yes, he was commanded to do so, but he should have found a way to save that man. Yes, he is the one who has worked so hard on organizing and ensuring all came together for DO. His ability to unite people even though they are different and help work out their differences has been very good. He gave new life to Beautiful Smoke, helped Ethan with his school work and given her and Javier a chance at a new life.

Still, she will never forget or forgive Brian as she expected so much more from him and he has disappointed her.


	30. 30 Kelly Computerish

. . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 30  
Kelly  
Computerish

Kelly had struggled desperately trying to establish that relationship with the human hacker so he could confirm the location for monitoring. Then in less than twenty-four hours they have had two phone calls and monitored him to see if they trusted him. Now he is sitting with Javier in a car and feeling somewhat uncomfortable. It feels weird to be sitting with a human who is unhappy with his world being taken over by aliens, yet is working with the same aliens for Doing Our Own Thing without any qualms. Worse Brian has been banned from Beautiful Smoke. Turning for a moment he gives Javier a quick smile and then turns back to staring at the house.

Kelly isn't sure he feels comfortable traveling in a car either as it feels unsafe. Brian told him it may take time to relax, His roommates advice was to just remember it may look like the car is going to ram into the car in front of them, but the driver has no interest in getting killed either. Just buckle up the seat belt and do his best to remember to breath. Yet, he held his breath grimly until he would gasp for air and then hold his breath again and does the same thing over and over the entire time from Beautiful Smoke to this place.

Now that they are parked, he tells himself to remain calm as the human in the house is not going to run out with some weapon aimed at them and shoot them. The thought of what has happened at the hospital and other places and knowing that people he knew were wounded or killed makes him nervous of humans. His instincts tell him get out of the car and run, so it is a real struggle to sit calmly. Then someone who looks similar to his age comes out of the house and gets into a green car. This person looks like the visual they have found for the people living in this location. The DMV as it is called was fantastic in providing the needed information, but still limited as he had to continue hunting down everything from one server to the next. Some day the humans will be as his in storing away all needed information on servers.

"Okay, let's see if he goes to the meeting location." Javier says as he starts the car and before pulling onto the road he turns to Kelly giving him a puzzled stare. "You okay?"

Taking a deep breath and telling himself to remain calm he then squints as he responds to Javier. "I'm doing okay. I wish we could have done some messaging on a device first and gotten to know each other a bit better."

Javier throws his head back and laughs for a moment, "Seriously! We don't have devices or computers that have holograms for screens. Besides from what Brian and Shy have said it sounds like it's just words, knowing someone is seeing them face to face. You will get a chance to see what you think of him, hopefully know if he is truly the one doing the hacking. Don't worry about the time, we'll watch the time and get you back to the shuttle in plenty of time as we know you have to stay on schedule. Just too bad that it will take time until we build that relationship, seems pretty rushed right now. However, Shy confirms him as good to go to start that real hacking thing you guys do after the conversation this morning. Looks like from everything so far he is a good fit for our needs and in the end he gets what wants."

"Yeah, guess I'm doing that covert thing now. I found he does like games, so the spy game is on for real." Kelly tries to smile, but is pretty sure it came out as a grimace. "Not something I am used too. Please stay around, except for you guys I am not used to being around humans." His mouth opens in shock from what he just said, the human may think he doesn't want to be around them. "I mean. . ."

Interrupting him Javier smiles widely as he says, "Take a chill pill. I am going to be right there and I never once thought to leave you alone. I promise, I won't leave you alone with him."

Knowing that he must sound frightened bothers him, but he is thankful that Javier will be there for him, It is good that this human understands that he has only recently has been able to leave the ship and is unfamiliar with everything. Knowing and seeing it in reality is different. Then he notices that the green car which has two different cars between them is slowing down. "Looks like he is turning in where all those other cars are parked," Kelly says. It is odd to him, lots of grass and bushes and some walkway. As for the buildings in the area there is a small brick one. "Is this what you call the park? And what is that building?"

"Yep, that's it," Javier responds quickly and with a chuckle, "The building is where you go potty." Then he turns and parks nearby, but not close to where the green car has parked. Then he watches as the young man gets out. "You said his name is Lawrence?"

It takes a moment to respond as he has no idea what a potty building is. "Yes, Lawrence Berglund." Kelly's voice seems to quaver as he speaks as he becomes nervous how this will all go down. They then watch the young man with longish dark brown hair and very pale skin walking away from his car. "Neither fat nor skinny so there goes your computer nerd stereotype."

"Can't all be skinny like you I guess. Funny you know the word nerd." Javier says smiling and then squints as he asks, "What is wrong with his pants? They are way to big and kind of look like they are ready to fall apart. That house he lives in is the one he was raised in and they may not be rich, but they sure aren't poor." With a sigh, "Maybe he thinks they are kewl if they are falling apart. Hip Hop maybe or trying to be a rapper."

All Kelly can do is squint at Javier and wonder what Hip Hop is supposed to mean in human terms and why baggy pants falling apart would be considered good to anyone.

With that both he and Javier get out of the car and follow him, once they are away from the car they walk to a bench that Lawrence is sitting on. Walking up Javier smiles to the guy, "Hey! You Lawrence?"

Yeah," Lawrence says giving them an odd look. "You ah, you ah, police?"

"No," Javier says as his voice becomes stern and his posture stiffens. "Do we look like cops?"

"Undercover cops, don't look like cops. Look I thought we were just playing a game. If you're mad don't be, you started it." Lawrence says looking around, but it is only the three of them near the bench the rest of the people appear to be walking or jogging on the path.

Javier turns to Kelly, "Your turn."

Kelly gives a very weak smile to Lawrence before speaking and then walks up to him and sits on the bench next to him. Now it is Kelly looking around for people. He is pretty sure Lawrence was just as afraid as he is and he thinks to himself what would his roommate do. Nah, he isn't Brian. With a shrug he decides just to start talking and hope for the best. "I am the one playing the game with you. I liked the way you got onto my computer and I know you found my file as well on yours." The computer that Lawrence got onto was the one at Beautiful Smoke.

Lawrence looks around again and shaking his head, "You did good too, that's for sure. You must use two different computers, I couldn't get into one of them. You sure did a good job tying down one of them. Also, I like to be called Lonny." He holds out his hand to Kelly.

Kelly looks up to Javier who nods head and says, "He's okay. Just shake his hand and talk computerish stuff, while I look bored to tears."

With that Kelly takes Lonny's hand with a smile and gives it a stiff shake. "Yeah, I only wanted you to be successful on the one computer. Still nice job and great hack by the way. Ah, I am saying that right, right?" Then he looks to Javier and back to Lonny, "I guess you are wanting to know what I want."

"Your funny," Licking his lips and looking around one more time Lonny takes a deep sigh. "You had a lot of stuff in that folder. I mean, it's one thing to know some stuff about me, but you. . ." He bites his lower lip for a moment and frowns, "How? I mean how did you know so much about me? How did you know I am not a fan of the Visitors and how did you know I didn't want to try to find that resistance group that really messed up things at that hospital. All that was in a file for me to find. You wanted me to know, that you know all about me."

Why couldn't Shy be here or Brian or George or Zelda even. This is not his thing and all he can do is take a deep breath. "We aren't fond of the Visitors Regime either. I was hoping that since you like messing with people's computers you will join me in playing some games with the Visitors. After our little games and the phone calls you had with us. . ."

This is when Lonny interrupts him, "You don't sound like the guy I spoke to. I just realized this, I don't think I ever spoke to you." He points over to Javier, "You sound familiar. Except when I had the long conversation this morning, I don't think it was you, it was someone else. It was a weird phone call and I think. . ." He starts to stand, "I think, I was followed around last night after I spoke to you." Lonny points to Javier and once standing he turns his head as though looking for a way to leave quickly, the fear is beginning to show on him.

"That was me," Javier says quietly and places a hand on his chest to confirm his statement. "I also called you and the other person, the one you said was a weird phone call was asking you important questions for us. We do have important information on you and we have our fears as well." Then he looks up at the mothership as to indicate they are fearful as well of the Visitors.

Kelly knows he must continue to put himself into this conversation as he's going to be the one that Lonny must truly come to trust. After all he is a Visitor, one of those this human is fearful of. Pursing his lips he lets air out slowly and then with a nod of his head. "He is correct we all have fears and we all want to do what we think is right. And we don't want to see anyone hurt if possible, meaning human or Visitor."

Javier gives Kelly a pat on the shoulder to let him know he is happy that he spoke up. Then he turns to Lonny, "Look if you are interested great. If not then fine, Kelly and I will move on. If you are thinking of following us; go for it. Maybe give the license number to someone and have them hunt us down." Grinning widely he chuckles, "But that car isn't ours, we sort of borrowed it you could say and I am pretty sure I can lose you in traffic without even trying."

Kelly knows that they can't tell Lonny that they also sent a drone into his home and they were monitoring him during Shy's phone conversation and then afterwards. Then once Lonny goes home the drone will monitor him again to ensure that all is well and he is still a good candidate. He gives Lonny a pleading look and motions to the bench, "Please sit. I really want to work with you. I want to kick the Regime in the asssss." Then he gives a very large smile as Javier's mouth literally opens in shock in the language he chose to use.

Laughing Javier shakes his head, "Wow! You're a badddd bad boy. I just thought you were a computer nerd."

Lonny is now laughing, "I would like that, I'm a bad boy too. Not sure if I can trust you, but if you were going to arrest me, I think I would be in handcuffs already. If you're Visitors, I would be on my way up in a shuttle to never come back. So we all know it's just me doing my stuff, on my computer, playing a game you could say." He turns to give Kelly a smile, "Let's give it a try. What do you want to do to start this? I take it we are going to do some hacking on someone not so nice, like some info on that."

Kelly chuckles as it is funny with Lonny saying, 'Doing my stuff.' "So do you mean, you like to do your own thing."

"Yeah, I do my own thing." Lonny says with a large grin.

"A few of us really," Then he gives Lonny a look like he's being sneaky, "Like doing our own thing, a lot. The next time we meet, there may be another with us and we will discuss how we need to do our part." Kelly then looks up at the mothership. "Not resistance, remember we are not resistance."

"Just gonna play a few games and hack a bit," Lonny says with a large grin. "I like it. I really, really don't want to be part of any resistance group."

"Gotta be computerish at times. When we meet next you will have had time to think about this as now you know that we don't want to resist, but we are going to cause problems." Kelly gives him a stern look, "This is totally not a game, this is real life. Think about it, this could be dangerous."

"Love it gonna be computerish," Lonny says. "Lets just talk about some of the things you think we may do, gotta have something to think about. I was hoping that this was what you wanted, but was afraid you were cops or Visitors looking to catch people like you and me."

Kelly tilts his head as one of the things they will have to let Lonny know is that he is one of the Visitors. The three of them talk about some of the things that they hope to accomplish, but not much detail. They need to ensure that Lonny really is the one they want to work with. Then he and Lonny talk for a few minutes and agree that Javier will call and arrange where to meet to prepare plans for what they will be doing. After that Kelly and Lonny talk about computers and games as they walk back to their cars with Javier rolling his eyes in disbelief that he is even listening to this conversation.

*Later that evening*

Brian comes into their room groaning and then waves around the room. Kelly smiles, "We're good. You okay?"

There is a long silence as Brian goes to the small bathroom and when he emerges he shrugs. I had that stupid dream again this morning. That kid in the dream is driving me crazy. Why does he always say something different and the things he says never really make sense. What is, 'The end is not really the end,' mean?"

"I know you want that dream of you dying to go away and I am sorry that it never seems to end. I would hate having that as an endless dream myself." Kelly has said this with a very intent look. If he was the one who was having a dream about dying all of the time he would be more than just frustrated, he would likely be screaming every time he had it. "I have some good news."

Again there is more silence as Brian sits on his bed and takes off his boots with a painful look on his face and begins rubbing a foot. "I would like some good news."

"Looks like we got the human hacker we have been looking for and something your going to love, I verified with Kaye the programs. I have set it up so we can test and cover our tracks. So if you can, could you come on over and enter the passcode for the daily password. One for security and the other one which I think is very high level. Do the security one first." He then stands so Brian can sit down.

With a deep sigh Brian stands and walks over to the desk and sitting down types in what they believes to be Steven's passcode as Kelly turns his back so that he can't see what Brian is typing. Then he looks up to Kelly and lets him know he has finished typing. Then Brian stands up so his roommate can sit again at his desk.

"Looks good." Kelly then wipes out the stack showing what they have done, who they are, date and the port number. Then he prepares for Diana's passcode test. "Okay, do Diana's." He stands and again turns his back as Brian sits at his keyboard and types. Once finished they trade places one more time. Kelly can't help the smirk that comes to his face, which reminds him of Brian's endless smirk. "Nice, it will only take me a minute and we will be done."

Standing behind him Brian very quietly says, "How does the relationship with Kaye going?"

"Awesome. We are really getting this all done. She's the one that isolated the programs and together we know what changes to make and when ready we can. . ."

Brian puts a hand on his shoulder and stops his from continuing. "Shhh, I meant personal relationship. You deserve it and with so few females our age on the ships you will have lucked out massively. She does seem to like you from what Shy has said."

Kelly's voice comes out in a quiver as he must admit that it seems like she does like him. This also, means he has truly lucked out as it difficult for guys their age to get the chance at having a true relationship with a female their age. "I don't know what to say. We have worked together for only a short time so I worry it may just be the idea of being an operative in our little mission to, just leave. Not you know, boy likes girl; girl likes boy." Then he looks down at the keyboard feeling embarrassed. "I really want that in my life, someone to have that kind of, well you know."

"I do, I want that too. Maybe when we get to Avena we will all have that chance. From what Becky has said it's hard on the girls our age as well. To many of us are always pursuing them and it gets old. I guess that's what you would say." Then Brian sits and begins rubbing the top of his foot and wincing as if in pain.

"Are you okay." Kelly says wincing.

"My boots. For some reason someone decided I needed a new uniform and boots. They had me go into a room and undress. I had to hand over my uniform and boots and was told to put on the new uniform." Then he stops and begins rubbing his foot again. "I told them, I have really high arches and narrow feet and I need them custom-fitted and the boots they gave me were not going to fit my needs. They informed me I was to procure a new uniform and boots and that was that. They told me that I was being too picky and the boots would stretch enough to fit correctly after a few weeks. I told them there was nothing wrong with my boots that I just gave them. I told them I have a second uniform in my room, but that I only have the one pair of boots."

"Ah, did you tell them to check your records?"

"Yes, and I explained that I had to have special boots made or I will be in pain and that would affect my work. I told them repeatedly that they will not stretch the way I need them too. Yet, they still insisted I take them and and said they were going to inform my superiors if I did not do as I was ordered. I even tried to sound like I was ordering them to get my data and make ones that fit my feet, my feet! They refused to give me back the ones that I had been wearing and again threatened to write me up with an infraction or some nonsense. These people didn't have any rank at all and I was being forced to wear what they gave me. So, there I was standing in my stupid underwear and have to wear these. . ." Brian picks up one of the boots and throws it against the wall. "Sorry, just frustrating and they hurt." Then he stands and walks over to retrieve the boot.

"Did you show them the arch of your feet, they really are like v's and not u's," Kelly says with a chuckle.

With a shrug Brian says, "I think Diana is punishing me. Just have this idea from what was being said that it was her that wanted me to have a completely new uniform including my boots. Meaning no special boots that fit my feet correctly. She knew from the times we had sex and noticed my feet were a bit different. I told her some childhood story about being jealous that others could have whatever shoes they wanted, but I had to wear ones that fit my stupid feet." Then he shrugs again and shakes his head. "Don't worry, I will get ones that fit as they will want me to do my job without wincing and walking weird, but I think I was getting a lesson from her." Then Brian bites his lower lip, "Forget the sex part of what I just said." Wrinkling his nose, "Hope I don't have weeks of my feet hurting."

"Lesson?" Kelly stands and begins stretching. As soon as the words come out of his mouth he knows that it wouldn't take much for Diana to make someone's life difficult even if it was just boots that didn't quite fit. "No, you're likely correct. You've been hiding from her and she has likely caught on."

"Yeah, that and she thought me weak when I was upset finding Gordon dying. I guess someone may have informed her I have been trying to stay out of her sight so not to be forced into her bed." Brian shakes head, "I can't believe it, I thought I loved her. How stupid was I? Again forget the sex part."

"Not stupid. You had a crush and now you're over it." Then he smiles, "If you hadn't done what you did with her we wouldn't have gotten the passcode. So keep hiding," Kelly can't help the loud laugh. "Sex, sex, sex with Diana." He simply smiles as he walks over to his bed, "One day we will all laugh at all of this when we are making our new lives on Avena."

"I hope so, just having our own life is all I want." Then Brian cocks his head to Kelly, "You are awesome. Everything you have done. You got us out of bonding and now all the programming stuff. I don't think we could have done this without you."

"Naw, just me being computerish." Kelly says smiling once again and sits down on his bed. Then it comes to him, "The hacker. We have the first human hacker. Ranking officers think it's all about them, but the truth is no. Well, the truth is as far as I am concerned its computers. Computers are everywhere and they seem to foolishly think that the computers are not of any concern."

"They don't think anyone or anything matters to them. Computers can be turned off, but are they really as they are everywhere. Humans are easily maneuvered to do what they want, but are they truly. Younger crew and officers are of no consequence, but we are as we, we are everywhere." Brian smiles, "They don't understand what we can do and are doing right now under their noses."

"No, they don't as they never really pay attention. We may never be in charge, but oh the trouble we can make." Kelly gives a large grin and then sighs deeply. "Doing Our. . ." Then Brian joins him, "Own Thing."

They then prepare for bed, tomorrow is another day and another step forward.


	31. 31 Steven HateAnger

Following Final Battle  
Chapter 31  
Steven  
Hate. .Anger. .Retribution

Hate is the word Steven embraces the most, but certainly anger and retribution are there as well as time moves forward since the hospital disaster. That and the ever escalating deaths of his people by various resistance groups on this planet in the days following. The morning sun should seem positive, but the weight of what has happened at the hospital has left a dark shadow over him. Following that were the deaths of those who were sent to the supposed resistance headquarters where it was believed they were hiding from the information given to them by the counterfeiter. All those killed has not left him and he can never let Diana know just how much gilt he feels. The thoughts of DaSher will not leave him either, his son, his son is dead and this grief has never left him and seems to have been made harder knowing that so many troopers were killed. Some of those killed may have had a spouse and a child awaiting them at home, they will never go back to their families. There were also young people who have died and will not be going back to their families or have a chance to making a life of their own. The thought of the albodog bush comes back again. perhaps it is time to eat the poisonous berries and end this depressing life.

Hate. Hate. Hate, anger and retribution.

The growing number of humans striking out against his people and killing them. Oddly he understands why they have done this. To have gotten the weapons of his people he understands, but ensuring the weapons of the troopers didn't work. No, this was an execution. This was wrong and he feels the anger coming back to him. To those humans, his people are just snakes. Snakes mean nothing to them and neither do his people, they simply want his people dead even if they wish to not be part of the Regime's plan.

Hate. Hate. Hate, anger and retribution.

The humans think they know about retribution, well the snakes aren't going away. Payback is never kind and there are a lot of angry troopers right now. It is the responsibility of the living to make meaningful sacrifices for the dead. This is not his fault, this is the fault of the traitor or traitors on their own ships. He is going to make it his job to find that individual or individuals who did this. Ken wasn't the only one, it sounds like this LaMar may be a large part of this. In many ways he would like nothing better than to let Diana do her thing with her new truth serum.

Moaning he thinks of what happened at what was thought to be the resistance headquarters. None of this was Brian's fault or the troopers, and he is proud of Brian for doing the execution himself. That is why he gave him the reward of leaving the ship with his friends, even though Victor said it was for time away from the grief the Youth Leader is feeling. Then he finds himself snorting, Victor actually didn't want them to go down in the first place. Victor's thoughts were that Brian and Arai should not go down and that they should be given immediate psychological testing and grief counseling. Snorting one more time at the thought that Victor was as much an overly sensitive individual as any of the Youth Leaders. It turned out good that the Youth Corp members that went down with Brian were given the time away from the ship. Because of this few hours away they seemed to be able to really put behind their guilt and grief and their work is as good if not better due to the break. Better still Victor had to apologize to him as well. Always good to have know-it-alls have to say they were wrong.

Shaking his head it is not hard to understand what Diana did to Brian, the woman loves hurting others. She ordered that he receive a new uniform last night, this included new boots as well. He was to accept this or it was to be reported immediately for his insubordination. Watching Brian practically limping is wrong and he has placed an order for new boots to be made using the data from the Youth Leader's file. Brian should shortly get a message telling him that he may pick them up when he arrives back to the mothership. Diana will be angry, but he will enjoy the bit of irritation on her face when she asks him why he placed this order, thus overriding what she has done. If she reverses the order it will make her appear cruel and have her stand out more than she wants for brutality. As for Brian, he has made some mistake, most likely the same one as most of her other sex toys. He is trying to keep out of her sight from what he is hearing. Like those others who have done the same after the joy of being with her then finding out just exactly who she truly is. One terrifying woman who cares only for herself.

Leaning back in his chair and shifting his body to a comfortable position he knows he must decide how to bring Sean Donovan out of the storage pod that he is in. He knows exactly where to find him, but how to really get what he wants out of the boy is what puzzles him. Giving the child over to Eleanor is not going to give him any real satisfaction. After all his satisfaction comes from irritating Diana. Then he smiles, now he knows what he wants.

Steven looks down at his hand and at the photo that Eleanor gave him with a large grin, but very quickly loses it as what happened later was more hate and anger. He sent Brian off with the counterfeiter that morning and ordered him to execute the man if it was a setup to mislead his people. Sadly, it was a setup to kill even more of his people. So many more dead troopers and families left with the loss of a loved one. He looks to the floor for a moment and tells himself that he must not think of his dead son.

However, for himself after spending a few minutes with John and Diana letting them know Brian was on his way down with the human, he was asked to thank the human Eleanor for her service after Diana decided to kill Kristine. John at that moment then said to ask her if she would take the dead Kristine's place as to updating the humans on their news broadcasts. Of course, when he spoke to Eleanor that day she said yes. Funny, her husband was there and his deep unhappiness was quite evident. His reaction if Eleanor was his wife and the same things had happened he would not have been happy either.

Frowning he remembers Diana bringing up those awful SGG officers in the conversation. It appears that they will be coming back and she isn't happy as it will disrupt her own projects. Their need to find some object called the Anyx is a disruption to all of them. Wasn't so long ago that Brian wanted to have Joshua fly a certain shuttle. Later he found out that the shuttle was one that was rarely used and it was flown to Canada and they took it again on their private trip to get away from the ship that day. However, the trip to Canada was supposed to be as cleanup work for the SSG. A smile comes to him as remembers it was Jason that was going, something that must have made Diana's day. Jason, is her assistant and she likes having him at her beck and call at all times.

As for Brian he is doing a great job and yes, it is sad that Gordon who was to take his place was killed, and this has been a setback for Victor's promotion, which may be put on hold. Brian is the main candidate to take his place, but with Gordon's death it may be awhile before someone else is chosen. Right now Diana would like Brian demoted in rank and if there is anything in security she wants to see him in that would be as a simple trooper. Nor has Brian appeared to even try to change her mind, it is almost like he is happy to stay out of her sight no matter the cost. This may be a very good thing to do at this moment as she would be more than happy to torture someone for any reason she can find since things are not going well since the hospital. Chuckling he is reminded of the boot issue and how she is really going to be pissed off by the change.

Holding up the photo of the boy once again makes him very happy. One of the last things that Eleanor asked when he saw her the last time was that this was her grandson and she wanted him back. She knew the boy had been detained on the ship, but returning him would mean a great deal to her. Should be interesting as he knows Diana won't want too, but it will build the trust of this woman with their Regime. However, he has a plan and that is to use the boy as a way to get their hands on the one human Diana really wants. That human is Mike Donovan. That is why he will involve Brian in this, with the Youth Leader involved it will put him back in a good light with Diana. It will be a highlight for both he and Brian.

The last few days have been extremely hectic, but now he knows exactly what he wants. It will irritate Diana that he is the one to instigate this and not her. Again it will be good to have Brian involved as her trust in the Youth Leader needs to be rebuilt and this should do it. Maybe the young man will have a life lesson and Diana was wrong in trying to punish him. Especially since she couldn't have him demoted she did her boot penalty on him. Diana is certainly one special woman and he surely loves annoying her. With a smile he sends a message to Brian to meet him.

Two hours later he sees Brian limping down the hall, but as soon as the Youth Leader sees him his gait immediately improves. This has Steven smiling, never let a ranking officer see you as defective. "Brian, don't worry about going to my office, we can discuss my needs as we walk to the shuttle for your trip back to the ship."

"I am not scheduled to leave."

"You are now," Steven says with a smile.

"Sir, what may I do for you?"

They walk towards the door to exit the Visitor headquarters building and out to the warm, but not boiling heat of the day. He likes this weather, very warm, but comfortable. "You should have gotten a message to pickup appropriate boots as they are awaiting you, you will of course have to return the ones you are wearing now."

With a surprised look he says, "I am. I do?"

"Look for a message, you should have one."

Brian reaches into his pouch and taking out his device looks at the message. "I don't know what to say. I appreciate your doing this for me. I am very grateful as it could take weeks before I can get these boots to feel more comfortable and sometimes they never do." Before exiting he turns to Steven, "I should not have shared so much personal information. I apologize, but I am so very grateful for the new boots."

"I was hoping that I could get you to do me a favor." Steven smiles as he looks out the open door to the warm sunny day. He can only imagine that Diana is hoping to have Brian walk about in those boots for a few days at the very least. One more check-mark on his let's annoy Diana.

"What would you like for me to do for you?" Brian puts his device back and removes his dark glasses putting them on to prepare for being outside in the bright sun. The Earth sun is an issue for their people causing an extreme spectrum of colors. The intense number of color hues can make them ill as their eyes are somewhat different than the human eye which filters out the over amount of different hues.

With a quick smile he tells the Youth Leader what he needs as they walk out the door. Then he gives the photo of the boy to him and smiles again at Brian's questioning look as he asks the name of the boy.

"That is not important and it is just a little surprise for Diana." The smile returns as he knows that Diana is going to hate having him do something for her that she could not do for herself.

"Yes, sir." Brian says quickly and immediately leaves for the shuttle.

Steven watches Brian as he stands awaiting several humans with their hands over their heads who are being forced to enter the shuttle. Sometimes he wonders about the Youth Leaders, they work so closely with humans. It is hard to believe that they have not made friends and how they may be affected to watching possible friends and family being forced into these shuttles or the pod center. He knows that Brian is becoming good friends with Daniel whose family has not been treated well. Just sometimes he wonders about them.

Still how could they be anything but loyal as they have been through so much. Since young teenagers they have had bonding procedures every forty days until the last one which was very intense. How could the Youth Corp be anything, but loyal. This is a good thing as they are way to young and are being given too much training and authority in areas that could cause an issue if they were to go against the Regime. Then he chuckles. No, the Youth Corp and especially the Youth Leaders are completely devoted. So devoted that they are now bringing complete devotion to other staff and troopers their age. Still, what kind of hate and anger could be hidden inside of them for being led down a path that they never chose for themselves. What kind of retribution would they be seeking for those that led them to that dark path.

His device goes off. The message tells him to complete his tasks and return as soon as possible to the mothership. The unnamed council member is on their way to the ship. This should be interesting and he wonders if the SGG will be on this ship as well. He understands why the SGG could be here, but why the council member. Also, who is the council member, the name has never been given and not even John has the name. Are they coming due to the water not being sent as expected so the next set of ships can take their place. Is it due to the growing human resistance or possibly the growing unrest on all of the ships. Like a story with its tale of anger, hate and retribution. Does the story end well or is it a cliffhanger as the humans say.


	32. 32 Diana Greetings

Following Final Battle  
Chapter 32  
Diana  
Greetings 

Diana strives to focus on the message on her device. How could this possibly be? This wasn't one of the members on the Mihee's council, this was PaGralg Fier the Supreme Commander of this mission to retrieve the water from Earth. The message says that she is wearing the human facade and her name while here will be Pamela. She looks at the image briefly and tosses the device on the table in anger.

She strokes her eyebrows as though it will calm her even though knows it won't. There is so much animosity between her and PaGralg that their dislike for each other is difficult to hide from others. PaGralg's only thought will be the water. Diana is pretty sure that this detestable woman has no idea that Mihee wants the water, but he could have gotten the water anywhere. No, he wants some strange object that supposedly holds mystical powers. This object supposedly was split apart and one half was found on her home world and the other half on Earth. This seems stupid to her, but it is his folly and she will be there to assist. Leaving Earth permanently without it will not happen, but he doesn't want others to know. Just a select few know of this object, which means the devoted SSG and herself. Well, of course Jason and a few others who can disappear when the SGG find what they are looking for. She will miss Jason he has been very good at his work, far better than she ever thought he would be.

There is also the possibility of getting the binal organ from a Whipelli, an organ that will give Mihee his needed paranormal powers. Where experiments and trials did not work on any other women on her planet it appears that some human women can become pregnant with a child with Whipelli DNA. Then the Depol gene can be added and that organ will be his. Rubbing her eyebrow one more time, she is so close in obtaining this organ. If only that Robin girl had not been stolen, she could have tried to impregnate her again as she knows that a miscarriage most likely happened shortly after being removed from the ship. No, that would be impregnate her again, that girl certainly had the right genes and she has Whipelli males who have had their own DNA manipulated. Diana winces at the thought of that horrible Mike Donovan who took that girl from her. Although the pregnancy will not last past the first few weeks, she could have had impregnated her again. Then when needed removed the embryo to keep it safe.

"Diana, she will be here in a few minutes. I am afraid we didn't know it was her until now and we are unable to setup a proper greeting. Shall I escort you?" Martin's voice comes out in a rasp. She has an idea he isn't so thrilled about PaGralg's arrival either.

.. Later ..

The thoughts of the day are a wild turmoil, she has become accustomed to things being frantic or stressful, but today was something else. A frown comes to her, it is becoming more common for things to escalate even if they appear of no consequence at the time.

Her number one thought was to remember she must call the Supreme Commander by her human name of Pamela and not PaGralg. Then the woman came out of the shuttle with an air of authority and privilege. It is not a mystery that this woman will do what she can to unsettle her own authority on this mission. PaGralg appears as a tallish narrow, decaying woman with dark looking hair that resembles swirling dried straw. Others may think that she looks attractive, but Diana sees her as she really is and that is monstrous. Diana had to fight to control her emotions as she, Martin and Lorraine stood rigidly at attention. It was an odd memory as even Martin seemed unhappy with the arrival of the supposed Council member turning out to be the Supreme Commander herself.

It had made her sick as Pamela smiled when she said, "The Leader sends greetings."

All she wanted to do was scream at this woman and shred the fake human facade from her face. The rest of this meet and greet seemed like a total nightmare as she runs everything through her mind. There was the necessary conversation as she walked Pamela towards the room where she could relax and take a moment before they discussed what was needed to procure the water. She had told her that if only she had known it was her that they would have better prepared to give her a greeting fit for her position. Pamela had said that she had wanted it this way, not knowing it was her would not cause undue stress to them. Most likely she just wanted it to be a total surprise so that it would cause anxiety with her and other ranking officers.

Diana grinds her teeth as she remembers that the reason Pamela said she was here was to speed up the procurement of the water, as that is what the Leader wants and he wants it done now. The ships will be filled with the fresh water within the next thirty days with no excuses. Then have the ships return home immediately and the second set will then arrive to take their place.

She informed the Supreme Commander that it is the human resistance which is causing the issues that are delaying the procurement of the water. This she was quite happy to accuse Steven of as the main problem with not being able to stop this human resistance. This had given her that happy moment and then thinking that she was would get some sort of praise when she told Pamela that they had captured the resistance leader. Was there praise; no! She was told it was more important to do as told.

Later they discussed in more detail why the Supreme Commander was sent to Earth when they entered the room Pamela would be staying in while she was here on the ship. It bothered her that she was directed to sit for a few minutes to discuss a few things before a meeting would be scheduled with other ranking officers for later today. It was far longer than a few minutes as Pamela wanted to have further information as she put together her notes for the meeting so she could decide how she wanted to direct the discussion or so she said. The questions and the desire for detail seemed endless, did this woman not understand she had a busy day of her own. Of course, the answer was obvious as why would PaGralg care about another person's busy schedule. PaGralg likely took more delight in disrupting her day then actually needing to get the information directly from her. She could have assigned an aide to PaGralg to assist in obtaining the information she wanted and the Supreme Commander could have what she wanted and more.

First, they spoke about leaving the Youth Corp and chosen staff and troopers on the small ship that she arrived on. It would be crowded, but they are young and would be fine and besides some would reside in the different security buildings on the planet. Their job is to keep humans in line and therefore Pamela didn't want to hear any excuses on the Youth Corp staying behind or any of the other younger staff being left as well. These individuals were being trained to do exactly what was needed as was the plan all along. Besides there would be a couple of higher ranking officers to oversee them. However, the second set of ships should arrive not long after the current ships left so that the Youth Leaders would not have time to assume they were now in charge. Actually, she could have cared less about leaving the younger crew behind, but the look PaGralg gave her insinuated that she might be one of those left behind.

The next comment from this foul woman was that the SGG are here and although still on-board the Supreme Commanders ship, that they will be coming back to the mothership. Apparently, they may be given orders, but when they are ready to perform their next expedition they are to be left alone. From her face Diana could see that Pamela had no idea what the two SGG officers were doing for Mihee. At least she could take pleasure in knowing what Mihee really wanted from this planet and the Supreme Commander had no idea of this secret goal of the Great One. She snorts, Supreme Commander; what a joke.

Pamela wanted to know again what was causing the delays in water procurement. She informed PaGralg immediately that she and other ranking officers were working on finding the human resistance groups that were committing acts of terror against them.

Diana finds herself smiling as she repeated what she had said about Steven being the problem and what she felt were irresponsible tactics on his part. This gave her a feeling of satisfaction as well as telling her that the resistance leader has been captured and it wasn't Steven who did this, but a human in the new Visitor Friends unit. Their security under Steven was useless, it literally took a human to actually capture the resistance leader. She loses her smile as Pamela told her once more that it was far more important that she just do as told. The idea of being treated as someone with no rank and in fact there was a feeling that she was being treated as someone too young to hold her rank. You would think she was a Youth Leader given their supposed rank when in reality they were an officer of Youth Corp only.

Opening up a cage she first picks up a large rodent and then puts it down, she isn't ready for that. Besides there is no one to impress by eating some large animal. Going to another cage she picks out a mouse and swallows it and then jerks as the animal scratches her as she begins swallowing. The next one she breaks the neck and then swallows it. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath before opening them again.

Julie's conversion was going so well. She sighs with a smile on her face as she remembers telling the human. 'Run Julie run for your life; run faster!' It was then that she knew she had gotten to her and that feeling of accomplishment was so close. When the doctor said that Julie's heartbeat was irregular again, she ignored him. Doctors were, doctors and only cared about keeping people breathing even humans. Then she said, 'Give me your hand Julie. Let me help you out of there; tell me what you want.'

Then Julie said, 'Just stop it; just stop it!'

It was then she knew that she had the humans mind in her grasp and unfortunately this is when Mike Donovan charged into the room to rescue Julie. Yes, he was immediately shot and killed. Unfortunately, Julie saw Mike being shot and this ended what she had been struggling to complete with the human. Now she can literally feel the frown that graces her face. How could this have happened, then again not all was lost. Mike Donovan is finally dead and no longer to be like some irritating insect. Now, she must concentrate on how to deal with Pamela. Walking over to her desk the smile returns to her. Donovan is dead and she can erase that inexcusable irritant from her mind and concentrate on how to get rid of the Supreme Commander.

Sitting down at her desk she begins to look over some information and then Pamela as expected enters her room. The Supreme Commander admires her birds and makes comments about security on the ships. Drawing her head back and fighting the urge to strangle the woman she says, "I give the orders on this ship."

Pamela replies quickly, "You forget your rank."

"My relationship with the Leader is more important than rank."

"I am giving the orders now and that is for you to increase security." Then Pamela smiles again giving that look as if speaking to a child. "Your lover the Leader has sent you far away. This is a heavily tread road and your lover has sent you so many trillion miles away."

Before she can react to this comment Martin suddenly enters the room unannounced with an anxious look, "You should come with me!"

Both of them give Martin uncertain looks. Diana only knows that something must really be wrong for Martin to rush in like this. "What is the problem?"

"It has to do with the body of Mike Donovan." Martin sighs deeply, "You really need to see this."

With a smirk Pamela says, "Interesting, let us take a look at what has shocked Martin." She then begins walking to the door leaving both Diana and Martin behind so that they need to walk briskly to catch up to her.

In the end both she and Pamela followed Martin to a room where the body had been taken after discovering something wrong. She had her fears, was there an undiscovered poison? Maybe humans had a more sophisticated monitoring device than they knew of and Mike had sent valuable information down to other resistance operatives.

When they enter the room Steven is there standing over the body. There is almost a raw croak to the tone of voice, but his face has a hint of glee. Then he reaches down to the humans face and with a cunning look rips skin from the face. Only it is not human skin as it is the face of one of their own people that is revealed.

Diana draws her head back in the shock of learning it is not Mike Donovan. Reaching down she rips the rest of the human facade from the face of the deceased individual. How could one of their own people give their life so easily for nothing.

The tone in Steven's voice is flat and very calm, "This subversiveness is spreading. Every ship is reporting incidents."

With a fierce tone Diana says, "I won't have any traitors! We need to hold a staff meeting." Turning to the Supreme Commander, "With your permission Pamela." It is then that she remembers they were going to hold a meeting anyway, now sadly it is not going to be just a meet and greet and decide what would be needed to please Pamela.

Martin speaks with a concerned tone, "If I may." Then he gives them each a look showing his concern, "I would like to suggest that we transport the important prisoners to the Earth Security Headquarters until the ship can be secured."

Steven tilts his head first to Diana and then to Pamela before speaking. "I agree." His tone is firm as he continues, "As long as this ship is contaminated by these treasonous individuals the ship is vulnerable. Especially with the resistance leader being held on the ship; we don't want to lose her."

"Do it!" Diana says rigidly and then she turns and walks away in anger. How could this happen. Unrest amongst crew and now some secret treasonist group is working on destroying everything at the expense of their own lives. It irks her that ranking officers and even lesser ones like Martin think they know better than anyone about everything, meaning they think they know better then her. Not good with Pamela in attendance. Another issue are the Youth Corps as they are apparently a bunch of weaklings if they are anything like Brian and Pamela may find this too much of a weakness for this mission.

Now, Pamela is injecting herself directly into this mission and will be inserting herself in every decision made, taking complete control. The next question is how to get rid of that evil woman who likely has one objective and that is to ensure that she is demoted and although Pamela is Supreme Commander she may also be looking to unseat John as well. Not that she cares about John, but it is his position that she wishes to be placed herself. However, Pamela's need to be in total control of everything has never been a mystery and now she is using all that has happened with the humans to do just what she wants.

If only she could have greeted Pamela this morning in the fashion she deserved as the tenuous Supreme Leader. She shakes her head and smiles for the way to have greeted her would have been with a gun. Closing her eyes she can feel the weapon in her hand like some sexual object and she licks her lips enjoying this lovely thought. Diana imagines Pamela as she walks off of the shuttle and both Lorraine and Martin stand on either side of her making it impossible for her to runoff. Her smile turns to a large grin as she pulls the trigger and watches as the supposed Supreme Commander begins to fall and is caught by those at her side. The dead body is dragged away in such a fashion that it has that special feeling of sexual arousal coming to completion, it has her licking her lips. Opening her eyes with the grin still on her lips. Now, that would have been the true greeting the woman deserved and should have had in the first place. The sigh that comes to her is one of satisfaction as you never know what may be the future for that mortifying woman and the image of Pamela being dragged away comes back to her one more time.


	33. 33 Steven Game

Follows Final Battle  
Chapter 33  
Steven  
Game Time

When he first awoke this morning he had no idea what a great day it would become. He had gotten essential sleep, ate well and actually enjoyed his morning exercise. Now, he watches as Diana storms out of the room after discovering that Mike Donovan is actually one of their own people. Yes, an amazing day.

Turning his head about the room it is like familiar, but different. The body of one of their own people is not a good as he turned out to be a terrorist. This means that there is most certainly a group of individuals who wish to cause disruption amongst their own people. Even so, things are going quite well and are irritating Diana in so many ways today. Most certainly she thought she was putting him out as the sacrifice, but no not at all. So many happy thoughts of the day, so much satisfaction in just one day.

There are other benefits as well. Brian is off finding Sean Donovan and should be notifying Diana that he found the child and was directed to find the boy and alert her by, himself; Steven. Brian will let her know that this was all done for her. This is in a way is a slap in the face as Diana has had no idea the boy has been on the ship the entire time. Hopefully, she will not be to angry with Brian when he asks to bring the boy out of the pod. There is something about Brian he likes and sadly it is likely the memories of his own son. DaSher was a smart young man who knew how to take advantage of opportunities given to him and yet cared about others even those he did not know very well.

An odd thought crosses his mind, is there any possibility that Diana cared about anyone in her life. Likely not, it seems strange to him that there appears to be no one that matters to her other than her own career. Then maybe there is and no one knows of this individual. It is questionable though, he doubts if she cared about her own parents as she is one hollow and very empty individual.

The Supreme Commander turns to him as Martin and Diana leave and there is a confused look on her face. "Is she always like that?"

He immediately replies, "Like what?" There are so many memories floating in his head, when is Diana not like this.

"On edge, possibly the strain of her position." Pamela has said this flatly, but he understands what she is saying. It is time to remove Diana.

"Yes, it must be," He also speaks with a flat tone as to indicate how much he would like to remove her as well.

Pamela has the slightest of smiles as her tone is still noncommittal. "We must offer her support."

"I agree," He says as they each gaze into each others eyes as they make their silent support to each other.

Pamela points to the door, "Let us finish this conversation in my room. I would like your thoughts on a few things as Diana will be scheduling that staff meeting and I want to go in well prepared."

"Of course, but I must update my notes on this," They look down at the body on the table. "It will only take a few minutes."

"You should finish your work," She shrugs and smiles before finishing her sentence. "This will give me a few minutes to arrange my thoughts for our meeting anyway." Then Pamela smiles again, "Take your time, please."

They give each other a nod and she leaves the room. It does not take long and he finishes the notes he must leave when a skin specialists and another come into the room. The woman gives a long pause as she stares at the body as the other begins undressing the dead body.

"Is this you Nancy?" Then he quickly asks, "Are you okay?" It bothers him that he can't read what this woman may be thinking at this moment. The assistant looks first to him and then to Nancy and goes back to doing the work they have come to do.

"Yes, a new look. Sort of a joke to look like an actress called Marilyn Monroe. You know how Jack is with his never-ending skin changes. I guess you would say it was my turn." Nancy gives a slight smile.

The other one looks at her and gives a similar smile before speaking, "It was a joke on us assistants." Then he looks down at the body looking as unhappy as Nancy.

"I was told that this is LaMar." Nancy's voice seems without emotion, but he can see she is upset.

"Sadly it appears to be him. You will of course finish the confirmation. Do you have any idea why he would have done this?" This he asks being very cautious as he does not want her to interpret this as a way of getting information from her. Information that perhaps she believes she should hide.

Nancy and her assistant have begun to remove the human facade from the body and take images. For a moment she steps back and peers at him with a confused look, "We had our meeting and he was uncertain if he would join us. He said, he had things to do." She points to her face, "He helped me with this new face. We were having fun. I don't understand. . .how. . .how can this be? He was such a good person, why would he do something so, so. . .sorry too hard to understand."

Steven leans against the wall from what he is seeing and hearing he actually believes the two of them. It appears like they honestly don't know why LaMar did this. Sighing quietly he says, "Even if I knew, I couldn't tell you. At least not now." The two nod at him and he continues, "I need to leave. Do you need anything from me?"

Both shake their heads and mumble no as they continue to do the work on the deceased. There is no doubt that this is LaMar, but it will be verified and confirmed. With one last nod he leaves the room and begins to walk down the hall. He has his device out and is reading messages sent to him. Suddenly it dawns on him he has passed the elevators. Just as he is turning to return where the elevators are he sees Lorraine coming out of a utility door for the water pipes running through the ship. Something inside him says to walk back and then walk forward as if he never saw her. There is no reason for her to have been there, although she likely has the code to enter through the door. So he does maneuver like he is playing some game. When Lorraine enters the hall he has already turned around and is walking towards the elevator door again and he is sure she has no idea that he has seen her exiting the door of utility stairs.

"Steven," Lorraine says only his name and there is no indication of surprise in her tone.

"Yes, it is me." This he says with a large smile as he awaits the door to open. "I am going to the Supreme Commanders room. Would you like to join me?"

"I don't think that I would fit into that meeting." Lorraine says with a smile and holds up a sleeve with some sort of stain on it. "Especially after checking for a particular part for one of the shuttles that I use. I want some repair work done and it is simple I could do it myself. Well, I'm not fit for a meeting." Then she winks at him, "Next time maybe as if you were serious."

He begins to laugh and then swears he hears Brian's voice. "Is that Brian?"

Then he begins to walk away when Lorraine quickly speaks, "I can't see why he would be down here. Just someone that sounds like him. You don't want to miss your elevator."

Steven can't help wondering why she spoke so fast and seemed so concerned. "I didn't think you really knew Brian."

"No, I don't really know him. Just. . ." The door opens and she is nervously rubbing her wrists, "I reallllly, think that you can't miss that meeting with the Supreme Commander. It will be important for all of us."

One more look down the hall. There is no Brian. He gives her a quick smile and steps onto the elevator. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She gives him a confused look, "No! Not at all, but I may have inspired them to take another look."

There is a thought to check on what she has said, but there is a room that stores some of the shuttle equipment very close to the door he saw her exit from. Maybe she was just interested in what the winding stairs and water pipes were like and took a peek inside. There are doors he has entered just to see what some storage room looked like or a room where maintenance people were making repairs. Maybe she also had some idle curiosity herself.

As for the sound of Brian's voice, that is likely due to his interest that the young man find the boy. There is absolutely nothing down here that Brian should find of interest in locating the young Donovan boy. Yes, likely this is all in his imagination. If he gets suspicious of everything and believes he should track and monitor every single person on this ship, then there will be no time to actually do anything. With a snort he makes his way to the Supreme Commanders room.

When he enters the room Pamela points to a small cage, "Are you hungry? I have rodents over there," Then she walks to a small divan and sits down, "Please help yourself."

Giving her a look of gratitude, "I thank you for the kindness. However, I have eaten already."

"Then I have a few questions." Pamela holds up a finger for a moment, "First, I believe it is time to let the Youth Corp know they are a permanent staff for this planet."

He sits down on the other small divan across from her. "Actually, I think they know they are staying. I believe they are just awaiting the official word."

Leaning forward she smiles and looks very happy, "The Youth Corp from what I am hearing are so devoted that they are inspiring others of their age. I am thinking that perhaps we should begin the bonding procedure on the youth on our world."

This was all of Diana's work and there is no way to give himself any kind of recognition of this, all he can do is just answer her questions. "Yes, that last bonding was so much more than we thought it would be. It is an interesting idea to begin bonding all youth. Were you aware that the last bonding procedure would have this effect?"

Nodding her head, "We have heard about how well the last bonding went, but it was your people who intensified the programming. I have been notified that Diana is working on using this on young humans as well and as I said, I think doing this on all of our youth at home would be a benefit."

"We have some very good programmers and one individual who is gifted in using images to intensify the procedure." Although he hates to admit it Diana is correct, this is something that should work on humans as well. In fact, the human mind matures far faster than their own people. The idea of using it on younger humans would make for a very dedicated group of followers. In fact, this he knows is going to make Diana very happy as she can convert Mike Donovan's son to betray his father's resistance group. He's not so sure if he likes the idea of corrupting the minds of everyone on his home planet or even humans. Steven decides to just go with the flow of the conversation, his concerns may make him appear weak. Everyone expects Youth Leaders to be sensitive as it is not considered a weakness, but a tool. For him and others outside of the Youth Corp being sensitive is considered a weakness. "I think the bonding procedure is going to give us far more than we ever expected."

"Yes, it appears that we will be forming an army that we can use those abilities that the humans are gifted with and those our people have. An army that could and will defeat the Banteen." This she says with a smile. "Now let us discuss the procurement of water. This must go far faster as the unrest at home is mounting and may lead to the downfall of our Regime." She holds a hand up a moment so not to be interrupted. "Passion can have individuals embrace even death when they feel that death is inevitable with our planet dying if something isn't done soon. Also, learning about the humans killing family members and friends does not help keep our people in control."

Steven beings to say something, but she holds up a hand again to stop him and continues speaking. "Diana I believe, thinks that I do not know that Our Leader has another agenda for being here. However, the water is a priority that he must fulfill. It was a promise made to our people and the humans are well on their way to killing their own planet. They will have destroyed their world and from what we see do not have the technology to rescue Earth. That is if they were to even accept what they are doing, just as we ignored what was happening on our own world. It is the main reason our people were accepting of taking Earth water, humans will kill their world anyway."

"Then let's discuss how we shall compete both goals and how to begin building the new army." Steven smiles as this game could not have gotten more satisfying. The thought of taking his life will have to be placed on hold for now as this game could be quite exciting, he truly loves the idea of irritating Diana. Yes, a very interesting game is indeed in play with the Supreme Commander here.


	34. 34 Nancy disagree

Chapter 34  
Nancy  
Disagree

The emotional exertion of working on the deceased LaMar has taken a toll on her. Not making it easier was that Steven was there, but she used her nervousness as a way to answer his questions. Luckily Aaron has no idea about the sacrifice LaMar has made for them. Aaron's grief was honest, but then so was hers. Giving his life for the human was a generous gift to a people who would never make that sacrifice for her people. She wants to feel for the human named Julie, but she is finding it difficult. LaMar needed grief counseling and not being used to save the human. Another way should have been found to rescue her.

After returning to their work rooms and Aaron finishing a scheduled appointment, he gives her a sad look and asks to take a break. This is first time he has done the verification procedure on a deceased individual. Wouldn't you know it, it was done on someone he has worked with and developed a friendship with. She dismisses him for the night, she doesn't care if others find this a waste of time as Aaron needs time to process what has happened.

She takes the next appointment that Aaron was scheduled for and once finished she then goes to complete the forms on her computer. This is when it is announced that Lorraine would like to speak to her. Jack is working at the Earth based Security building, so today it has just been her. Nancy checks for monitoring and finds none. When Lorraine comes in she sits at the opposite of Jack's desk and for a moment neither say anything.

"Nancy, please let me just say I understand how difficult this is for you." The tone of her voice is sympathetic.

Lorraine then tries to reach out to touch her hand, but she pulls it back and places both hands on her lap. "How is it our people have become so expendable?" Nancy knows there is a sharpness to her tone, but it is exactly how she feels.

Letting out a deep sigh, Lorraine sits back in the chair. "Not expendable, but a price must be paid in order to move forward to complete the goal. This is not a price the humans should have to pay as we have come and are taking control of their world."

Nancy struggles with her own thoughts as she understands what Lorraine is saying, but lately it feels like their people are paying a stiff price. Right now unrest on the ships is building as well as protests at home due to the human resistance. People want their loved ones back home and the conflicted crew wants to go home, so therefore all of this is working as the Fifth hoped for. Still how long before it backfires. She supports the Fifth, yet she is bothered by the escalating deaths of her people.

With a shrug she simply says, "I understand what you have said." Nancy then turns her gaze to the ceiling and back to Lorraine, "I find it hard to accept the escalating deaths of our people. So many of them think they are here for our people. They are dying for our people. . ." It is hard to continue as she and Andrea had done the identification work on those from the hospital and then from the supposed resistance headquarters. So many of them had been very young people and one she knew was married with a young child at home. A child who will never know their father.

"It is hard on all of us," Lorraine says very quietly and then there is a long silence between the two women. Then she gives Nancy a strange look, "Do you know the Youth Leader Brian?"

Tilting her head for a moment she can't understand why Brian's name has just come up. Is it that his friend was killed by the resistance and that the Fifth assisted the humans. Nancy makes a brief statement, "He comes for his skin care. I know that he has an opportunist nature and apparently had a sexual arrangement with Diana. Apparently an arrangement he is now sorry for. As for his personal nature, no not really. Why?"

"Something is up with him," There is a long silence before Lorraine continues. "This is going to sound weird. I went to get a part for the shuttle that I am assigned too; nothing huge. They didn't have what I wanted and when I left I saw Brian go into the staircase where the water pipes run through. It seemed odd as why would he go down there, but he has the code to due to his position in Security." There is almost like a floating question that is going unasked as Lorraine looks towards the wall and simply stops speaking.

"What?" The rest Nancy says almost in a whisper as a shiver runs down her spine. Something is very wrong and Lorraine is uncertain about something. For a woman who has no problems speaking her mind this seems odd to her. "You're making me a bit jittery. There is something wrong with what he did. Please what is it?"

"I followed him very quietly. I felt like an imbecile. I thought he is most likely just meeting some girl that he doesn't want anyone to know he likes, especially after his dalliance with Diana. I almost turned around when. . ." Lorraine pauses and squints at the wall as though lost in her own thoughts.

Nancy can feel the cold shiver running up her spine, why can't the woman just say what happened. There is something that is truly bothering Lorraine and now it is making her uneasy. "When, what?"

"There was someone else down there and they were talking about a drone and spying on some humans and that all was good as the humans. . ." Lorraine makes an odd face, "The beautiful people or something like that is what they called them. Due to the noise the pipes were making I couldn't hear everything. It seemed off and then, I swear the other voice said they thought they had about five thousand for doing our thing and at least three hundred humans who were now doing their thing. All so confusing." For a moment she bites her lips before continuing. "Then something was said about when the time was right they should have enough to strike out. None of them should see it coming and we have all we need to to continue doing our own thing to complete our goal."

Then silence seems to take over the room. What could Brian and others possibly be up too. "Strike out? Who shouldn't see it coming?" There is no doubt that Brian and the Youth Corp are entirely devoted to the Regime. What could they possibly be striking out against.

Lorraine's eyes move about the room and then she speaks in a whisper. "Yeah, that's what I want to know. When they strike out and they have all they need to do their own thing. I heard Brian say that the humans are in places that none will know of after they do their own thing, including other humans if they don't want to alert them afterwards."

She finds herself speaking not in a whisper, but still very quietly. Nancy can feel her heart pounding as though something very frightening is waiting outside the door. "This sounds like an army or something, but an army for what?" Her eyes are roaming around the room as she can't in anyway figure out what Brian and others could possibly be doing.

"Yes, it does. We need to talk to Martin as soon as possible. I think that the Youth Corp isn't as devoted as the Regime thinks. If they are they have an odd way of showing their devotion."

Her breathing shutters for a moment as the cold chill seems to embrace her completely now. "The Youth Corp! Everyone talks about how they are bringing others their own age to complete devotion. Could it be that this devotion isn't as it seems." Nancy looks around the room, "And why does it scare me if they're not like we think. I mean the Youth Corp."

"I would never, never think that the Youth Corp could be anything, but devoted. Maybe I was wrong about their devotion and they have their own resistance."

Nancy immediately counters, "No! The Youth Corp and especially the Youth Leaders have not only been trained, but have had their minds corrupted to keep their devotion always to Our Leader."

"Then why hide to have this conversation?" Lorraine responds as she begins to rub her hands nervously.

For a moment Nancy finds a wishful smile gracing her face. What if this very well trained Youth Corp was not as it seemed. Then the moment of hope disappears, "Wish I could say. That last bonding has been everything the Regime could have asked for. I have a hard time seeing them betraying or striking out." Then she frowns, "Are you sure they said strike out?"

"Yes, I am sure that is what was said. . .I think." Now it is Lorraine who is frowning, "I believe what I heard was, 'When the time is right we should have enough to strike out'. . .There was too much noise." She shakes her head, "Damn! Maybe Brian has some secret project he is doing for Diana, he is like so many of her sex toys. You know, under her weird spell. Martin was sure he was hiding from her one day, but maybe that wasn't Brian's plan. Maybe he was to meet in secret with Diana, but Martin messed it up by being in the room."

"We should tell Martin about Brian and the secret group he's working with that includes humans. Why he calls them beautiful people doesn't make sense, but. . ." Nancy starts chuckling, "They do hang out with humans a lot of the time. Why not call them beautiful as the Youth Corp has had that facial fuzzy thing done to them so they see less alien to make it easier to work with humans. So why not have a secret project with them." Then she smacks her forehead, "That staircase for the pipes sure is a popular place for secret meetings. Getting to be that we have to have a schedule so that no one disturbs others holding a secret meeting. Don't want to interfere with all the intrigue going on in our ships."

After laughing about the Youth Corp and making a few jokes about the staircase they both become very quiet. For Nancy her thoughts have returned to LaMar who has given his life. It feels like they used his grief to get what they wanted to get the impossible done for the human woman being held. It was suicide with benefits for the Fifth. She has a feeling that the humans could care less about them, but Martin, Barbara and Lorraine are correct. They, her people are the monsters if you look at this through human eyes. The Regime on the other hand is correct that humans are well on their way to killing their own planet. Parts of their world will drown, while other places will not see water. Their people should know they are at the brink of killing their own world with no way to fix it if something isn't done immediately.

Lorraine stands and walks over to Nancy, "I know this is hard on you. You joined the Fifth a very long time ago and the reason was to bring the Regime down and all you're seeing is the death of our own people, but. . ."

Nancy finds herself tensing and interrupts Lorraine. "Stop! Yes, I know we are killing humans and we are taking their water. We are the big bad monsters, but remember one thing." Standing and staring Lorraine right in the eye. "Yes, right now all of this is causing unrest and protest not only on our ships, but at home as well. Eventually, something will happen that will have the complete opposite effect and may very well unite those against the Regime to the Regime. All of those deaths of our people by humans are going to be remembered in a way that will hurt our movement. We need the unrest and the protests, but it was better when our people felt for the humans. The change to fear of humans is not the way to go as the Regime is going to find a way to turn this fear to their advantage and remove all compassion that was originally there for the humans."

"This is about LaMar," Lorraine's voice is sympathetic as she gives Nancy a gentle stare in return.

"Maybe, yes. . ." Nancy backs away from Lorraine and gives her a short smile. "Right now all is working for our benefit, I can't deny this. Hundreds at home are dying every day because of the anger against the Regime. No, one understands why we must have the water from here. It makes no sense to anyone."

"Martin says that it is due to the vast amount of water that is easy to obtain and that the water is of a quality our planet needs." Lorraine sighs, "So, simply put although further away from home than other places, the water is better."

"No, that is not why we are here," Nancy says firmly. "The Leader wants this world for his own insane reasons. Maybe to turn this into another colony. Everyone knows that the Youth Corp is being trained to be left and assume permanent positions. They are mostly males and this will keep there from being children and a change of devotion so that they will want to protect this planet for their own children. Later I imagine will come those that Our Leader will bring for colonists after the humans are not enough in numbers to fear." Her face takes on a more fierce look, "We are not here for water. There is an abundance of water, but we could have made it up by taking it from other planets close to home. They don't have to be planets that are able to support life. We just need the water and there are so many ways to get it besides the many, many asteroids that also have water. The water's quality here is no better than anywhere else and if needed we have the technology to make the change to the harvested water into what we need. So stop using this supposed reason for why we are here."

"Okay, let's agree to disagree. I will continue to agree with Martin as I believe he knows what he is speaking about."

"Okay, we disagree." Then Nancy walks back to Lorraine and gives her hug. "Let's tell Martin, but let him know that we will start to watch the Youth Corp. No, I mean watch the Youth Leaders."

"Especially, the ones that are close to Brian."

"Agreed." Nancy has no doubt that Diana would use the Youth Corp for her own special squad if she could. "It could be nothing, or it could be they are doing a secret project with Diana."

Lorraine nods in agreement, "Or it could still be an odd resistance group. If they have come to understand what has been done to them and overcome it. Distrust would certainly be the word for them."

"Yes, one group that you could truly understand why they would not be trusting of anyone would be any of those that may have come out of bonding. Although I don't see them resisting. However, if there is a group that would have no problem on working on a long term scary project it is the Youth Corp."

"The truth is the Youth Corp is devoted to the Youth Corp before anyone including the Regime." After Lorraine finishes this thought she lets out a long breath of air through pursed lips.

Nancy agrees stiffly, "That was the idea. The idea that if they are always devoted to one another, which means they will always be devoted to the Regime. However, devotion first to the Youth Corp. It is actually a good plan, sadly a very good plan." She would never have thought it possible to wonder about the Youth Corps loyalty. The Youth Leaders working continually with humans means that they will meet like minded individuals of staff and humans. What kind of mini army would that make. "And they are now bringing others of their own age into whatever they are up to and that may include humans. Maybe that is why that group of humans are called beautiful."

There is a deep gentleness in Lorraine's voice, "Maybe, and it will be interesting to see. However, my first thought is, are you okay? Seeing LaMar's body and all you have to process. We may disagree on so many things, but one thing I will tell you is. . .that you will always matter to me and to Martin and so many others."

Blinking as though it is a way to keep her emotions in check she walks back to Lorraine and gives her another quick hug. "Thank you. If we can have only one thing, let it be friendship and be willing to put up with each others moments or to accept that we cannot always agree on everything." Nancy sighs deeply, "You were correct, LaMar's death was hard on me, I won't lie."

"And you are right we seem to be losing someone all of the time lately."

"I guess, it matters not if there was a Regime or not. There is always something that keeps life from being perfect. Which reminds me, we will be watching Brian and his friends as if they are up to something. Well. . . " Nancy points first to herself and then to Lorraine, "We will verify their loyalty is as the Regime thinks and see if we can figure out what project they have for someone like Diana." Then she chuckles, "Or are they planning something different." Lorraine gives her a smirk as Nancy continues. "Then they are going to find that they and their mini Sirian slash human army is joining the Fifth if they are a resistance group."

With a very wide smile Lorraine says, "Like it or not!"

Nancy turns her eyes to the ceiling for a moment, "It is likely Brian was flirting with some girl and it had nothing to do with some secret project with Diana or Steven or resistance. You said it was very noisy and what they said may not exactly be what you heard. Still I like the idea of adding a mini army if they are indeed unhappy with what has been done to them since young children." She laughs again at the thought and Lorraine joins her. Nancy finds it good to laugh, as it is hard to watch people you know being killed and saying it has to be.

There is a sound in the waiting room and Lorraine gives her a smile, "Sounds like you better go back to work."

Nancy gives a deep sigh, "Yeah. Work is always calling." They both walk to the door, but she knows that LaMar and the recent deaths of others since the hospital are weighing on them both. However, it is like a little adventure trying to figure out if the Youth Corp is really devoted or not. Is Brian actually a supporter of the Regime or one seeking to do something to destroy or unhinge the Regime. Her true thoughts are that not just Brian, but none of the Youth Corp would ever betray the Regime. If their devotion wasn't as it expected to be they could not have gotten by those that have been controlling them all of their lives. Most likely he was just meeting someone for his own reasons and didn't want anyone to know; he is young and in some ways naive in the more personal aspects of his life. Lorraine has misunderstood what was being said.

Lorraine raises her hand and with a smile, "See you later. Lots to think about."

"Yes," She waves her hand at Lorraine as she leaves. To bad the whole thing with the Youth Corp isn't for real. How good it would be for the Fifth to have an entire army at their disposal. An army with additional human resistance members and the Youth Corp are literally being trained to take control of ships, to command and control humans and to do all the other jobs that are needed. If all officers and regular staff disappeared the Youth Corp and younger staff could easily take over any of those positions and Youth Leaders could takeover the role of ranking officers.

These thoughts remind her of Aaron and Andrea in their own office, they are being trained to take over if ever needed to do so. Every position could be filled by younger staff that came aboard when they left home. They were from age sixteen to twenty when they came aboard, but they are maturing and learning. Now, she finds herself scowling. A group of people that do not need their ranking officers, or anyone else on the ships and wouldn't even have to pause to consider what needs to be done. As for the humans, if these so called beautiful humans are anything like a Brian or a George, they could be a scary bunch of young people who think they know everything as well. Maybe this would not be such a good thing after-all, but then a small well trained army is always a good thing. However, that would mean if there is something going on with the Youth Corp that they will have to find a way to force their leaders into the Fifth. How do you do this when all of Youth Corp has had their minds corrupted.

Conflicting thoughts and she can't seem to agree with herself, how stupid is that. She is literally becoming confused by her own thoughts. Pretty bad when you are disagreeing with yourself. Maybe after they begin to watch Brian, George and likely Shayne or Shy as everyone calls him maybe they will see if they are up to something. It may be more difficult to even track them or ever really know one way or the other, but Martin is smart. Yeah, Martin will have ideas on how to do this. With a sigh she goes into work mode leaving the thought of a young, over emotional, and we know everything better than everyone else army. She touches her wig and smiles, just like Marilyn Monroe. As if she had any idea who that woman could have truly have been.


	35. 35 Aloohula This Day

Chapter 35  
Aloohula  
This Day

They sit in the room behind the counter speaking quietly even though the door to the room is closed. His eyes stare at the door, Aloohula must take care of what he says as there are still customers that could come in and they may accidentally overhear something that they shouldn't.

Javier is leaning over the small table across from him with a look of glee on his face. "So you really believe there are pyramids in Antarctica? I mean seriously, just like the ones in Egypt?"

His breathing has been quick with all of the excitement of the conversation. Javier he truly believes is beginning to believe in what he does. That yes, aliens could have come to their two home worlds and guided them to the people they are today, but that perhaps another alien race came to visit leaving messages for them. This second people were their people from the future. "I believe so and they have left messages for us and they worked with those that guided the creation of our two peoples."

The human licks his lips as he nods his head for a moment. "I still believe in god and that he was the creator of our universe. However, the idea that maybe another people came to our two worlds isn't so hard for me to gasp. What I like is that our people came from the future to save our two worlds or at least our people from the evil that is coming."

"It could be the Banteen, they kill those whose technology is advanced enough for them to take what they want." The next comes out in a harsh rasp, "Then they slaughter all except for those they choose as slaves. What we know of them they are far more evil than either of our people."

With a gasp Javier says, "Sounds like your people were lucky."

"I don't think we were on their list until we put our stupid selves out in space when we were not really prepared. We were lucky, but still naive."

Javier sits back in his chair, "So this Anyx has got to be found."

Aloohula nods his head, but he knows part of the Anyx is already back home and likely in the Leaders hands. All he can do is wonder what the Great One will do if he discovers that he and Jason likely have an essential part of the Anyx. It bothers him a great deal for what would the SSG do to him and others if they found out. The ship is not a safe place to store this and he wonders if he could truly trust Javier to hide it here at Beautiful Smoke.

"You said you were only dropping off that little bit of equipment for that weird computer that Kelly is using and had to get back right away." Javier gives him an intense stare, "I get the feeling something is going on." Then he points up to the ceiling.

"When is something not going on up there," Aloohula then speaks in a harsh rasp. "Intrigue and secrets are non-stop. Even my own father." Then he frowns, "I think he is up to something."

Javier gives him a slight chuckle, "Come on your dad. Trust me he's not a Diana, Steven, SSG or even some secret resistance guy."

Aloohula begins to rub his hands together. There is something going on and he has no idea, what is his father not telling him. "My father wants me to return to the ship at a certain time and not be anywhere near the Security building we have here. I mean he was like all weird about it. I think he doesn't want me there. Kind of like when I was not to be assigned to duty the day of the hospital event."

"But he's not a resistance person and from what you said before he's not a ranking officer."

There is a feeling of anxiety that seems to be shadowing him and he can't figure out why. Something was wrong with the way his father was behaving towards him. "Don't know. So much going on this week and Beytlo is still in our infirmary."

"How is he doing by the way?"

"Better, but he will be in the infirmary for awhile." Then he gives Javier a troubled gaze, "I am getting a bit nervous. Brian is always about and sometimes it is just him with some of the Visitor Friends like that Daniel person. If he gets into trouble, but can't contact the ship because someone up there has found out he's Doing Our Own Thing. Sorry can't put this all in words, my English is not always good." Then he stands as he knows he must be leaving, but one thought won't leave him. "Do you know from what little time Zelda was in the resistance group if there are troopers like me working with them?"

"I don't know and I don't think Zelda knows." Javier shrugs. "Who is this Daniel person, never heard you talk about him."

"He's a human like you. He is in the Visitor Friends and Brian's second, but I don't trust him. I think Brian thinks he is his friend, but. . ." Aloohula stops speaking and shakes his head, "Anyway, worried about Brian we count on him being there and the other leaders of this movement. You know the ones who have to do all that think and organize thing and don't mind taking the heat as you say for making unpopular decisions." He takes a couple of steps towards the door and looks down at Javier wondering if he should apologize for all of his confused ranting.

"I understand," Javier stops for a moment and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Look Nick and I have talked about this. . ." Then he stands and walks to the sliding door and opens it. "Can you come in for a moment Nick?"

"What's up?" Nick asks.

Grimly, Javier replies. "Time to do the pay phone thing."

There is a long silence as he and Nick just look at each other and then Nick walks back into the shop and there is a sound of a drawer closing. When he walks back into the room he nods, "I agree with Javier. Sounds like it is time." Then he places three small folded papers onto the small table. "One is for you, one for George and one for Brian."

Aloohula picks up one and gives them a confused stare. "I don't understand." Then he watches as Javier opens up one of the folded papers.

"See this," Javier holds up what Aloohula knows is a coin and then holds up a paper with writing on it. "This is a phone number to the shop. We're gonna show you how to use the pay phone and you're gonna dial the number to this shop. We'll come get you if you need to get out of some situation either to hide from your people or escape from some humans. You mentioned you can't bring your device anymore, so this appears to be good timing on our part."

Nick tilts his head and with a precise tone, "Let's just say it's part of Doing Our Own Thing."

There is no way that Zelda will be happy with this if it involves Brian. She has been very stern about her feelings for the Youth Leader and what he has done to a human. Before he can say that Zelda will not allow them to help Brian, Javier holds up a hand. "Zelda and I have spoken. It's okay and he better if it is needed, we all can get into trouble. However, we are human and have more ways to escape if only because we know places or people. No offense, but your an alien and if your real face is revealed you can be in big trouble."

"No, offense. Trust me most humans seeing what I truly look like. . .well they would likely kill me." What can he say to humans he is going to look like an evil lizard who they would not or couldn't identify with.

"Sadly, yes." Nick has given Aloohula a solemn look. "In fact, we have a place for Brian to go if he finally does agree that he do the die and disappear thing that you all want him to do." Then he holds his hand up and walks over to the door to verify that no one is entering the shop. "It's a little farm, but you all can fix it up so everything works without him being found and still communicate as needed. If you can continue to use that weird shuttle that can be made to look invisible, then you can still have face to face meetings. It may be time for him to die, not really die just made to look like it and disappear as you all say."

"You remember Fred don't you?" Javier asks. "It's his farm."

"Yes, I do remember him. Didn't really know him." This Aloohula says with a nod. "I wish we could get Brian to do that, but he won't. You know how he can be. . .stubborn. He should leave the ship, he's getting real tired of things he has to do for his assignments for Steven." He worries about putting Brian into the hands of any human who may have had a loved one killed and decides that the death of a Visitor any Visitor will be a good thing. Fred may be okay, but who else could suddenly appear on this farm who may seek vengeance. "Just with the human he killed, I don't want you all to suddenly feel you or someone else may have a way to fulfill some revenge thing."

"We didn't like what he did, but I kind of understand why he did it. I believe it had more to do with grief or as you keep saying revenge. Zelda struggles with what he has done. However, Javier and I have listened to this and decided we will ignore it, sometimes things are done and must be ignored. Hopefully, as time goes on she will forgive him. Javier and I had to decide what was more important to us and believe that we would have likely done the same. We don't know as we haven't been in that situation. Besides it was an order and if he disregarded the command things may have turned out badly for all of us." Nick's stance becomes stiff and there is a slight harshness to his tone. "However, he's gotta get a handle on his emotions if he is really going to be one of the leaders of DO. Not just me and Javier, but Zelda as well have noticed that not just Brian, but George and Shy have this sensitive side that they seem to hide, but it's there. Let's just say we have noticed that in some ways there is this odd immaturity about them and I have a feeling it is the same with all the other Youth Leaders. I guess it has to do with all of their training, but we are all counting on them to be just what they are suppose to be." Javier walks up behind him and is nodding as Nick finishes. "Leaders, and we can't wait for them to finish growing up."

"I agree." Aloohula feels the same, it seems as the Youth Leaders involved with Doing Our Own Thing as of late appear be somewhat emotional. However, their maturity level has always been a quiet joke among the crew and this is how he and Brian really got to know each other. He had called Brian a child, but those in Youth Corp all seem to be lacking some maturity that someone of their age should have already. However, he can't blame them for trying to sort out their emotions on what has been done to them, but they must take control of getting them out of the Regime. Somehow they must learn to deal with their pent up anger and confusion. Yet, they must be mindful because they aren't the only ones dealing with their emotions. There is a lot of unhappiness and anger on the ships, most want to get the water and leave and don't understand why they still haven't even procured the water. There are also the deaths of so many because of the growing human resistance and deaths at home from the lack of water. On top of that, ranking officers with their own agenda and who knows what his own father is up too. Too much to deal with at one time, but they must. Yes, the Youth Leaders better get their act together as the humans say. Suddenly he realizes that he has gone off into his own thoughts and finds that the two humans are giving him a concerned look.

Javier looks first to Nick and then to Aloohula as he asks, "Has he been asked to execute another human?"

"No, something else." His talk with Brian before coming down had been more intense then he had anticipated. The Youth Leader advised him on what he should be doing at Beautiful Smoke today as he was the only one going to the safe zone. There were two Youth Corp members who were part of their movement that would be on the small shuttle with him, but they were not yet introduced to the humans at Beautiful Smoke. Brian seemed stressed as he said that he had a long list of things that needed to be done at the request of ranking officers as well as Doing Our Thing, all of which was piling up. He reminded Brian that was why they needed him to leave the ship permanently and go into hiding to concentrate on not only what was important for Doing Our Thing, but himself as well. As Shy would say a good way to work through his emotional baggage. This Brian shrugged off saying there was no reason for him to do so.

For himself leaving to Avena is very important, especially leaving as soon as possible. What he wants to do before doing so is to find a way to tell his father and have him agree to leave for Avena with him or he would drug his father and force him to go with them. His father surely cannot be supportive of the Regime just from small comments he has made before leaving home. With his mother gone from this life there is no reason for his father to go back.

However, the human boy that Brian is looking for is very much on the Youth Leaders mind when they spoke. It bothers him that this is so important to Brian for it seems he sees it as a personal goal to get this child. With a sigh and a shrug Aloohula confesses. "He's been asked to find some human boy and he's getting kinda weird about it and it is taking up too much of his time in my opinion."

"What do you mean find and getting weird?" Javier asks with a grim stare that shows his concern that the one they are depending on for their part of Doing Our Thing is letting some emotional distraction get in the way of what is important to them.

"Well, he got this visual of this boy being held in one of the pods. Humm, I guess you call that a photo. Anyway he was looking for the boy. . .I don't know, how do I explain this." Aloohula says the rest with a thick voice and knows he sounds uncertain, but he isn't sure how this will sound without making Brian sound like he's having an emotional breakdown. "He's been having these bad dreams for some time...of being killed and. . . .as he is dying . . .this little boy comes up and says weird things. Brian thinks this boy is important as finding him means the dream will. . ." Then he shrugs, "Stop."

"Eh!" Both Javier and Nick say this with shocked looks and then both appear to be forcing a chuckle. It is easy to see they are not sure how to interpret what was said.

"Ah, doesn't matter." Aloohula shrugs and finds himself shaking. How would he interpret what was said and truthfully he never should have said anything. Now he is caught in trying to have to explain what he said and try to overlook how important this boy is to the Youth Leader. "Just that the more he was looking for the child the more he looked like the boy from his dream. Anyway, he's found him and now Steven is making him talk to Diana about him. Neither of us have any idea who the boy is as Brian could only find his image and pod number. He didn't have access for more information and as I said Steven is forcing him to work with her."

They both laugh and then Nick shakes his head, "Seems from what I heard that is the last thing he wants to do is be around the wicked witch."

Aloohula shakes his head. "Nope, he sure doesn't if I understand the wicked witch comment. She ordered him get a new uniform and Kelly told me he was forced to take new boots and he's got these crazy feet. Diana was punishing him for something and knew about his feet for some reason. Anyway he has real narrow feet with a high," Aloohula points to the bottom of his own foot.

"Arch, has a high arch." Nick says as he looks into the shop to once again ensure there are no customers.

"She can be a piece of work when she wants to make you regret even the dumbest things. Even ranking officers fear her my father has said." The discussion of Brian leaving the ship and having it appear like he was killed is one that more and more in the movement want. The Youth Leader's attention to what is important to them and to the Regime is a real issue. Aloohula finds he is rubbing his chin as he remembers another story Brian had told him today. "I like having him be sent somewhere out of sight of our officers; we all do. He had a meeting today with someone who came from another ship about Doing Our Thing and they had to go hide where the pipes are really loud. For some reason this individual was to stay on that floor for training and they couldn't go to one of the rooms Brian feels safe in. The other one thought that he heard someone come down the stairs and they had to stop talking about our little not resisting, and just leaving project. Made them both uneasy and these conversations are essential as Brian is one of our leaders who needs to coordinate with others on the other ships. There are going to be other meetings that have to be a face to face meetings, this will not be the first or last."

"He's gonna find that not only will he be safer, but all of you as well if he comes down here." Javier says stiffly and then suddenly his tone changes and he laughs. "Especially, if he really can do that weird telepathic communication thing when the others with that weird thing are free to converse shall we say. Hells bells, I never thought anyone really could do that." Shaking his head, he looks to Nick. "You actually said you went to this weird world."

Nick winces for a moment before responding. "Yeah, I remember that day he had one of those conversations here and wanted one of us to try and do the dream communication thing with him. Gordon said that he had done a test to validate that it was true and I should not be fearful. Gordon said it even surprised him, but now you and I guess we all depend on these conversations." Then he visibly shivers, "To think that it was happening on a ship stationed above a city in China when I did it with him. Brian had me take his hand and then there I was talking to this guy from China doing some coordinating. The guy from China had one of us humans as well, who looked like he was going to lose it. Better yet he said I spoke his language really well and I said no I thought he was speaking English. Wish we could do it again, but you know Zelda and the Brian. . ." Nick just shrugs.

Javier grins widely, "You did make Zelda jealous that day. You if I remember was still trying to figure out if it really happened or if you were dreaming. Man, the one person who is a believer is Zelda." He chuckles as he looks to Aloohula, "Strange stuff you all can do. All that psychie stuff. Wow!"

"Just Brian and one I guess on each of the ships. Brian said it's temporary and will go away." Aloohula is still amazed at what Brian and apparently someone on each of the ships can do. Those that were selected, trained and then were trained to block it out of their memory until they were ready to use if it for leaving the Regime. The ones who selected and trained what were young children at the time had a very long range goal in mind. Then again it used to be that some of these gifts were common place. With the Great One dictating everything that he can, this number of individuals are very few. If there are those back home who have any gifts they are hiding them. He has heard rumors that those with gifts were taken away and never came back. Most it was said were Whipelli. When he looks up both Nick and Javier are looking at him to say something, although he's not sure what they think he should say. "I guess you are wondering about the. . .what did you call it Javier. Yeah, psychie stuff. We have people on my world who can do some strange things, but those numbers are decreasing. Not all of it is for you know. . .have conversations out in space," He shrugs and then continues, "We have people called the Ibrea they can make this arch of light in the summer as they stand in a circle. Some of Brian's people the mountain people can do something called Death Sleep if they get caught out in their cold mountains and other stuff." He doesn't feel comfortable telling them that it has to do with an organ in their bodies that keeps them warm. When Doing Our Own Thing leaves this world, then they can be told all of this information to give to their resistance groups.

"Ibrea?" Javier puts a hand on Aloohula's shoulder and gives him a questioning stare. "You said your people were, Depol and Dahax and of course like Brian and George, Whipelli. I don't remember Ibrea." Again he rubs his chin for a moment with a perplexed look on his face. "Or I don't remember."

"I don't remember if we did or didn't tell you when we gave you the information and showed you visuals." He looks first to Javier and then to Nick, "Look we really didn't know if you would even accept a Whipelli who looks more human than the rest of us. Remember your shock when seeing what a green Brian looked like and basically he kind of looks just like a green human with different eyes. Now think of what I really look like, the real me. Most of your people will see only a monster."

Both shrug and Nick finally says, "I know. It was hard, Zelda was told you were lizards when she was with the resistance for a short time. No, offense, but you look like lizards." Then he holds up a hand, "I know. Aliens, aliens not lizards, birds and blah, blah, blah."

Aloohula shrugs, "Anyway no Ibrea on the ship. Those guys are very thin." Then his eyes look to the ceiling, "Seven feet to nine feet tall might be hard on you all to accept and besides they never, never kill. Well except insects, which they eat. They believe in peace in the biggest way possible, I don't know if there are humans like them that are all about peace and love. I think not from what I have seen of humans so far."

They laugh and finally Nick says, "Sound like Ibrea are our version of hippies. Look, I might have another customer soon. Why don't you take him out to the pay phone and I'll answer so he knows he did it right."

"Sure and if you will just give me enough coins so he can do it a few times," Javier says with a smile as they follow Nick out of the room.

"Sure," Nick says and they walk to the counter and he gives them the change. "Aloohula, you actually look good dressed in jeans. I mean really," Then he gives him a wink and laughs.

Javier smiles, "Is he flirting with you Aloohula?"

Aloohula can only give them a puzzled look until it finally dawns on him what they are talking about and he gives Javier a playful punch.

It takes a few times at the pay phone and Aloohula feels like he will have no issue in training Brian and George to use what is called the pay phone. As for hiding the coin and paper they can hide the folded paper with coin in their belt buckles, it is a place that the Youth Corp has used as a way to smuggle small items. Very small items, but it works and apparently security staff could care less.

With this they wish each other a good day and go their separate ways. For Aloohula his thoughts return to his father. His father is trying to protect him once again, of this he has no doubt. Something is going to happen tonight and his father doesn't want him to be part of it. It couldn't have anything to do with LaMar having been killed who disguised himself to look like that human Mike Donovan. What could his father be up too. Funny how you know when you're replicating Brian's infamous smirk and for a moment he finds himself silently laughing. He's going to be so much more attentive of his fathers activities, as his father he now believes knows far more of human resistance than he should. One should always protect your family and besides his plan is his father is going to be taken to Avena if he likes it or not.

Aloohula's hand goes to his pouch, he misses his device. However, before coming down today he was told that they are no longer going to be allowed to bring them to Earth. This will be made official tomorrow morning, but for some reason security was telling them to hand them over or go to their rooms and put their devices away. It was good that he was taking the special shuttle as he was able to go to his room and leave it there. Others were not so lucky and had to turn them over, the others being troopers and staff. Officers were not having to do so, but it sounds like tomorrow they will also have to turn them in or leave their communication device in their room. However, he actually understands as it would not be good to have humans get hold of their technology. They may not read their language now, but they can learn. Still it would be good to somehow smuggle one down to each of the safe zones so that if their human compatriots needed to escape they could rescue them. The Youth Corp makes everyone into family as they grow close to someone. He is now part of the family and now he worries for his Beautiful Smoke family.

Then his eyes turn to the buildings, how easy it would be for a sniper to aim a weapon at him and kill him. He pulls the hat that Javier keeps calling a cowboy hat down so that the wide brim covers what he knows is the place his crests will show. He is Dahax and a Dahax means large crests that are not easy to hide, which is why they are always in their helmets on Earth. Humans pass him and the discomfort of not having his device is really bothering him. There is no way to call for assistance if needed. All he can do is say is; take a breath and get back to the shuttle that is hiding in plain sight.

However, the one thought does not leave him. His father knows something about human resistance and he is going to find out. For now he returns to the ship to meet four young men and from what he has heard they are very young troopers.


	36. 36 Diana Another Day

Chapter 36  
Diana  
Another Day

There are gaps in the darkness as they move towards the small shuttle to take them back to the ship. Diana would prefer total darkness as she is having difficulty hiding her anger. As they begin to walk up the ramp to the shuttle she places a hand to her head as throbbing pains comes to her. Behind her is Steven and except for two troopers they will be the only ones on this particular shuttle besides the pilot. The others will be taking the large shuttle back after the debacle tonight.

The two of them take a seat and the shuttle lifts off to go back to the ship. She watches as Steven clenches his hands over and over and refuses to look at her. If it wasn't for the throbbing pain she would berate him further for his inability to do his job. The resistance leader Julie was rescued and again just like the hospital and what was thought to be the resistance headquarters it was her people who were killed and not one human that she knew of died. Then she finds herself smiling. No, there was an exception an elderly human resistance spy acting as a housekeeper was found and killed. Her smile fades it wasn't her people who found and killed the spy, it was a human and member of Visitor Friends.

Martin had made a good plan to bring Julie here to keep her away from those not faithful to the Regime. However, it was up to Steven who outranked Martin to actually detail the steps of what should have been a simple mission. Instead, human resistance was there waiting for them. This time it wasn't their weapons that killed troopers it was some odd arrows and human bullets that penetrated the uniforms. These humans are beginning to truly organize their resistance and someone or several others of her own people are assisting them.

The shuttle docks and she quickly disembarks ignoring everyone. Unfortunately, Steven is there with her as she exits the docking area to go to her room. She finds herself taking a deep breath and forces calmness within herself, even though all she wants to do is shove a large knife into this man's guts and slice him open. Diana keeps the tone of her voice flat and free of the anger she feels. "I must admit, I was disappointed in what happened. You had said all was prepared for bringing the resistance leader down. Monitoring and guards should have been the very first thing to stop this and that didn't happen. The troopers were moving targets and didn't even seem prepared for what happened. Again this is on you and you better understand this as the Supreme Commander Pamela is now watching us all and that means all of us."

At first he gives her a cold look and then smiles, "Isn't it Mike Donovan that you would truly like to get your hands on."

Her voice comes out in a harsh rasp, "You couldn't even find where he is hiding." Then Diana turns her back on him as she says, "Let alone capture him."

Steven's voice has an odd tone to it as he asks, "Didn't Brian talk to you today about a boy in one of the pods?"

Diana's arms are crossed in front of her and her stance is quite stiff as she turns her head for a moment towards him. "Yes, he said that you wanted him to find the boy and let me know as I may find him important."

The door opens and Steven follows her as she steps out, "You should look at the pod number on your device. I will give it to you as he sent it to me as well."

Diana turns sharply as she looks Steven up and down with a fierce stare. "Brian has disappointed me enough. I don't like weakness, he acts like he is strong, but he is overly sensitive. I will not tolerate weakness. Besides he said it was you who asked him to find the boy and if it was important you would have told me yourself."

"I was busy with things and Brian did as directed and found the boy and came to you with the pod number. He is also prepared to bring him out of the pod if directed to do so. I assumed you would have had some interest and I thought this would rebuild some of your trust in him that he can do as commanded without hesitation." He continues to follow her down the hall. "Diana, look it up if only to get rid of me and I will demote Brian if that is really important to you."

"Yes, demote him now. Now go away!" Then she stops and turns, "You better go away because right now I am going to find a way to make life very difficult for you. Losing the resistance leader is all on you."

Before she turns her back to him again he calls out, "Just take one moment. I have the pod number." Then he laughs for a moment, "Trust me you're going to be happy."

Diana takes a step over to the wall and pulls out her device the anger resonates in her voice, "You will never make me happy as you are not qualified for holding the rank you have been given." She snarls at him, "Give me the number!"

"Pod is 58312575. The Youth Leader can't get into this database, he has no idea who the boy is."

Shaking her head trying to understand why the visual of this child is so important is a mystery to her. Why would a child hold any importance to anyone. The very first thing she sees is his last name and what is believed to be his parents names. The father's name almost seems to be standing out above all else. "No, no, no." Diana looks up to Steven, "This can't be."

"Let Brian take him out of the pod and help him to feel comfortable or at least less stressed. Then you can do the bonding procedure on him. I know that you have been working on being able to use it on young humans as it was used on our own youth. It won't be conversion and the humans will never know that you have brought him to loyalty to the Regime. Look at the Youth Corp and how they are intensifying the loyalty of crew members their age. To do this to a young human whose father is aligned with the resistance and they never know who this child's true loyalty is with."

Diana snaps out the words quickly with a look of shock still on her face. "How did you find out about this, it wasn't Brian!"

"His grandmother asked me to find him." Steven gives her a shrug and then speaks in a quiet tone. "I would have told you myself, but you have not been happy with me. Let Brian do his Youth Leader thing and bond with the boy for a few days. Then I am sure you will find a way to use your bonding program and use him to do what you want." He gives her a large smile, "Meaning take his father into custody. How can Donovan refuse when it is his son. Humans are like our people, their children are very important to them. It is because humans are just like us emotionally that we know how to manipulate them."

She finds herself heaving with excitement at the thought. There is nothing that Steven can do to make things right with her, but this boy is a weapon in obtaining his father. "Thank you, I must admit you have done very well." Yes, after she gets Mike Donovan she will rid herself of Steven just as soon as she can.

With a nod of his head Steven simply says, "You are welcome." He turns and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" Diana calls out.

Steven stops and turns and gives her a questioning stare.

Giving him a large smile, "Make sure that the human Daniel is given some reward. His killing of the elderly spy was unexpected and we want to ensure that his loyalty remains. I don't even think that we have any Youth Leaders who would have done that unless given a command. They would have found another way to take her, but Daniel is exceptional. The humans loyalty is something we want to show to Pamela that this mission is working better than ever expected."

"Of course," Again he nods and leaves.

Diana walks to her room with a great deal on her mind. The human Daniel is going to be a large reward for her as everyone embraces the fact that she is a leader who inspires loyalty with Visitor Friends as well as her own people. Not to forget the loyalty of the Youth Corp but, they had to have bonding procedures done to them for their loyalty. Now they are bringing loyalty to all on the ships crew of their age. Using the bonding procedure on the boy may work very well, no one will know what was done to him and yet his loyalty will be for the Regime if all goes as expected. Then she smiles as she removes her jacket, but Daniel never had propaganda training in school or a bonding procedure done to him. He did it for his love of power she imagines and pleasing those that will give him just that. Maybe she shouldn't be so disappointed with Brian now that she is beginning to see his obvious weaknesses. Yes, he may have been a disappointment, but he is the one who found Daniel and trained him, then singled him out for advancement.

Sitting down at her desk she sends a message to Brian that tomorrow he remove the boy from his pod and do whatever to seem friendly to the boy to prepare him for a procedure. She wrote it in a way that he would think it was medical and not preparation for when she can begin the bonding procedure. With luck by the end of the day tomorrow she will begin her first bonding procedure on the child as she would prefer not to wait days to begin the bonding procedure. That is if Brian is able to make the child feel comfortable in what she knows must be a frightening situation to the child. After that the Youth Leader will be commanded to remain with the boy until she is able to run the procedure on him one more time as she must make sure that there is a good chance of it working. With luck; Brian and maybe another Youth Corp member will have the boy begin to trust them and then she can use the bonding procedures one after the other instead of waiting forty days. Shayne is still on the ship and his training has been as a counselor for those in need of emotional aid and he will be a good choice to work with Brian as they are cousins as well.

She is quite aware it is using the procedure just a few days apart instead of the normal delay that may cause a problem. This has never been done before, but her studies show although risky it appears as if there is a good chance of it working. It will be an interesting experiment nonetheless if it works or does not work. The outcome will provide more data for her studies on using the bonding procedure on human youth giving her the same faithful followers as the Youth Corp. If the child's mind becomes lost due to having multiple bonding procedures done in a short span of time; well it will have been a nice try anyway and more data for her study. If it works as she hopes, unlike the Youth Corp, the boy won't understand that his thinking has been manipulated. Then the child whose name is Sean will hopefully come to believe that he must betray the human resistance group so that his new friends on the ship will be safe. Best of all Mike Donovan will be hers to do as she wants.

Walking to a mirror she removes the contacts from her eyes and then touches her face. The loss of her true self at times does cause depression, but her growing power is making up for everything. The SSG will find whatever Mihee wants and she will continue to let Jason work with them. She has found that allowing Jason to take a few trips after the SSG returned home with a few others of his choosing had turned out to make a good impression with Mihee. Of course, she did take the credit and Jason did come back with some artifacts that were sent to the SSG today and this has made them very happy as well. Again she made sure that the SSG also knew it was due to her directing Jason to continue their work while they were away that these artifacts were found.

Yes, the Anyx and the capture of Mike Donovan are the two things that will happen. Oh, that and the water. Removing her clothes to step into the shower there is another thing that should go on her list of things to happen. How to get rid of Pamela!


	37. 37 Brian Boy in Dream

Chapter 37  
Brian  
Boy in the Dream

Brian recovers more quickly than any other time that he has died and is ready to take the next path. Then something has him turning to the image outside the area he is being held in before he joins his family to the next life journey. The boy, the boy from the photo that Steven has given him is standing there. Tears appear to be running down the boys face. Brian knows that humans not only have tears when their eyes are irritated, but from emotion as well. He can't help himself as he walks closer to the boy and places his hand on the invisible wall.

The boy gives him a sad look as he wipes the tears from his face. "It is your time, but remember it may feel like the path to take. . ." The child looks down and then gives him a stern look. "I know you want to take the easy-way out and forget your promises." Then with a sigh the boy gives him a solemn gaze, "Sometimes doing for others no matter the pain is the good thing." The boy begins walking away, but Brian can hear the boy saying, "Please don't forget me."

Suddenly he begins banging on the invisible wall and it comes to him he is dead. This isn't a dream, he is dead. Then he begins screaming and suddenly his body is shaking. When he opens his eyes there stands Kelly. His heart is racing so hard he finds it difficult to breath for a few moments. Kelly's look shows just how much he has just frightened his roommate. He spits out, "It's okay, I'm okay."

Kelly blinks and the look of fear is still with him as he asks, "Are you sure? That dream, even I know it is getting worse and not better."

He responds very quickly, but it bothers him that he actually dies. If this a dream warning of his future; it is not a very promising future. "I swear, I'm okay. In fact, I have done everything now to get rid of the dream. I just finished the dream, it has an ending now. It upset me the way it ended, but it has ended. Never will I suffer through it again."

"I would like that," Kelly appears to have relaxed a bit. The words that come out next are almost in a gasp, "How do you know that this dream ended. You said that before and it just gets worse."

"Yes, I did end it. I have done everything. I have now can to do the Death Sleep with my eyes wide open. I can actually do it that way." Brian smiles as he sits up and stretches, "I can even communicate in my mind to others." Standing up he gives Kelly a pat on the shoulder, "I have found the boy in the dream. I mean physically in this world. I found him, he is in a pod."

"The dream ends you believe because you found the boy. You don't die?"

"I can't say. . ." Brian fights to control the emotion he feels on having found he truly dies in that dream. "I actually die in the dream. I die, but it is simply a dream."

Kelly's face is full of sympathy, "It's just a dream." Then he sighs, "A dream is not the same as real life." There is a pause and then he grins, "Your right, a dream is just a dream." Then he loses his smile and frowns, "That isn't a good way to end the dream."

"We all die, I will die, as will yourself." Brian grits his teeth, "It is just a dream. I would have preferred to have walked away in my dream and not be accepting of my death. I would have preferred the dream to show me as a much older individual and not someone who hasn't had a chance to live my life, the life I want." He shrugs, "Or at least the chance to try for the life I want. Maybe I needed to learn something as we move forward with Doing Our Own Thing. So I will and I am trying to not make promises I can't keep. I am learning so much, life makes sure you make lots of mistakes, but it is the way we learn so we can move forward. Vengeance due to grief will never bring the loved one back from their next life's journey. Keep those you care about close here," Brian points to his head, "They will always be there. Try also to accept things that make you sick, but had to do in order to do what is needed for others. Life was never meant to be easy or you would not truly be living. So maybe I have discovered this from my never-ending dream."

"Will be nice for the dream to end as you believe it has and maybe that is why you have had it so you could learn a life lesson. If you are right then its given you a message we should all strive for."

"That's going to be my take on it." Brian says with a smile and then looks towards the bathroom. "I got to get ready for my morning Youth Corp meeting and then after that to get the boy out of his pod." He then walks into their very small bathroom and takes the timed shower that he is allowed. Once air dried he gets out the tooth cleaning device that reminds him of a weird mouth guard used in some sports. Once setting it up he places it in his mouth and presses the place that begins the cleaning of his teeth, which is good as he likes the fresh clean taste. A very long time ago his people brushed their teeth just like humans, but now you just put the mouth device in and the teeth are cleaner than if done the old fashion way. Taking out the mouth device he rinses it out and sets it in its holder and walks out to dress. As he leaves Kelly comes in for his own short timed shower and to take care of his teeth.

Brian is very close to finish dressing when a naked Kelly walks into the room and gives him an inquiring look. He really is hoping that Kelly is done with questioning the ending of the dream with him really being dead. With a shake of his head he asks, "What is bothering you?"

"You said your taking him out of the pod, the boy that is. Who is this child? Sounds like he is important."

Grabbing his new boots, ones that actually fit his feet; he looks up for a moment to his roommate. "I don't know who the boy is, but I will in a few of hours. When they open the pod, his information will show up on his pods monitor." Then he shrugs, "Look I don't care who he is. Finding him has ended the dream." Smiling he looks up again to Kelly. "Done, dream done and over with. I can now move on with my life."

"Don't you find it odd that you actually have been given a visual of the boy in your dream?"

Brian walks back to the bathroom and brushes the weird hair placed on his head and isn't sure what Kelly is trying to ask. When he walks back Kelly is almost finished dressing. He places his device in his pouch.

"You found the child, you don't think that weird!" Kelly throws his head back and almost seems to snarl, "You found that child! Doesn't it bother you. I mean he's in your dream and he really exists and you have never seen him before. There is something creepy about this. Maybe there is a mystery to be solved? And yes, I think you're supposed to learn something from the dream."

"You're hanging around Aloohula too much. He and Jason are all about some weird thing called the Anyx. There is no mystery. I had a dream where I was dying, then the dream ends with me actually having died. There is no dream. All done."

"Just think about it Brian, maybe there is a mystery you're supposed to solve."

"The only mystery would be that Steven wanted me to find the boy and when I did, I told Diana and she didn't care." Then he shrugs, "Except now she does."

"Just keep an open mind. It could be important to doing Our Own Thing or as our other friends would say, DO. You just never know there really may be some Anyx weirdness going on."

"Yeah, you're most obviously getting into the Aloohula magic aliens from the future. I got to go. Have a good day and we'll talk later."

"Oh, I finished the programs." Kelly is beaming, "One more thing done on our list."

"One more on our list and oh so many more things yet to complete."

Brian walks out the door and in just minutes is in the Youth Corp meeting. He expected no surprises, but there is the Supreme Commander Pamela sitting in the room. Everyone stops for a moment and looks towards her, she is not someone anyone expected to be in the same room with. They all share his surprised look as they take their places. Youth Leader Jim gives his speech and then walks down from the platform and returns to where he normally sits.

Next Victor comes up and discusses that carrying their devices to Earth is no longer allowed. That it will not be good for humans to have their hands on these as it could mean that one of them may learn their language and do even more damage than they have already done. Factory staff and others have never been allowed to have devices due to the fact that they could easily have lost them. Now it is decided that no one should bring them down for many various reasons. Brian is disappointed, but he had heard last night that they were no longer being allowed to take them down. The room is filled with disappointment, but like himself they likely understand it is for the best. Victor then simply sits and takes his place with Steven and the Supreme Commander.

Steven generally only comes in once a week for the daily morning Youth Corp meetings and was not expected to be in the meeting today. It has Brian wondering what is happening and from the way staff that work monitoring equipment they seem to have done more than usual. This means the meeting will be sent to others today who had their morning meeting already and that others scheduled for their meeting will be part of this one on their ships. This all must be for the Supreme Commander's benefit and it makes him wonder if these meetings will either intensify or end as a daily affair. It is important for Doing Our Own thing to be able to send those secret messages to the rest of Youth Corp from the speeches that he and others have been giving. Something tells him that they need to have Avena move the date up if at all possible.

Steven nods to Pamela and Victor and is the next to speak. The monitor behind him shows the enlarged image of Steven so that everyone has a chance to see him clearly. Placing his hands on the pedestal and with a quiet sigh, "We need to go over what happened last night as most of you may not have heard." From there he talks about how the resistance leader had been caught and was undergoing conversion when someone on their own ship tried to rescue her. Then he tells them how they took her to the Security building on Earth as they could not trust there were not others willing to give their lives to cause harm to the Regime, but the humans knew of this. He discussed how the humans have weapons that will now penetrate their uniforms. Everyone in the room has become very quiet and there is a sound of surprise of learning of the new weapons. First, they are told no more devices will be taken down and now the humans have their own weapons that can penetrate the troopers supposedly impenetrable uniforms. It feels like a dark spirit is embracing the room from the complete silence of not knowing what will be next in the growing human resistance. Steven finishes by reminding everyone to make their ranking officer aware of any suspicious behavior if they have seen or later if they see something questionable. It could be nothing or it could that more of their own people will die from someone trying to create havoc on their ship or all ships. Stop it before it starts is how Steven ends his speech and then simply turns and returns to where he was sitting previously.

It is now Pamela who stands and walks slowly to the speech pedestal, then turns her head slowly as she views the room. She introduces herself and talks about loyalty to their Great One and that dedication will save their family and friends back at home. She reinforces the need for water and that the humans are killing their own world as it is. Maybe in the end it will be as good for those humans taken back to their home world for in the end they will survive their own destruction of their planet. This is an endless statement that the Youth Corp have heard nearly everyday.

Then she nods her head a few times as though speaking directly to each one of them before speaking again. "Well, I guess we can say we have informed you of the new situations that have happened recently. I am happy to hear that you are continuing to have these morning meetings as they are very important. It may seem difficult at times that you must remain in your own division in the military, but it is important to all of us. You were chosen as young children and trained to work and inspire humans to work with us. Sadly, the humans are not your friends and never will be due to the fact if they ever saw your true face they would see only monsters. You have been here long enough to see how little they accept the differences of their own people who are only different in color and religion. This being said we need you to continue informing ranking officers of things the humans may be doing to harm our people. Remember even the slightest comment one of them may make, could be larger than the particular human knows. Again, something may be more than what appears to be a statement of no consequences. It may be the human who made the statement isn't aware of how much information they had, but information that will keep other humans from killing even more of our people. Again, inform your superiors as everything will be added to the database and searched continually for problems." There is a long pause and then Pamela continues, "Now we need to discuss what I believe you all know is going to happen, but have never been officially notified of." Again she pauses and looks first to Steven and Victor and then to the monitoring device so those on the other ships knows this is for all of them.

Brian sits as quietly as everyone else, but he knows what the next statement is going to be. Looking at those next to him he can see it on their faces as well, the news everyone knew was happening. What the Supreme Commander says next will likely unify Doing Our Own Thing even further and she has no idea. Then again both she and Steven have reminded them to turn in their friends even if they simply suspected something is wrong. He knows there are those that have been told about Doing Our Own Thing from their own friends. One of these friends could turn their own friend in and in doing so, make superiors aware of Doing Our Thing.

There is almost a stone cold look on Pamela's face as she speaks. "You in the Youth Corp have been in training for years to take over positions that would normally be offered to those nearly twice your age. How to take control of a ship in case the Banteen come and try to take control of our ships. How to work with staff and crew who are not of the Youth Corp. Understand how politics work, how to lend emotional aid to those in need. However, outside of Youth Corp there are younger staff and some very intelligent children also being trained for tasks. There will be doctors, computer people and troopers your age. All being trained and have been in training for the most part since children." Then she looks towards Steve and Victor for a moment. "We need you all to remain here. You are all very intelligent and I have no doubt you know you will be staying for several years as we need those that can work with humans. We need those that can keep unity with Youth Corp and control humans. We need troopers who can work with the new Visitor Friends and so many other jobs that staff must carry out."

All of this is now confirmed and he struggles to keep the smile from his face. Pamela has just united Doing Our Own Thing. It may be six more months before they can leave, but one thing he is sure of, she has just reinforced loyalty. It is not loyalty to the Regime, it is loyalty to Doing Our Own Thing. Youth Corp has been taught loyalty to each other as a strength that works best for their dedication to the Regime. Instead they have come to reinforce this unity and loyalty to all those their age and it matters not if in Youth Corp and this is all in thanks to what the Regime has done to them.

Pamela finishes and what has been a very quiet meeting ends. There is no yelling for unity and fake calls of loyalty to the Regime to keep their superiors from knowing that many in the Youth Corp have another agenda they wish to carry through. Today it is just a very large group of quiet people leaving the room trying to comprehend everything said by their superiors.

Taking out his device he checks for messages. His only desire is to get the boy out of the pod and then go on with his day. However, there is another message. This message means a great deal to him. Yesterday he had taken his first simulation for flying the small two seat fighters and a test so that he can fly outside of the mothership. He passed his computer test for flying the small fighter and once he finishes working on his flight simulations he will be able to take a flight lesson outside of the mothership. It is with a very happy and confident stride that he heads to the room where the pod he needs is stored. Yes, when they just leave they will need to have as many of them as possible able to fly these fighters as they are all fully aware they aren't just going to be allowed to take two ships and just leave.

A custodian of the pods guides him to the needed pod and Brian finds his eyes looking at all of the pods in storage. A realization comes to him, one that he knew, but didn't embrace until now. Look at all of the pods, all filled with humans. If they take two of the three warships there will still be as many pods on those ships as on this one. The ones he spoke to on the Dream World have said they will accept the humans and they have even met with humans. They did this through the dream world, but it gave the humans that went to this world a knowledge of what to expect as it did with those on Avena. Besides if the humans don't go to Avena they will be taken to his home world and made into ground soldiers or slaves. There have been no slaves on his world for at least two hundred years and now all of that will end. Worse he wonders if they will be made into food. Making humans into food has caused issues just on the ships and the ranking officers seem to ignore it for their own reasons. What will it be like when the poor on his world find out they are eating an intelligent life form. Maybe the lack of food will make it much easier for them, but it will eventually affect them emotionally.

The custodian who is dressed in a white pant suit points at a group of pods with a rod he is holding and once they arrive he uses the rod to begin the process of opening the pod. Another custodian comes up with medical equipment and a bed drone. Once the custodians finish ensuring that the human is coming out as expected he is waved forward.

Brian walks up and the pod opens slowly as the custodian waves to a screen and asks, "Is he the one?"

Looking at the screen he sees the name as if it makes any difference as he was never told the boys name. The boys name is Sean Donovan, but then another name catches his eye. The limited information on the boy contains the names of the parents and this has him smiling. This is not only the boy from his dream, he is the son of Mike Donovan. Looking down at Sean who is covered in the slimy gel used to ensure the skin stays in good condition he feels like someone has taken weight from his shoulders. "I know someone who will be very happy to see you." He isn't thinking of Mike Donovan the boys father, it is Diana who is going to be very happy. From past conversations when sharing her bed the one person she wanted to get her hands on was Mike Donovan and now she will threaten him using this boy to do just that.

The boy is removed from the pod and placed on the drone, he follows until they come to a room that reminds him of his own small room that he shares with Kelly. There is a doctor awaiting the boy who waves for the custodian to bring the drone where he is waving his hand. Once the drone has been moved near one of the beds the doctor moves towards the boy and begins to verify all is good and that the boys time in the pod has not done harm to him.

Once the doctor has finished with checking vitals he feels free to speak to him. "Are there any issues with the boy or anything I should be aware of doctor?"

"He is fine. I will have my assistant do a blood draw," The doctor nods his head to another who has just come into the room. "Linden will wash away all of this," He points to the slimy gel covering the boy. "Then he will dress and place him into the bed and clean up any mess left behind. I know you are spending time with the boy so I understand if you need to get some items from your room."

"Thanks I appreciate that." Brian then walks over to the boy with the same happy smile when he first saw the boy. Looking down at the child covered in the sticky gel who has no idea what is happening to him. It reminds him of when they told him after his last bonding procedure that his father had been arrested, tortured for information and executed. His reaction had not been sadness or anger; he was happy they had done what they had. When the darkness of what had been done to him went away it wasn't just grief that gripped him it was his guilt of how he had felt about a man who had done so much for others. Brian loses the smile after this reminder of how he reacted to the death of his father and other family members, he then speaks in a gentle tone, "I will be back as soon as I can. Please, take good care of him he is just a child."

"We will," The doctor says and then turns to the child watching some readings on the monitor as the one named Linden begins to remove the pod clothing from the child.

With one last look at Sean Donovan he walks back to his room. When he enters Kelly runs over with a nervous look and speaks very quickly, "Brian, Brian. I was fixing a corrupted file and its records and then I saw it. The resistance leader that you said was here, well she was taken down to the Security Headquarters and human resistance was there sort of magical like. You know, just there. They killed more of our people and rescued their leader and the troopers found no wounded or dead humans."

"I just heard from my meeting this morning along with a lot of other stuff."

Kelly still has a nervous look as he continues, "Look it is getting bad. They are improving their weapons, the humans that is. They are becoming more organized. We gotta get out of here if we're really going to just do our leaving thing."

For a moment all he can do is just stand there as it is going to be that some of those in, Doing Our Own Thing, are going to eventually want to support the Regime again. They will go back to the Regime because of the loss of those they care for and the guilt for not ensuring the water goes home. This will be bad for those that still want to leave with the two warships as those returning to the Regime will turn them in to their superiors. "Yeah, we gotta push this along. There are so many items on our list to learn and organize, but waiting may be worse than fulfilling these objectives. I was thinking during the meeting that our superiors are strengthening our unity, but the truth is the death of those you care for will have the opposite effect. That meeting has made me more aware of how fast our movement is growing. People are trying to bring their friends into Doing Our Thing and we don't know who they are or if we can trust them. Today I was reminded that we can really fail and not even be aware there is an issue. We must leave as soon as possible and we created this crazy mess. It's like we have a miniature army, an army we can't really control. How do you tell that many to have patience and say nothing. I am to blame, I moved this plan along to quickly."

"No, we all wanted to do this now." Kelly shakes his head, "Yeah, a whole lot worse for sure with all of the deaths happening. The humans have no idea what we are trying to do and I know except for our safe zone humans we can't trust other humans. They scare me, if those on the street when we walk to Beautiful Smoke knew what we really looked like, they would seriously skin us alive." Kelly is heaving and looks almost out of breath from his own fears. "Yeah, those who feel for the humans are going to change and instead they will only want them dead in retribution of friends being killed if this keeps happening."

It comes to him that he has said too much because of his own anxiety. One must move forward and not back or all will fall apart. "Or Kelly, it will continue to build the unrest on the ships and as more back at home find out that their, friend, father, mother, child has been killed they will continue to protest. Everyone knows water can be found so many other places closer to home, which would help our world so much faster. We can only move as we are doing now and try to find a way to speed things up if we can." Then he shrugs, "Humans will keep doing what they are doing as their anger grows and who knows maybe the protests at home and the deaths here will have our ships return home to do what is right. Maybe the Regime is on a path to finally end its dominance. For us we will be living on Avena ready to support our new world from the Regime, other aliens and whatever natural disasters that may happen." Brian knows he is smiling with the fantasy of maybe a marriage, children and a life that is truly his life. Who knows maybe even a farm of his own, but his own life. Not a life dictated by the Regime.

"You sure know how to be over the top positive don't you?" Kelly says quietly, but has lost the look of fear that graced his face earlier and then a smile comes to him. "Don't know about you, but living a life that I get to decide or make decisions for myself sure would be nice." Then he picks up his device, "I gotta go back to work, I just had to get out there for a moment. Why are you here?" Then he looks down the floor and then back up to Brian, "One last thing it is official several programmers and software people my age will be staying when the ships leave and await the next set of ships."

"Yeah, got the same official word as well. We all knew it was coming and I imagine that Aloohula and the others are having their meetings today as well. Again not a surprise for any of us." He shrugs and with a shake of his head, turns his eyes to the ceiling for a moment. "I have been ordered to stay with the boy in my dreams for a few days. They want him to feel comfortable and not fearful."

"That makes sense." Kelly shakes his head and grins, "Dude! Remember to not sleep in the nude as there might not be anyone to fetch you and bring you back to the room if you decide to take a stroll down the hall. Secondly, I sure hope you're right about the dream or the kid is going to have to listen to you screaming."

"Dude, dude; funny never heard you say that before. I will be careful, anyway it might be the boy in the bed next to me I need to be wary of when I go to sleep. He got taken from his home, friends and family and he may not be too happy about that. Hopefully, he doesn't have some idea to put a knife in my back while I am sleeping. Humm, maybe I won't be sleeping." He walks over to his backpack which he hasn't used in a long time and it reminds him of the pendant he had made for Diana. Good name for that flower, forget-me-not or in his case forget-me as she dismissed it and gave it away. Anyway it looks good on Becky and he is glad that Diana gave it to Jason so he could give it to her. One thing he truly believes is that the dream is over and he gives Kelly a smile, "Besides the dream is over, I finished it. I died in the dream, but it is still just a dream. Everything will be fine as it can finally be put to rest. We will all continue to just leave and not resist." Then he points to the door where Kelly is standing. "Go, we don't want you to get into trouble." It comes to him that the boy is going through conversion or bonding. With conversion he doesn't know how he could help with bonding. Well, maybe he could do one good thing for the boy. "All bonding to my knowledge must first have the . . .what would you call it? Ah, the introduction bonding procedure. Can you make sure that if anyone including a human gets this bonding that they are getting the original."

Kelly grins, "I already know the answer and the answer is yes. Since Alex and I started the get them out of bonding thing, well I have been watching. They made changes and then I think those changes didn't work and they returned to the original. . .as you said the introduction bonding procedure." Then he tilts his head, "Why?"

Guilt comes over him and he shivers, "I have to admit that. . ." Brian turns away from Kelly for a moment and then turns back again, "I just wanted the boy to end my dream. I didn't care about the kid. Maybe, though I can do something for him or not. I figure Diana is using the kid to get her hands on his father. After that I or we likely can't help the boy, but maybe we can." Then he shrugs, "I don't know. I sort of feel bad because this has all about me in my head. Anyway I found him and in a way he has helped me to end my dream. So thank you."

With a smile Kelly says, "Sure. No, problem." Then he looks at Brian with an almost perplexed look. "The boy in the dream, who would think that you would actually find him." With that he leaves their room

It is surprising that he found him, but then that is fate. With that Brian continues putting together some things to take to the bedroom he will be sharing with the boy. It could be that by this evening that it will be decided the boy should be locked up and not trusted. Hopefully the child will become relaxed and Diana and Steven can do whatever they need to do. Maybe, he should feel guilty, but Diana certainly doesn't want to harm the boy and this will get him and the others one step closer to leaving. His father told him many times that often some of the most important things one must do will come with a price. He's sorry that the boy is the price, but it must happen and besides the child would remain in the pod until he was needed as food or as a slave if not for this discovery.

Kelly is right, who would have thought he really would find that boy. Brian shutters as he remembers the boys tears in the dream. The child accused him of wanting to die so not to have to go on to keep the promises he has made. Guilt comes over him as he remembers Robin and her not saying no as he hoped for the night they had sex. He should have found a way not to do as asked by Diana. For he certainly didn't rescue Robin.

Since he has been here, he has made countless promises. He meant to keep those promises and they simply were dropped. There is no way he can keep the promises of the past, but he made a promise to himself that he will not promise unless he works to keep those promises. Promises, promises, promises; so easy to say and so hard to actually keep.

Looking around the room it looks just the same, but he already misses it. Hopefully, Diana gets what she wants from the boy. He has to start saying the child's name and not boy. As for this Sean, he is not going to promise him anything unless he thinks he has a chance to do so. Too bad there isn't a reset button like a game so that you can go back and not make the same mistakes.

Walking down the hall he hears someone yell, "Brian!" It is Aloohula and another trooper. The other trooper is very slender, but physically he appears to have done a lot to build muscle.

"What are you doing here? Is there a problem?" There is a fear in him that someone may have come to rescue the boy Sean as they did Robin and tried to do with the resistance leader.

"Naw, I am just giving Scanraom a walk around and it was suggested I check the hall and any known empty rooms as well as check the one you will be staying in for the next few days." Aloohula says all of this with a smile and a nod to the young trooper standing next to him.

Brian looks Scanraom up and down and finds himself frowning. This young trooper seems far too young to be serving on this Earth mission. He finds himself mouthing, "Kewl."

"Everything is fine as far as we have seen. Scanraom is going to be a trooper at the new water factory." Aloohula then smiles, but there is a shake of his head. "He's young, but we'll get him where he needs to be."

The shake of Aloohula's head had meant that the young trooper knows nothing of Doing Our Own Thing. Brian rolls his eyes at Aloohula and then turns his gaze to the young trooper, "He'll grow on you this I promise. However, you do seem younger than any of the troopers that I have seen."

"I just arrived on the Supreme Commanders ship. I guess, for most, I am young. I will will be seventeen in eight Earth months." Scanraom says with a slight smile, "And I guess that means I will grow on you as well."

Aloohula chuckles and looks towards Brian giving him a smirk. "Yep, I told him how we met. You know, it's a great story." Then he turns to Scanraom, "Go check out those two other rooms and then we will go to the next area we are assigned to check."

Scanraom nods and walks away as both Aloohula and Brian watch him silently for few moments. Finally, Brian sighs deeply. "There are no troopers that age, no Youth Corp, we only have a few crew that are that age and those particular crew members never leave the ship. I guess there are the Downstairs Kids, but they only come up for training. I don't like this, who would send a sixteen year old down as a trooper. Very wrong."

"Don't worry, I am not telling him about, you know what. As for his age, maybe you have forgotten how young you were in the beginning. We were basically way too young to be doing what we were doing and now you would think we have been doing this for years." Then Aloohula turns his head sharply to Brian and sighs. "I do understand though. My own father was questioning this, he told our superiors that we are not human and that we take a little longer to mature. He and other ranking troopers are fearful of them going down to Earth and not really understanding what they need to do or act." Looking Brian straight in the eye, "I swear, I don't even think you were that blind to the Regime. He seems like a good kid and I don't want to see him hurt or killed. . ." After a long pause, "For some reason I feel very responsible for him. However, at least the water factory is a safe place to learn and prepare for what will be an assignment for several years."

"I guess the Regime wants to go back to the way it was a hundred years ago or more when it mattered not the age to be a soldier. I don't know, but I imagine that they are seeing young humans as soldiers then why not ours as well. I supposed the water factory is safe, we have so many of our people who are working there and who haven't any idea how to use a gun. There is no reason for the resistance to do harm there. If they were even able to succeed in blowing it up it will kill some of their own people when that dam broke." Still it bothers him it may only be the beginning and the next set of Youth Corp members may be even younger as well. Aloohula's comment is true, to think when he arrived here he thought he was more than old enough, all grown up. Now he just looks back and sees a naive moron. He also understands how Aloohula feels about the young trooper as he is feeling confusion about the Sean boy. Brian nods with an almost distracted stare and removes his hat and runs his fingers through his fake hair. "This is going to sound stupid, but I totally understand how you feel. That boy from my dream is a kid that Diana wants. I am happy that I finally ended the dream, but it's on this boys life that I feel like I am doing that. In my last dream, my last one he asked me to not forget him." The next he says in a weak tone, "I find it confusing," Brian bites his lip as it does bother him more than he has wanted to admit even to himself.

"Yes, it is confusing. I just met Scanraom and suddenly I feel like he's my little brother. A little brother I need to protect." Pursing his lips Aloohula slowly lets air out, "I don't want him down at that factory even though everyone says it is safe." With a snarl, "It's not safe! Beytlo is still in a hospital bed and will be for some time to come. That was supposed to be a safe event and our people died and humans didn't as our weapons had been turned off by one of our own people."

Brian understands about what should be safe and in reality is not. Too, many have died that shouldn't have. Gordon should never have been killed, never. Then again the humans likely feel the same way, but killing just means killing will continue. Then he shifts his red backpack strap that is resting on his shoulder, "I gotta go. Your right though with the humans improving their weapons even your armor will not be enough."

"Yeah, wearing that thing from neck to crotch is very uncomfortable and now the humans have weapons to go through it." Aloohula snorts, "And to think that I was complaining about that crotch cup being so uncomfortable, but at least it protected me." Biting his lip for a moment, "Yeah! Better stop talking. See ya later." Then he turns and walks away to meet up with Scanraom.

Brian walks to the room that he will be staying in with the human named Sean. He can't shake the words from the dream, 'Don't forget me.' The dream is over, but it has left too many messages for him to forget it.


	38. 38 Jason IRE

Chapter 38  
Jason  
Ire, Rage, Wrath and Anger

Ire!

Jason listens as Diana and Pamela talk about there being no water in the area known as California in the next thirty days and how the humans should enjoy their very large desert that they will inherit. He can't help rolling his eyes as he has heard Martin and Lorraine talking about the same thing once. So after overhearing this from Martin and Lorraine it inspired him to do a bit of research on this topic. He has decided they are all idiots, it will take far more than thirty days as the area known as California is not just the area under the ship. Once the humans see every one of their lakes, rivers and streams being drained away they will all strike out against the Regime. Ranking officers are more foolish than he ever thought they were and the humans will have plenty of time to understand why his people are here in the first place. They will come to understand that California is not the only place and all of those factories gathering supposed chemicals are not doing that, but rather it is the water they will be taking away. So the humans may not win, but he knows it is something the Regime doesn't want to have happen as it will inspire all humans to strike out against them. Also after he did his research he spoke to both Alex and Kelly to ensure that he was not missing something and they verified what he found. His friends agreed, that Martin and Lorraine although very intelligent people that they are wrong, this is not going to happen overnight not with the technology they currently have. Hearing this once again is crushing him mentally as he can't believe that the Regime is thinking this will work. Was the Regime crazy or were they ensuring that humans went all crazy insane against them. His understanding from things he had overheard from Diana and John is that they will not do to the humans what was done to the Whipelli when the government at the time wanted the power crystals. The humans will be filled with. . .

Rage!

All he can do now is cling to leaving and taking the two warships to Avena, but the unanswered question of how long before they can finally try and leave for this new world bothers him. There is so much to setup and yet they can't wait much longer. He can't take much more of this, he wants out of here now and there are several hundreds or thousands in Doing Our Thing that are growing impatient as well. He hates the Regime, he hates having to follow orders that he finds despicable. Something needs to happen now!

Wrath!

With the growing human resistance comes the death of friends who only want to help their families and friends at home. How do you control yourself from wanting to harm humans when you see the escalating deaths of those who have become a family of sorts. People that have dying family and friends at home and only want to save their home. Humans may find it easy to end the lives of those who invade their world, but those they kill came only because they want to save their own world. Ending lives has repercussions even when it may seem like the correct thing to do, as even the invaders have lives.

Jason moans deeply in his throat, "Anger! It's all I have." When he looks up both Diana and Pamela have entered the room and are giving him odd looks. "Sorry. Just been thinking of the hospital and what we thought was the resistance headquarters. I know that I'm not supposed to be like this, but I hate humans." Hopefully, they accept this and leave him alone.

Pamela smirks, "I totally understand. We would all like to drop some vile toxicant on them, but from our own experience we know that it isn't always the best way to go about it."

"Yes, that toxin dropped on the one mountain clan spread not only on that mountain, but spread across our world eventually." Jason says quietly. The deadly toxin is still an issue to this day on his own world as it mutated plant life which has caused extinction of some animal life and illness amongst his people from that toxin used over sixty years ago. His people and humans have that in common, how to destroy their worlds as quickly as they can without considering the generations to come.

"So true, who would have thought that so many of the Whipelli would not only survive, but their genes would mutate to handle this toxin." Diana chuckles as she crosses her arms in front of her. "Too much study is needed before we try this on the humans, which is very sad. We could do damage that would cause issues for us if we did drop some deadly toxin, poisonous substances are not the way to take control. Still very sad we could certainly put things in our control without having to worry about any humans getting in the way of our mission." She smiles and tilts her head for a moment, "Which of course is saving our world."

"Which is why we will never do that here. I may have no interest in humans either, but sometimes using evil against evil doesn't work as expected." Pamela says and then places a hand on her brow for a moment as though deep in thought before she stares him straight in the eye. "You I have heard have done a remarkable job in locating some artifacts that Our Great One has been looking for." She reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "You have done a good job and Diana has told me that you have been quite the assistant to her. I hope you understand how much the Regime thanks you for your dedication."

All he can really think is that anger is all he feels, but he must continue to act as if this is all his life is about. "I appreciate the kind thoughts, but I would do it no matter the consequence to myself. Serving the Great One is all that is important. I hope that I can continue to serve to the best of my ability until my last breath." Giving what he hopes is a look of subservience to the Regime, but thinking that last thing he wants is to serve in any capacity to them or the Great One.

Diana, however seems to have lost interest in the conversation and is looking at her device. After a few minutes of talking to Pamela he finds himself as does the Supreme Commander watching Diana and wondering what has her complete attention.

With a gleeful look Diana looks to them and with a joyful tone says, "I am going to begin my first bonding procedure on Mike Donovan's son." Her gaze is then turned completely to Pamela, "Would you like to watch?"

Pamela seems to be considering something, "I have heard that you have been doing testing on humans and that it appears to be working, but you are not quite certain. From what you want to do with that human boy, why not just use conversion and be done with it."

"Conversion and bonding are two different things. Look at those humans and our own people that we have used conversion on." Diana gives Pamela a stiff stare, "Bonding is far more different and must be done on the young mind. I won't have the ability to use it on him the way we would our Youth Corp, who by the way we are no longer using bonding on. They were becoming older and bonding would no longer have worked anyway. We increased the last bonding procedure and it worked exceedingly well. They are applying their total commitment and devotion to staff and troopers their age now. It has worked better than we ever thought it would. With conversion there is that. . .I don't know what you may call it. People will know that conversion has happened even though they have no idea what conversion is, but with bonding there appears to be no difference with them. Conversion is something the mind struggles to accept, but bonding works with the individual."

"The idea of devoted humans would be very good and everyone thinking it is something the humans wanted would be ideal." Pamela gives her a slight smile, "If it works."

It is easy to see that Diana is holding back in the way she would like to respond to the Supreme Commander. He knows how much anger she has with the resistance leader having been rescued. Her tone is not harsh, but has a certain stiffness as she says, "We are ready to begin this on young Donovan right now. Jason has helped me prepare the room and Eileen is preparing the program, we are going to begin the first round as soon as he arrives." She turns away from Pamela for a moment and her tone is a bit friendlier. "Even with what little work we have done we have found the human mind is the same as ours and their young minds are as accepting as our own youth. The possibilities to bend them to our will is in our grasp, but we can't wait. I must at least begin now and I want to return the boy to the resistance. They are very aware of conversion now and would immediately know if it was done. With bonding. . . . . .well, with what testing we have done it has been successful and not caused issues. There may be some slight changes they may notice, but not much. I will continue testing, but I believe it is going to affect the young human mind as it did our own youth."

The two discuss what Diana expects of the procedure and Pamela asks questions about moving forward on other human youth. For his part he finds himself clenching his jaw. In fact, his jaw hurts from trying not to grind his teeth in his wrath. These two women should each be given a spear and go after each other and spare him from their tirade. Listening to them speak it is easy to see neither care about human youth or the Youth Corp itself. Eventually, the door opens and Aloohula and a very young trooper enters, between them is Brian and a human boy he knows is Sean Donovan.

Both Diana and Pamela smile as though the boy means everything to them. The child does, but not for the boys benefit. They are going to corrupt his mind and use him. This boy won't be the only one, for just like those in the Youth Corp many more young humans will follow in having their minds twisted. Sadly, unlike the Youth Corp the humans may not be able to come out of it. The emotion inside of himself is swelling and all he can do is their bidding and hide what he feels.

"Jason, go ahead and finish the report and once finished go ahead and take time for yourself. I will let you know when I need you." Then Diana looks towards Brian, "Please, would you all join me." Then she looks at the boy, "Sean is your name isn't it?"

Brian looks down to Sean and nods his head to Diana. For a moment Sean looks up to Brian with a nervous look, but doesn't respond to Diana himself. Again Brian nods his head and then says, "All is good Diana and I am right here for Sean."

This bothers Jason as Brian is not going to be right there for the boy. The first thing that Diana is going to want to do is make sure that Brian or any Youth Corp member is not in the room watching another receive this bonding procedure. However, from Brian's face as he watches Sean and Diana interacting it is likely Brian doesn't know he will be dismissed. Diana can't have any Youth Corp member in watching this for fear they will question what is happening even though they have been through it numerous times. Then he watches as Diana who is now laughing and acting like she is the boys best friend as they walk into the room with Brian following. The troopers stand at attention in front of the door with their weapons held in front of them saying nothing to him or each other.

Just as he finishes his report he hears someone walk up behind him and he turns to find Brian smiling down at him. All he can say is, "Need something Brian?"

"Diana said you were free when you finished your report. I have been standing over there for a few minutes," Brian points to Aloohula and the other trooper. "Just been waiting until you looked like you were finished." With a large grin he asks, "You looked like you were close. How about a visit and maybe something to eat. I have been told to be mindful of a message alerting me to return when they are finished."

For a moment he gives Brian a blank look. It seems like if Brian had some time for himself he would want to do some more personal things. The Youth Leader is supposed to be stay with the boy until Diana was ready to use him to get her hands on his father. What is going to happen to that boy after they take Mike Donovan. For a moment anger touches on him and he has to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Sure, I just have to take a minute to finish putting things away and we'll go."

Brian lays a hand on Jason's shoulder for a moment and steps over to the door waiting for him to clear his desk. Once he finishes Jason stands and looks over to the troopers. He gives a nod to Aloohula, this is about all he can do as he doesn't know who the other trooper is and he needs to make it appear that they are not friends. Jason eyes the young trooper, he has heard that four new troopers came with the Supreme Commander and that they are very young. Looking at the trooper standing next to Aloohula one more time he is definitely one of the four as far as he is concerned.

Jason takes a quick look about the room to make sure he didn't bring anything with him that he should take back to his room and it has him wondering how the boy is doing with his first bonding procedure. Without thinking he takes a few steps to the observation window where the procedure is being done, but once there he decides not to look in at the boy as he really doesn't want to know. Besides he would have to remove the dark shade covering it and that would allow Brian to see what was happening, better to just let it be. He just tells himself to let go of the rage.

Before long he is outside the room and walking down the hall with Brian to the elevator. Neither speak and he can tell Brian is as tied up with his own thoughts as he is with his own. There is this feeling of exhaustion as he enters the elevator and gives the location. Once they exit the elevator they turn left and he feels like each step must be taken with great effort. With a deep sigh they reach his room and he finds himself sitting and feeling like he will not be able to lift himself up to his feet again.

"You okay?" Brian asks this as he looks about the room. "Do you have anything I might eat. Just simple, I will eat with Sean later if he's up for it. Kinda hungry now."

"No, not unless, you have found a way to swallow mice whole." Jason shakes his head and gives a quick smile, "Or you can take one and cut it into a bloody mess and enjoy chewing it into paste." Sitting back he remembers that he does have something that a Whipelli will eat. Pointing to a small cupboard, "Two apples in there. Eat just one, but sure help yourself. Alex may want the other apple." He smiles apples are actually quite delicious, but he only eats them when he has finished eating a couple of mice. Fruit takes far too long to eat, but with a mouse simple; just swallow and done.

Brian walks to the small cupboard and opens the door and quickly takes out one of the apples. Then he turns back to Jason and gives him a perplexed look, "Are you mad at me? Did I do something? Again are you okay?"

Jason finds himself moaning, "No." Then he closes his eyes and sits back. There is nothing he wants to say and therefore he stays quiet.

Brian eats part of the apple and then sits down. "You asleep?" When Jason does not respond, "Are you mad at me?"

He simply opens his eyes and without moving responds, "Just tired. What do you want, it wasn't food."

"Do you know if Diana is using the same bonding procedure used on me and the Youth Corp or something different?"

"Why do you care? But yeah, it's the same one that was used on all Youth Corp members. They found it actually works better than the new tweaked one they tested on human kids. Again why do you care?"

"I do care about the boy even if I don't appear too. If he's having the same bonding done to him that I had, then I know I can get him out of it. 'Cause if it's the one used on us then I can use the keyword so to speak. That is if I get a chance to, otherwise maybe someone else can help him to get out of it." Brian takes another bite out of the apple before speaking again. "You know what I mean. Spoke to Kelly and I just wanted to verify with you as well."

Jason moves his head towards Brian as the tone in his voice sounds as if he could care less one way or the other. "Do you actually care or are you pretending to care for me, or worse pretending to care to make yourself feel better about what you are doing to that child."

"I have to do what I have to do and you know that. You want to do what I have to do. . . .ah, I mean. . ."

Holding his hand up he and glaring at Brian, "Stop! Just stop. You're forced to work with Diana and it's worse now that Supreme Commander who just showed up instead of a council member like we all thought was coming." The anger has come back and he can't seem to contain himself. "I know that you have a lot to do and I know that you have many difficult decisions to make, but the rest of us are right here living in the same damn world as you." Then he leans back again, "Just not all about you."

"I know its not. Everyone wants me to make decisions I don't want to make, because they don't want to make them. Is that fair! Is it?" Brian then stands and throws the uneaten part of the apple away. With a sneer he says, "Sorry about wasting your apple."

Suddenly Jason is on his feet yelling, "Must be wonderful to be so perfect and know everything better than everyone else!"

Brian walks over to him in a fast pace and appears to be ready to start yelling when instead he begins to laugh and it takes a bit for him to stop. "Sorry, I was going to scream at you. I can't as we'll have someone checking on us, but really, I don't want too. I have felt nothing except confusion when it comes to that boy. Only he's not the only one or thing I am confused about. I feel like nothing is clear and I just keep making mistakes and I want pitch a fit as the humans say and scream and throw stuff. . .just endless." Then he blows air out through pursed lips, "We have to keep it together and it's getting harder to do each day. I don't know how we can keep someone from betraying us. We need all of these people, but time means that staying quiet will be difficult."

Jason places a hand on Brian's shoulder for a moment before speaking. "You feel all of this confusion and I feel like I am becoming more and more angry every day. I feel for the humans, but I am so angry at them. We need to leave, but we have to be prepared or the Regime will take us and make us pay dearly for doing our. . .just leaving thing."

"I guess we both needed this moment. I am sorry you're angry, I am too. It hurts that Zelda won't allow me back at Beautiful Smoke. However, I guess they have ensured I can call them if ever I need their help. I just wish Zelda understood how I felt that day that she now sees me only as a monster. So confusing even to me, but I know one thing." Brian looks down to floor and then back to Jason, "Revenge doesn't help. I didn't just execute that human because of my orders to do so, I did it without thinking. Now when I go home," Brian swallows, "I can't go to the temple and be a priest. Means one more dream dashed. I am so confused by what happened." He walks away and sits down shaking his head. "For you anger, for me confusion."

"You aren't going home anyway, remember." Jason says as he looks to Brian who simply shrugs. He understands making that kind of mistake. How often has he thought of going home and had to remind himself that he's not going back to his home world. No, he is going to a new planet and a new home. Walking over to where the mice are kept he takes out a small mouse and swallows it quickly after breaking its neck. When he turns around he sees that Brian looks like he is as emotionally drained as himself. Sitting down again he wants to make things better as he never meant to take out his own emotional crisis on someone else. He certainly knows he doesn't want to be a leader, too much work, responsibility and everyone expects you to get it right the first time. It's easier to blame someone else when things go wrong, then to carry the mistake yourself. Looking at the wall for a moment he looks to Brian as he says, "We are going to a new world and you may find that you will be able to start a new life one that you never expected to live. Now, let's change the conversation and since you're so good at doing the over the top positive thing, I want you to start talking. You are after all very good at talking."

"Yeah, no one can talk as much as I can or become as invisible in plain site as I can. You are right a new path in our life means we don't know what the future holds. The last thing my father told me was that our home world was not truly my home world when we left for Earth and that it was Avena." Brian chuckles, "Well let me see, I have something I would like to ask. How goes the whole they come from the future adventure that you and Aloohula are doing?" Then he laughs and rubs his eyes for a moment, "I can't believe you two think that humans and our people came from the future to warn us of some dire event. Leaving ancient artifacts seems like a waste of time. They should just magically appear and tell us what to do, don't you think."

"That's the positive conversation that you're going to start." Jason shakes his head and laughs as well. "Yes, we still believe." He still can't believe that everyone thinks it is a stupid idea. Especially those like Brian who saw the strange device they found which reminds him that the artifact can't be kept where someone who shouldn't will find it. "I want to keep that artifact out of Diana's or that Supreme Commanders hands, but most of all the SSG. We got to find a hiding place for it. As for magically appearing, I think that no one would believe them if they just popped in front of us. Do you trust someone who just appears in front of you. Especially, if one or more is human."

He and Brian discuss their ideas of what to do with the ancient artifact and things to look out for after Sean comes out of his first bonding. Then both Jason and Brian get messages that Diana is awaiting them.

As they are leaving Brian grabs his arm. "Look I know about the anger, but you have to remain calm. I know how hard it is as I once thought that Diana was the love of my life or at least someone to give me an ability to rise in the ranks. Now my love has turned to fear of her and disgust in myself. All I want to do is run away from her and I have, but now people are beginning to notice that I am trying not be alone with her." For a moment he pauses and bites his lip, "Look if there is one person you must pretend to be the most loyal to no matter what, it is most certainly Diana. Try to bury the anger and then when you can then unleash it with those like myself who know exactly what you are up against as we are having the same moments. As for the humans. . .well, it's those in our safe zones that we care about. Forget the other humans, we must be mindful that loyalty to the Regime must always appear as number one with any of us." Brian turns away for a moment and when he turns back there is sadness to him, "Appear loyal even when those who are your closest friends are killed or hurt badly like Beytlo. The Regime doesn't care about our lives, not at all."

"Your right, you and I are not the only ones going through this anger, confusion thing. The more of our own people that die causes anger against the humans. Yes, our people will fight harder to go home and find water closer and safer." Jason sighs, "One day the Regime will die, it's just a matter of time. I am afraid the more of our people that die will cause our people to not care if humans survive."

"Anger and confusion. . .Nothing we can do except hide what we are doing until we can leave and then the humans and the Regime can destroy each other. We just have to keep it hidden a bit longer and hope no one betrays what we are planning. As for those in the safe zones, we will be leaving them all kinds of information and perhaps weapons and other technology. Trust me it will level the playing field, again as the humans would say. There are sadly humans on the ships that will be going to Avena and when we leave they will be a priority. They are going to a new world as well and I don't want them in the end to decide vengeance is all they want. However, I am going to do my best to keep my promise to those at Beautiful Smoke. I guess when we leave my next step will be how to manipulate the humans in the pods to want to be part of this new adventure. Currently we are watching to see if there are humans we must rid ourselves of." Brian winces, "I don't mean kick them out in space. Just take them out of the pods and put them in shuttles which are set to automatic so they can go down to Earth. Not sure of their outcome, but for us those we know that will go only for revenge. . .they will be gone before we arrive to our new home."

"It's going to be a mess when we leave, but that will be the next step. Feel for the humans who are going to have a new home they did not ask for." Then he laughs, "Hey you gotta know our future people want us to do this or they would never have tried to warn us."

"Thought you didn't know for sure what their message was," Brian says looking a bit confused.

"We'll see and Aloohula and I are going to continue to look for what clues and messages they have left for us. We believe the messages are at home as well, but we can't go there to look for them." Then with a deep sigh, "I will keep watch on my anger, this I promise. Remember that you need to stay strong, we need you to be one of the leaders for our movement. Doing Our Own Thing isn't easy."

"I will continue, but I must confess that I will be happy when I am no longer one of those leading this leaving thing." Brian rubs his brow gently, "Honestly, I hope you find out what the message is. It will be interesting no matter what you think it is, of that I am sure of. If only it is to continue to inspire us to just leave."

The trip to assist Diana with who knows what is just the way his life is for now. For Brian the walk back to the lab can't be easy as he must pretend to be the child's best friend. That last thought makes him a bit angry, but sometimes people have to do things that they are not comfortable doing in order to complete an important goal. He is glad it is Brian and not him that has to do these kinds of manipulative things and make uncomfortable decisions. Just working with Diana is hard enough for him.

Walking down the hall he can't keep the smile that has come to him. There is one thing that anger has given him an interest in and that is to lead Diana down the path he is creating for her. He has been working for several days on secretly changing some of her data on gene manipulation. Not just the human girl named Robin, but the others Diana has brought to the ship and done testing on. Supposedly she believes that there are humans who have an open gene to accept the manipulated Whipelli sperm. Watching these poor young women having to endure her experiments bothers him greatly. Now, he is working to make it appear as if the correct individual could become pregnant with any of his people. Meaning his people will need no manipulation to their DNA.

He has manipulated the data on the young woman Robin to make it appear that her gene will accept any of their peoples sperm. Therefore, it appears as if Whipelli manipulated sperm is not needed as long as the human has the supposed human open gene. That open gene is a dream that Diana has embraced because that is what she wants. Nobody should accept this, but he is learning every day how this woman thinks. If he can get her to believe that someone with Depol and Dahax genes can impregnate a human it will lead her down another path. It will appear that she just needs to manipulate the genes in the embryo with Whipelli DNA after impregnation. Every doctor or scientist will tell her it won't work, but she won't care as long as he manipulates the data correctly. Having her think that she may even use the Great One's sperm or a close relative will work just fine. No, human female will become pregnant as long as he is still on this ship.

It is too bad he can't figure out how to stop all of this madness altogether. Looking up at Brian he feels badly, he hasn't told him and the others that the manipulation which has been done to them may not allow them to father children at all. Brian can't be allowed to have this distraction, so it will remain a secret until they take the two ships and head to Avena. Maybe those who have had this manipulation can have their sperm tested and have some taken and stored for when they do marry and want to start a family.

Jason does know that before he became friends with this Twenty and Under gang he never would have taken chances or met people like Kelly. That guy is certainly one crafty programmer and that none of those above him have noticed how good he is wonderful. Totally awesome not just for him, but for all of Doing Our Own Thing. If not for meeting these people he would never have had the courage to do the things he is doing now. It feels good to try and do something that is for the good and do it right in front of those he wants to subtlety take down a new screwed up path he and his friends have created for them. As Brian would say, life's path is an unknown adventure so let them enjoy the new path. Some things are bad, but other things well, it should be interesting as this path continues on.

He doubts that Diana can get her hands on that Robin now and Brian feels guilty enough he would likely try to get the woman off of the ship this time if they did recapture her. It will be difficult for Diana to find females like Robin and those few will never get pregnant if he has anything to do with it. Yeah, anger can sometimes inspire you and sprinkle it with a bit of ire and a splash of rage and sweet happiness may come to you. Ah, sweet wrath.


	39. 39 Kelly Getting Harder

Chapter 39  
Kelly  
Getting Harder Every Day

Kelly stares at Brian trying to understand everything he is saying. It has been a few days since he last saw his roommate and now what he is telling him seems beyond comprehension.

Brian is rubbing his brow and then sighs deeply, "I couldn't believe it myself."

"How could this happen?" Kelly asks again his disbelief is quite evident.

"We all thought the water factory was safe and why humans would do this is beyond me. They had to know that people living below the stored water could be harmed or killed." Brian shakes head, "Sorry that is not stored water, it's called a dam or reservoir I believe."

"Our superiors must have put this on all of the allowed human news sites. Humans who are not part of the resistance will now not stand behind those who resist our Regime. I knew about this, but not the extent of damage and the number of those who died."

"It was in a security meeting I was required to attend that some of the details were shared. Anyway, I was surprised when I was asked to attend the meeting this morning because the time scheduled was before Sean's next procedure. I have to admit leaving him with Diana and the Supreme Commander for so long makes me uncomfortable." Brian then mutters, "They were acting weird when I left him with them." Then he shrugs, "Anyway Steven said there will be no news broadcasts for the time being to what happened and it will be kept quiet from most of our people. I am not supposed to tell you, but I thought you already knew from your computer work or will just like everyone else. Anyway, I guess Pamela, John and Diana and some others had some emergency meeting late last night."

"What!" Kelly's voice is very quiet as he continues, "The humans will know that something happened. This isn't a small disaster. You know disaster, again disaster. They will pass on what they know to others as we can't hide this kind of thing, you know what I mean. For us here, we know what happened even if we don't have the details. How many humans were officially killed?"

"I was told that three humans were killed when the destruction to the factory happened. One was in a car I guess and then a woman and a child were in a house. There is the possibility of finding more humans who were killed or injured and we have drones currently out looking for more. Humans won't know about the drones as they appear like birds to them. The injured humans who were found were taken to Security Headquarters and the others that were found to have known. . ." Brian shrugs, "Steven didn't say."

"Steven didn't say," Kelly repeats.

"Steven never said what happened to humans who may have suspected the destruction of the dam was due to human resistance and not an accident." Brian sighs, "I do have an idea why the humans did this."

"Yeah, to kill our people and destroy the factory." Kelly shakes his head and feels complete disgust with the human resistance. "They killed and hurt their own people and destroyed the homes and farms of their own people just to destroy the water factory. Now that is why."

Brian begins playing with his hands for a moment and then blurts out, "They were doing what we say, which is to make a mark against us. They are saying clearly that they will kill even their own people, meaning innocent or even young children. They are saying that they will fight us and destroy us even if it means their own people die to get us off their planet." Shaking his head, "I imagine that they wanted this on their news and will be disappointed when it takes time for that to actually happen." Brian's tone loses some of his passion as he continues. "I think, but I can't say for sure."

The horror that has happened just won't leave him, "Why aren't we telling the humans. Trust me they will turn against their own resistance." Kelly tries to grasp all that has happened. He knows that the humans will do a great deal to get rid of his people, but the message they sent last night is frightening.

Brian draws his head back and looks to the ceiling for a moment, "I have more bad news."

"More!"

"Ah, we thought the factory would be a safer place since it's not a place for storing weapons or a lot of troopers and our ranking officers will likely never be in attendance." Brian gazes up to Kelly with a very sad look. "It should have been thought far more important and had a lot of weaponry and shuttles to protect the staff working there. Not just a facility filled with staff simply doing work."

"Wait wasn't that kid Aloohula was training going to be sent down to that factory. Do you know if he was down there?"

"He is gone," Brian gives Kelly another sad look as he continues. "All four of the young troopers were killed along with several other troopers."

Kelly finds himself becoming rigid and then he makes a fist and slams it on his desk. "They were basically children who should not have been made into troopers." He gasps, "Why! The resistance sees us as the monsters and they just keep on killing as though our people aren't going to want our own revenge."

Groaning quietly Brian gives another sad look to Kelly. "No, it is actually working. The more of us who die, then the more families at home want their loved ones back. Not just staff, but troopers as well. So the human resistance of retribution against us is working just fine."

Thoughts of deep anger plague Kelly and once again he pounds his desk with a fist. "I almost want to pickup a gun myself and go kill someone in the resistance. I am tired of this."

"Our goal is to just leave and just leave is what we will do." Brian then mutters, "I have been there with a gun in my hand. I can say, I was told to execute that human." Then he visibly shivers, "I did it for the same reason that is making you so angry." Brian then gets up and walks over and lays a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "It doesn't help, it never works the way you think. You get to feel confused and unhappy for doing something you can't undo."

Kelly wants to spit out even more angry words, but his friend is right it won't change anything and in the end won't make him feel better. The only thing that will make him feel better is just Doing Our Own Thing. "Ah, you asked if I would spend some time with you and that boy today. You started to ask me about a game."

Brian walks over to his bed and picks up his hat and then turns to Kelly. "I sent the names and if you can find them from the human game places and download them and get them to work on our holograph monitors I would appreciate this very much. I know they are played on the television monitor machine, but I know that you can figure it out." Then he gives a large smile, "I think Sean would appreciate it. Shy said he would bring some human playing cards if you can't get it to work. Sean has some game he said he would teach us, but he needs four of us."

The anger that he was feeling still weighs heavily on him, but he knows he needs to let it go. "Is this Sean okay with the two bonding procedures he has had done one after the other? He's human you know and he's going for the third one already."

"I can't say, but he has done better than I think I did when it was first done to me. That strange confusion is difficult at first, its like you know, but you can't. . ." Brian shrugs, "Like being placed somewhere you know, but don't know. I was sixteen, so I was a bit older when I had my first one and I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Then he shakes his head, "Mine though were weeks apart and my mind had a chance to grasp or try to accept what was happening to me in a way. However, Sean seems to be doing okay. We'll see with this third one. Diana said she will not be giving him one tomorrow, but I do know she intends to give him the one the Youth Corp had as their last bonding before she is finished with him. Anyway, I will let you know if he's not up to our game night so to speak. Diana said she has informed your supervisor that you will not be going back to work today so check with them about your schedule if you don't hear soon."

Kelly picks up his device and looks at it, "I now understand the names of those games you sent. You weren't very descriptive of what you were wanting when I received the message." Then he watches as Brian walks towards the door, "Just let me know when to come or if it is canceled until tomorrow or whatever." With a nod of his head, "Go and try to do your own thing with Sean."

Brian smiles and just says, "See ya later."

He simply waves good-bye and then the sound of the mice in their cage catch his attention. It was funny the very thing Brian had said when he walked in was that he missed the sound of the mice running about in their cage. The funny thing was, his roommate always acted like they were an irritation with the sounds they may make when he was trying to sleep.

Next his device makes a sound and he finds a message from his supervisor informing him that Diana had changed his schedule. He sends the acknowledgment and then hears his tummy gurgle. Walking over to the cage holding his mice he takes one out. Just before he breaks its neck it reminds him that sometimes Brian acted as if the mice were pets. One time he caught Brian feeding and holding them in a very gentle way, not like someone preparing to eat them. With a smile from that thought he begins to break the neck of the mouse he is holding and then cringes. Why couldn't Whipelli just swallow a mouse and be done with it. It comes to him that today for some reason he can't bring himself to swallow any of the mice in their cage. Telling himself over and over that they are not beloved pets does not help, he just can't do it. Time to go somewhere else for a bit of mouse dinner, after-all he isn't an eight foot tall Ibrea who refuses to eat animals or a Whipelli with a need to chew food into paste or until it disappears.

It doesn't take long and he's in the cafeteria standing in front of the mice cage. His tummy gurgles one more time and with that he selects one that seems just the right size for his meal. Next, he breaks the neck of the mouse and swallows it down quickly without thinking of it as a pet. However, there is that nagging thought now so he may very well have to bring his mice down here as he now fears he may think of them as pets from now on. Then he mutters with an aggravated tone, "Thanks Brian."

Aloohula who he had not even seen in the room stands behind him and asks with a quiet tone. "You two have a fight?" For some reason the troopers posture appears like someone who could easily fall on the floor any moment.

"No, just he's got me thinking of my food in my room as pets." Kelly then selects another mouse and forces it down his throat at the thought of mice as pets and not food. "Here let me back off so you can select one."

Aloohula stands closer to the cage and sighs, "I was late getting down here. All of small ones are gone. Guess the others beat me too it."

Kelly can feel the sadness coming from Aloohula. His friend needs a friend, it's time to get him up to his room so he can just be sad for a few minutes. "I have some very small mice that are just screaming for a Dahax like yourself to swallow them. I can't due to Brian and his need to make pets out of them. Get some fruit and maybe put one or two of those slimy fish you like in a container and come up to my room. Maybe I should start eating those little wiggly fish." He turns to where the fish are stored in their container, maybe he should get something to store some fish in. Surely Brian couldn't start thinking they were pets. Then he tilts head as he watches them swimming. Nah, fish are not something even he's interested in.

"Don't you have to work?" Aloohula appears to be trying to keep himself steady as though standing is becoming more difficult.

"My schedule has changed. I will be helping Brian and Shy with the human boy." Then it comes to him that Aloohula is supposed to be one of those who walks the boy to his procedures and stands guard when needed. The best he can do is be strong and get Aloohula to his room for a few minutes at least. "Please come up even for just a short visit."

Slowly, Aloohula turns to him as though he's trying to gain the strength to even respond to him. "Yeah, I'm off duty for the next hour and I would like that." They turn and walk over to the glass container holding small fish for their meals.

Aloohula helps himself to two small fish which he eats immediately, then he places berries and nuts in a container. It's a slow walk back to Kelly's room and neither say anything. Those individuals that walk past them simply nod or ignore them altogether. He has caught the eye of a couple of individuals who are apparently noticing that his friend appears to be having a difficult time hiding his emotions. Most likely they know what happened at the water factory and have an idea that it is another individual trying to deal with their grief. Lately, especially with the troopers grief and anger have become almost common place on the ship. They hide their emotions from humans and ranking officers, but the facade drops as soon as they no longer feel the need to hide how they feel.

Kelly tries to talk about the factory with Aloohula, but his friend seems to hesitate each time he tries to talk about what he is feeling. Then in the end Aloohula says nothing to any subject he tries to talk about. Kelly feels this need to get Aloohula to talk about how he is feeling so he decides to give it one more try. "Your rest break is almost over and I would like to help you or say something that might help you through the day, but let's face it I'm not Shy. I don't have the tools or training to help people when they really need to share how they feel. Ah, lets face it I probably couldn't help anyway." He lets out a long sigh with his frustration of not being able to help his friend.

"It's Shy's job to be all let me fix you emotionally," Aloohula says smiling. Then he loses his smile again, "Those boys should never have been brought here as troopers. I understand the idea. They are leaving those of us a certain age behind and because let's face it troopers are breathing targets they want to build a backup force. Those four were more than just a test, it is finding what needs to be done to prepare younger troopers to take over roles here on the water mission. Rather the supposed water mission."

"I understand," Kelly says and knows there is nothing further he can say. Those four young men had been sacrificed and they won't be the last.

"Yeah, I gotta go." Aloohula stands just looking at the door and then presses his head on it for a moment. "The humans burned a friend of mine alive, alive and look at Beytlo. He's still in the medical ward. He's getting better, but the Regime is going to put him right back to service so that the humans can try again to kill him."

Kelly stands up and keeps his posture stiff as the anger he felt when speaking to Brian this morning is back. "Remember one thing." Aloohula turns and together they both say, "We're just leaving." Then they both laugh and with a happy shake of his head Kelly continues. "I wish we could visit some more tonight, but I promised Brian I would go down tonight and spend time with him and the boy."

"Have fun tonight." Then he looks to the floor and gives Kelly a sad gaze, "I know, I didn't talk much, but I appreciated your company. It was needed and now I must go back to my shift and act as if nothing has happened. Hey, good luck with that game. Could be interesting to play a human game." Aloohula turns around and speaks to the door, "I can't take the chance of breaking down in some emotional way in front of any ranking officer or gungho Regime supporter. Take care and thanks for being here for me." Before Kelly can respond he is gone.

After a few hours of working on getting one of the games Brian wanted for the human boy and doing his best to get it manipulated so they can play as they want, he receives a signal. The message is from Jason and he is asking to come down for a visit. He messages back that would be fine. It will be good to have the distraction as he awaits Brian to let him know to join him and the boy or that game night has been canceled. However, it comes to him that Jason may want to talk about the human resistance having brought down the structure holding the water at the factory. He finds himself whispering as though he's sending out a prayer. 'Oh, have mercy that this visit goes well and I don't make it worse. Please let me stay positive and just give me the strength and ears Jason needs to get through his day as I don't know how I can get through it myself.'

Jason when he arrives sits at Brian's desk and just seems to ramble about one thing or the other, but Kelly can tell he really wants to talk about something specific. With a sigh he knows that his friend doesn't know how to begin as he watches him turn his head in every direction, but to him. "Jason, its okay." He waits until his friend turns his head back to him. "You have to work with Diana and now that Supreme Commander. Gotta be difficult. Have a feeling the explosion at the water factory and the deaths of our people has got to be something weighing on you. This has nothing to do with you. This is not your guilt to carry."

Stiffly, Jason stands and walks over to Brian's bed and then sits again looking down at his feet. "Those two are monsters and I am right there hearing everything. They talk as those killed were nothing, just numbers. Aloohula I know is having issues. We spoke for a bit yesterday before that child trooper went down and I know he felt like the young trooper was a little brother to him. Today we spoke for just a moment as he tried to hide his grief. I think the young troopers name is, was Scanraom. No, his name is Scanraom. The kid may not be alive, but his memory will always live on. Anyway, the other three who were brought here were killed as well and the Supreme Commander didn't even seem unhappy about their deaths, just statistics to her."

"I know about the deaths of the young troopers and the others." Kelly sighs deeply as he looks to Jason. "I also, know that our ranking officers are keeping it quiet from humans that it was their own resistance that killed other humans. Now, that does not make sense to me."

"If I understand correctly from what I overheard from Diana and the Supreme One it is not for humans that we are keeping as much of this silent. It is because of all of the unrest on our ships and what is happening at home." Jason has a look of dismay on his face as he continues. "Yes, I know that we all could see what happened at the water factory. Still, they want to keep it as quiet as possible so that everyone does not become fearful of what the humans may try to do to them. Will there be some hidden attack or what other harm the humans could do. This is their world and they know where to hide and who to trust."

A painful throb comes to him like someone pounding on his head. Stress is taking over every thought in him. "Now, that makes sense. Brian thinks this is all working the way the humans want and I guess it is. Our superiors try to keep us from sending news home, but people like me can get through and send the news home. So, trying to keep things as quiet for as long as possible at the water factory makes sense. Our people question why we are here, especially when for years we only explored this planet quietly, but left humans alone. Now, instead of getting water closer we are here where it is dangerous." Kelly finds himself clenching his hands repeatedly with the quiet headache reminding him of his stress. "Do you know how the humans got into the factory?"

Jason looks down to the floor once again as his breath comes in gasps. "I guess many of them were wearing our uniforms. They got in where there are so many crew with no weapons were working. Just people working and who did not have guns and never have or likely will." For a moment he looks up to Kelly and then returns his gaze to the floor. "The humans set explosives and when they were caught doing so they and the troopers started shooting at each other. Several troopers ran into a hallway chasing the humans or something. No one really knows since they all died, our troopers that is. Diana and the Supreme didn't make it clear since I wasn't a part of the conversation when they were discussing what happened. Anyway the troopers were in the hallway where the laser's are located to protect the factory floor. The four young troopers were part of those running in the hall to defend the factory floor where the workers were. Anyway the humans somehow knew how to turn the laser off and back on again. Someone on one of the ships or all of the ships are coordinating with the humans. The humans resistance is being given information, weapons and uniforms that they wouldn't have access to."

"Well we have our own movement which is against the Regime," Kelly states quietly with the throbbing in his head refusing to leave him. He feels like he is actually living in a fantasy where peace quietly waves to him, but the reality is right there as a quiet war raging inside of him.

"Not the same," Jason brings his foot up and stomps the floor twice making Kelly jerk. "Whoever it is that is doing this or organized group; those are the are real cowards and traitors as far as I am concerned. We don't go out of our way to kill humans and in fact we try to guard the humans in our safe zone. Our safe zone humans understand that we must follow command or face arrest and the possible betrayal of what we are doing." Jason appears frustrated, "They know our Youth Leaders and troopers are trying to do their best to not kill, but they are sadly in those positions. We want our safe zone people to be comfortable with what we must do when we have no way to refuse difficult orders. Still there will be times. . ."

Kelly understands why Jason can't finish the statement the truth is uncomfortable.

For a few moments Jason buries his face in his hands before continuing, but he does not finish the statement he was going to make. Jason stares fiercely up at Kelly, "It wasn't just troopers that died at the factory, did you know that?"

Shaking his head is all Kelly can do as words seem to fail to come to him. Why is each day getting harder. When can they take the two warships and just leave all of this pain behind.

Jason's words are filled with anger as he speaks, "When the explosion happened it didn't just send a lot of raging water down to destroy human lives and property. Water got into floor of the factory and with the laser in the hall up and with no one to turn it off immediately most of those workers drowned. It took time, but with all of that water and no way out I can only imagine the fear of knowing that their lives were at their end. By the time the rescue came only a few were able to save themselves. Those factory workers knew very little about weapons. Their only bad thing was that they were our people. People with family, wives, husbands and maybe a child back home. People who are here to help or believe they are helping those they love. There are cowards on our ships willing to kill their own people to take care of the humans. There will never be an end until only the humans and these traitors on our ships are the only ones living."

Kelly doesn't know what to say so he remains quiet. For him whoever on their ships are doing this have been to him cowards and traitors as well.

Panting heavily from the anger he feels Jason continues on. "I want to say something, but I don't know what to say. We came here and we are part of the Regime in a way. We are the ones doing harm to the humans and we would fight back the same as them. Still, I don't know what to say about our people who are helping the humans that seem to have no regard for their own people's lives. Both the human resistance and those helping them have to know the harm they are creating. This harm is not necessarily all physical." Jason sighs deeply and once again looks to the floor.

Kelly shakes head as this is hard for him to try and understand. How can those against the Regime keep killing their own people with no regard. Sadly, he had no idea that so many were killed and now he understands why his superiors are trying to keep this as quiet as possible, as long as possible. However, it won't stay silent and then it will only enforce unrest when everything comes out. Yes, this is what the ones helping the humans want. They want to escalate the anger against the Regime. "I do worry about the creation of the cover-up story and how it is to be used. We know that it can't stay quiet for long and they must be in the process of deciding how to create this story for our people and the humans. Also, they will have to decide how to release it to both humans and our own people."

"Who knows. Sucks, us Doing Our Own Thing may have our own issues. Brian has said that if we think we can just leave without firing a shot we are living in a dream. Youth Leaders are learning to fly those small fighters. Shy and others like him are trying to find a way to find humans in the pods who should be gotten out and not be allowed to go to Avena. Troopers in Doing Our Thing know that they will be fighting friends when we try to leave. We must force off the ships those who are not part of Our Thing when we leave. Guess what I am saying, is that we are no better than the humans." Then groaning Jason says, "I gotta go my time is up and I must return to my so called needed job, which is appeasing Diana and now the Supreme One, I mean Commander."

"Hang in there Jason, we will eventually leave. We have to or we maybe come just like those that we are calling traitors and cowards."

"I hope not," There is a moment of quiet as Jason stands. "Not going to believe what I am going to say." Then with a frown he says, "Those two want me and Aloohula to continue to work with the SSG. This finding the Anyx thing is getting way crazy. It continues to make me wonder if this is a large part of why we are here instead of other places near our home. One thing is for sure we have to find a place to hide what we have found, that relic device thing can never be placed in their hands. It works, but makes you somewhat fearful to try and use it without the rest of the Anyx."

Kelly who has been looking at his hands brings his head up and gives Jason a slight smirk. "Ah, the Anyx. If you and Aloohula are right this is not a good thing to be in the hands of Our Great One and I agree we need to keep it out of SSG hands."

Jason walks to the door, but it is more of a stumbling towards it then walking as if he is forcing himself to the door. Once there he begins laughing. "For sure the SSG are super devoted to the Great One and again don't forget Diana and our new guest the Supreme Commander. All of them make me feel nervous as to what they would do to fight over who gets to be its guardian." With a shrug he finishes, "See you later. I hope the visit with the human boy goes well."

With a slight shake of his head all Kelly can say is, "I hope so too. From what I am hearing that kid is going through a lot." Then he points to the door, "Hey, you go we'll talk later."

Jason then walks out the door leaving Kelly with a lot of heavy thoughts. It is hard to get past the reminders of the hospital event, the deaths at the supposed resistance headquarters, those who died when the humans rescued the resistance leader and now the water factory. These things happened on this ship, but the other ships are having their share of drama as well. How many need to die with a mission for water that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Worse the humans may become more violent as time continues, but the same will happen with his own people. The number of protests back home are increasing and the Regime cannot keep this news from its people. Worse the majority of his people didn't want to bring death and destruction to the humans, but with the deaths of so many of their own people and no water having been sent home violence will escalate. Yes, retribution may become a two-sided destructive event for everyone. When can the Doing Our Thing group just leave?

It is not long after Jason leaves that Brian reaches out and and says game night is on. He says Sean could use the game time as a distraction to the dramatic day he has had. However, there is a change of plans, they are going to play a human board game called Dark Tower. Brian says he is sorry for all the work that Kelly must have put into getting and manipulating the software for the game Sean liked, but Kelly isn't at all sorry about the change in plans. He actually feels good, he needed the distraction from the roller coaster drama of the last few weeks. Finding and manipulating the game was a fun adventure that was actually approved by Diana. As for feeling drained all of the time, he doesn't know if this drain is strength, emotion or something else. All he knows is there is a hollow feeling inside himself and his talk with both Jason and Aloohula have added to this feeling of being drained and the throbbing headache won't go away.

As for the Earth game, Brian has said that they may use the computer, slash TV game later. With a look around his room he simply leaves for the room he will spending the evening.

When the door opens to the room Brian is staying while the boy is on the ship he sees that there is a small table setup between the beds with a desk chair on either side. On the table he can see the game is all setup and it appears like they have started playing. Brian and Sean are sitting on their beds with Shy sitting on the chair closes to the wall. Brian waves him over and introduces him to the boy. The very first thought that comes to mind is that he is not sorry for the boy named Sean like he had been previously as this is the son of a murder. His father is a murderer and will do anything to complete his goal.

Brian looks at Kelly giving him an unwavering gaze and asks, "Do you mind if we look at something down the hall. I think you are the person who could answer some questions of mine."

Kelly simply nods yes and follows his friend out the door. At first he actually thought that there was something that Brian wanted to show him, but as his friend passes by him he knows that he's in trouble.

"What is wrong with you?" Brian glares at him and the tone of his voice shows his frustration as he continues speaking to Kelly. "You said that all is good coming here. You can't be mad about the TV game, we'll use the game later. Anyway, I know it's not the game." Then with an almost haggard look, "It must be the program for the game. Maybe there are passwords that we need to find before we can play."

By program he knows Brian means the keyword that has been placed in the bonding program to get the boy out of said bonding when ready. He nods his head, "Don't worry all is good to go."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't get out of my head what has been happening." Kelly looks towards the door as he tries to keep himself from shaking with the anger he feels. "Look you don't need me here. I'll go and you let me know if something doesn't work as it should."

Brian grabs hold of his arm and then pushes him against the wall and glares at him as he speaks. "Do you think any of us feel good about what has been happening, but this boy isn't part of it. I know what he's going through, because I have been there myself. Just remember that." Then speaking in a very low voice, "We have to do what we have to do like it or not." Then he lets go of Kelly's arm, "Sorry." Then Brian puts a hand up to his eyes and rubs them for a moment. "Kinda like me having to wear these idiot contacts around Sean all of the time. I can only take them out for a short time. So it's gotta do, what we gotta do." Then he looks to the door, "You okay to go in there?"

Again Kelly looks at the door to room the boy Sean is in. There is a tiredness in his tone as he continues. "You're right. It's not his fault." Really it isn't that boy's fault, just as it isn't his or Brian's or so many others. With a smile, "Hey let's go play some Earth games." They both smile and go back to room and this time he does the best he can to dismiss what he has been feeling.

"The game is called Dark Tower, it reminds me of a game I used to play at home." Brian appears to be genuinely smiling as he speaks. "You know computer games are fine, but sometimes it's fun to play with board games. The game I liked was called Beeben Tust, instead of a tower it was a mountain."

"Yeah, I played that game as well. Sometimes it's fun to just move the pieces about." Kelly says and then takes a deep breath. Time to let the anger go and embrace life even if just a short time. Later the four of them are laughing and he finds himself genuinely having a good time.

If only life could be truly different. Instead it's getting harder everyday.


	40. 40 Willie Fox

Chapter 40  
Willie  
Fox

Willie finds himself at the water factory. He is once again working there and he waves to friends as they walk past him. The enjoyment of being with his own people and not always trying to be careful of what he does or says is very pleasant. Then he finds himself awake with a nagging thirst. There is a bottle with water for him and he drinks deeply from it. Stretching first he lays down again, things are certainly better than they used to be with the humans. He now has a bed, food, water and best of all he is not wearing chains wrapped around him to keep him from running away. Soon he is back asleep and the dream returns him to the water factory. This time his sister is there and they are laughing and teasing one another as the adults they are, but at the same time it is if they are the innocent and naive children so long ago.

When he wakes up the room has the dim light of morning calling to him. Dressing he leaves the small room he is allowed to sleep in without being chained or locked into. Immediately Caleb sees him and walks up to him and quietly says, "You know you shouldn't be walking about alone." Then Caleb tilts his head to some of the humans walking nearby as to remind him that he accepts Willie, but not all humans do.

For Willie this has become part of life, be fearful that a human will decide to take revenge by killing him. Being on guard at all times has become more than a requirement it keeps him breathing. He and Caleb go to the kitchen and Willie picks up some fruit and refills his water bottle. All he can do is try and ignore the remarks of others about having to eat with a lizard in the same room. Willie forces himself to not say anything, all he could say anyway is he is sorry continuously and that never helps. Not looking at any of them he goes back to the small room he has been staying in and eats his food. After that he removes his shoes and lays down looking at the ceiling.

There is a knock on the door and Harmony walks in and gives him a slight smile. "You okay?"

"I am now that you are here." Willie swings his feet around and stands up. Then he points to the bed, "Please sit."

With a smile she sits down on the bed and pats it indicating he should take a seat as well.

"I am sorry, but not sorry that you friends with me."

"Why would you say that. We are friends and I am not sorry about it at all. We are more than friends." She gives his hand a squeeze.

"Some hate me," Willie looks to the door and back to Harmony. "The others think I am something to make studies on my people. You are the only friend I truly have."

"No, you have been wonderful and you shared all kinds of knowledge about your people to Julie and the others. Look at what you have done for Robin."

"No, I am not helpful. I trust you not to tell that. I have told things, but things I know they would find out anyway. I am afraid what they will do to my people. Julie and others on your world are very good at science stuff." Willie looks to the floor and shakes his head, "I have friends on that ship. There are people up there in ship that did for me even though they dud not have to. Yes, I am afraid if I tell them somethings they will use it to kill like an evil, I mean bad at everything and if they can they will kill every one of my people."

Harmony shakes her head, "Julie is a wonderful person she would never do anything like that, but you must know we didn't ask for this invasion by your people. Your people are the ones doing evil and this is the consequence to those savage acts."

Willie can't help the look of fear that he knows is gracing his face, but before he can say anything Harmony continues.

Giving him a soulful stare as she speaks. "I won't say, but trust me Willie, we understand that you have fear of sharing."

They talk for a few minutes and Harmony invites him to take a walk with her, but he knows that the timing is not good. Since what happened at the factory he has been getting all kinds of looks from the humans here. The looks feel like they would like to make him the next corpse. How can he ever tell Julie or even Harmony that his people are not one people, but four different people. They have many similarities, but they are different from one another. He doesn't even know if there are anymore children with Depol and Dahax parents. Then there was the friendship he shared with the young Youth Leader Brian. This one is hard on him, since Robin asked about the Youth Leader he suspects that the Visitor who mated with her and left her with child is Brian. However, how could this possibly be. They keep saying that Robin must have some unique gene, but he's not a rocket scientist as the humans say, but he knows something is wrong with this concept. There is no way that his people could have produced a child with a human, maybe instead Robin was with a human boy and that human is the father.

This thought of Robin reminds him of what happened at the hospital where John was to make some speech. He remembers how happy Julie, Mike and the others had been about killing so many of his people and not one them had a scratch on them. This is when he found out that the troopers weapons had been turned off by someone on the ship. Not much later he was wrapped in chains and locked up in an Earth vehicle as they escaped from a suspected raid by his people. He was alone for so long that he had begun to grow concerned that his execution was looming. Instead Harmony had come and asked him if he was hungry. He had asked her why she was so nice to him and she said because she liked him. Remembering that day you would think would bother him, but that is when she said she didn't fall in love with him because of his looks. For Harmony it mattered not if he was human or a green lizard. He finds himself chuckling, he is not a lizard. However, he will never tell the humans this. It is much better to go with them thinking that he is a lizard of some kind as it will keep them from doing even more painful tests on him. There is a possibility of them taking another of his people if they were to know that they are not just lizards, but not all are the same people on the ship. It could lead the humans to capture more of this people so they can do some agonizing thing to the captured individual in order to learn about the differences. He is finding out everyday how much his people and humans are so very much alike in the way they think. No, he can never tell them so many things about his people or planet as it would be so wrong in so many ways.

Again he smiles as he remembered her saying something about him being a fox and he told her he wasn't an ox in the first place. This is when Harmony's beautiful laugh came and she told him, 'That is a fox you dope.' He repeats the word fox. When someone is called a fox, it means really sexy looking or something similar. Willie finds himself smirking. Yep, he's a fox. Harmony is one of those people that truly does see beyond a person's skin and he has found just how rare this is among humans. Yes, he is one lucky fox.

However, his former co-workers at the water factory may not be so lucky. There had been a lot of meetings between the humans and the door was guarded and he was most certainly not a participant. He also knew that Mike was seeing someone on the ship and something huge was being planned. One day he saw a gray car pull in and when the two individuals in the car got out he found them to be Mike and Julie wearing Regime uniforms. When they walked into the building there was a lot excited talk and he followed them to the room where the humans held their meetings. He tried to enter the room with them, but the one named Chris snarled, 'Lizard not on your life. Stay out!' As others walked past him and into the room they gave him dark looks and he heard comments, 'He should be gone.' 'Why's he breathing.' 'He's not one of us.'

However, he was able to look into the room for a few minutes and he watched Mike and others setup something and then visuals of the water factory came up. This is when someone came up and with a snarl and ordered him out of the room, "Not for you!" Then the door was closed. Willie knew something horrible was being planned, but he had no idea to the extent the death and damage that would occur.

For now Willie must ignore the feelings the humans have for him and try to do the best to show that he is a good person. Not long ago he was lying on his stomach in a train car. Julie had just told him he has had minor surgery then there was a noise and he heard Harmony say in a concerned voice, 'Robin.' Willie who must now wear a glove to hide his true skin had pushed himself up and went to Robin. Calling to the priest for assistance Willie knew just where to press on her lower back so that the pain gradually stopped. It brought back memories of doing this both times to his wife who was pregnant twice. Now except for his sister and her child he has no one to go back home to. The happy sigh his wife made when the pain subsided made him happy and Robin made one as well. Robin's sigh didn't seem the same though, something about her reaction was off. He told her it was common among the females of his people when they were near their time. She didn't seem too like that comment for some reason and he found himself unsure what to say to her. He did ask if she has questions about pregnant women on his planet. The fact is no one here ever asks him about pregnancy and if there were special care needed for a newborn infant, which is really good as he doesn't want to share much. However, when it comes to Robin delivering the baby and the life of that child, then it is a different story. He wants to be there for Robin and the baby if he's allowed. Then again the baby must have a human father and his assistance will be unnecessary.

With a deep sigh he decides it is time to put his shoes on and go out and try to be helpful without being asked to leave the room. Once the shoes are on his feet Willie just sits there finding it difficult to make a decision as to what he should do next. Then there is a knock on the door of his small room and the door slowly opens. Harmony stands there once again and she gives him a smile, "I have some chores and I sure could use the help. Do you. . . . ." Harmony walks over to him and extends a hand. "Would you," With a loving smile she continues, "Come and help me?"

Willie returns her smile and remembers he is one lucky fox. As long as he has this amazing woman in his life, a woman who cares less what he looks like. She never looks for the differences, which he is finding to be rare when humans look at him and then at themselves. The others look way to hard for what they call the lizard in him. Harmony accepts him for himself and in return he accepts her. If only there was a planet that would accept two different people in outward appearance, but who were emotionally so alike. This is the one thing he would fight for every inch of the way. When he stands up he whispers in her ear, "I love you. I can't be without you."

A tear suddenly appears in her eye, for a moment he wonders if there is a large amount of dust in the room. Then he gasps, no he hurt her feelings somehow. Then she brings his hand up to her face, "I can't be without you either. Together is all I want and one day," Harmony turns to the door, "One day your people and my people will accept us as together as one. For you are my soulmate and fate would never brought us together if we weren't meant to be together always."

Kissing her hand he then whispers, "Always, Harmy." Happy memories of what could be the future come to him. One thing is certain Harmony will always be with him, because after all he is one good looking fox. This brings up a momentary giggle and a warm happy feeling to him. "You're my fox too."

They walk out the door and the happy warm feeling remains with him and the thought of two sexy foxes on their way to do chores keeps the warm happy feeling close to him.


	41. 41 Brian Champions

Chapter 41  
Brian  
The Champions  
This story follows the Final Battle

Opening his eyes Brian finds a smile coming to him immediately. Since he found Sean the dream has disappeared. It feels good to stop dying in his dream. Except there are a lot of unanswered questions. His dead body lay on the other side of an invisible wall in the dream. Why was he behind this invisible wall and how did he get there and if died does it mean he was killed behind the invisible wall. Losing his smile, he knows that it was a dream; just a dream. Now is the time to forget this stupid dream. The next thought is a song that he has been listening to as of late. We are champions and no time for losers. He will always remember that it is Doing Our Own Thing that will complete their goal, even though it appears that it will take forever to actually happen.

Swinging his legs out of the bed he stands and looks at the boy for a moment. He puts on his uniform quickly and then goes to the small bathroom and takes out the contacts. There is little time to do what he needs so the contacts must immediately go back in his eyes. The one good thing is that supposedly they are very close to sending the boy back to his father although when it was said both Diana and the Supreme seemed to be winking to each other. Did they have some other plan? Likely, this was just a meaningless gesture being made.

Then Brian hears Sean who he knows must want to use the toilet for his morning bladder relief, something he fully understands. "Come on in, I'm finished." He exits and Sean enters. He sits on his bed. Time for putting on his boots and ordering something for the two of them to eat. He calls out to the boy, "Eggs and toast or cereal and fruit, which of those says breakfast for you Sean?"

Sean comes out with a large smile, "Eggs and toast." Then he comes up and rubs his hands together. "Bacon, can we finally have bacon?"

Brian would have liked to said sure bacon sounds great, but he doesn't trust that the bacon will not be human meat. Having been on the ship for days has made it difficult for him to dodge meals that may contain human meat. Suddenly he finds himself shivering twice, it is bad enough to force his own people to literally eat humans now that they have built relationships with other humans. However, forcing a human to do this seems really wrong in every sense of the word. Bad, bad, bad and he shivers again. Still bacon sounds good, he has had it twice and had enjoyed it very much. He knows he is frowning as the thought of; is it bacon or is it human, that would be the question.

"You okay?" Sean is giving him an odd look, "You like did this big shiver thing and kinda made a wincy face." Then the boy stands there shaking for a moment with a touch of fear on his face. "Am I okay?"

"I did that, I just was thinking of something else. I'm so sorry. You. . . are. . . fine." Brian suddenly laughs for moment hoping that it helps Sean to relax after scaring him. "I must have looked like I was swallowing ice cubes." He stops smiling and shrugs as he must ensure that the boy continues to feel relaxed. "Sadly sometimes memories are not always pleasant. First your thinking about something and you're all happy and then you remember something else and your sad. I was remembering my brother and how much fun we used to have and then it reminded me that I will never do those things with him again as he is on another journey."

"Yeah, that's for sure. I didn't know you had a brother." Sean then loses his smile, "I guess he died. I'm sorry." The boy drops on his bed and for a moment it appears as if a tear is sliding down his cheek.

"Yes, I am afraid he is. I didn't mean to make you sad. You had asked if I was okay and I shared too much personal stuff. Now I'm the one who is sorry." Brian watches Sean for a moment and knows he has made things worse by sharing even that moment of feeling for the loss of his brother. Now he has to try and make this better. "Okay, are you okay? There is more than my brother who is upsetting you."

"I miss my mother. When can you find her?" This Sean has said quickly and with a pleading tone.

"I never made this promise." Brian looks Sean over as he didn't say this and it bothers him that the boy thinks he may have or is trying to manipulate him in hopes he will go out and find her for him. He can't have Sean thinking that he made this promise and therefore he must put a stop to this. "Ever! I'm sorry if you ever, ever thought I did. . .but I didn't. I can't have you thinking this."

"Diana said you would. She said you would do this for me." Sean gives him a pleading look and then looks to the floor as he asks. "Did you lie?"

He has tried to not make promises like he used to and when he does make them now he makes every effort to fulfill them. Now, Diana a ranking officer is making promises for him. Promises he doubts very much she wants him to keep. He needs to find a way to make the boy understand, but not make things worse if Sean talks to Diana about whatever response he gives. "Well,. . . I ah, . . . .I have not heard about this. Diana has made a promise for me, but has not spoken to me about it. She is a ranking officer and I will be happy to do this for you and for her." He finds himself biting his lip for a moment trying to decide how to finish what needs to be said without irritating Diana as to why he didn't just lie to Sean. His relationship with her as of late has not been pleasant for him. Worse having been asked to work with her makes him a bit fearful about any retaliation she may use against him for what she feels was an undercutting of her authority. His knowledge of her has grown and she is most certainly disturbed and the penalty of death as a punishment is a normal thing for her. Brian takes a deep breath as he continues, "I will speak to her about this. All will be okay."

"Doesn't sound like you are making a promise." Sean swallows hard as though he is having difficulties trying to keep it all together. "She's my mom and she is always there for me even when my dad said he would be and then didn't show up because he was too busy. You gotta understand. . .please do this, please. This is my mother I am asking help for. Diana says that she may be in some protective like place, but she isn't so sure that my mother is actually being held there. Diana didn't make much sense or I am just. . ." Sean shrugs, "I don't understand any of this. She said my mother may not have been placed in protection like I was. Except my mother was with me when we were brought here. Diana said you would help me, please. Is she here or back home. Wouldn't Diana know if she was sent back home?"

Blowing air out through pursed lips before speaking as he knows that Diana has no interest in finding the boys mother. As if in a whisper, "I make this promise to you. I will speak to Diana and she will give me guidance." Pursing his lips one more time and letting the breath out slowly before speaking again. "Does this make sense?"

"Sure, I guess. Please, my mother has always been there for me. Please, you have a mother, didn't you and I know you would want her safe if this was happening to you."

Brian doesn't know what to say as his mother died when he was just about the same age as Sean. The loss of his mother has never left him. Luckily for him the conversation on finding Sean's mother ends as there is a knock at the door and someone has come with the food and the boy appears to be quite hungry. Both he and Brian take a covered plate off of the small drone and sit eating. Not one word is spoken. His device alerts him that Diana wants to meet with Sean to test his bonding and see if the bonding sessions have worked. He's not sure why, but he feels guilty. The thought of being told his own father was arrested for treason and then was tortured and executed right after his last bonding, a bonding which he knows was harsh. Still he had been happy about what happened to his father when he was told as though it was the best thing he had ever been told. Now he hates himself for the elation that he felt, elation that wasn't really his, but was from the manipulation that had been done to him. A manipulation that he worries will return and he can't have that happen again. His eyes shift to Sean and he knows he shouldn't try to compare what is happening to the boy and what happened to himself. There is one goal and he must dedicate everything to it. Doing Our Own Thing, comes before everything else as many lives will be put in danger if it is found out where his true loyalty now lies.

Aloohula comes to the room and escorts both of them to where they are to meet with Diana. His breathing shutters for a moment as he watches her immediately put on a show for the boy. Then of all people Jason comes into the room and gives him an unhappy look as he then escorts Sean into another room. The song comes back to Brian and the words about there is no time for losers. His loyalty is to Doing Our Thing and always will be, he will not betray or lose devotion. This meant he is totally devoted to those in this group and that includes humans who have joined them. As to the Regime he must remember he and his friends are champions of the world or in this case universe. They will just leave the Regime when they can and begin to truly live their own lives.

"Diana may I have a moment?" He asks this with the dark reality of her high authority over him.

She looks him up and down with a frown, "What do you want? Did you know that in a few hours you will be free of this. . .ah, babysitting job. I need to ensure the boy does just what we want of him."

Responding quickly, "Sean says that you are having me look for his mother."

"Are you that stupid?" Diana seems to wince for a moment, "You know that I just said that to the boy to make him happy."

"I understand, but I would like to just go and do an hour's worth of work on it and if he asks he will see that I am most certainly telling him the truth. It will be our promises made and appear as if we kept the promises. He will then trust us no matter what." Brian can barely believe he is asking for permission to do this, but it will make him feel better and in a way he is keeping his promise to the boy.

Diana rolls her eyes to the ceiling and then back to him. "Whatever!" She begins to walk away when she turns around, "Actually that is an excellent idea. Just remember that you're not really looking. As you know we have plans for the boy and they don't include his mother's interference."

"Of course, this will keep the boy from thinking we failed him and you could turn this failure into furthering his anger towards his father." Brian smiles and his only thought is that everyone has their own truth and his truth is a bit different than Diana's. He stops smiling, but he continues at looking subservient to her as he finishes. "Which is another mark for you and furthers your hold on the boy if needed later." She takes her device and sends him and the pod server a message giving her permission. Then Diana gives him a nod and leaves the room which allows him to leave as well.

With Diana having granted him access to the server and to the pods he begins to look for Sean's mother. When he finds what he believes to be where she is held he heads there immediately. There is some fear of what does he tell Sean if he does find her. Was this another stupid mistake, no one can make more mistakes then he can. Without meaning too he says outloud and with a harsh tone, "Just another mistake."

"Just a little mistake, I am trying to fix it! I swear, I will fix it." Someone dressed in the white uniform of those assigned to take care of the pods looks at him with a bit of fear on his face.

Brian can't help himself, "There is no such thing as a mistake. What did you do!?"

The look of horror is obvious on the pod keeper as Aloohula likes to call them. "He was supposed to go to the food storage area for immediate consumption, but we just. . .ah, we just. . .ah. . ." The man halts for a moment and takes a deep breath. "A homeless man, which means there is nothing more than being food that he can provide."

He is just about to tell him to continue trying to correct his mistake, but a large cold shiver runs up his spine. Telling himself that he does not need to see inside the pod is screaming in his head, but he can't help himself. Walking towards the pod, the pod keeper points to the occupant without even being asked. The pod window has not had a chance to darken from the chemicals to keep the individual in hibernation mode. This is where Brian now wants to scream. It is the homeless man that watched Gary swallow a mouse. Why didn't this drunken homeless human just leave as told. Rolling his eyes he tells himself; because he had no money, no family and no home.

The pod keeper sighs, "Was just a small mistake. I am going to fix it, please understand."

"No, I have a way to fix this that benefits us both." Brian says this firmly. The pod keeper does not respond. "Trust me I will assist you or rather send someone to assist you in fixing this." He gives the pod keeper a smile. "Don't you want to know what?" Brian can't help the smirk that comes to his lips, "I want to send him to the Houston ship as a joke. No, one will ever know it was you and getting you into trouble will not give me any satisfaction. However, pulling this prank will as it is sort of a payback if you know what I mean. I won't give you specific information as the less I say, the better it will be for you." Then he gives the pod keeper a hard stare, "Unless you want the details and then I am quite happy to give them to you."

"No, I don't want any details if you can just forget who it was," The pod keeper points to himself, "That it is me."

Brian then smiles one more time, "Good I will be sending the information shortly. Place his pod in temporary holding in here and I will likely be back by the end of the day or tomorrow morning. If something happens and someone finds out before we can move him, then I will take full responsibility." There is no reason for him to feel indebted to this homeless man, but for some odd reason he can't shake the feeling that he needs to do this. Besides once he gets the pod keepers identification he will have someone that he can use if ever something is needed with any of the pods.

"Okay, but this means you are taking full responsibility?" This the pod keeper asks with a pleading tone.

"Yes, I have no problem with that. However, it is with this pod only. Do you understand? Any further mistakes will be on you. Even though we will fix it so to speak, you did make a mistake." Brian gives the pod keeper another hard gaze and the keeper acknowledges it is only for this pod. "Now, I am looking for this individual for Diana. Do you know where she is being stored?" He shows the pod keeper the id number from his device.

"Yes, follow me."

They walk to where the pod should be and sure enough the information fits what he believes to be Sean's mother. Nodding his head towards the pod keeper, "Thank you. Is she set to be food at some point?"

"Not at this time, but things change all of the time." The pod keeper looks to Brian, "I can let you know if you like."

"It's not important." Frowning he then changes his mind. "Maybe you better. I honestly don't know what Diana wants with this human or if anything. However, she may need her later. Is it possible to ensure that she's not marked as food later."

Stiffly the keeper nods his head, "Not permanent." Then he looks around, "Temporary." Then the keeper opens the monitor and types something on the keyboard. "Can be changed, but yeah this should help for now. My superiors can think it was an oversight and then change it, but it won't be a big deal."

"Good," Then Brian's device goes off and it is a message from Diana saying that they are leaving immediately to take the boy down to the human resistance. This was not something he expected so soon. "I have to leave. Could you enter your id number so I can send you the name of the person who will be taking care of the pod?" The keeper nods and enters his number into his device. "Thank you. He'll be relocated by morning tomorrow. If not I will leave it to you to decide if he can stay here or you must move his pod to where it was to be originally stored. I'm not sure if I can help with that, but I will try. However, my intention is to have the pod sent to the Houston ship and again it will all be on me." Brian smiles at the pod keeper who smiles back and then he walks away to meet with Diana.

Walking into the room he finds Sean already sitting in a chair and he appears to be staring at nothing from what he can see. "Sean, how are you doing?"

At first the boy didn't even move and then finally he turns to him and seems to look at him as though he didn't recognize him. "Oh, Brian. Brian, I remember you. You're really nice. I am going home did you know that."

For a moment Brian feels numb as he watches Sean. Was this how he was when he came out of bonding sessions. The other times Sean didn't seem much different, just a bit of confusion seemed to be with the boy. However, why does the boy have that look now. Then another thought comes to him, he didn't think there was to be another procedure today and there could not have been enough time to complete the bonding. Sean does have a confused look, but he still seems okay. However, it has him wondering, if this is how he and his friends looked when they came out of their earlier procedures. Looking at the boy he smiles. "I just heard, I bet you're excited to go home."

"Yes, but can I take the game down with me? You know the one your friend Kelly fixed so you can do that holograph thing."

Brian is very happy that it was the game and not his mother that Sean has asked about. However, it is only the confusion at this moment that is keeping Sean from remembering that he was going to look for his mother for him. Giving Sean a smile and hoping to keep his mind on the game, "We fixed the game so it could be played on the ship. I know you liked the way Kelly got it to work using our technology. Felt real didn't it."

"Yeah, I wanna show my friends." Sean gives a happy smile, "They're going to be so jealous." The confused gaze returns to the boy. "Oh, yeah. I can't bring it down." Then he looks up to Diana, "Who are you?"

Diana gives him a smile, "I am called Diana. I am going to go with you to return you to your friends. Everyone seems to really liked having you here. I am sorry that we didn't get to know each other a bit better."

Sean nods his head and returns to the almost dazed appearance. Brian can't help but wonder how was he after all of his own bonding procedures and what else has been done to him. Perhaps he hasn't come out of bonding completely. Maybe he's too betray his friends later and has no idea that this will occur. Betray them as he knows Sean has been given this hidden command from Diana to do that to the resistance. At least Kelly has reassured him that Sean has had the same bonding procedures and the last one should have been the same stronger one that he and the other Youth Corp members had received. Still looking at the boy it has him concerned that Diana has done another bonding procedure on the boy. However, if it is the same bonding procedure and just another one to ensure that the boy will do as expected, then one day he will find Sean and give him the message to come out of it. For now he just hopes the boy doesn't ask about his mother until they are off of the ship and on his way to his father. When the day comes that he can use the magic Avena word on the boy at least he can rid himself of some guilt by getting Sean out of bonding and letting him decide how he wants to live. That is if he can find the boy later as he is going to the resistance and he has no idea what other secret commands Diana has planted in Sean's head. Another thought is why didn't Diana say; returning Sean to friends and his father, instead she left the father part out. He dismisses this quickly as he is over thinking everything.

Xxxxxxx The Exchange xxxxxxX

Sitting on his bed he goes over what happened after he left the pod keeper.

Things had moved very quickly to bring Sean back to his family or rather the resistance. Aloohula and another trooper arrived with Steven and then to the docking bay to take a shuttle down. The Supreme remained behind and when they entered the shuttle there were other troopers awaiting them. Next came the confusing conversation between Diana and Steven. This is when he knew what the ultimate plan was and it made him wonder why he was never told. The plan wasn't just to plant a trusted spy, but to force Mike Donovan to surrender himself to them. Actually, he could understand why he wasn't told, he had been spending time with Sean and they wanted to ensure that the boy never found out about their true plans. Part of him was happy they will take this human who was part of killing his friend Gordon and severely injuring Beytlo.

Brian was very happy to see that although not quite as confused looking, Sean seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. If there was confusion it was only on the sudden move to take him off of the ship. This must have seemed overwhelming to the boy. Another thing is he knows that Sean has been given a phone number to contact the ships personnel in case the boy believes there is an emergency. Diana or the others do not know he found out from Sean that this information has been planted in the boy. Now, he's not even sure if the boy even remembers it has been planted in his mind.

When they brought Sean out of the shuttle the boy had looked up at him and finally asked about his mother. Thankfully Diana and Steven were hurrying things along and he didn't have to say anything about finding her. He did try to reassure the boy that he would always remember him and one day would find him and maybe they could play one of the modified human games. What he hoped to do was to use the keyword to take him out of bonding if everything is as Kelly said.

The oddest thing was that part of conversation he had heard between Steven and Diana. Steven said, his little ploy worked out really well don't you think. Diana looked at Steven like he was a bothersome insect and told him he had nothing to crow about. They were unable to continue their battle of words as the humans needed to be dealt with. By this time he knew of Diana's plan to use Sean to get her hands on his father and now everything made sense the day Steven had given him the visual of Sean.

He remembers the last part of the day as Steven and a human began speaking harshly to each other as he stood stiffly awaiting the end of this uncomfortable situation. It was odd as Steven called the human the fixer and the human saying never mind who I am. Then the human demanded that they send the boy to them now. He watched as Sean walked towards his father with everyone watching. Then Mike Donovan walked towards Sean and gave his son a hug. He was pretty sure he heard Donovan tell Sean that he looked good, but still needed a haircut. The guilt came to him as he watched what he knew was the last the two would see each other ever again and that Sean's devotion now belonged to the Regime. If only he knew that the last day he saw his own father would be the last time, he would made sure to let his father know how much he appreciated and loved him.

The guilt remained as he watched the boy walk towards the individual that Steven had confronted and the resistance leader named Julie. Steven signaled the troopers to take the Donovan to the shuttle. With that he watched as Aloohula took Mike Donovan's arm harshly. It's hard to put away the harm done to their friends by the resistance, but the human walked willingly towards Diana and the troopers. Still Aloohula and another trooper held him tightly as hoping that he would try to escape.

A song that Daniel had introduced him to came to him once again. A band called Queen and the lyrics, 'I've paid my dues; Time after time; I've done my sentence; But committed no crime.' The words, 'And bad mistakes I've made a few.' Yeah, mistakes he can't seem to stop making mistakes himself. Mistakes made over and over and over again appears to be his own failing. When do you mature enough to stop making mistakes?

Watching the human who been involved in killing and harming so many of his people brought the anger to him again and he couldn't let loose of it. Memories of his friend Gordon whom he had grown up in the same house with, which meant that they had always been there for each other; always. Looking at one of the resistance members that killed Gordon hurt, in fact this human may have been the one that did kill Gordon. The hatred was hard to hide when the human Donovan suddenly looked up to him and did not turn away. He had to quickly look away, but he knew that the man saw his anger. This is not the way a Youth Leader should behave. Then he turned to the man again with a glare of hatred as the lyric came back to him, 'We are the champions.' For him this meant that they can't destroy us, not the Regime and not the human resistance, we truly are the champions.

As for the human resistance they are most certainly not champions to him. This is the humans world, but they were hardly caretakers of Earth. Then a thought had come to him that neither is he a champion or a caretaker of this or any planet. Is anyone? The best part of the song was, 'And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.' That is what he must do, keep fighting the Regime and keep the outward appearance of a complete devotee. When they leave and take the two warships, then maybe then they will be champions. They will protect the planet Avena and not destroy the planet and will always work in unity with each other. This is something he really wants, he has found his own passion. The four different people of his world and those unfortunate humans in the pods. These five different people can unify and they can protect Avena, this he truly believes.

"Fighting until the end." Brian said with a smirk and a little louder than he meant too. The human looked at him with a fierce look. No, not the Regime and not the humans will stop him or any of Doing Our Thing. He knew he shouldn't, still he just couldn't help himself as he continued to look at the human and quietly spoke. "I consider it a challenge before the whole human race and I ain't gonna lose." He and the human locked eyes as he finished and then smirked, "We are the champions."

Donovan sat stiffly and with his jaw clenched, "I think you mean; I ain't gonna lose."

Steven smiling shakes his head."I don't know what conversation you two are having, but I would say we won human."

Once docked Donovan was taken away and he noticed that Martin was standing not far away with a strange look on his face as he watched what was happening. For himself his only thought was to go and retrieve his things and go back to his room.

Yes, that had been quite a day and now in his own room Brian contacts the person needed to move the homeless man to the Houston ship so he can just lose the guilt that he felt earlier. Later they will discuss in person what needs to be done to move the pod. The guilt has left him long ago, but he still feels he should do as he told the pod keeper he would do. Then he finds himself smiling one more time with the song running through his head. Nope it is going to be Doing Our Own Thing that will be the winners. Neither Regime or resistance either human or his own people who are working with the humans to kill their own people will stop them. Fighting until the very end, because they will be champions. We will be winners!


	42. 42 Martin Rescue

Chapter 42  
Martin  
Rescue & Escape

Sitting with Lorraine, Jack and Nancy discussing how the resistance set the explosives at the water factory reservoir and the laser killing many of the troopers in the hallway has not been easy. So many deaths and injuries of troopers by the human resistance had been unexpected, but it should have. Finding out that there were fifteen year old troopers that had also been killed when defending the factory troubles them all deeply. This is not what they wanted, but they are part of this tragedy, like it or not. Martin can feel Nancy's disappointment and fears that she is losing her passion to support the human resistance. Her passion has always been to make a mark against the Regime. This part is working, many crew want to take the water already gathered and leave immediately. Water can be found elsewhere, but the water from these places do not have the quality of Earth water, so he understands the Regime preferring Earth. As for Jack, he is hard to read, but at least Lorraine is still fully supporting the human resistance.

"As I was saying they have taken Mike Donovan yesterday and he is here on the ship. I had no idea that his son Sean may have gone through some conversion or bonding procedure until this morning. I hope it's not true and if so that he didn't have his mind corrupted. At least the boy was being kept with a Youth Leader and that means his emotional state is a lot better than having Diana caring for him or being kept in a locked room. The Youth Corp have been through the bonding procedure and seem to have very close ties to humans from their assignments." Martin snorts, "Can't even imagine that woman even having or caring for a child. Thankfully he is now with other humans."

Shaking her head Nancy sighs, "Not sure if that was a good idea to have him cared for by a Youth Corp member. However, you're right a Youth Leader, any Youth Leader will not be irresponsible with a child." She shutters, "Who knows what that. . .What is the word." Frowning she continues, "That witch. At least most Youth Leaders are sensitive and caring; although completely devoted to the Great One." Again she shakes her head, "How the Regime can take some of our most compassionate, intelligent and caring individuals and make them monsters is unthinkable."

Lorraine blinks her eyes rapidly as though putting her thoughts together. "I wanted to talk about Brian. I am telling you once again, I heard him talking to someone. I think that at least the Youth Leaders may not be as dedicated to the Regime as you think. I have been watching him and some of his friends and his roommate. They are up to something."

Jack responds quickly, "The only thing they are up to is how to get everyone their age to be completely dedicated to the Regime." He lowers his head as he smiles and rubs his chin as if what Lorraine has said is funny.

Lorraine who had been sitting stiffly begins to relax and shakes her head, "No! You are wrong. You are all wrong. Have you noticed that they will be talking to a utility worker their age or a trooper quietly and then you or a ranking officer walks by, suddenly they are speaking loudly about their dedication to the Regime."

Both Nancy and Jack shake their heads, but Martin wonders about what Lorraine has said. He remembers this happening yesterday as he walked past the Youth Leader whose job it is to counsel other Youth Corp members who may be having emotional issues.. "Actually, I walked by Shayne and he was talking to someone working on a shuttle. Someone about his age, nineteen to twenty-one. As I drew nearer their voices rose so I had no problem hearing them. It seemed strange, but I didn't think much of it." He pauses for a moment, what if Lorraine is right and they aren't as dedicated as everyone thinks. "They have had that bonding procedure done every forty days. We know that they had the stronger procedure done as they are older now and their minds are maturing, which means no longer accepting to the bonding procedure and there is fear it won't work anymore. We know that no one wants them to receive full conversion, because if that got out we truly would have an uprising on the ship. Besides they have had so much propaganda as part of their education that I can't imagine they really can see the world without the Regime included in their lives. Then of course robotic like behavior won't work with all of the interaction they have with humans."

Looking each of them first Lorraine takes on a very passionate tone. "This is true, so much has been done to them. However, can you imagine if they are actually not happy with the Regime. They may not be happy about being left for the next ten or more years. Some of them like Brian and Shayne have had their parents arrested and executed. They are forced to work closely with humans and now they have made close personal friends with those they work closely with." Giving them each a fierce stare she continues, "Can you imagine an army. I mean an actual army of some of the younger troopers, Youth Corp, staff and tech people. We could totally crush the hold the Regime has on the ships or at least this one. Could be quite the weapon."

Both Martin and Jack seem uncertain, but Nancy is smiling. Both Nancy and Lorraine look at each other as they say, "Ours."

Martin finds he must control himself as this is just not going to happen, but if he doesn't say something Lorraine may try to learn more and place herself at risk. It will be better if he tries first and have her continue to monitor individuals like Brian and Shayne. With a calm voice he states, "Lorraine I will do my best to, shall we say trick Brian or one of the others into betraying what may be some other alliance other than the Regime. I am getting to know a few of them and may have a way to get them into revealing what they may really have going on. If its true, we will indeed have a small army at our disposal." Then he looks at Jack who he can tell doesn't see this as a possibility either. "Then I, we will force them to join the Fifth if they wish to complete whatever goal they may have. Just remember they can't help their dedication to the Regime and especially the Great One. The Regime did do something that is good for them and that is to have the Youth Corp become united to one another before the Great One. Therefore they are very protective of each other, but it is to reinforce their loyalty to the Regime."

Jack sighs deeply, "Trust me Brian and the others couldn't get more dedicated to the Regime. There have been times I have questioned their loyalty, but I believe it is as the Regime wants. Remember the Regime had them begin as children to volunteer and assist those in need on our planet. The Youth Corp wants to protect our people as this is what they were taught to do. It may not be the Regime they believe they are truly protecting, but our people in need back home." His face shows how much he does not see them resisting any order from the Regime; they will protect the people at home first and foremost. Jack sighs once more, "What about the human Donovan?"

"I am taking care of this, but it would have been good to have had more time," Martin grits his teeth and hugs himself to just relieve the tension of the day. Then he looks to his friends to see what their reaction will be when he tells them what must happen next. Must happen if the Fifth is to go on. "Mike Donovan must die, but it must be his choice."

Nancy groans deeply, "You're going to kill him?"

The look of shock on Lorraine tells how upsetting she finds this as well. Martin lowers his eyes as he speaks, "Yes. . . Oliver is at this moment giving Mike a poison to take. Also, I must join Diana in obtaining information from Mike, in fact I must leave now. She wants me in attendance when she gives him the upgraded truth serum. It's very strong and I don't think he will be able to last long without giving her the information she wants. Those of our people and a human this has been tested on were unable to hold out for long and our people and humans seem very similar. Hopefully, he has taken the poison and this sad event will not occur. Diana has asked me to bring her some reports which have the information she wants to verify on those who appear to have worked with human resistance on the ship already. I imagine when I bring those reports to her is when I will hear of Donovan's death. Not to fear those reports have been manipulated." This is where he stands as he must not be late to join Diana in this travesty to be done on the human. Martin finds himself already grieving for the death of Mike Donovan.

There is deep sadness as Nancy looks at him, "I know you like him." She looks down for a moment and then reaches out as he stands next to her. "I believe you think of him as a friend and I am so sorry this must happen."

Martin responds quickly as he gazes at Nancy with a sadness that he can't hide nor doesn't want too. "I do see him as a friend." There is no bitterness in his tone as he finishes, "I know you don't care for the human resistance. You have every right to be wary of them." Then he shrugs and turns his gaze to all of them, "It's their world we have invaded and they have every right to do what they must to rid their world of us. However, it is hard to watch so many of our people die as it does build our own distrust of the humans. Learning that such very young men at the water factory were killed is sad."

Jack sighs and speaks quietly. "They were just teens who should not have been there in the first place. I wish we could go back in time and make adjustments so that our own people did not have to die, but you are correct about Donovan and his impending death. If we are to help the humans we can't have one of them betray us." Jack says this as Lorraine nods her head in agreement. He bites his lip for a moment, "Martin, I know that you believe the water on this planet is what is needed back home, but I agree with Nancy. Water could come from anywhere, there is nothing special about Earth water. However, I do hate what we are doing to the humans and taking their lives adds guilt to mine."

Lorraine stands slowly, "I will walk with you."

"No, you have other things to do on your schedule. I will see you all tonight and we can grieve together." Martin turns away and then before exiting turns to them once again. "I will do what I can to figure out what is in that Youth Leaders mind. Brian, that is. It may take a few days, but we'll figure out what little plan he's got going on in that head of his. It would be great to have an army that is now dedicated to something else and not to the Regime." With that he walks away to join Diana and what he expects to be news about a now deceased Mike Donovan.

*** Next Step ***  
This story follows the Final Battle

It is with a sick feeling that he walks into the room to give Diana the information she wants to use to force Mike to give her what she needs to end the human resistance. First he takes a deep breath once he enters the room. The shock of seeing Mike strapped into the chair is something he truly had not expected. Oliver was to have given the human the poison capsule and end the fear of betrayal he knows Mike does not want to happen as well. This means one thing, Oliver has failed or Donovan refused to take it. There is thankfully only one trooper in the room and none outside of the door. The lack of troopers in itself seems strange, but he has a sense that this may simply be luck on his side. Looking around he feels like a frightening heavy stillness is embracing the room. Diana gives him a smug look as he walks towards her. Starting right now he must begin analyzing everything to put an emergency escape plan in place as there is no way Mike will be able to not stay silent.

Immediately he is directed by Diana to upload the information he has brought on the device he was ordered to bring to her. Once that is done she snaps her fingers and has him stand next to the human and he finds his tension growing as he watches as Diana prepares to give the truth serum to the human.

Diana walks up to the chair Donovan is strapped to and asks, "Do you believe in truth Mr. Donovan?"

Mike gives Diana a smirk and responds, "Depends who I hear it from."

She quickly gives him the first injection of the truth serum and the human gasps for air from the strength of the serum. Diana stares intently at Mike and asks, "What color is your hair?"

Mike gasps for air again and struggles to fight the truth serum. "Blue." Then he grins.

Her face takes on a fierce look as she gives him another injection and snarls, "Really!" Again she fiercely asks, "What color is your hair?"

Martin knows this will not take long for Mike to give in to the truth serum and put the human resistance, himself and the Fifth Column at death's door. Although he does not move, his eyes dart around the room finishing the escape plan he has begun since he entered the room. He must find a way to stop this before the betrayal happens and he must somehow do this without being stopped by the trooper standing guard next to them. There is no doubt that this trooper is not part of the Fifth and completing his duty of protecting Diana will be his first thought. He looks back to Diana, this was not supposed to happen. Mike sadly should have died from the poison so that lives were not put into danger and their movement placed at risk.

Mike struggles again as he gasps for air and wincing blurts out, "Brown."

"Yes, a lovely shade of brown," Diana says as she grabs at his hair and pulls.

Mike jerks his head, but Martin can see that this fight to not betray them is not going to last any longer.

Diana walks a few steps away preparing to get the information she needs from the monitor. "Tell me Mr. Donovan, the Fifth Column, you know some of them." She turns and gives the human an intense stare. "Who is your contact?"

He watches the human struggle to not betray him, but he knows that this is over and he must prepare to do something right now. Donovan looks up to him as if to say wordlessly that he can't remain silent any longer. Martin knows that the fear must be showing on his own face as the betrayal is about to happen.

Mike blurts out, "Martin!" Then looks to him with a look to tell him that he is sorry.

Martin is already reaching for his weapon and knows he must shoot the trooper as he has no choice. At that moment the trooper is also bringing his weapon up as well. Martin is able to pull the trigger first and the gun has been set to kill and he watches as the trooper falls back as his own weapon discharges. Next he watches as Diana runs leaving the room to escape as he tries to shoot and kill her.

Martin quickly removes the strap holding Mike down in the chair, he knows he must leave this room and try for the small emergency walkway that is just outside of this room before other troopers arrive. The walkway does not have a normal door as it truly is only for emergency or repair work needed for the ship. First he must lift and push Mike inside after he opens the door. Even though Mike appears to be numb, they must move very quickly and they will not be able to stand upright as they traverse the walkway. This is going to be a very uncomfortable, but in order to get to his destination they cannot stand straight.

However, they are able to move quickly through the walkway in the first few minutes. Martin is glad that he had found out as much as possible about the turns he must make for his escape destination from different areas on the ship in this maze. He truly never thought he would be doing this as like anyone he had his own fantasy of taking down the Regime and arresting the Great Leader for treason to the people. Unfortunately after a few minutes it is hard to keep the human moving as he continues to fall to his knees repeatedly from the truth serum Diana has given him. He just keeps repeating to himself; 'You can do this, you can do this.'

Once again Mike falls to his knees and Martin in a hurried voice says, "We have to keep moving." He keeps his fear hidden as best he can, but they must keep going as the drones and troopers will be sweeping every area of the ship; section by section. Every bit of this ship will have this detailed search and hopefully everyone in the Fifth remembers they can have nothing pointing to their network.

"I got to stop," Mike says his lack energy has him just staring at nothing as he speaks.

Martin's eyes flash about, the drones will be placed in the stairwells soon if not already and they are as small as insects, there is no way that he will see them before they send data back. He turns Mikes' face to him, "Just for a moment more rest, but we must keep moving. The serum will wear off soon." In his mind he feels like the shadow of a drone is already crossing their path and sending information back to their location. He knows this can't be true, but it makes him wary.

"How long are these tunnels," Mike gasps as he stares down the dark walkway. It is easy to see that this is a struggle for him.

He sighs quietly, "Bigger than the New York subway system, but that's not going to stop them finding us if we don't keep moving." Martin tightens his grip on the sagging human, "Let's go."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my mouth shut back there." Mikes moans as he struggles to keep his focus. "I really messed it up for you."

Martin feels for his friend as he says quickly. "It's not your fault." He finds himself blinking, the stress is making his eyes dryer and the contacts covering his eyes is making it difficult to concentrate as the pain begins to settle on him. What he really would like to do is rip the eye coverings out, but he can't. If they escape he will need them as humans won't like seeing his eyes as they are. He also knows how Mike feels about giving away his name to Diana, but it wasn't his fault. The truth serum has been enhanced and he doubts anyone could not keep from telling every secret they have, except perhaps for the Youth Corp. They have been through the bonding procedure since sixteen and it has only been suspended months ago. They are the only ones who might have a chance of not revealing anything they wish to keep hidden as a side effect of what was done to them. For a moment it reminds him that trying to figure out what Brian or Shayne may have going on will now be left to Lorraine or someone else.

As for guilt, Mike isn't the only one feeling culpable for his betrayal of the Fifth, which was not his fault. His people have done so many things to the humans that this is what is inspiring him to help the humans rid themselves of his people. What he does know is that the Fifth and the human resistance have been lucky that something like this hadn't happened sooner. Diana is bad enough, now they have the Supreme on the ship and she is very devoted to the Great One and willing to do anything to fulfill his goals. With an inward sigh and as reassuring as he can in this tense moment he says, "It was just a matter of time." If only he could say more, but he can't. Then he pulls the human to his feet again as the word time is truly a suitable word. They don't have enough time; they need to get off of the ship and get off now.

All but dragging Donovan through the walkway they finally reach the area that Martin has prepared to use as an emergency escape exit. He is amazed, because he never thought that he would actually use it.

Mike whose voice is tired asks, "Where are we?"

They crouch down next to the exit from the ship used for drones so the crew can to do repair work on the outside of the ship. "This is where we get off," Martin says quickly as there really is no reason to go into an explanation of repair work or emergency exits. This for now this is just the escape route.

A stunned Donovan inquires, "Using what?"

Martin grabs the parachutes, "In these." Then he throws one to the human who looks shocked.

"Are you joking? We're going to skydive out of here." Mike appears as if he is fighting to stay calm.

With a grin Martin mutters, "That's right. It's our only chance."

"Do you know how many miles up we are?"

It seems funny to Martin as he knows exactly how many miles up they are, but he has prepared for some event like this one. Not just the distance from ship to ground, but where to hide if necessary. He regards Mike closely, it had not occurred to him from what conversations that they had that this should be an issue as the human has been in several dramatic events. To not be willing to do the only possible plan and especially, if you are trying to escape immediate impending death. No, he needs Mike to do this now and he states simply, "Matter of fact I do. There is no other choice, we don't have time to debate."

"I have a better idea," Mike says with little hesitation as he sets the parachute down. "Let's work our way back to the landing bay and grab a fighter and cruise home."

All Martin can do is grab Mike and force him to look at him, "Get back here." They must do this before troopers and drones are implemented and the ship is under total surveillance. Now he forces Mike to put the parachute on, "I don't know why you are having such a fuss about this Donovan. In our service cadets do this in the very first week of training." He says the last as if speaking to a child.

"All right, what do I do?" This Mike says evenly and appears to believe what Martin is saying.

With a slight sigh as there is no time for him to play babysitter and it is taking much to long to get Mike to do what he needs him to do and do right now. "Just roll your self over there. Once you exit the chute will take care of the rest." This he has said evenly, but it is getting hard to stay calm himself.

Mike is still hesitating and asks, "When we land, if we land you will come with me and join us?"

"No, our network has spread to Earth." What he also knows is that joining Mike may come with a price as he had met the one human named Ham and he knows this one would take his life without hesitation. If not that human, then another for revenge for his peoples taking their planet or for the death of a loved one. "We can work it out down there," Martin then points to the exit again wondering if he's actually going to have to push the human out of the exit.

"Cadets really do this?"

Martin has had enough, "No!" Then he pushes the human on the back so that he begins the slide down the exit. With that he enters the exit and slides down immediately after his friend.

For the brief time that they fall Martin can't help himself. He's smiling not just from escaping the ship still breathing, but it has been a long time since he has done this and he has forgotten that feeling of excitement and adventure.

They land and decide to hide out for the night as there is likely troopers out looking for them. Unfortunately, he is hungry as he has not eaten today, but Martin feels reluctant to hunt and eat in front of Mike. For a moment he is sorry he is not a Whipelli who are happy to eat human food. No, he's Depol and all of that chewing is just weird. There is a feeling that the human may find it difficult to accept how he eats. Also, there is so much more he will never share with his friend. How can he tell him that there are not just people that look like himself, but three other subspecies. Each of the species has their own slight differences, but they are different. There is also reluctance to talk about his family and friends back home. It is sad, but the Regime he believes is correct on this one point. The humans learning about these differences is not safe, how would they use this information; likely against his people. It is bad enough that he has helped the human resistance to kill his own people, but assisting them in ways that could further these deaths is uncomfortable. It is hard knowing that there are children, spouses, parents and friends that will not see their loved ones again as he literally assisted in killing these loved ones. For now he must hide the grief away from himself as it will only cause conflict in assisting the humans.

Maybe if things work out, he and Mike will share some true friend time together and he will tell him about his brother and friends. Sharing some of the happy adventures he has has on his own planet as it may be a dying world, but there is so much that he did that created wonderful memories for him. He thinks about the wetthi a large lizard with wings that the humans would think of as dragons, but are the creatures that provide power. The crystals they create are what the electromagnetic energy comes from and is used to make up the black holes that the ships travel through.

Since Mike is a news person his hope is that he can get fellow humans to understand how they are following his people's path in destroying this beautiful planet Earth. His home world was once as beautiful as this planet and humans seem to be following his people in the destruction of their home world.

Yes, in time maybe he will be able to rip off this fake skin and walk around with humans who do not care about his differences. For now it can only be one step at a time, he will not allow the Regime to take this planet for their Great Leaders selfish plans. Then again, will or could humans ever accept the people that came to their world and took their water and killed their people. You can't destroy other people's world and think they will ever accept you.


	43. 43 Willie A New Life

Chapter 43  
Willie  
A New Life

Willie struggles desperately to keep his emotions in check after the birth of Robin's children. For him he had been embracing the idea of a child that was not just human, but of his people as well. This meant a new life and a new people. This new life he saw as a way to bring his people and humans together even though he knew those around him were reluctant to do so. However, this child would be there and no matter what the child looked like it was a new life that would build that bridge between them all. This he now finds is not going to happen.

He finds himself grappling with everything that occurred. First thing that he is trying to understand is how no one ever asks him anything about pregnancy or birth of his people. Literally, he makes the comments and awaits them to ask for more detail which they never do. Yes, Robin is human, but are her children not half his people. He finds himself frowning trying to understand why they never ask him anything.

Holding his breath grimly with the memory of what became a very sad birthing. Both he and Harmony were there with Robin when she gave birth to the twins along with Julie and Robert of course. It was one of the rare times that he was actually asked to be there in case he would be the only one who would know what to do. Also, the one called Father which is the proper name for a priest here on Earth also assisted.

The first to be born was the daughter. Robin looked happy when she saw the child, she feared her baby would look like his people. Instead she saw a human and called the baby beautiful. Robin looked so excited and wanted to hold her immediately. Willie understands how fearful she was that her baby would look like his people. Too most humans they see his people as ugly and monstrous for those who know their true appearance. Things changed though as Julie held the baby and the child's forked tongue darted out suddenly. Julie wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Robert, as it was obvious that Robin's worse fear had come true. Later he heard Julie and Robert talking about the baby girls reptilian tongue. This bothered them very much, but they were so excited that the baby still looks like a human for the most part.

However, the tongue bothers him gravely, but for his own reasons. This is because if the father is Brian then how does the baby have a forked tongue. The Whipelli, which Brian is, do not have forked tongues. This is why two thirds of all Youth Leaders are Whipelli, they can't accidentally reveal a forked tongue or spray venom. Of all of his people Youth Leaders spend the most time with humans and the less differences, meant less questions by humans if ever an accident occurred.

After the birthing and Robin was taken care of they had moved her to another room to rest. Then he was asked if he could clean the room that was used as the birthing room. This is when he overheard Robert asking Julie about a surgery on the female baby. Robert hopes that since the child appears human could she undergo surgery to remove the only physical Visitor trait she seems to possess. As he worked, he listened very carefully as Julie said it may be for the best to have the tongue fixed to give her a true human appearance. Later she would make inquiries for a surgeon who would be best suited for this if Robin and he wanted to move forward with this surgery. Julie also didn't think the forked portion of the tongue was essential for taste as it was for humans and therefore didn't think there would be side-effects. However, Julie said she wasn't sure so she suggested they do further research first. It may be one of the rare times they should actually ask him something, but so far they have not done so.

It bothers him, because there is something very wrong and he just can't let go of this feeling. Brian, is supposed to be the father and not someone else. First, how could his people even have a child with humans without some manipulation being done. Yes, he heard that Robin has some sort of accepting gene, but is he the only one that finds this ridiculous that children of two completely different species could simply mate and produce children. Whipelli can only have children with another Whipelli, so how is it possible to produce a child with a human, it just seems questionable to him.

Also, humans have no idea about the four different people on his planet as he has not been able to reveal this information to them due to fear on how they would use it. Everything he sees about the humans when dealing with others of their own kind whose only difference is the color hue of their skin is not good. What would they think of his people who share skin color, but are actually different. Sadly, they would just see different kinds of lizards and his people are not lizards. They make it very difficult to share with them. What would they do with this information, he finds himself shuddering just with the thought. He remembers one day walking out of the lab and someone holding up a chord fashioned into a noose as they looked at him and swung it back and forth. Caleb had come up to the man and told him to knock it off in a stiff tone. The man said it wasn't for him, but Caleb said something like, 'I am pretty sure that I am next.' Unfortunately, Caleb is likely correct; first the lizard and then the black man.

He was glad that Harmony was there to assist Julie when they found there was another baby. Sitting on the bed he finds himself rocking back and forth. When the boy was born the look of total shock and fear that came to Julie's face frightened him. Willie has to admit that it shocked him as well. The more he thinks about it that baby is not Brian's. There is something about the child's features. There are things about the baby that are most certainly Dahax, other things are most certainly Depol. However, the features he would have expected of a Whipelli or human are not there. Something about that child is wrong, he wants to tell them what he thinks, but he believes they will treat him as they always do. He is not smart enough and knows nothing about science and biology. He is just a stupid lizard to them, just an irritation and maybe this is for the best.

The baby's appearance puzzles him greatly and he finds himself blinking and gulping for air as he struggles to understand. The face of the child was overly distorted first of all and if that baby grows older he has the feeling that it will never look like his own people. To him it is like a very different species.

Even Julie acts like this is the way his people look like at birth, which means that his own skull would have had to be operated on to give him the skull he has now. It amazes him that for being scientists, well they can be stupid as they only want to see what they want to see. Seems pretty logical that the jaw of that child is neither his people or human and even combined together should not have that appearance. His people could never appear as human with just false skin, hair and eyes with that jaw. He himself would have had to have radical surgery and they seem to ignore this fact.

The eyes of the child are neither Dahax or Whipelli. The eyes have a certain human look in a distorted way, but what Julie and the others don't know, is that Whipelli are born with blue eyes so it is actually normal. After the few months the eye color begins to change for them. In school, his studies included the reason for blue eyes. The Whipelli are mountain people and have blue eyes at birth because it has something to do with literally surviving when their species began to adapt to their northern mountains. He wishes he had paid better attention to this in school, but really it doesn't make any difference.

He finds himself smiling as he thinks about the Ibrea who are the root of the Whipelli. The Ibrea have a skin that is a deep dark hue like Caleb's, but only darker. With the Whipelli, that went away as they became mountain people. The new Whipelli people's dark hue became as green as the Dahax and Depol.

Willie rubs the top of his head. The other mystery was the top of the baby's skull. This most certainly reminds him of a Dahax as a Depol has more defined crests when born. Again, Whipelli do not have any crests. Also, the mouth. Where did that come from. Has anyone ever noticed that if his mouth was like that little ones mouth, well they would most definitely see it moving as most of his face would be mouth. Yes, the Dahax and Depol have larger mouths than humans, but that babies mouth when older will likely swallow something that even adult Dahax or Depol couldn't. Or that is his thought on the babies mouth. Then there is the Ibrea and Whipelli mouths. There is a joke on the ship that Whipelli have smaller mouths then even humans so it seems odd that the child is Brian's son.

The teeth are also strange as only Dahax have a full set of teeth. Depol have sort of like teeth at birth, but they are soft and fall out after a few days, as they are mutating further from their Dahax ancestors. He remembers that his now deceased children didn't have back teeth and that was becoming quite common among the newborns now. The thought is that before long no Depol will be born with teeth, just like the Whipelli and Ibrea. The teeth will come later as they become older. No, need for teeth when the food needs to be made into sauce when children are very young. The children first begin to eat the mashed up food until they are old enough to actually swallow live food without choking. Willie has an idea that the humans think that babies of his world swallow live food upon birth. No, they do not on birth begin swallowing live food, it is a ridiculous thought. However, there is one food that the Whipelli will never let the humans see them eat and that is eating insects. He can't help the chuckle that comes at the thought of eating insects. Tilting his head, he wonders what insects delight the Whipelli Youth Corp members.

He smiles again, all of these changes that have happened and that appear to be continuing to the people of his world, is the phrase evolution of the species? Maybe he does know some things. Then with a chuckle, does he really have a clue at all.

Then there is the body of the baby boy, something is all wrong. He has no feeling that this child will survive and he honestly has no idea how to help him. Being human and Whipelli means the throat is not quite the same as Dahax and his people the Depol. That child can open his mouth really wide, but if his throat is the same as his parents he won't be able to actually swallow something that large. Willie finds it difficult to understand how this child is part human and Whipelli. Suddenly something comes to him as a young man he went to a museum and it showed what a Dahax had looked like a million years ago or more. "No, no this can't be!" Willie quickly rises to his feet and walks swiftly to the room the baby is laying in what he thinks of as the protective box. There he finds both Julie and Robert looking at some notes they have taken and are having some discussion. Harmony is also there with a sadness to her face as she strokes the baby boys face. On the other hand both Julie and Robert have the look of scientists making their studies and not as actual doctors whose only thought should be the life of the child, no matter what the child looks like. Then again, they don't see the child as a child, it is a subject animal. This child may be deformed, but surely there are humans who have been born looking somewhat deformed, are their lives worth nothing? He must do something for this child.

"I have thought about baby!" He says this with certain assurance that he can do something.

All of them turn to him as Julie asks, "Are your people familiar with this? He is struggling to breath and we can't seem to find the cause. Is there an illness or a birth defect we should be aware of."

"Ah, no." His sterner tone has left him as now he's not so sure they will understand him or he can make himself clear.

Robert looks down at the baby and when he looks up there is so much hatred in his eyes that it frightens him. With a snarl Robert spits out, "What is it about this baby Willie? If you don't have a clue maybe you should just leave, I like you. . .but right now. . .I can't help the feelings, I have about your people."

"I think that," Willie knows that if he says what he thinks which is that the baby is a child of his past ancestors they will think him crazy and they will be correct. The thought is rather silly, but he can't help what he thinks. He sighs deeply before he continues, but tries to sound more resolute. "I think this is due to the child being half human and half my people. My people are a little different than yours." Yes, time to tell them about his people and how they are different from each other. Maybe, this will help if they understand that this child is not just half Whipelli and half human. No, this is a child of the past.

"Your people aren't just a little different! They are all lizards and the one that raped my daughter is someone I would love to get my hands on!" Robert gives him a hard stare. "Trust me he won't live long enough to beg for his life."

Harmony gives Robert an alarming look and Julie grabs his arm and speaks with a quiet tone. "This is not the time. Please, we need to help. . ." There is a long pause, "The child."

Willie was going to tell them how there are different people on his planet, the same but different. That Brian is Whipelli and they didn't breed outside of their people, which means no children with a Depol like himself. The Dahax and Depol once could have children together, but now it is rare for this to happen. He was going to explain how he thinks that the babies combination of human and Whipelli have moved back the genes to the root of his ancestors as they became who they are today. However, he realizes that Julie will want medical information that he does not have and it will take too long for even Martin to get that information. Robert doesn't want to hear anything, except that Brian will be found and executed in some slow cruel way for vengeance in abusing his daughter. Harmony places a hand on his arm and this is where he knows nothing he says will help the baby. What he does say could actually lead to further harm to his people, as the humans see all of his people as monsters, but some are his friends who only want to help their families. He places his hand on Harmony and they simply stare at each other for a moment, she is always there to support him, she is truly a caring person. Looking at Julie, her hesitation had said more to him than her words; the baby is more of a project. She is a warm and caring individual, but humans will come first even though Julie may not want to admit it out loud. Besides, he doesn't know anything medical that could help. He struggles to even reply, "I mean that. . ."

"It's okay your not a doctor Willie." Harmony interrupts him as though she knows he is uncomfortable and just wants to leave. She gives him a sorrowful look and waves her fingers at the door, "Let's go."

Once they come back to the storage area that is now his room they both sit down. They had not closed the door and he watches as a few people walk past giving them cruel stares. He looks at her, "They seem to be even more. . .more." Since the birth of the babies, he is finding that humans who were at least okay with him are now reluctant to come near him. "Not trust, right now trust in me is not. . .ah, what you say." He hates it when he can't come up with the words he wants to say. With a shrug, "No. Not yet, no trust. . .just a green monster." He holds up his gloved hand for a moment.

"I'm so sorry. I know it seems one day most like you and then the next day those same individuals are nervous around you and then the next day they like you again. Then who knows about the day after, it is very sad." Harmony turns her head and seems to be sizing him up. "Something is on your mind, I can tell it is troubling you."

"Yes, thought." Again someone walks by and stares inside as they walk by. Their expression bothers him and he can't seem to continue speaking and worries how they may be treating Harmony, because she is kind to him. All he can do is stare at the door.

"I know the birth of the children and especially the boy is being passed around and it is cruel gossip that neither you nor the babies deserve." Harmony looks towards the doorway for a moment, "Do you want me to shut the door?"

He stops staring at the door and returns his gaze to her. "No, don't shut it, those that know you are here will question why the door is shut. You are right some days they like me and other days they can't seem too." Willie takes her hand and then decides he must try and express himself. She is truly the only one who will listen and not try to find something else in what he says. "I don't know that Brian is really the father. I mean something is not right." The confusion is becoming daunting and hard for him to find the words he wishes to say, but he tries again. "I mean if you knew my people, maybe you would understand." He wants to tell her about his belief about the child and how the baby isn't like his people. That even though the child is supposedly half human they will tell him that is why there are the variations and not because it has picked up genes from what his people looked like a few million years ago. With a deep sigh he decides to tackle the other thought that he has, "I find it hard to believe that Brian raped her. It just. . ." How much did he know Brian. They were friends, but not close friends. The Youth Leader is very devoted to the Regime. If asked to have intercourse while Robin was being held, would he do this if commanded to do so. Would he?

Suddenly Polly is at the door with her arms crossed and Willie stops speaking. There is a very authoritative tone to her young voice, "He didn't rape her! She is angry, because she missed him and wanted to go back to him. Once she found out what he really looked like, she felt like she gave herself to a. . .well sorry, but to a lizard. There was talk that he raped her and then she just went with the rape story never denying that it didn't quite happen that way. Robin didn't want anyone to think she willingly had sex with a sexy lizard boy. She wanted him and is disappointed that he doesn't look human. Doesn't mean he didn't take advantage of her though." The young woman shakes her head, "I saw the baby. I am not a scientists, but is it me. . .I mean something seems off. No, way that baby is half human and your people. I saw him, but my father won't listen to me." She shrugs, "I'm just a dumb, over-opinionated teenager."

Before he can answer Polly walks away. He turns to Harmony who appears a bit shocked at what Polly has said. "This is going to sound crazy, Harmy."

"No, no it won't," She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze and appears to be breathing deeply due to her own confusion to what Polly has said.

"I think that baby boy isn't as human as the other," Then he bites his lip wondering if he should continue.

"I agree the baby appears to have little human in him. Still that's okay he's just a baby and has done no wrong to anyone. He deserves a life without punishment." Then she tilts her head to the door, "I agree with Polly something is off, but like Polly I'm not a scientist."

He is glad she has not mentioned the rape story and then looks to the door again. Willie blows air through pursed lips first as he wants to make sure he is calm and keeps his thoughts together as he speaks. Taking one more deep breath, he turns to Harmony and quickly speaks. "I think that baby has the features of a child a millions of years ago on my planet. I say this as the baby doesn't look like my people. . .ah, Brian's people or your people. The little one looks like a child from so long ago. I see this when in school, I learn stuff." Then he looks to the door again before turning back to her, "I don't think Julie and Robert will believe me or think it relevant to what go on with baby."

Giving Willie an intent stare Harmony says, "I think that you may be right. The combination of your people's genes and Robin's could have caused certain mutations to occur. The genes coming together could have done this." Her stare seems to intensify as she finishes, "You don't think that Diana had something to do with this do you? Robin was put to sleep she said and was undressed when she woke."

"I don't know, Diana could have done something. I just don't know." There is a long heavy silence and finally he sighs deeply, "May I tell you a secret and ask you not share. I like humans here, but at times even those I trust make me nervous. We just spoke about how feelings here change about me all of the time." Willie looks down to floor as he finishes, "There are those, that we know would kill me if they could."

"I don't blame you for being afraid. Do not be offended, but I would be afraid if it was me in your situation. We know that your people are taking mine." Harmony then smiles for a moment and lays her head gently on his shoulder, "I strayed from your question. I love you, yes of course your secret will stay safe with me."

"Harmy, I lied. I knew Brian, the one said be father of babies for Robin. I learn wrong language and he is very good at tutoring and teach languages. We became friends in a way. I did not say, 'cause I was not sure how that would be thought of and later I did not think I should. I was afraid for my own life if I say." Willie shakes his head. "I don't see Brian raping Robin, I agree with Polly from things I hear Robin say. There was no rape, she doesn't want to say she did have sex with him and became pregnant with child." He sighs once again, "I know you likely don't believe. Maybe it still thought of rape even though Robin wanted to. Maybe, I. . .sorry I feel lost."

"I do believe you and Polly. Polly is Robin's sister and would know more about it than any of the adults about her sister, but the others." Now it is Harmony who sighs deeply, "So many here hate your people and believing the lie gives them further cause to kill without regret and I am so sorry for that."

They lay their heads against each other and for sometime all is quiet just trying to understand everything that has happened. Willie lifts his head and quietly says, "Thank you. When things become better I have more secrets, secrets I want to tell you. Such as I had a wife and she was killed. I more on this and more secrets, but now is not the time for me to become. . .I can hardly deal with things now. Please be patient with me Harmy as I love you so much. I want more for you and me, together."

"I understand." Then she squeezes his hand, "I know that you were once married. You have said this in many ways before and I knew something sad happened to your wife and I knew she had died. As for the way people treat you here, I know. . .I can't possibly understand what you are going through. Sadly, what I have seen and heard is not always good. Seeing you wrapped in chains and someone just waiting with a gun for you to make the wrong move so they can shoot you is so wrong. I have seen people spit at you and make what I would call ugly racists comments. That person who made the noose and made sure you saw it was sick and that little wooden figure painted green and set on fire the other day was so wrong. Just remember there are others here who are learning to care about you and consider you to be a good person, a very good person."

For now all he can do is try and relax. He is helping the very people who are killing his people. People who only want to help their own families on a dying world. They want to save their planet and their people. Life is the most confusing thing there is.

** Days Later **

Once again Willie sits in his room alone thinking about the two children born to Robin. There was so much talk about the two babies. The female is thought of as being almost all human and the male child nearly all lizard. There was a lot of talk about her and how she should fit in even with her abnormal growth. Willie still finds himself struggling with this. If Elizabeth is half Brian, then there must be something there that she shares with him and it sure isn't a tongue. Also, the boy is half his mother and he must have something he shares with his mother and not just the more human looking eye. Yes, something is off genetically and he is amazed that he seems to be the only one to see this. Julie and Robert don't need to know that there are four different Sirian people, they just have to look at the children from what they know of his people to know something is wrong.

He believes strongly there is wrong or different with Elizabeth, Elizabeth is the name of the baby girl. The boy baby has never been named and when he asked if he could give the baby a name he was told that it would be done later. It was like they didn't want the child to have an identity of his own. As long as the baby boy was not named, he was just a science experiment in a box with no name of its own.

Elizabeth is growing so quickly that she molted almost immediately. She has gone from newborn to infant and appears to be a toddler. Another funny thing as only Dahax shed the way she has. His people shed, but not to the total degree she had. He straight off told them that it normally took six years for a child to rid themselves of their old skin so that new growth would continue. Elizabeth did this at the size of a two year old. The humans acted as though shedding old skin was strange, but Harmony told him humans did it too and he should ignore the cruel remarks. However, if Elizabeth was half Whipelli, only patches of skin at her size should be coming off, especially at her escalated growth. This growth disturbs him, his people grow at the same rate as humans. Again something is off about this child as it is with the nameless and now deceased male baby.

He feels for Elizabeth's brother, his growth had not been the same and the skin faded from green to gray and what he knew at birth to be an impending death happened. Elizabeth immediately began to cry and when she cried there were tears. Yes, his people have tears, but it is more of a process to clean the eyes out to release toxins and relieves stress and improves vision. Also, at times extreme pain can bring on tears, but for humans it seems like it is due to their emotions. His thought is that Elizabeth has some bond with her brother and his loss has left an emptiness in her.

Things have not gotten better for Elizabeth since the death of her brother. It took only days for her leave infancy behind and become a little girl. The little girl seems to struggle with trying to understand all that is happening to her. She is not mentally mature enough for her physical age and Robin will have nothing to do with her daughter. It is generally Harmony or Polly who seem to take care of her most of the time.

Then today something happened and he heard screams and both he and Harmony ran to where they heard what were cries from a child. There lay Katie who had venom sprayed on her by Elizabeth. He watched as they did what is called CPR on Katie. Thankfully, the little girl was okay. However, Elizabeth never showed any emotion, she simply played with a doll that belongs to Katie. Willie remembers the look on Robert's face as he said that someone should kill that damn monster. The anger on the man's face frightened him as to how safe that little girl would be if she remains here with humans. Thankfully, the priest came and told Robert that Elizabeth was his granddaughter. Robert took Katie away from the room immediately, but Willie can't help wondering what will happen to Elizabeth if ever she crosses what the humans call the line again. For Elizabeth she is still like an infant, but he knows that if this continues humans will see only a monster. Again, he wonders how Robin could ever have become pregnant with Brian's child and if that child is Brian's why does it have a forked tongue. This all bothers him a great deal and sharing won't help as it will cause more anger against not only him, but Elizabeth. He finds himself becoming more resolute to not talk about his people now after hearing what they said today.

There is one good thing to have happened as Mike has returned. He and Martin had escaped and after spending the night in hiding together they went in different directions. Mike had hid for a while to ensure that he could safely travel back to the new resistance headquarters without being found by Diana. Mike then contacted a fellow resistance member and was finally reconnected with his son.

Mike was immediately brought into a meeting with Robert, Julie and a few others. One thing is certain is that everyone was very, very happy that Mike survived Diana. Willie shares everyone's joy that he was able to escape and happy to learn that Martin chose not to come here. It would not be good to have two of his people together as the animosity and hatred the humans feel for his people would have escalated and may have brought on true violence. It would not be good for either Martin or himself. Martin is an officer and he may forget that he must stay subservient in the way he acts around the humans. You can never act as if you know something better than they do.

It may sound sad, but if he and Harmony could run away that would be the first thing he would do, but she won't leave her people. So he will support her as best he can, forever and ever. He knows that his late wife Taor would approve whole heartily of his relationship with Harmony.

There is a light rap at the door and he finds Harmony standing at the door. "May I come in?"

Willie finds himself wincing as he watches the one who had made the noose walk by. He gets up from his bed and walks over to her and in a very low voice, "Maybe this is not a good time."

There is an anxious tone to her voice, "I know that you have a way of listening to things that others try to keep you out of. Let's just talk I want to make sure your okay."

Nodding to her they walk to his bed and sit down with neither saying anything for some time. "I was told that you may have overheard some things said when Mike came back today. I know it's about the baby, the one that passed. I took care of the little guy during his brief life."

Willie shrugs, "I heard them talking about the baby boy and a hybrid bacteria and that they have created something bad. Robert had told them and Elizabeth had this bacteria as well and it didn't affect her. They can use against my people. . .this means kill. Doesn't it? I don't know what nerve gas is, but this is not good."

"No, Willie it is to be used to chase your people away from Earth and make it so that they can't come back. We would never, never hurt you or other of your people helping us." She points to herself, "I will never let them hurt you and neither would Caleb or Julie or any of the others."

He looks to the open door, there has been no one walking by since Harmony came in, but he keeps his voice very low. "Use to chase my people away? Not so sure of that. The one named Ham wants to create it and use it on me to test. I saw those test bottles filled with red stuff." Willie finds himself shivering as it is very good Martin did not come here. If Martin had it is very likely they would have chosen one of them as the test subject. "It is bad, bad and they want to kill. Not good."

Harmony smiles broadly, "Yes! Yes! Everything will be good. It may not happen, it is just something that looks possible. They are looking into it though. I promise it will be good for all of us." The last she says as she points first to herself and then lays her hand on his chest for a moment. "For us."

Willie shakes his head, she is acting as if this isn't anything to worry about. He knows better, this is not going to be good. His thoughts feel like they are all messed up together, first how would this chase his people away. How will they use this toxin and so many questions whirl inside of his head. Right now they don't seem sure what it will do or have enough of it to use on the entire planet and in so many ways he hopes they never do. With a sigh, "I understand the need. What about the baby boy will he be made into ashes or buried somewhere? I would like to attend." From the look on her face he can see she doesn't want to talk about the deceased child and that his question has made her uncomfortable.

Looking towards the wall as she speaks, "He cannot be buried. He or rather his body is important for what Julie and Robert are doing." Harmony turns back to him and gives him a very sad gaze, "I want. . .I want. . .I am sorry."

There is a light knocking and Julie is standing there asking if Harmony could assist her for a few minutes. Julie then smiles and asks him how he is and he just replies fine and Julie and Harmony leave.

His mind goes back to the unfortunate unnamed baby boy. Willie has heard Robert the grandfather call the baby a lizard and that he was a child of an evil monster. There is no grief for this child and he is not allowed to bury the baby or to build a funeral pyre and now it appears that he never will. Except for him and Harmony, there really is no one to grieve for this child. He remembers when he walked into the lab and discovered the baby's body cut into pieces, the only individual looking sad was Harmony. They asked him to leave immediately which he did as the sickness came to his gut. Where was the grief in any of these people except Harmony? If you don't look human, then you are nothing. With a shutter he knows if he were to die the only true grief-stricken person would be Harmony. Would he be nothing more than a specimen on a table? This red poison, they want to test it and if they don't test it on him, who will they test it on?

No, he can't run away and he's been here with the humans and had knowledge of what they did to fight his people to ever return to the ship, if he did they would execute him immediately. Therefore he will support Harmony always as she is always there for him, no matter what others think of her for doing that. What happens to him and others like him who can never go back? Some humans he hopes will support them and help them to begin a new life, but it is the others. Those that who will want to hurt him and others in hiding, because of what his people did to hurt them. It will matter not if these individuals are trying to help the humans.

What will a new life be. . . .or will he always just stand on the path unable to move in any direction.


	44. 44 Zelda Questions

Chapter 44  
Zelda  
This Question and That Question

Zelda awakens with the taste of booze in her mouth and a deep confusion within her. At first, she can't remember why the deep confusion was there like some dark sick shadow. This is likely just due to all of the drinking she did last night. Those Visitors have a way of making life difficult. Why, why, why did she agree to be part of DO. Then she remembers why she drank and why the dark sick shadow embraces every thought.

Finally, she kicks the blankets away from her and rolls herself to a sitting position. Turning her head she knows that Javier has gotten up and is likely ensuring that everything is functioning as required in the cafe. When she turns her head to the nightstand she sees he has placed a large bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin. What a wonderful husband she has. She should never have drank that much last night. This is not like her, but that conversation with the two Visitors Jason and George had not gone well. Zelda falls back on the bed just trying to grasp at what they have said and accept what they have said. They are aliens, at first she thought they were lying. However, after they left she understood that what they had said and had been saying was far more logical than what the news report had given.

Her thoughts feel like threads wrapping around each other causing further confusion in this dark sick shadow. How do the heroes become the villains.

It makes her sad and hard to understand how the very people who were doing their best to protect humans and find a way to get rid of the Visitors would turn around and do what they did. It was also hard to understand why the Visitors have done everything they could to keep this from the news for so long. Wouldn't this have beneficial to them to have it come out that humans were killed when the reservoir had its supposed accident and broke. It had taken so long for the news to even report this and when it did it was days after the event happened. Now Jason claims that humans died and several were injured. The only reason that his people allowed the news release of the reservoir was due to the fact that it had damaged homes and bodies of animals were floating about. An accident, there was no accident it was a strike by the resistance to take down the Visitors one more notch. Why did it take so long for anyone to even wonder about what happened. George was right, their Regime is very good at keeping things quiet. The aliens have figured out how to stifle information here as they had on their own home world.

The resistance had struck out against the Visitors, but apparently forgot to do actual research on what would happen once the water rushed down below. It makes her wonder how much research Brian and the rest of the Visitors of DO are doing? Even if they succeed there are humans on those two ships in the pods as George calls them. They will be going out to the new frontier so to speak, but are they? Will they be nothing, but slaves and food later when they reach this new world called Avena. The aliens have all said no, they are going to a new home and that new home is willing to include them in building this new world free of their dictatorship. What a joke, those two ships are warships and those on that planet just want the warships to fight their imperial leader. Humans will be a group of expendable animals. There are so many times she wants to run to the resistance and tell them about how many young Visitors are up to something quite major that will truly affect their dictatorship. If only she could talk some of these aliens into working with the resistance movement. She does recognize that even the aliens of DO with all of the things going on really don't trust the humans in that resistance group. Worse, they seem to know exactly how her and her fellow humans in DO feel and how to influence them to accept what they need from them. People like Shy are certainly good at figuring it all out and Youth Leaders are amazing at manipulation.

Zelda finds herself hugging herself as though to bring comfort and drive away the endless questions in her head. Please let the aliens be telling the truth. If they do right by the humans in the pods and leave weapons for humans in DO and how to use them, that will be good. Another is them giving info that she in return can give to the resistance, this will enable them to do a major strike against the Visitors. The extra point is all of the disruption this will cause if the alien part of DO can complete their goal. That is if Brian, George, Shy, Aloohula, Kelly and the others don't get caught and are tortured for everything they know about this new movement, Doing Our Own Thing.

Staring down the staircase for a moment she begins her descent. It is not crawling down the stairs, but she sure feels like it. Every step seems like she is making a calculation on how to travel down the stairs without falling. She keeps a tight grip on the stair rail with each step she takes. Once she reaches the floor her tummy gurgles loudly as though to remind her it wants food now. How could she possibly be hungry when she has a throbbing headache and a feeling of nauseousness is embracing her.

Before going to her little coffee shop and sort of cafe she decides to look in at Beautiful Smoke. First she enters the room where the cabinet hides a Visitor computer which has been brought here piece by piece by the alien members of DO. There is no one here, but in a way she wishes there was. The more that are working in the safe zone, the faster the aliens will leave Earth and give up what they have promised. Zelda shakes her head at the thought of how many computer nerds must be on those ships. Even Aloohula knows more about computers then she does or likely most humans. Those aliens seem overly tied to their devices and can't seem to keep away from their computers. It's like the crew of Star Trek have arrived, only their green. Well, green under the fake skin.

Then there are those like Kelly who can apparently hack anything and not get caught. It worries her as a few days ago he believes he found something that belongs not to some secret government server, but to Earth's resistance group. Both Nick and Shy said not to go further with it and stick to what must be done, because they can't take the risk of being tracked down. This of course from the look on Kelly's face was sheer disappointment. She knows that Kelly thinks of his hacking thing as the best game ever. Now one of her own people, the one named Lawrence or rather Lonny has joined Kelly in their little game of hacking. What kind of trouble could those two alone bring to DO? She finds herself shivering and decides to drop the thought for the time being and see how things are going in Beautiful Smoke.

It only takes a few steps to enter Beautiful Smoke and find Nick smiling at her. He has a large grin as he asks, "Had a little fun last night, didn't you?"

"I don't think we would call it having fun. It was me being all depressed."

"I didn't think you ever had more than a glass of wine, so that was impressive in a weird way. Glad to see you can stand." Nick groans and shakes his head. "That conversation last night, I think we all know that what they said was far more logical as to what happened than what our news broadcast had to say." An odd smirk comes to Nick for a moment and with a shake of his head he continues. "The Visitors sure know how to create fake news. When you first heard; didn't you think it odd that no one living below that reservoir was killed. Those aliens didn't want us to know because they don't want us humans to understand that we can do our own damage to them and will do it even at the risk of other lives; human."

"After what George and Jason said last night we have become the monsters. I called Brian a monster for following his orders." Zelda rubs her forehead from the throbbing pain in her head. "We humans are as evil as the aliens that have invaded our planet. How could the resistance not know that people living down below would not be affected. That amount of water would do damage at least a mile away, why didn't they warn those unfortunate people?"

"We talked about this last night and you know why." Nick shrugs, "They would never know which of us, meaning humans, would side with the aliens or if they would try to warn friends working at the water factory. It would only take the wrong individual to reveal what was to happen." He shrugs once again, "I guess it is a sacrifice. Think how hard it had to be on the resistance to choose to go forward." He then gives Zelda an intense stare, "We had to make a decision to support DO or the resistance. The resistance has to do what is needed, even when other lives hang in the balance as they say. Just as Brian had to follow orders or risk putting us all in danger. If you're a resistance group or part of DO, making difficult decisions is part of the deal. We and I mean all of us made the choice to support and become part of DO."

Zelda looks down to the floor for the moment as last night's conversation feels like it is overwhelming her. Raising her head and giving him a plaintive look, "Those people were humans and did not ask to sacrifice themselves, their family and children." She winces from her headache and that Nick is correct about what he has said. "Yeah, it had to be and from what George said it may have caused more unrest on the ship's crew, but it has only given their superiors more resolve to gain control of the resistance. They took that one resistance leader and yes the resistance freed her, but then the Visitors took another."

"Yes, but Jason said that he was freed by one of his own people. An officer who I guess is in some movement called the Fifth Column." Nick tilts his head to her and squints for a moment, "The more unrest from crew and officers will eventually bring contention on the ships. Those in control of invading our planet will have a harder time of getting what they want, because their people will just want to leave. With what Jason said, the one who got the resistance guy off the ship was an officer with rank and experience. They got to have a lot more officers and individuals with experience on their ships who are ready to leave or will become more than ready to end their invasion of our planet."

"Those in charge don't care and unrest won't stop them! And those aliens in DO, they are our age and this is their first adventure, so to speak. How can any of us stop them!"

"Yes, it will. I believe the unrest and unrelenting dictatorship has helped to inspire our young aliens of DO. Remember both Shy and Brian have had parents and family executed by their Regime." Nick then smiles and slaps the counter, "Fifth Column! Did you know that is a human phrase?"

Zelda jumps at the sound of the slap on the counter. "It is?" She has no idea about any use of this name in history and if her head wasn't throbbing maybe she would care about learning more.

"It's a group within a country at war who are working for its enemies or help the people of a country their leaders are trying to takeover. My dad told me that it all came about in the Spanish. . . ." There is a sound at the door and both turn to see someone preparing to enter. Nick sighs, "We'll talk later about it. Go get some coffee and some toast. This guy loves to talk, he's a very lonely dude. His wife died and this is like his second home." He turns to the man entering and with a smile, "Hey! How you doing Linden?"

"Good morning to you as well Nick." An elderly black man enters and walks slowly to the counter and with a large smile. "Hello, Zelda. Long time no see."

"It has," Zelda gives him a large smile, she knows exactly who the man is. Nick is taking the fact that she has a huge hangover as having memory issues or something. She likes Linden and had met his wife Rane'e, they were well known in this neighborhood. Zelda knows that they had moved away from Texas in the thirties to Los Angeles in hopes of making a better life for themselves. Both had reputations for their support of trying to bring racial equality to California very early on. They met Nick's grandfather and were inspired to start their own business. It was a pet store, which at the time must have seemed like an odd thing to begin in this neighborhood. She feels for Linden, his two daughters died as young children. His oldest son died in a car accident when just a teenager. The only survivor his son Mark moved away long ago and for some reason he and his father never speak to each other. "Take care." Now, she must leave as her head is really throbbing.

It took a few hours, but she finally feels better. The thought of Linden and his amazing life comes back to her. When she is his age what will her life story be? Will people look at her, spit and call her a traitor for working with the aliens. They may be working to allow them to leave their dictatorship, but they are still the ones that have, killed and taken her people. If this works, the pod people as they keep calling them will be taken away to a world they did not ask to go too and may hate her for to allow that to happen. Is she a traitor? Then what about the resistance that she was once part of for a short time. They destroyed lives, are they murderers? No, they did this to rid Earth of the aliens.

The aliens, she knows so much about them. This is information that the resistance should have, but she has made a promise to not share until they leave. Zelda finds herself wincing. Is it wrong to not share all of this important information? Then if she betrays a people so willing to share with her, then is that not wrong?

The thought of Brian comes to her. She remembers him saying once that everyone has their own truth. People will see what they want to see or believe what they want to believe. Brian, is an issue for her. Everyone thinks she dislikes him or in fact hates him. No, she is disappointed in him. This Youth Leader, isn't just a young officer for their dictatorship, but one of the leaders of DO. His work she knows is outstanding. Oddly enough, he wants the best for those he is close too. Brian, will work hard to complete a goal and his number one goal is to get everyone to Avena safely. What bothers her is he will do whatever it takes to do what is expected to support DO. This means fulfilling every, every command given to him by his ranking officers. It makes her sick and glad. How is this? If it had been one of his people that he was ordered to execute she would have said it was a sacrifice that must be done to keep his ranking officers from not suspecting he was, well a traitor. However, to execute a human is wrong. Then again one of his people, well that's okay. No, that's not right either.

Zelda buries her head in her hands. These aliens are driving her crazy. Does the resistance know that they aren't the same people. Does the resistance know that there are people like Brian that can actually go into their own heads and speak to others on another planet. Do they know that they can even take others minds with them into this dream world as Brian calls it.

There is also their advanced technology that the Visitors keep veiled from her people. Nick met Jason and Becky one day and they took him to a shuttle that seemed invisible. An invisible shuttle, another bit of technology that is not shared with her people. Does the resistance know about the invisible shuttle and the drones?

As for Nick, Brian was there at the shuttle and he took him to the dream world. Nick is now a true believer. How much she would like to do this, how can Nick not think that he wasn't manipulated by Brian. Brian is an amazing manipulator, the guy should be a politician from all the things she has seen and heard about him.

What does the resistance know and shouldn't she try and tell them? The idea of betraying DO though really would be wrong. Suddenly she wouldn't mind another drink or two or three. No, she must go on with what they are doing for now. Eventually, when the aliens of DO leave they will cause a lot of problems for the Visitors and if they do as promised they will have a lot of information to give the resistance. This is the way it must be. . . .

No, more questioning herself and no more drunken behavior!


	45. 45 Steven Dedication

Chapter 45  
Steven  
Dedication To The Regime

Follows the Final Battle

Steven stands at the assigned docking floor to greet John along with Victor who will be starting his new assignment. The shuttle lands and immediately troopers run down the ramp. Behind them is John who is wearing his greeting smile as he sometimes like to call it. They nod their heads to one another and ignore the number of crew members standing aside to show their respect. It is funny to Steven as he watches their eyes returning to the work they have left behind and in some cases delicate mechanical work that must be done with total focus. No one is allowed to leave to continue their duty until they are officially excused.

John looks about the floor and nods to those standing. He turns his head to Victor and with a large smile he says, "I am very happy that things have settled enough now for you to take on this new task of training the Youth Leaders to fly the smallest fighters. We don't have many on each of our ships and I am afraid we began to think that they were unnecessary. However, having the Youth Leaders learn to fly them may be needed when we leave the Youth Corp and others here to watch over and protect our new planet. It will mean Victor that you will be very busy determining who to train and how to train them without taking them away from their assigned duties. You will need to travel to each of the ships as well as bringing the Youth Leaders in large groups together for classes. I hope you don't mind doing that."

"Not at all sir. I feel as if this new position is a privilege and have already given tests to those who have asked to be considered and simulations ran to determine who qualifies to continue training." Victor is smiling as they walk towards the elevator. "I think that our new planet Earth is going to become not only a place for procuring the necessities, but later could become a colony."

"This planet is to be a continual source for water to send home." Steven spits out quickly.

"I was thinking that it could be a place to eventually place those convicted of lesser crimes. It is just a thought." Victor says smiling at both John and Steven.

It has come to him that he likes this idea and has heard others discussing this after the official announcement that the Youth Corp and others would be left here for some time. "I like it, as it could be a colony world and not just as a planet for traveling between our world and Avena. I have also heard others speaking about doing something like that." Then Steven says with a sneer. "I like it a lot and I am happy that you brought this up Victor for consideration. Think of those we could leave here on what will be a dying world. In the end it may become a very good colony planet." What he is thinking is how great it would be to leave Diana as a convict on what could be the new prison. Oh, just the thought of it and he gets to say that it wasn't even his idea or that he may very well work to ensure it becomes a prison planet. Oh, yeah he likes it.

John smiles, "I will present that to the Supreme when I meet with her today and discuss your idea, it may be something Our Great Leader is already considering. It sounds like it may be a popular idea."

Victor gives a very large happy smile before speaking. "I must excuse myself as I need to begin training Brian on some particular items that he will need to do in his new position. He is by the way going to be exceptional even at his age."

Steven keeps himself from smiling, but the thought of Diana spending the rest of her lousy life on this planet as an inmate satisfies him greatly.

"You deserve the credit for training our Youth Corp." John says quietly, "I believe breaking up some of your duties to more than one individual will make it easier for him and the others to do what is needed. Again, you have done a remarkable job and I have looked at both Brian and Mark's qualifications, you have made good choices in your selections of those to promote."

"Thank you," Victor turns and walks away to a shuttle that is awaiting to take him down to the Earth headquarters.

It is not long before he and John are walking down the well lit hallway to meet with the Supreme. Steven is looking forward to this meeting as he and Pamela have had many discussions on what they want to see happen. What is even better is that they have already asked if Diana could be excluded from this particular meeting and John agreed.

"It's good of you to take time out for us with your busy schedule John." Steven points to a trooper and as usual their faces are covered with a shield so you don't see their faces. Most troopers are Dahax and their faces if a human was to stare intensely would see that there is something different about them. As they enter Pamela's room he speaks quietly, "I think that this is very important to you."

They enter and John immediately sits down and gives the Supreme a quiet stare. Steven remains standing as it makes him feel more confident and what he wants to have happen is very important to him and that is to get rid of Diana.

The Supreme speaks immediately, "You don't know how much this pains me to say this, as I am genuinely fond of Diana, but after the fiasco with Donovan. . ." Pamela gives a short pause before continuing. "She has become a liability to our mission."

Steven and John have listened intently to Pamela and he can see immediately that John wants to clarify who Pamela is speaking of.

With an intense stare of his own John asks, "You do know you are talking about my most trusted aide."

Pamela has expected this as she and Steven have gone over what will be said in this discussion with John. She speaks with a calm, but confident voice. "Yes, Diana needs to go back to her own area of expertise which is the scientific field. With Diana running this mission, it is a mitigated disaster."

John gives her a stiff stare as he speaks, "Aren't you being a bit harsh."

Steven gives a slight nod to Pamela to continue, meaning he has her back if needed.

Her eyes meet Steven's for that moment and then her gaze returns to John and this time her voice takes on a bit stiffer tone. "She let both Julie and Donovan slip through her fingers and worse of all she exposed you to humiliation at the medical center."

Immediately John responds and turns to Steven. There is a stern tone as states, "That was your responsibility."

There is a slight nod to him from Pamela indicating that she now stands behind him. Steven does not hesitate. It was good to have practiced this little meeting as he is prepared to answer John. He speaks quickly, but with as few words as possible. "You have to expect a professional to do their job with rank and maturity and not constantly interfering with every decision."

John appears unhappy with the conversation, "I'm sick of this bickering!"

The Supreme looks directly to John, but her tone is quiet as she speaks, "I couldn't agree more."

"We must focus our attention to these rebels who have turned the most elementary operations into a nightmare." John has said this looking first at Pamela and then to Steven.

This is where he is going to take full responsibility for having found Donovan's son Sean and ensured that either conversion or the bonding procedure was done to the human. Diana has taken too much credit for this and he is tired of her. Steven gives them a slight smile as he speaks, "One that will soon be over as I have planted a spy in the resistance."

The Supreme speaks with slight crooked smile, which she quickly loses when she finishes speaking. "And I will personally coordinate the offensive against them and rid you of this nuisance once and for all."

Looking to Pamela he can see that they were correct. John has grown tired of Diana, but because of her relationship with Mihee their Great Leader it has been difficult to rid themselves of her.

John confirms that he is ready to comply with this plan as he simply asks, "What of Diana?"

The Supreme takes in a deep breath and attempts to hide her pleasure. "I am giving orders to strictly assign her to scientific activities where I am sure her record will continue to be superb."

John stands and slowly blinks his eyes in his satisfaction that there is a plan for Diana. A plan in which she is not executed, but is removed from any further command. He can't verbally announce that this is making him happy, but they can see that it is. With an even tone John says, "Very well." Then turning his head to each of them, his tone is a bit sterner as he finishes. "I better see some results and soon."

"Of course," This Pamela says with authority as they have what they want now.

For a moment John gives her an intent stare, but says nothing more and immediately leaves.

Steven and Pamela give each other knowing stares and say nothing for a few moments so they can each soak in their victory.

Steven grasps the chair still trying to believe they have succeeded so easily in obtaining permission to ostracize Diana. They can now work to get rid of that self-entitled woman. "We won and I hope that we will continue to work together as I believe we have a good deal to gain by our new unity."

The Supreme sits on her chair and begins giggling as she throws her arms up in the air and waves them about. "Sorry, but that was amazing. Even with all of our work and practice, I didn't think that we could actually get everything." She stops and sighs, "Problem?"

"You don't know Diana like I do." Steven then mutters as he wonders what Diana will try to do to get even and get back what she is losing. "She will make one more play and we must be aware and be prepared for it."

"We have her now and John will ensure that Mihee knows. Trust me, all will be good Steven."

"It's not that easy," Steven says simply, but now is the time to move on and start doing things without Diana's constant interruption. "John seems happy with the promotion of Youth Leaders Brian and Mark. Brian will take on the responsibilities of Visitor Friends and the human named Daniel will be his second. Mark will be working as a Youth Corp supervisor. They will both still be under Victor's strict supervision, but I believe it will work out well. When we leave them behind, I believe they will be doing their jobs as expected."

"I am not so sure about two Youth Leaders who would never have been raised to this rank at their age with so many more experienced officers on the ship, certainly wouldn't happen at home. There is something to be said about maturity and a good example would be Diana." This Pamela has said with a frown, she sighs deeply before continuing. "In this day and age, maturity and experience matters, but if I understand Victor is to monitor their work so I am sure that all will work out." She continues to have a slightly worried look to her.

Steven waves a hand, "All will be good. Brian especially will do well. His dedication to the Regime is," He shrugs, "Like all Youth Corp members above all expectations."

The Supreme is frowning as she speaks. "I had concerns about, shall we say passionate and sensitive individuals being put in command, it is something that has clung to me since its conception. I had my doubts about bonding as well as it is not conversion, but then again conversion would not have given us what we wanted. However, having Youth Corp do all of that volunteer work as young people so they could identify with those going hungry and in need was a good move. Then all of that bonding and unity with each other has. . .let's just say impressive. So much of this was Secoery's work and we. . .well lets just say we exiled him for a reason. I don't trust him, but his work has been exceptional."

"Secoery is the brother of Mihee. His work was by the guidance of the Great One who has done everything to protect our people and teach them what needs to be done." He tilts his head towards her as he finishes, "Work that has done everything to ensure the Youth Corp is totally devoted. Just look at Brian and Mark."

"You are correct," She shrugs and then gives him a quick smile. "As for Brian, Mark and that human they should be given some reward for their impressive work. Maybe you could give them something simple like a party to honor their work and devotion and remind them that there can be further rewards coming their way." The Supreme gives him a large smile, "Trust me a reward will come to you as well and far greater than some party."

Steven returns her smile, working with Pamela is so much better than working with Diana. "Actually, I have told them this as well and Daniel said a little dinner party at his home would be a nice way to celebrate rather than some large uncomfortable event. Something more intimate I believe is what he was trying to say. He mentioned he spoke to his girlfriend and she said that she would love to put the dinner party together. Apparently, she has a friend who does this as a second job and she will bring a girlfriend so that Brian has a female companion. He does seem to have an affection for humans, likely due to all the training he has gone through since his selection for this mission. It is important that the Youth Corp stay dedicated to our mission, but to accept humans as well and show no sign of bigotry." Steven shrugs, he has an idea that Brian actually may have had feelings for the human girl Robin that was brought to the ship and then escaped. He knows that the Youth Leader had nothing to do with her escape, but with time he wonders if he would have. "Anyway, I have offered to have some very expensive champagne sent down as I have heard it is the drink of celebration. Both are very excited." Steven can't help the chuckle, "Youth are so easy to please."

"What about Mark? Will he also be at this dinner party?"

"Mark has not been assigned a second at this time, but wanted to know if he could have a small and intimate party of his own. I have found an appropriate room on the ship so that he and his friends can do whatever makes them happy. I have a feeling that females will not be attending. He will send some details. It sounds like we will have a few individuals not feeling quite themselves the next day." Steven finds himself chuckling as he remembers his first big promotion. He was most certainly not fit to work the next day, but that is what being young is all about. The older you get the more stress comes and overshadows the enjoyment of your supposedly happy day. The thought of stress reminds him that he has not thought of taking his own life in some time. Lately, since the arrival of Pamela things have become quite enjoyable, an adventure of sorts.

The Supreme is smiling as she sits in a very relaxed manner in her chair. "I think that things are going the way they should have in the first place. Getting rid of. . .no, let me clarify that; demoting Diana will ensure that things go the way they should." She stands and walks to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle. "Have you tried this?" Holding up the bottle which contains a brown liquid she continues, "It is called bourbon. I find it exceptional." Pamela pours two small glasses and walks over to him. "Let us celebrate finally putting this mission back on track."

"Thank you, if not for you coming to monitor what was happening on this mission, this could never have happened." He truly means this as Diana has had not only John, but Mihee standing behind her supporting her little inimical whims. It didn't matter who you were if you gave her the wrong look you could be punished severely. She has had more than one young officer die from some unexpected death and she never even tried to hide what has been done. As for staff and crew they were lucky to escape any unexpected wrath she had for some situation that they may not even been involved with.

She smiles, "I am happy that we got or rather will have her under control soon. However, I must say it sounds like that bonding may work on humans as it did on our own people. So we may wish to have her continue working on that procedure. Wasn't it done on that human boy?"

"Yes, it was except for the last procedure. The last one was a bit harsher in order to get him to do what we needed. As unlike the Youth Corp there are no daily morning meetings to reinforce the unity part of their bonding for him to attend. Also, like the Youth Corp if it takes longer than forty days to get the information we want from the resistance it may lose some of the. . .what do I call it. . . silent loyalty to our Regime."

"Steven, I believe it will work well enough. Like Diana I want to see this used on all young humans in the Visitor Friends unit. Can you imagine how devoted they would be." She pauses for a moment and the smile returns to her, "Very, very happy to do anything and everything we tell them to do for us." Her smile is still there, but the look in her eyes is a bit frightening. "Even if it means the death of their own parents and siblings."

He takes a long happy sigh, "I don't know if you know this." He walks to the cabinet and holds the bottle up and then walks to her and pours her another drink. "Brian and Shayne, both of them lost family. Brian's father was arrested, tortured and executed and when he was told, he was totally happy that his traitorous father was gone, it was truly astonishing to see. There was a glow to both Brian and Shayne, as their fathers were brothers." Steven finally sits down and begins to relax. It is remarkable how well the bonding procedure has worked and most of the Youth Corp isn't even receiving bonding anymore. "I am sure you have noticed how the Youth Corp are behaving since the last more aggressive procedure was done to them." He gives her a wink, "The way they are bringing crew, staff and young officers to total devotion is more than we ever expected would happen. They are using their total devotion to ensure that devotion in others their age."

"To think this bonding was created by Secoery the Great One's brother. A brother who in the end should have been executed himself and not sent away to the colony planet Avena." The Supreme tilts her head and a grim look graces her face, "I don't trust Secoery."

"The bonding procedure though is quite the gift, I would say that if he wasn't to be trusted this procedure would never have the effect it has. Also, conversion itself is something he began."

"I remember Secoery, something about him seems off. He didn't seem happy about some of the changes being made as Our Great Leader totally reorganized how our government would work. Yes, the conversion and the bonding are needed and useful." The Supreme frowns, "Something about him. Also, he would never have been sent away if he was totally trusted."

Steven can't help the chuckle, "You do know that he is now in charge of Avena. His work has made it possible for the Regime to survive far better there than at home. Secoery, worked hard to setup the Youth Corp. Everything about them is due to Secoery's work and to my knowledge no changes have been made to enhance their dedication to the Regime. I do know that there was some suspected issues about him, but no one could say he was not supportive to his brother and the Regime. He is the one who made the Youth Corp who they are. The Youth Corp is so dedicated that they have accepted staying on Earth to do their part without issue when our ships leave to deliver the water back home and await their return to this world. It is Secoery's work that has shown us we can trust the Youth Corp to be left behind and not worry if they will fail us."

"You are correct, I have never seen such dedicated individuals and the way they are bringing others their age to complete devotion to the Regime is gratifying. I think that the bonding procedure should be done on all youth at home. Start it at sixteen and end it like you did here at nineteen or twenty with the last harsher procedure." For a moment she stares at the ceiling as though thinking deeply about something. "Would be good to end the protests. Although as of late they are not to the extent they were before. Openly killing them in their protest marches was a wise move by Mihee. Doing the bonding procedure would end all of this violence and bring them to the same dedication as the Youth Corp."

He likes the idea of doing this to all young people. The idea of knowing that all youth or at least most would be completely devoted no matter what, this appeals to him. "I agree, we should begin bonding on human youth in the Visitor Friends unit. It appears their minds are able to accept this bonding younger than our own people. Their minds mature somewhat faster, we of course will need to be mindful that this also means that the more harsher one will need to be done sooner and that will take more trial runs." There is just something about all youth, our people and Earths people being devoted to the Regime that would be better for everyone. "I really do believe that we should do this." There is one nagging thought however, would he have allowed this to happen to his own son when he was the age of the Youth Corp. His son was in the Youth Corp when it was first put together. Bonding though had not been initiated and by the time it was he was to old. Would he have allowed it?

"Yes, I agree."

Steven is brought out of this nagging thought and forces a laugh, "Excuse me I shouldn't laugh. . ." Then he chuckles as he dismisses the thought of his deceased son and thinks about those that live and could cause issues. Ones like Brian if they had not had bonding done could have been a real concern, especially Brian without bonding and his traitorous father leading him down a road to cause mayhem to the Regime. "I actually like the idea. Anyway, it is good that we are giving Victor command of the Youth Leaders training to fly the small fighters. Those fighters have just been sitting there. We don't have many, but I must say I like that." Steven looks at the ceiling and gives a wide grin, "Just Victor and those muscles of his make me think he would be better in a gym lifting weights."

The Supreme sits and after placing her glass on the table laughs so hard she crosses her arms for a moment. "That one most certainly knows how to show his muscles off." Then she frowns for a moment, "With Diana gone or at least out of our way, we must do a lot more in destroying the resistance, finding those of their people causing issues and working with humans." Her hand hits the desk, "Our people! Our people supporting human resistance and working to kill our own people. Those aren't just traitors, they are murderers."

"As I told John earlier and to remind you, we have planted a spy and we will bring them down and the human resistance. We know that Martin is a traitor and we will hunt down his cohorts and they will be no more. We have a very devoted Youth Corp and individuals like Brian and Mark will be useful in finding the others on our ships who are traitors as well. There are Visitor Friends like Daniel who will be great assets in hunting down the other human resistance units on this planet." Steven ends this in a passionate tone, "We will end them all!"

Pamela smiles and nods her head in agreement. For Steven seeing the end of the human resistance and ending the lives of traitors on the ships will bring a great deal of satisfaction. Too many troopers have died and their families will never see them again.

Then he levels his head towards Pamela. Something rarely spoken about are the protesters on their own planet and today seems to be the day that issue is rearing its ugly head. Many have died due to their wanting the Regime gone. These mixed feelings are inside of himself as he can't tell anyone not even Pamela how he feels conflicted at times. The protesters should be gone, but it was the people that supported the Great One in the beginning to fix what had become a corrupted government. Now, these very same people are unable to express what they want to see happen and must abhor to the strict discipline of the Regime. That seems wrong as well. Yes, mixed feelings. No, not mixed. The truth is he's really not a true supporter of the Regime, he hates the Regime, but he has resigned himself to doing as commanded and saying nothing. How many on this ship or any of the ships who are not supporting any resistance would still like to see the Regime gone. Too many have families at home that could face arrest and execution for siding with any resistance element on the ships. Fear is the driving force of the Regime.

He must try and resolve this conflict as only showing support for the Regime will bring the water back home, it matters not if you agree with everything being done. Steven who has been looking down at the desk looks up. "I need to leave, not feeling well. Need to sit quietly for a moment." This he says quietly and Pamela simply nods and smiles. He must show full support of the Regime or he could be the next one executed and besides what could he do anyway or any on the ship who simply pretend to be loyal.

Yeah, support the Regime. Support the Regime, as that is number one. Support the Regime!


	46. 46 John Difficult Decisions

Chapter 46  
John  
Difficult Decisions

Sitting quietly contemplating the days events, John knows he must make some difficult decisions.

Time passes and his aide on this ship enters letting him know that his meeting with Pamela is approaching. He continues to sit feeling even more uncomfortable, John feels utter exhaustion. The beating of his heart feels like it is trying to push itself out of his chest. The Supreme is very close to their Great Leader and the data she collects and sends on to him is very important.

All he wants to do is rest, does he not deserve the rest. This mission has become more and more complicated. All he wants is for his people to work in unity as the Youth Corp does with one another, but no they can't seem to do that. Every ship is reporting that what is currently happening with the human resistance, the lives lost and the water not going back home is bringing fear and frustration amongst the crew and staff. Ranking officers have every right to be nervous of an eventual rebellion. Some feel that those caught complaining should be arrested and perhaps executed, but this won't help. No, it will only further the anger.

The only thing that he can count on is the loyalty of the Youth Corp. He is grateful that they have now influenced many of those of their age to dedicate themselves totally to the cause and to continue the mission with no complaint. In fact, those who have been encouraged to stay faithful to the mission seem to be grateful for their assignments as much as any of the Youth Corp staff and Youth Leaders. If only the others on the ship would understand the importance of what they are doing on this mission.

There is no escaping the difficult decisions that he must make.

"Sir, the Supreme is here." Marty says quietly.

Marty is now his personal aide on this ship, but it was Vickie previously. She had a way of gathering gossip and bits of information the officers had no idea was floating about on this particular ship. Troy is his personal aide who travels from ship to ship with him. However, he has other assignments that he needs for Troy to complete on each ship so someone like Vickie was valuable. Yes, he enjoyed Vickie as she actually had a sense of humor as well as being extremely intelligent. He had wanted to make her another personal aide to travel with him and use her gift of infiltrating staff to his benefit. Unfortunately, Diana reassigned Vickie to another officer, she didn't seem to appreciate the work Vickie had been doing for him. At the time he didn't feel he should intervene in Diana's decision, but now he wonders what Diana really wanted from all of this. From the brief encounter with Marty today he wonders if he will be assigned to him the next time he comes to this ship. John sighs, most likely he will have another aide when he returns to this ship and this reminds him of the difficult decision he will need to be make. Who will take Diana's place.

The Supreme walks in with a confident stride and a slight frown graces her face. "I was not expecting this meeting so quickly. Are you questioning the decision made in the regards of Diana. Again she does a superb job as a scientist, but. . ."

John holds up a hand and she stops speaking, as this isn't about Diana. The reality is that this is likely for the best, Diana is all about Diana. There is nothing political about her and sadly humans are as driven by their emotions as his own people and her controlling attitude is not acceptable to other ranking officers. "I wanted to ask you about what is happening back home, something you may have knowledge of before your coming here."

"What do you mean? I know that you are kept updated to what is happening at home."

Just from the sound of her voice he is pretty sure she knows what he is talking about. "The unrest happening back home." His tone is stiffer as he continues, "The growing protests. I heard fifteen hundred alone were killed during one protest."

Quietly, Pamela replies, "You must understand that an example had to be made at the time. It was the right thing to do."

"Sort of; I mean ah,. . .no! Those in charge must have known doing that came with great risk. . .meaning a great risk for Mihee, Our Great Leader. Surely someone made him aware of the risk, as risk is risk." Tilting his head at her, "He did know that was going to happen didn't he? The deaths of so many!"

Her words appear to have a sympathetic note to them as though she feels for those killed. "Yes, but he had no choice and the guilt stays with him to this day as most were so young."

"I understand difficult decisions," This he has said staring at the wall as he understands as not all of his decisions rest easy with him. Now his gaze returns to Pamela as he gives her an intense stare. "I have supported Our Great Leader since I was a young man. I marched with others in support and oh, so much more. When I look at the Youth Corp, especially our Youth Leaders, I see myself. Willing to do whatever it takes to make things right for not only myself, but more for those who could not or were unable to make that difference. Sacrifice is important and others will unite due to the sacrifice of others. If you understand what I am saying."

The Supreme simply returns his intense stare, "You were there at the forefront and your devotion and sacrifice so important to all of us. Because of your sacrifice the Youth Corp follow your lead as they understand the risk you and others have gone through to give them a government that is there for our people. Your devotion is appreciated not just by myself, but Mihee as well. You must understand that your devotion will save our world."

John shrugs, "I am not questioning my devotion to our mission or to Our Great Leader. If I were to go back in time, I would still do the same. As I said sacrifice unites others and our government had become corrupt, it was time to make a decision for change, which I did. I had to, we all watched the corruption of the supposed democracy at the time. My father was part of this government and he hated what was happening. So many acts occurred that were more for a government of the wealthy. They forced the Whipelli to join that supposed democracy, but it wasn't to bring unity. No, it was to take the power crystals. We watched as our water disappeared and what there was, was then poisoned by those who owned the factories and manipulated data to cover-up that they were poisoning the water. The government forced the Ibrea from their desert lands by confiscating their only water sources as these desert waters were not tainted. No, I will never be sorry for my support of the Regime." Once again he stares at the ceiling. "No, I have something else I want to speak to you about." John returns his gaze to her, "I was given some information on the Moscow ship. You know that we have some young people on our ship who can get into all kinds of servers."

"Yes," Her response is quiet and there is a questioning look upon her face. "They are hardly children, they are very well trained. We are getting a great deal of information from the humans and at times from the Banteen servers."

His thought now is should he continue as he doesn't want his loyalty questioned to the Regime or to Mihee. However, it is too important to not bring this up as plans will need to be prepared if the crew, troopers and staff learn of more details of what is really happening back home. This information will likely bring further questions, fears and perhaps violence as a consequence. Closing his eyes for a moment he takes a deep breath before continuing. "No, we have very young people on this ship and not just the more experienced crew. The young members are being trained to fulfill their duties when left behind."

The Supreme promptly responds. "We all know that there are few Youth Corp members currently over the age of twenty-one. This was done on purpose as we must have them under our control."

He responds almost in a whisper, "No, not just Youth Corp." John purses his lips and lets out a long breath of air, "We have staff, crew and troopers that were brought here in that age grouping. When you are young, you believe you know what is best. . ." He shrugs, "Well you know what is the correct course of action in any event at that moment. All of their training has guided them in the true direction for our people, which is the support of our Regime and we want them supporting our leadership. Their passion is something that reminds those who are older of why they are here. As for the Youth Leaders, their passion, it inspires humans their age to support our needs and they come willingly. This all because of devotion and a need to unite together for our people."

"I am confused John as to what this has to do with computers." Pamela slowly shakes her head, "This makes no sense to me. What are you trying to say?"

There is a sadness to John as he remembers what he heard on the Moscow ship. "As I said it is not just the Youth Corp who are twenty-one and younger, there are many of our crew, staff and troopers who are young and who have been trained for this mission. We need their devotion as they will be left when the ships go home and other personnel come back to gather more water. I know you understand this, we will have individuals who are used to humans and this world's differences as the ships return and those aboard those ships are new to this world and its people. This means we need programmers and other computer staff."

"I understand why we selected, trained and why they will be left. Please come to the point of all of this."

For a moment a frown comes to him as he needs to stop stalling. "Something disturbing happened, I overheard two young computer people talking and it was not good. I had them brought to me and then questioned. Security didn't find them to be a risk, but they were going into servers they should not have. I have heard they call it hacking. They are being punished, but in a way that will not frighten others."

Pamela's voice takes on an unexpected gentle tone, "I understand if younger staff are upset after learning they will be left behind for several years. However, my belief is that before officially being announced that this was to happen that they already knew this. It is hard to leave your family and friends behind, but their devotion will bring life to our planet and to those they love."

John sighs quietly to himself, but his tone is not kind. "These young programmers spoke about how some friends of theirs were arrested and immediately disappeared. These young people said they were hacking into our government servers at home to find out what happened to their friends. Their search led them to learn that their friends and others arrested that day were executed."

Her tone now has a sharpness to it as she replies quickly, "Exactly what is hacking? And how could they possibly get into our Regime computers?" Then with a glare she continues, "We would never arrest and execute those that were not guilty of treason. Why would this concern you?"

He nods his head in agreement as he understands that this must be done to control revolt from occurring. However, things are changing within the Regime. Since being here many memories of the things that his father used to speak of are coming to him and he understands now what his father was saying. His father didn't support the Regime, but understood that change should happen at times. Also, corruption and a need to take control of every aspect of others peoples lives can and will happen as those in power become true tyrants.

As for his father he heard him speak often of some of the changes that should be made, but that establishing a dictatorship meant creating uncontrollable power to just one individual. That one individual then can give power to those they choose and everyone else will become fodder. The Regime was to establish peace and make changes for the benefit of the people, but now. . .has he made a mistake. Was his father correct that the Regime should never have taken the place of the democratic government of the time, but rather that it should have had true changes made to encompass the needs of the people.

"Say something!" The Supreme says sharply.

John no longer cares about his uncertainty about telling her what he has heard. Someone needs to say something and with a stern voice he speaks. "They found out many things; the smallest is that the Regime has improved the facial recognition software, not the one used on the Youth Corp to ignore the differences between humans and themselves. This new program means even if a face is covered or a disguise is used, the monitoring equipment will check for those who are possible matches. Now, because of the software improvements even more of those involved in protests are being arrested. Also, they are shall we say. . .those arrested are being interrogated or just say tortured and some immediately executed."

"Examples must be made as these protests must be stopped and I know you understand this. Those protests must stop and stop now, no matter what must be done to do this."

"Those individuals undergoing interrogation are turning in family and friends who may not have even been involved in these protests. In turn those individuals are undergoing the same interrogation process as those that gave authorities their names. Some of this is due to conversion being used on them, but many are simply turning in people from fear of not knowing what will happen if they say nothing. For others they just want a quick death from the anxiety of torture." John shakes his head, "Some of those arrested and had to undergo this interrogation because of the software finding them matches where not part of the protests at all. They were simply a possible match. This in itself is wrong and fear is growing. This is fear and this isn't what I wanted when I worked for change in our government. I wanted to bring life back to our world."

Taking slow, deep breaths Pamela speaks harshly. "We must protect Mihee, we must protect the Regime and we must protect our people. This is why this must happen! Those on the Moscow ship who did this should be sent home because of their actions, they must be sent away from the ships here."

"Pamela, what about the human resistance and our own people who are forming resistance groups. What about the escalating deaths not only back home, but here. We have crew and staff here that are growing afraid of the humans. Think of the water reservoir that was destroyed. The humans did this even though humans and that means children as well were at risk of being killed. We should have kept this quiet, but once it began to leak out we had to take control. If they're willing to kill their own children, they will have no problem killing any of our people. Trust me they have scientists and with people on our own ships assisting this human resistance they may find a way to kill us. I mean a plague which will be taken home and kill our people. All of our people. Our children."

"What does this have with the arrests back home?" The Supreme whispers.

He is finding himself becoming weary of this conversation as he now understands that she is refusing to try and understand the growing fear on the ships and home. To him it seems like ignorance, but he knows that it's due to her total devotion to the Great One. "Because those killed here by the humans have family and friends on our ships. The shipment of water that you, yourself is trying to send home has still not happened. You may think that the arrests and executions are being kept quiet, but trust me there are those at home just as good at getting into the servers as the ones on our ships here. The deaths of our people by humans is going to deepen the divide with our people."

"What are you saying? The water is important and our people stand with Our Great Leader on obtaining the water. This even if loved ones must die. It is important to save our dying world. Maybe the people on our ships should be better educated and made to understand that humans. . ."

Shaking his head he interrupts her, "Our people here on this ship are not the only ones losing hope and devotion. This human resistance is not the only thing causing issues on our ships or at home. The story that water of Earth is the water we need is being questioned by everyone. Mounting anger over deaths and fear that if we use biochemical weapons to kill the humans, we will bring the same disasters we created when they were used on the Whipelli."

She gives him an intense stare, "I can find a way to begin here on this ship to stop this supposed division on our ships. That is if there really is an issue. Our people need Earth's water, it has what is needed. For those fearful of stealing from another peoples water, well we know that humans are destroying their planet with no thought of what they are doing. Trust me all will be good."

There is a sharpness to his words that he didn't mean to happen, but she is refusing to see what is happening. "Our people are becoming more and more divided each day on our ships. Not just by human resistance, not just by traitors on our ships, not just by the lack of water being sent home, not by the escalating deaths. No, it's all of this and now learning what is happening back home adds to the fear and division. Trust me those two on the Moscow ship are not the only ones who have found out about the events back home. I care about Our Great Leader, but the decisions he is making of late seem to be about something else. This with everything else is destroying our unity to the Regime. We need to find something to bring that unification to everyone once again. I can see this happening and I don't know how to fix it, but trust me this is happening at home. Something needs to be done to bring us all back together again. We need something to close this divide."

"I had no idea this is what you wanted to talk about. I thought we were to discuss Diana being demoted and not this. You're creating this mess in your head. As I said before, arrest those two programmers on the Moscow ship and make sure that all of the computer staff know of it and that it will happen to them as well. Send them home to face the consequence of their actions. This will kill any of this division to our unity right now." The Supreme has said this with a frown, but then he appears to relax as she finishes speaking. "Too bad we can't do bonding on suspected troublemakers as it would be good to have everyone like our Youth Corp. I am finding the Youth Leaders are all exceptional. They do everything for the Regime and ensure that they all work together to meet the expected goals. They also ensure that the humans they work with understand the need to work together. Every goal the Youth Leaders have is for the Regime and never for themselves, all is for our people and most of all for Our Great Leader."

"Yes, the bonding program creates unity to all of the Youth Corp members, which means unity to the Regime. However, you must be a certain age to begin the procedure and all are too old now. Also, there was a great deal of special training as young children and almost all did volunteer work to further their loyalty to helping our people. We don't have time for this, what we need is some event or something that can bring unity to all. For unlike the Youth Corp we are going to see the unrest on the ships become a true revolt. Executing people will prove that things are just as bad here as they are at home. Not everyone is going to be as dedicated no matter the situation as the Youth Corp. Do you understand? I want your assistance to help build the bridges and destroy the growing division from the Regime."

"All will be good, just take a breath." The Supreme gives him a compassionate smile. "You have a difficult and stressful job, but I know that you are best suited to accomplish Mihee's goal. It's likely to late to arrest those two, but we need to reassign them so that they aren't allowed to get on servers. You said they did wrong and hopefully they understand this, but punishing them gently is not punishment."

"Just remember that they are not the only ones inclined to do this, it's part of their job to get into human servers. We likely have supervisors and others who may, shall we say are strolling about looking for something interesting on a boring day." John sighs as he is not getting her to understand that what he wants is to bring unity to the ships and not more division in this mission. "I just happened to overhear them and they didn't seem too stressed about others hearing them. This likely means they're not intending to betray our mission as they were just worried about their friends. If they had, I would not have overheard them as they would have been more careful. Again they are just youth who were worried and they now know they did wrong and are accepting of their punishment. The punishment is not to the degree you may want, but they and others understand it was wrong."

Pamela smiles for a moment and then her frown returns, "We need to create stronger security for our computers. However, it wasn't software and computers that traitor Martin used. He was very careful about not using them so not to be revealed that he was up to no good. Still, more security needs to be done and you're right about those two programmers, they are young and inexperienced. This is likely good the way it happened as they were not out to betray us and as you said were not worried about being caught."

John drums his fingers for a moment, "So what you are saying is we now know that extra security will need to be mounted to ensure that vital information will not be sent out of our ships and back home to create more protests."

The Supreme nods her head in agreement. "I should have thought more about this, meaning events happening back home being sent from friends and families to those on the ship when they are allowed their time for exchanging messages. We can't bar people from reaching out to those they love and care for. Each message sent home or sent to the ships should be monitored and if anything is questionable it should be deleted from the message." Now it is Pamela who sighs, "All will be good, maybe this was fate so too speak to warn us of possible issues that could come later; meaning major issues."

"We have software that goes through each message already, but if you wish to review that would be helpful." John realizes that she is refusing to accept what is really needed just as much as Diana would not accept that you can't control everything. Sometimes, compromise must be made and you must work with those that you find beneath you or you will be the one that is left behind or worse. It is more of a force of habit as he finishes his conversation with her, "Thank you Supreme for your assistance."

"Of course, I value your leadership and want to be here for you whenever you need help, help with anything." Pamela is giving him a warm smile as she speaks to him as though she truly means what she has said.

What he really knows is that she wasn't really listening or refused to understand what he is trying to say. If something doesn't happen soon to unify those on the ships that are unhappy, the unrest will turn to revolt. If something doesn't happen soon back home the protests will become even more violent and overthrowing the Regime will take priority just as Mihee did with the previous democratic government at the time. It worked as the government was corrupt. Why can't others see that the foundations of the Regime are being shaken and it may seem like it started here on this mission on Earth. However, he is afraid this upheaval has been waiting a long time to come to the forefront.

One day he may have to make a difficult decision on his own support of the Regime or to support something else, although he has no idea what it would be. For he will always support his people and this means even over Mihee. His father was a politician who may have become corrupt in some ways, but it was the people that began his father's career. This was the same for himself, for like his father in the end it is still for the people and it is becoming a difficult realization that he may have supported the wrong person. He is reminded of what he told Pamela earlier about choosing to support the Regime; 'If I were to go back in time, I would still do the same.' Would he support Mihee, but if not; then what should have happened.

Difficult decisions will need to be made one day, something he never thought he would face.


	47. 47 Nancy Missing Martin

Chapter 47  
Nancy  
Missing Martin

At first glance the room appears professional with everyone doing their duty with little interaction. Then the door opens and Lorraine comes into the room standing as if at attention. She and Nancy lock eyes until Jack grunts and nods his head towards the hall to the room where they hold their own secret meetings. The women both appear nervous and know they need to leave before someone comes in for an appointment or some skin emergency and they have to make excuses as to why they need to leave together.

Jack pats Lorraine on the arm as a young officer who has had his skin repair done comes out of one of the rooms. The officer watches their quiet behavior for a moment with growing confusion showing on his face as they just stand there. Jack chuckles and draws the young officers attention away from them. "Lorraine, I believe you and Nancy are looking for a little girl time." He nods his head to the young officer, "Women," Then he winks and the officer smiles back at him.

"Ah, to truly understand how a woman thinks," Then the officer shakes his head and with a chuckle walks away and out the door.

"So sorry to interrupt your day, Jack." Lorraine says this with a soft tone as her eyes turn to the floor.

"I understand, this has been a stressful time for you." Jack says quietly and waves towards the hall once again.

Nancy, looks to Lorraine, "Are the young officers on our ship just naive or stupid?"

Lorraine smiles and then chuckles as she points her thumb towards Jack. "You mean all men don't you."

Jack rolls his eyes and then suddenly he raises his voice as he makes a statement, "So hard on us all to think that Martin could have betrayed us all."

Two young officers have entered and are awaiting their appointments for skin repair. There are comments made by one of the young officer's who has overheard Jack's comment as well, but Lorraine and Nancy can't hear them as they hurry to have their private time away from the staff.

Once they enter the room and Nancy nods that they are clear of being monitored. Lorraine states softly, "Hope they can't see thru the lies. Lies, it's all about the lies isn't it."

"Unfortunately," Nancy gives her a nod and then finds her thoughts all over the place. She is happy that Martin did what he did, but in some ways he was also inattentive to what this network was all about. He saved a human who could care less about Martin or any of her people's lives. She knows this because of what this Mike Donovan person and his miscreants have done in the past, but they must work together with the humans like it or not. The objective to make a mark against the Regime, just somehow it seems to have stalled.

"Are you okay, you're awfully quiet." Lorraine is looking at her with a concerned look.

Nancy gives a quick smile, "Everyday I try to understand what happened with the human that Martin saved. He was supposed to take his own life so not to betray not only us, but his people as well. We needed Martin here and not running around hiding." She tilts her head for a moment and gives a little snort, "Not happy about what happened. Martin's a good person with a good heart, even if he has a tendency to not stand his ground. I know that his gentle nature makes it hard for him to make tough decisions. Maybe he is more important as an individual used to inspire rather than lead. Tough decisions must be made and the ability to stand strong is important."

Lorraine sits down with a loud thump onto the chair. "Yes, he's an individual who can inspire and sadly you're correct a strong leader he is not." Then her voice takes on a hard note, "But not, NOT everyone has to be a leader. We need those that can inspire and understand doing the right thing and he was the one who stepped up on this ship."

Nancy walks to the chair she normally sits in and before sitting she looks up to Lorraine, "We haven't lost Martin. He will find a new direction and . . ." She stops speaking as there is no reason continuing the discussion, the reality is they both feel the same. They had lost a good friend who was able to inspire, but also had his own weaknesses as they had theirs and was understanding that supposed weakness was not always a bad thing. Yes, it was okay to be weak, for in Martin it showed that although he could be fearful at times, he was willing to sacrifice himself for his ideals. Humans may think that they were the emotional species, but her people were just as over-sensitive and highly emotional. Her people were likely topping the humans in addressing their feelings and making everything about their emotional distress. Nancy shakes her head and smiles; feelings, it's all about feelings. The Regime used people's feelings to create fear not only for themselves, but others in their lives. The Regime used emotions to unite everyone towards whatever the Great One thought was necessary. Maybe if they were unfeeling computers none of this idiocy would ever have happened. Stupid emotions, stupid feelings. . .

Lorraine wags her eyebrows a bit and speaking in a whisper, "We are a real mess." Then she sits back in her chair. "Sorry, I just can't get out of my own head." There is a long silence as they just sit traveling around in their own thoughts once again.

"With everything going on with Martin, Diana and the I'm better than everyone else Supreme." Nancy rolls her eyes to the ceiling, "Never thought I could see someone top Diana in that!" Shaking her head she continues, "What about our mini army? Is there one or have you decided to not try to threaten Brian or another of his weird friends into making the right decision. That is if they are doing their own thing outside of the Regime."

"I monitored Brian and think, believe it or not that Aloohula; Ardiya's son is most certainly up to something with the Youth Leader. I sat down this morning and spoke to Ardiya. He will watch his son and see if there is anything that will verify that he is part of whatever it is that group is doing."

"Niccccce, but what about Brian. He had some touch-ups done as he is going down to the humans house who will be his aide in his new assignment. An assignment that someone Brian's age and experience should not have. I overheard him talking to someone about a special dinner and it sounded from what I overheard that there will be alcohol and way too much human food."

Lorraine grimaces, "How can Whipelli eat human food. Squished vegetables and something called gravy and who knows what else." Holding a hand up, "Never mind it's not new to them. What could ever have inspired Whipelli to eat all kinds of squished up, overly spicy food back home on their northern mountains. I remember visiting with a Whipelli family once and although I was served some live rodent, they were eating meat that had been cooked on thin sticks with herbs wrapped around the meat. Topping that was some strange sauce they were dipping the meat into as if it needed it to be more weird than it was."

Nancy laughs and slaps a hand on the desk, "Insects! They and the Ibrea are soooo fascinated by eating. . ." She makes a face, "Insects! Fried crunchy insects. Ick!"

For a moment Lorraine laughs and then looks sad, "Wish we could have this conversation with Martin."

"Me too, he'd be laughing and telling his stories as well."

"Let's get back on track. Brian, I spoke to Brian and confronted him."

"That should have been the first thing you brought up!" Nancy feels the shock setting in and then remembers that Brian only had a couple of hours to make it to his shuttle. This must have just happened.

"Sorry, I should have." Lorraine gives her a forlorn look, "Martin's name came up and I miss him so much."

"I understand, I miss him as well. However, are we okay. Should we run away and escape? Like not to do it the way Martin did with a parachute."

"Honestly, I don't know. So, should we run? I don't know for sure, but I think we are okay. I will tell you this when I confronted him he was most certainly nervous." Lorraine bites her lip for a moment, "I have a feeling he's not going to run and tell. He was very nervous! He is most certainly hiding something." There is a long silence that Nancy does not interrupt and her friend continues after a time. "He's not going to tell and he knows I am not, not, not going turn him in. I made this clear, but I also made it clear that we must talk. Forget the I'm not sure, we are fine." Lorraine still has an uncertain look.

Nancy's voice amplifies a bit, "Are you sure! He could bring us down in a second! What did you say? What did he say?"

"I saw him and Aloohula speaking and then Aloohula walked away. As Brian passed me in the hall I yanked him around to the other side. I won't go into a lot of detail, but I told or rather hinted about what I heard in that hallway. You should have seen his face." Lorraine now has a look of disbelief. "He's up to something and so is Aloohula and it's not to support the Regime. Aloohula's father will work on his son, as I said he will monitor him for a bit and then confront him. Tomorrow Brian and I will have that conversation." A smirk comes to her face, "He pleaded with me to not say anything as it wasn't what I thought I heard in the hall. I knew different and he knew I did. Still I won't know until tomorrow if I am going to be dragged to my execution or we are gaining our little army. Brian, I am finding has a very readable face, but something about him. . ." Lorraine rubs her brow for a moment as if trying to understand fully what had happened today. "If what I think is true, then we have more than we ever could. Brian is a leader and one that can get people to do what he wants of them. Think about it an army that is on fifty ships and is well versed in how to stay silent and remain in unity with each other." Again she rubs her brow and frowns, "So hard to trust any Youth Leader, especially one of Diana's sex toys. I want to say all is good, but I can't."

"So tonight we may or may not be facing our deaths." There is a thought that begins to wiggle in her mind and is causing a distraction. Nancy decides to go ahead and see what Lorraine thinks, "Could this human he is having dinner with tonight, his second, be part of this group. If there are young humans who are part of this, this would be quite the army."

"I can understand Brian, wanting to strike out against the Regime with what happened to his father and other family members." Lorraine nods her head and winces, "But everything I have heard about this Dan, Daniel, Daniel, whatever; he's not to ever be trusted. Which makes me wonder, why did Brian want him so much as his second."

Her thoughts turn to why would Brian want the human, Daniel actually told someone that Brian knew more about the whereabouts of the the human girls disappearance than he admitted too. It could be Brian didn't know that he had been betrayed. No, he has too many friends in all the right places and they would have informed him of the humans betrayal. Then it comes to her as she mutters, "Maybe. Just maybe because the ranking officers like this power hungry human. Brian, is a Youth Leader and he knows how to manipulate and make very difficult decisions even if he doesn't want to make them. Maybe he will use Daniel to be the voice when he doesn't want to be the one disappointing people." Nancy frowns, "Sorry, just thinking of what the Regime has done to those in the Youth Corp. Someone like Brian and other Youth Corp members want to be there and help those in need. The Regime chose people who sadly want to help their people and then trained them to be who they are now, which isn't the good people they could have been. Sad, so sad."

"This is the way of the Regime. Take the best and make monsters out of them. They encouraged and ensured that the Youth Corp helped the elderly, did what they could for the homeless and work with children struggling with their schoolwork and emotional needs. To not only be there to help, but to truly see those struggling." She sighs, "Anyway, if this turns out as we hope, this will be more important than even aligning ourselves with the humans. The Youth Corp and younger staff and troopers have been trained so thoroughly." Lorraine smirks, "We all know how passionate we can be at that age. I sure was and if you have reasons like Brian to hate the Regime then all of that training can be used as we need in so many ways."

Nancy leers as she speaks, "Just what the Regime deserves. This is good that will help the humans as well, but it is for our people back at home that cannot make this mark that we do this for."

Lorraine's tone becomes dry, "I just wish Martin was here. He deserves to be part of this challenge. However, if it is true than perhaps leadership away from the ship is the way to go. He can do what needs to be done with no fear of being caught."

"What will the future bring? I hope it is one with all of us joined together as our network moves forward bringing down the Regime. I can see Martin standing there in his true form and a large smile on his face." Nancy's eyes close for a moment, "I do miss that guy."

There is a sound on Nancy's device and then the door opens. Jack stands there and after the door closes Lorraine speaks quietly. "Just talking about the Youth Corp and how we miss Martin being here. Nancy can fill you in on my confrontation with Brian today after I leave, I have a meeting to attend." Standing she walks over and gives Jack a quick hug, "I needed girl talk."

"I figured you would have to leave soon and I was happy to allow you the time with Nancy. As for Martin, I miss him too, he was or rather is our guiding light." Jack sighs and gives a subtle smile. "We our getting messages, so just remember he is well and we will do what we have to do to continue." He walks over to a counter and turns his back to them as he opens a cupboard door.

Nancy, understands they all miss Martin and not having him here hurts them all, but it can't stop their movement. They must move forward and tomorrow they may have not only Youth Corp members, but troopers, computer staff and crew. The plan by the Regime is to have these young people be totally left behind when the ships leave to ensure that the work continues as expected as they await the return of the ships. It may be the best thing that has happened as they are being trained in every aspect and Youth Leaders like Brian will be left in charge of so much. Tomorrow that young army, which may include some humans is going to not only damage the Regime, but likely destroy it as there are Youth Corp members who are still back home. Or that is at least the dream, as they must wait to see how it all plays out as there is no game plan. Does this happen before the ships leave, when they leave or when the ships return. Having Martin down on the ground may actually allow for real plans to formulate when and if they have the Youth Corp in their hands it will allow for a lot of disruption when needed.

Jack who has been standing at a counter with his back to them, turns and walks over with three glasses and a happy gaze in his eyes, "Ladies." Then he hands them what Nancy knows is an Earth alcohol called bourbon. Nancy takes the glass and Jack holds up another glass in front of him. "Lorraine, you don't have to drink it," Lorraine takes the glass with a smile. Jack continues as he holds up his glass, "I'd rather face execution than do nothing, but I have a feeling that something big is coming." They click their glasses together. "To Martin."

"To Martin!"


End file.
